And the Winner Is Continuation part 2
by txvamplover
Summary: Sookie has made her choice in all her supernatural suitors. Follow along with the story as it builds. This section contains chapter 31 -
1. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I woke up the next day around noon and feeling great. I was glad to be home. I went down stairs and made coffee and made a list of things we needed from the store, ok, things I needed from the store and I would pick up some True Blood for Eric. I ate oatmeal and toast and went upstairs to take a shower, I still hadn't washed the ocean off me and I was starting to feel a little gross. I washed my hair twice and conditioned it and shaved. I felt great when I woke up but now that I had eaten and showered I felt fantastic. I slid on my fluffy pink robe and dried my hair. I stood looking at myself in the mirror examining my face. I had never felt old and the fact I was 28 had never bothered me. But looking in the mirror I looked at least 3 or 4 years younger. I opened my robe and stared at my naked body in the full length mirror, I took care of myself and I had been doing some serious work out in our home gym before our trip to Florida, but I think my boobs were riding just a little higher and my stomach was completely flat. I looked great, I felt fantastic, I am in love, I am engaged. My life was more than I could have ever hoped it would be. Just a few short years ago I was sure I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life. I suppose I had Bill to thank for introducing me to the world I found myself in now. Bill taught me how to love and be loved. He also taught me what it was like to be betrayed and to have my heart broken. I guess every girl has a fantasy of spending the rest of their lives with their first love. I still wonder if Bill loves me as deeply as he proclaims or if he wants to possess me for his own because he lost me. I didn't go back to him after all that had happened and his vampire pride is in the way. But he does tell me that he will always be there for me and that he would die for me and I do believe that. Eric and I needed to tell Bill our news in private and before everyone else knows.

I shook myself out of my deep thoughts pulled my hair up and put on some lip gloss and a little mascara. It was May 2nd in Louisiana and that was definitely early enough to start pulling out the Spring clothes. I put on a pair of black Capri leggings and a cute pink and black baby doll top and slid my feet into Mary Jane slides. I grabbed my purse and tucked my grocery list in locked up the house and jumped in the Corvette and headed out to Super Wal-Mart. I picked up the things I needed and a few things I didn't as is always the case when I make a trip to Wal-Mart. I went home and put up my purchases then went upstairs and unpacked mine and Eric's bags. Sorted out the dirty laundry and made a pile to go to the cleaners, wishing I would have thought about that before I ran to the store. It was a little after 5pm so I decided I would give Jason a call and let him know that I was home. "Hey Sookie," the miracle of caller ID, "you home?"  
"We got back last night."  
"You come back in one piece?" He actually sounded worried.  
"Yes, not a single bruise or scratch," with a little pride in my voice.  
"Good, it's about time you come back from one of those trips without having a near death experience."  
"How are you? Everything ok big brother?"  
"I have some bad news. I didn't want to call you while you were in Florida since there wasn't anything you could do, but that whore of an ex-wife of mine lost the baby. He lived for about 15 minutes and that was it. Sookie, he was beautiful. Calvin called me to tell me she was in labor and I met them at the hospital, I was thankful that I got to see him. We are going to have a little service for him this weekend and bury him out at the Hot Shot cemetery, please come and be with me, sis."  
"Oh Jason, I am so sorry. I really am. Of course I will come with you."  
"Thanks sis, they let me name him. I named him Corbit, after dad, Corbit Jason Stackhouse." He was crying on the other end of the phone.  
"Jason, do you need me to come back to Bon Temps for a few days? I have a meeting with the King of Louisiana tonight, but I could come after the meeting is over or in the morning."  
"No sis, it's ok. Just be at my house by 10am on Saturday morning, please. The service is going to be at 1pm out in Hot Shot but I want to get there early and make sure everything is taken care of."  
"No problem, I will see you then. You call me if you need anything from me before then, you hear?" I was so sad for Jason, I actually think he would make a great father. If there was any good news to this at all it was that he wouldn't be tied to Crystal, she wouldn't have a hold over him. That is her third miscarriage that I know of. I really thought since she was at the end of her second trimester that she might actually be able to have this baby. Hot Shot really does need some new blood. I sure wish them good luck with that. But I also hope that my brother keeps his ties to them at a minimum. He runs with the pack on the full moon, but he has acres upon acres of woods right out his own back door, maybe when the time is right he and I can talk about all this. Here I was with the best news of my life and Jason with the worst. Jason and I have been through a lot in the last several months but I felt like we have both grown and we can concentrate on being family again.

It was still a while before dark so I decided to give Amelia a call and let her know that I was home. I got her voicemail so I just left a quick message letting her know I was safe and sound and to call me when she got a chance. Next I called Claudine, my cousin, my fairy godmother. She was very excited to hear from me. We chit chatted, I told her about Jason, I asked about Claude, her twin, I asked about our grandfather. I told her all about the events in Florida even about surfing. Ok, so I didn't tell her everything. I didn't tell her about my reactions to taking Eric's blood. She told me about a couple of dates she had been out on with some fae guy she had recently met. As we were talking I wondered if my grandfather, Niall, would be able to shed any light on what was happening to me. I wondered if the reactions I was having to the large and often consumption to Eric's blood had to do anything with my fae blood line. I needed to talk to him. I said my good-bye's to Claudine and called my grandfather. I left a message with his answering service asking them to have him call me as soon as he could. I had a feeling I wouldn't get around to eating dinner tonight so I decided to make myself a quick meal before I had to get ready for our meeting with the King.

I was just finishing cleaning up and the doorbell rang. I was shocked to see my grandfather when I opened the door. "You needed to speak to me. Is there anything I can do for you child?" I hugged him as he came in and received a pat on the back.  
"Grandfather, you could have called me. It wasn't urgent."  
"Child, I haven't seen you in some time, I wanted to see that you were well. Claudine told me that you had moved in with the Blonde Sheriff Vampire. Child I can also smell his blood in you. Is this by choice?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I hadn't told you this before but I need to tell you now along with ask you a question. Grandfather, I am blood bonded to Eric." He started to speak and I raised my hand to stop him, "I have much more to tell you please let me finish. I do love Eric and he loves me. I know this with all my heart. I have consumed more of his blood, recently I have consumed quite a bit and honestly it has been my choice. I have noticed some changes in me. I was hoping you could give me some insight on them. My aging process has seemed to reverse a little. I have ingested large amounts of vampire blood in the past for life saving measures and the results were intensified beauty, speed, strength, but the results lasted only a short time. But with Eric my aging lines have disappeared, I feel stronger and healthier, I have noticed changes in my body mass, my telepathy is easier to manage, my hearing has increased as well as my other senses. Does this have anything to do with my fae blood and Eric's blood mixing?" He stared at me for a long moment, "I was really hoping that you could meet and settle with a fae or at least half fae and produce a few off spring. Sookie, child, fae coupling with vampire is not something that has ever happened in the past. You know how the vampire react to fae being near. Only those of us that are very old and of royalty can mask our scent from the vampire. You are the first with fae blood that I know of to carry on a relationship with a vampire. Your blood line gives you extended life and healthiness. I do suppose that with your vampire being over 1000 years old his blood mixed with yours could slow or slightly reverse your aging process and even extend your life well beyond human years, even with what you might expect with your fae blood. I assumed that your human years would carry you to be over 100 before your fae blood would become to week and your human body would give up. If you are feeling such extreme effects upon ingesting the vampire's blood then only time will tell the results." "Am I interrupting?" Eric had walked into the room.  
"Come join us, Sookie was just telling me about the two of you." Niall motioned Eric into the room.  
"Was she," Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought if anyone could shed any light on what is happening to me that it would be my grandfather. I had a thought earlier today that maybe my fae bloodline mixed with your strong blood is what had given me the effects. I have noticed a few more changes in my body today. Grandfather was confirming that this could be a definite possibility and that we would just have to wait and see what came of it since I am the first with fae blood to have a relationship with a vampire. Eric, this could slow my aging process considerably. My fae blood would have let me live a longer than normal life, but mixed with your blood the results could extend our years together considerably." I was near tears.  
"Niall, thank you for coming and talking to Sookie about this, while you are hear there is something I would like to talk with you about."  
Niall actually looked a little surprised, "continue" was all he said.  
"Obviously Sookie has told you about our blood bond and filled you in on a few of our intimate details and as you obviously know she now lives here. A few nights ago I asked Sookie to be my wife. I know that it would mean a great deal to her as her oldest living relative if you would give us your blessings." Eric was being very humble and even gave a slight bow of his head when he asked for Niall's blessings.  
"Has your King given his blessings?" Niall questioned.  
"We speak to him tonight." Eric responded  
"Child," Niall took my hand in his and noticed my ring at that time, "Is this what you want? Is this what will make you happy? Have you given this all the consideration it deserves and weighed the disadvantages to the advantages? You will never be a mother, you will never have a normal life in the sun with your chosen one, you will never be able to have a relationship with your fae family and your vampire at the same time."  
"Yes Grandfather, I am sure this is what I want. I have never been as happy as I am with Eric. Many people do not have children, I am able to spend more time with Eric then many people do with their human spouses, I can enjoy time in the sun alone or with my friends just as I can my fae family, which as far as I know contains you, Claudine and Claude and we have managed fine to this point. Grandfather, Eric is right I would very much like your blessing it would mean a lot to me. However, this is a decision that is mine and only mine and I have made my decision."  
"Child, if you are happy and this is what makes you happy I have no right not to approve. I know that the Viking will take good care of you and will not allow you to be harmed. You will be provided for and protected. You both have my blessing and my best wishes." He kissed me on the cheek and then shook Eric's hand and he left.  
Eric looked at me and took my hands in his, "Lover, I must feed and it must be from you not True Blood." His eyes were a little glazed and his fangs fully extended. "Eric, what's wrong?"  
"Niall was not covering his scent, actually he was doing quite the opposite, he was projecting his scent very strongly. It was a test for me to prove something to him."  
"I had no idea, you didn't react the way you normally do to the presence of a fairy."  
"It took all the strength I had, and since he gave us his blessing willingly I will assume he was satisfied with the results. Lover, I will do anything within my power for you. But now you must do this for me, I need to feed before we get ready to see de Castro." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and with lightening speed we were upstairs in the master bedroom. My t-shirt was ripped in half and he didn't even bother with my bra he sank his fangs into the exposed skin on my breast. My hands went into his hair and pulled him into me harder and he drew harder on the wound. He pulled away and with my hands still in his hair. I pulled his mouth to mine for a deep kiss tasting my blood in his mouth only seemed to make me kiss him more desperately. He pulled away, "Lover, we will have to continue this later, I promise we will continue this, but now we must get ready for our visit to see the King, we do not want to be late." He kissed me softly. My entire body ached with disappointment but he was right, we could not be late. Eric got into the shower while I began to get ready. I took my hair down and brushed it out and added a few curls, freshened up my mascara and lip gloss and went to the closet. Why hadn't I thought about this earlier? What am I going to wear? I opted for a black pleated skirt that hit just below the middle of my thigh along with a white sheer blouse with a white satin shell underneath and a pair of strappy black medium heeled shoes. I could hear Eric drying his hair as I finished getting ready with a squirt of his favorite perfume, Obsession. I slipped in a pair of white gold hooped ear rings and a white gold chain with a dangling double heart pendant. I had managed to purchase a few pieces of nice white gold jewelry over the last few years since I couldn't wear any of my silver jewelry any longer. Eric came out, still completely nude, I wanted to jump him right then and there, "Lover, you look beautiful. I will be ready in just a minute." He slipped into the walk in closet and came out just a couple of moments later, black slacks and dress shoes with a white button down long sleeved shirt and he was sliding his black suite jacket on." Ok, the clothes were just an obstacle to over come, I still wanted to jump him right then and there. "Lover, calm yourself, we can't be late, we will pick up where we left off but now we must go." We went downstairs and after assisting me into the car Eric reached down to slide his the driver's seat all the way back before attempting to fold himself into the Corvette."


	2. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

We arrived at a historic looking colonial home with a beautiful treed driveway. As if reading my mind, "This is the King of Louisiana's home, Victor resides here full time." We parked right in front of the house in the huge circle drive, Eric came around to help me out and Victor met us on the veranda. "Eric, Miss Stackhouse," Victor gave the standard tilt of the head, "Victor," Eric gave the same response. "This way the King will be with you in a moment." Victor opened the door and guided us into the parlor. "Please be seated, may I get you anything?"  
"No thank you," Eric responded. I could feel he was a little nervous and this was so NOT Eric, which through our bond made me nervous. The blood bond had it's advantages and disadvantages.

We were in the room for a couple of minutes and the Filipe de Castro, the King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada came in. Eric and I stood simultaneously and bowed. "Northman," and Eric rose, "Miss Stackhouse always a treat to see you." I rose and smiled and he took my left hand glancing a long second at the ring and then kissed my hand and returned it. "Northman, what matter did you have that required a face to face meeting?" No small talk straight to the chase.  
"King, let me first thank you for making time for us on your one night passing through. The matter I requested the meeting for is strictly on a personal nature. As you know Sookie and I were bonded in Rhodes, she has saved my life as well as yours making her a protected human."  
The King interrupted, "Northman, I know all of this, did you come to stroll down memory lane?"  
"No Sir, I, we, came to ask you grant us your blessing, I wish to take Sookie as my wife." "Do you plan on turning her?"  
"If and when Sookie desires to be turned vampire I will do it without question. We are asking that our wedding be vampire/human. The state of Louisiana will allow this but we are humbly asking your permission before we make a public announcement."  
"If I do not give my blessing, what then?" The King questioned and quite honestly pissed me off. Eric felt my change in blood pressure, if the King did he didn't react.  
"Honestly, I had not thought of this, Sookie has been of great value to many of our kind often risking her own life mortal life in the process. She has never not done the job she has been called upon to perform. Our bond has tied us together for all time, we wish to legalize the union. With our bond Sookie is mine, our wedding vows will only make that bond stronger and to help ensure her safety." Eric's voice was smooth and steady but I could feel his nerves on end. He has had a trying night, first with Niall and now the King.  
"Northman, do you plan to be faithful to her for as long as she lives and share your wealth as would any human husband would promise?" "Yes." The answer was short, sweet and I could feel it within him there was no doubt. "Miss Stackhouse, have you given this great thought? Have you considered what you are giving up, what you are gaining, what your life will be like? Do you plan to have Northman turn you vampire?"  
"I have done nothing but think about this. I am certain with all my heart and soul that this is what I want to do. As for your second question, please don't think me rude, that is a very personal choice and when the time comes to make that decision I will first consult Eric and then we will ask your blessing yet again."  
There was silence, the silence seemed like hours when I knew it was only a few minutes, "You have my blessing and my best wishes that this does not cause either of you undue strife or even worse, death." Now if you will excuse me, I must leave you, I have other business to attend to then he walked out of the room before we even had a chance to stand let alone bow.

I threw my arms up and around Eric's neck and he engulfed me in a shower of kisses ending in a long passionate kiss that was interrupted with "Uh um". We slowly separated our lips and looked at Victor. "Will there be anything else?"  
"No, thank you again for arranging this meeting for us so quickly," Eric inclined his head in appreciation, "We will be going now."

We hurried out to the car and sped off. We were on the frontage road and Eric pulled off to the side. He just sat there in with both hands on the wheel for a few moments. Then he turned to me unbuckled both our seat belt and leaned in for a kiss which quickly became passionate and his hands slid between my legs and under my skirt. His fingers quickly found way under my panties and entered me without problem since I was already wet with anticipation and his thumb began rubbing my nub as I moaned into his mouth. My lower body grinding in rhythm to meet the thrusts of his fingers until I couldn't stand it any longer I needed him now. I reached over and undid his belt and pants working them down just enough to free his huge dick from his slacks. I slid out of my panties and then climbing over the console and gear shifter I slid between his body and the steering wheel. I took his face in my hands and kissed his mouth feeling his fangs run out I ran my tongue up and down and around each one, this drove Eric crazy it was like giving his fangs little blow jobs. I eased myself on him but only a little and then all the way back off only taking the head of his shaft inside me and then back out all the while my tongue going from fang to fang and then biting and sucking his bottom lip. His moans and growls were making me more excited by the second. I eased myself half way down and back off several times. Then in one hard motion I pounded against him taking him all the way in me and we both moaned in pure pleasure. I continued with removing him from me completely and then thrusting back down all the way picking up an increasing rhythm all the while still assaulting his mouth. His hand found their way to my breasts he was fondling them through my shirt and pinching my nipples. I couldn't believe we were sitting on the frontage road on the side of the highway going at it like a couple of teenagers in a car. Pounding harder and harder with one goal in mind there was no more teasing, Eric began a low growl and words of his native tongue came out in a loud booming voice that shot right through me as I reached my climax screaming "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh Eric," and I threw my head back in ecstasy. I raised up with a smile on my face, then just as quickly the smile was gone. "Oh shit," I said but didn't move. Before Eric could even get out the question he knew the answer, a police car's red and blue lights came on. I still didn't move.  
"Not to worry Lover, I will handle this." He smiled.  
"What seems to be the trouble folks," before the policeman even looked into the car.  
"No trouble officer, we were just celebrating our engagement." Eric said still smiling with me still on his lap. It seemed the safest position to stay in as to not give the policeman an eyeful of either of us.  
The policeman looked down into the car and within a couple of minutes realized Eric was vampire. He actually looked a little afraid, "Miss are you alright? Sir please keep your hands where I can see them."  
I busted out laughing, "Officer his hands are the least of your worries. But yes, as a matter of fact I am perfectly fine, however, if you would have arrived 30 seconds earlier I would have been a little pissed off."  
"Sookie!"  
"What, it's the truth."  
"You folks know what you are doing is illegal, right?"  
"Officer," Eric stopped smiling and looked seriously into the policeman's eyes, "we aren't doing anything wrong. You had no reason to stop, you are going to go back to your car and move on down the highway forgetting you ever saw this car or us."  
"I never stopped, I never saw you, " the policeman shook his head and walked back to his car and drove on. I actually had only seen one other person glamoured and that happened to be a policeman as well, the very first night I ever met Eric as a matter of fact. Bill was not so subtle, he actually made the policeman pee his pants. I knew people who had been glamoured and seen the results inside their brains I guess it was just something done in private. I leaned in and gave Eric a big kiss, during all this he was still inside me. I eased myself up and back over to my side of the car and slid my panties back on.

We drove to Fangtasia, I would be starting my job there soon now that we were back, but tonight Eric needed to work since he had been away so much lately. We went in the back and as usual straight into the office. Eric looked through his messages and stopped at one of them. "Bill is back in town, he will come by Fangtasia tonight. Lover, we should tell him tonight. I know that you still care for Bill's feelings, I will let you choose how this is handled."  
"You are right, we need to tell him. I will tell him. If you were anyone else other than his Sheriff I would want us to tell him together. Right now I can't decide if I should tell him alone or if we should be together. Thank you for understanding and going along with my wishes. I may not know how to handle it until the time comes." I wasn't nervous about telling Bill, I think I was just feeling sorry for him because I knew he would be crushed. Eric made a few phone calls and arranged a meeting for next Monday night here at the bar with someone. I didn't pay much attention I was thumbing through catalogs and my mind was wondering over the party and invitations and spreading the news of our engagement. "Shall we go out into the bar?" Eric held his hand out to me and we took our place in the booth.

"We have been so busy since you woke I need to tell you something about my day." I had sadness in my voice and didn't know how to mask it.  
"Lover, what is the matter?" He took my hand.  
"I spoke to Jason today and he told me that Crystal lost the baby. He actually lived for about 15 minutes and then they couldn't revive him. Jason named him after our father. They are having services on Saturday afternoon in Hot Shot. I am going to go spend the day in Bon Temps depending on how Jason is I may stay the night with him. If I do I will call and leave you a message on your cell."  
"I know this is horrible for you and for Jason. I am sorry that your family is going through this tragedy. I am sorry I can't be there with you to comfort you through it." "Thank you," I gave him a soft kiss, "I know that you are there for me even in the absence of you standing next to me. Eric, I feel kind of lousy because I am still so happy and looking forward to so many things even with this tragedy my brother is going through. Does that make me horrible?"  
"Lover, you couldn't be horrible if you tried. You are kind and gentle and caring. You have every right to be happy, you are newly engaged."  
"I don't plan to tell people in Bon Temps until I can tell my brother, he deserves to know first and today on the phone was not the right time, I don't think this weekend will be either."  
"You do what you feel is best," his turn to give me a soft kiss. It was then that Bill walked up to us. Eric's soft kiss turned a little more heated, I knew he felt Bill walk up behind him. I looked in Bill's face and I think I could best describe the look as disgust. "Sit," Eric motioned to the other side of the booth and Bill slid in across from Eric. Eric motioned over to a waitress and she hurried over, bring Bill a True Blood, A positive. "Anything for you Master," Tori asked. Eric waved her off, "Mistress, for you?" I was shocked she addressed me, she called me Mistress. "I will have a diet cola please."  
"I wanted to let you know I was back in town and the sales of the CD went very well as expected." Bill was getting to the point and took a big drink as Tori sat it down. I elbowed Eric and gave a little head nod back towards the office.  
"Bill come with us back to the office, we have something of importance to talk with you about in private." Eric took the hint very well. I decided I did want him with me when Bill was told. I am not afraid of Bill, but I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with the emotions, whether it be rage or sorry, I wanted Eric with me.  
We were back in the office and Eric took his place behind his desk and I sat on the arm of his office chair. "What is this about," Bill took another drink and finished off his True Blood.  
"Bill, Sookie and I have some news she felt it important that we tell you before announcing it to everyone else." Eric was using a very matter of fact tone. Bill looked very uncomfortable.  
"Bill," I gave him a gentle smile, "Eric and I are getting married."  
Bill was speechless for several minutes and we all sat in an uncomfortable silence while he gathered his thoughts, "Married? Married? You're getting Married? Sookie, you are marrying Eric?" Eric just raised his eyebrows and glared at Bill. Normally Eric would be at Bill's throat for a comment like that but he was being very patient for my sake.  
"Yes Bill, I am marrying Eric. I told you when I moved to Shreveport that Eric and I are in love, we belong together, I know it's hard for you to understand and you had hoped that we would get back together but Bill that isn't going to happen and this between Eric and I is. I am hoping you can learn to accept it if nothing else for the sake of your business interactions with your Sheriff." Ok this isn't going as I had expected the words weren't coming out quite right. "Bill, this is your time to voice your opinion and say whatever you like without consequence, right Eric." Eric nodded.  
"Sookie, I had hoped that at some point you and I would be able to get back together, that hope greatly diminished when you became bonded to him, when you told me you were moving to Shreveport to live with him I was very saddened that I would not even be able to see you just across the street. Now you tell me that you are marrying him." With each time he said "him" he hissed it a little more. "Sookie, are you sure about this? This could be the biggest mistake of your life." I felt Eric becoming very tense.  
"Bill, I don't believe this is the biggest mistake of my life. Eric has always been there for me, he doesn't lie to me, he doesn't leave me for anyone else and he doesn't try and deny I am human. He embraces my human-ness, he understands that I need to eat and he kisses me without me having to brush my teeth five times, he understands that I need to use the toilet, he allows me to take charge in bed if I desire, he isn't too rough and then have to apologize after. Bill, for someone that prides himself on mainstreaming you have a lot of intolerance for human needs. Bill I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. You taught me how to love and be loved. You also taught me hurt and betrayal. I don't hold that against you anymore as I realize even that has helped me become the person I am. Eric takes me to the next level of who I am. He allows me to be his and still be myself and have self discovery and lastly, his loyalty is to me, and only to me, he feeds from me and only me and when he can't because I need to rebuild he refrains from other humans and makes due with True Blood. You promised me you will always be there for me. You promised me that you would protect me with your life, I always believed that, I still believe that, but I belong to Eric you and I will never be together again in any other capacity then friends if you can tolerate that. I have told you more personal detail about Eric and I then you deserve, but I know you well enough for you to believe that Eric the Sheriff you know couldn't possibly be good to me. I just want you to know that Eric treats me great. We are each other's world. I am safe and I am happy and I am in love and I am loved."  
Bill looked at me and he looked at Eric, "Eric, you are my Sheriff and you do your job very well, you are my elder and you are stronger than me, but just know if you do anything to hurt Sookie one of us will pay with our lives."  
"Dooley noted," Eric said smugly, "but know this, this will be the only conversation of this sort, Sookie will never explain herself to you again and I will not allow you to make her uncomfortable and you have had your one and only shot at insulting our relationship. If you question our love for each other or my devotion to her ever again the consequences will be severe. Am I understood?"  
"Understood." Bill got up and walked out of the room.  
Eric and I went back out to the floor and after a slow dance we sat on the stage in the thrones. Eric didn't receive callers but he nodded and acknowledged several people who I am sure made his night. After about an hour we left the bar. It was just before closing on Thursday night the bar was beginning to thin out. Friday's and Saturday's the bar was packed to capacity until closing time. "Anything you need or anywhere you would like to go before we go home, Lover?"  
"No, home will be just fine." We climbed in the car and headed home.  
"Eric, were we too harsh on Bill?"  
"Sookie, you are always worried about others, that is one of the things that I love about you. But Bill had to hear from you that it was finally over and that we belong to each other and he no longer has a chance as your love interest."  
I changed the subject, "Tomorrow I will want to call it an early night at Fangtasia, I need to be in Bon Temp by 10am on Saturday morning so I will need to get up early. When do you want me to start my position at Fangtasia?"  
"Let's go out tomorrow night and we will call it and early night. We can go to dinner and a movie and call it an evening. As far as Fangtasia, I told you, you can start whenever you like, next week, next month, next year. If you want to wait until after the wedding and the honeymoon that will be fine, I know you will be busy."  
"Honeymoon? We are going on a honeymoon?"  
"Lover, we are only getting married once and I want it to be everything you ever expected and every girl deserves a honeymoon."  
"I'll tell you what, I will plan the engagement party, I will plan the wedding, you plan the honeymoon, deal?"  
"I think I can handle that." We pulled into the driveway and into the garage.  
Once inside we sat down on the couch, "I can cover the cost of the engagement invitations and the party, but I don't know what our budget is on the wedding."  
"You will not cover the cost of anything. I will pay for everything, I asked you to marry me. Let's set a budget for the engagement party and the wedding right now and then you can put everything on my credit card. Anything you can't put on the credit card I will give you back the money. Deal?"  
"Ok, I am not going to argue with you on this. I will get some prices together and then we can plan a budget."  
"No, we are going to set the budget right now. Let's get this out of the way and you can start having fun. How about one hundred thousand dollars, do you think you can plan everything on that budget?"  
"What, Eric, no that is way too much. I would never in my wildest dreams thought of spending that much."  
"Hum, then I guess you will have budget money left over, I am sure we can find something else to spend it on. Lover, I don't ever want you to worry about money, if there is ever a time to worry I will let you know. On Monday the meeting I scheduled is with my accountant. We are going to get you put on my accounts and get you copies of all my credit cards and a list of where I have expense accounts. You will never want for anything I promise." He pulled me to him looked deep into my eyes and then kissed me. "Eric, I don't need all of that. Your money is not important to me."  
"I know, that's why I am doing it," he kissed me again and we had a long passionate embrace. He pulled away, "Sookie," he I felt the chills through my body, "I love you. Please don't ever leave me. I have spent over a 1000 years walking this earth searching for what would make me whole, what would make me feel the way I do since our time together in your home in Bon Temps. I thank the witches that put the curse on me and led me into your arms." He pulled me in tight and held me.  
"Eric, I will never leave you. I love you, you are my life."  
"Sookie, there will be a time when you will leave me. If what we feel we are seeing is true and my blood mixed with your fae blood will slow your aging and prolong your life then we will have stolen time together and I will cherish every moment of it. But Lover, you are human and I will be faced with loosing you some day. Thinking of that day makes me very sad. The day I loose you will be the day I choose to meet the sun." "Eric, don't talk about this right now. I know this is a matter we will have to deal with at some point, but not right now. Some day we will have to make a choice, I will grow older or I won't, but I am not ready to make that decision now. Right now I want to focus on the present and our near future." I looked into his eyes and he had a single red tear rolling down his face, I had never seen Eric cry before tonight. I leaned up and licked his tear away and we just held each other for a long time.  
"Will you begin planning our party tomorrow," he smiled at me.  
I smiled back, "first I have to find a place for us to have it. I also need a list from you of everyone you want to invite. If you will get your list together and I get mine then we can pick a place to have the party. I can't order invitations until then."  
"I will get with Pam tomorrow night and we will get a list together for you."  
"That's not fair, you have someone to do it for you."  
"That's one of the benefits of being Sheriff," he smiled.  
"I suppose so. Daylight will be here soon, are you ready to go to bed?" I gave him a little wink.  
"Already nagging me about bedtime, I can see what the future has in store for me," he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his day chamber and tossed me on the bed. He undressed and then he undressed me. "Lover, until we fall asleep let me just spend the time touching you and being with you." He rubbed and massaged every inch of my body from my head to my toes. There was nothing sexual about this but it was a completely sensual experience. I felt so relaxed that as soon as he wrapped his arms around me and tucked me in under his chin I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I must have been really relaxed because I slept until 2pm Friday afternoon. I may have slept even longer if nature wouldn't have been calling and I was starving. It was late afternoon but I still needed at least one cup of coffee. So I headed to the kitchen and put on the coffee. I didn't dare set the timer even though it had one because I never knew what time I would be getting up. I decided I would start working on my list for the engagement party so I ran upstairs and got my address book poured myself a cup of coffee grabbed a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and went out to the patio to sit in the sunshine and work on my list of guests. I heard my cell ringing and ran back in the house to grab it.  
"Hello," I didn't even look to see who was calling before answering I didn't want it to go to voicemail.  
"Hey Sook, sorry I missed your call yesterday, I'm glad to hear you are back safe and in one piece," Amelia was rambling on the other end, "so was Florida great did you get to do anything exciting or was it all business?"  
"Everything was fine in Florida and when I wasn't working I was enjoying the sun and beach. I actually went surfing with a couple of new friends. I would love to introduce you to them sometime, you three have much in common."  
"You surfed, that is so cool, did you _wipe out_? So you met witches in Florida?"  
"Yeah, it was funny because they were hiding the fact they were witches and I was hiding the fact I was a telepath. They are really cool. They may be coming to Louisiana soon and I told them they could stay at the house in the extra two bedrooms, I hope you don't mind that I didn't even check with you first."  
"Sookie, it's your house you can have anyone you want stay here. It's been a little lonely around here since you left. I have been thinking about getting another cat if you don't mind."  
"As long as the cat isn't human or a witch," we both laughed, "speaking of which, have you heard from Bob since he went back home."  
"No, I have even called to check on him and he won't return my calls. I guess he is still pretty mad. Speaking of men, how are you and Eric doing?"  
"We are great. I will have to fill you in when I see you. I will be in Bon Temp tomorrow. Did you hear Jason's sad news?"  
"Yeah, Hoyt came in and told everyone at the bar. Sam and I are planning on coming to the services if you don't mind."  
"Why would I mind? And thank you for stepping in at Merlotte's it really does mean a lot to me."  
"I love it here Sookie, I may not ever want to go back to New Orleans. I am living in your house, working your job, I feel like I just stepped into your life. It's not such a bad place to be. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, sorry it's under such sad circumstances though."  
"We'll catch up. I think I will just plan to stay the night tomorrow night. What's your work schedule?" "I am not working tomorrow and then I am working from 6 to close on Sunday so that would give us some time. Are you staying at the house or with Jason?"  
"That will depend on Jason."  
"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow."  
"Looking forward to it, bye." I have to tell Amelia about me and Eric, I want her to help me with the invitations, I don't know if I should ask or wait and see if she volunteers. Then there's the wedding, Amelia really is a great friend but Tara is my oldest friend, I can only have one Bride's Maid, who should I choose. I wonder if Tara will even be up to it with being pregnant, but I guess we need to set a date before I start worrying about that stuff. I finished working on my list, I invited Calvin Norris and Trey Dawson from out in Hotshot some of the witches I have met through Amelia, Tara & JB, Heidi & Andy, Portia and her husband, Holly and Hoyt, some of Jason's other buddies that I have practically grown up around, I of course will invite Sam, I am not sure if he will come, Kevin and Kenya, since I am a friend of the Longtooth pack I will invite several of them, I am not sure how Eric will feel about Alcide coming, but it's the right thing to do, of course my new friends Natasha and Justine. If everyone I invite comes and those that are single bring a date I have about 40 people. Eric will have Pam work on his list tonight, maybe she can get it together tonight. Then we can concentrate on finding a place to have the party so I can get the invitations ordered. It was already May 3rd and if we want to have a summer wedding then we are going to have to get the ball rolling. I suppose putting the wedding off until September or October wouldn't be a horrible thing Louisiana is still nice that time of year as long as we aren't getting rain.

I went upstairs to take a shower and pack a bag for tomorrow so I wouldn't have to do it later or in the morning. I figured I would only stay Saturday night but I packed clothes for Sunday too, just in case. I still had a toothbrush and all my other essentials at my house in Bon Temp but since I didn't know if I was staying there or with Jason I went ahead and packed a few of those things. It was date night for Eric and I and he had said he wanted to take me to dinner and a movie tonight. It still amazed me he was willing to take me to dinner at a restaurant and sit with me while I ate. Bill would never do that, eating was something I had to do on my own time. I went to the closet to choose what I was going to wear tonight. I didn't want to be cold in the theater so I decided to wear a pair of low rise jeans that were very low rise. I chose a red tank top and then I would layer a black form fitting t-shirt with a scoop neck that left just a little of my midriff showing a little more if I moved just the right way. Casual sexy, that was the statement for tonight's look. It was getting close to dark I had taken a lot longer to pack then I thought I suppose because my thoughts kept drifting off to other things, specifically the wedding. I decided since it was almost time for Eric to rise I would go down stairs and wait for him; I could feel him starting to slip into consciousness.

As I got downstairs and saw this beautiful man laying in bed my thoughts didn't seem to focus on a shower any longer. Just the sight of his near naked body sent me into thoughts of lust. Would I really have to just wait and stare at him for the next 15 minutes? I had been able to wake him in Rhodes in the middle of the day, surly he could become coherent just a few minutes before sunset. I pulled the cover off of him and admired his body laying there in nothing but his black silk boxers I knew he could sense me and I knew he was coming out of his sleep since he stirred a little when I pulled the sheet off of him. I started at his ankle and lightly ran my fingers up his leg and up over his boxers, the reaction was just a slight tilt of his head. With my other hand I started at his neck and ran my hand down his chest to meet the other. The movement from him was another tilt of his head and his shoulders moved up and down and side to side. I stripped myself of the shorts and t-shirt I had put on when I got up and then slid Eric's boxers off. Looking at him completely naked asleep was almost more then I could stand. He and his manhood lay there lifeless. That was something I intended to change. I straddled his legs and bent my head to his lifeless dick, this would be the first time I was ever able to put more than the head of it in my mouth. Although his eyes weren't open I did get an immediate response in a low groan and immediately his shaft started to stiffen. With each up and down motion of my head it was harder and harder, until it stood at full attention and I was only able to slide the head into my mouth. I felt him move and he was up on his elbows looking down at me with eyes still not quite awake. I put as much of him in my mouth as I could and forcefully scraped my teeth up the shaft. This got a little more reaction then I expected, he grabbed me by my shoulders and flipped me over onto my back with such speed I had little time to react, he was inside me in what felt like all the same motion and we both let out a groan. He wasn't gentle but he was no where near hurting me. After only a minute or so his fangs pierced the flesh of my breast and he was feeding pumping his lower body hard and faster and I was rising to meet each thrust. He withdrew his fangs and let out a guttural growl and together we climaxed and he collapsed beside me. "Good evening," I said with a smile.  
"Lover, you can wake me like that anytime," he leaned over and kissed me then fell back onto the bed.  
"Don't go back to sleep," I elbowed him. "We need to shower and get ready, remember dinner and a movie."  
"Of course I remember and a shower and round two sound like a great idea, give me just a minute for my mind to catch up to my already awake body."  
I stood up and started the shower in the bathroom off the day chamber, the shower wasn't huge but it was big enough for both of us. I went back to the bed and pulled his hand until he followed me into the bathroom. He was still a little groggy but I was sure the hot shower would fix that. He liked to shower as soon as he awakened. I was right he became much more alert and he was ready for round two. Our first place to make love was in my shower in my house in Bon Temp and continued to be one of our favorite places. After round two was successfully completed and we finally got around to showering it was time to get ready. I ran upstairs and dried my hair and put on lip gloss and mascara and got dressed. Eric stayed downstairs and got ready. He came up wearing jeans and a charcoal grey t-shirt that accented every ripple on his upper body. "Lover, if keep looking at me like that we will never make it to dinner and a movie," he smiled and I blushed just a little.  
Then I realized the look in his eyes were not dissimilar to mine, "Your right, let's go because if we don't leave now it might be dawn before we pry ourselves from each other."  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing," with that sexy smile and voice my insides quivered.  
"Come on," I grabbed his hand as I passed him and led him down the stairs, "I am starving." We got into the corvette and headed out. It never mattered to me where we went as long as we were together. Eric pulled into a popular steak house and when we walked in the hostess just gaped at Eric for a long moment. I finally spoke up, "Two please." "Oh, yes, sorry. Right this way." She was blushing and began fidgeting nervously. It seemed all popular bars and restaurants were carrying some type of synthetic blood these days so Eric could sip on that while I ate, even though he really didn't need it since he already fed. I wasn't kidding earlier, I was starving. I ordered a salad, New York Strip – Medium with a baked potato and sweet tea. Pretty standard meal at any steak house, Eric nursed a True Blood while I ate and we chatted. We got the occasional long stare from people coming and going. You would think the mass populous of the world would be used to seeing vampires by now. But it seemed amazing how many people still gawked. We went to the movies and saw Angelina Jolie's newest action packed flick. It was still a little before midnight, "Hon, I am going to stay the night in Bon Temp tomorrow but I will be home on Sunday by the time you rise. I do have to get up early in the morning so if you want to take me home and then go to Fangtasia I understand."  
"Lover, I enjoy every minute I spend with you, but if you are sure I think that might be a good idea. Pam should have the list of guest prepared for me to go over and I can have it finalized for you on Sunday. Would you like me to stay with you until you go to sleep?" "Eric, if you lay down in bed with me I think it would be much later then sooner that I fall asleep and Fangtasia would probably be closed by the time you got there, but I appreciate the offer."  
We pulled into the garage at the house and Eric walked me in, "I will miss you while you are gone." He gave me a deep kiss that made me week at the knees.  
"I will miss you too. You know you are welcome to come tomorrow night if you like. You know there is a safe place for you to rest if you want to stay the night. But I understand you need to spend some time with your business too." Another kiss.  
"I don't think I will make it to Bon Temp on this trip, besides your brother needs you." One more kiss and we said our good-byes. I went upstairs and got ready for bed deciding to sleep in the master bedroom tonight since I had to get up so early. I read my book for about half an hour and then dozed off to sleep. I woke up slightly around 4 am as Eric was picking me up. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, you here in this bed and me in my bed. I want you next to me when I go to sleep, one night without you in my bed is enough." I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to bed. He placed me under the covers and in just a couple of minutes he was next to me and I drifted back to sleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Eric had set the alarm for me before he came to bed. The alarm went off at 7:30 and I hit snooze once and gave myself a minute to wake up. I looked at my vampire and gave him a kiss and crawled out of bed and headed up to take a shower. I put on a pair of jean capri's and a t-shirt and grabbed my dress and sandals for the service to get dressed a little later. I decided to take the Escalade in case I needed to give more than one person a ride. I stopped at McDonald's on my way out of Shreveport for coffee and a sausage McGriddle. I went straight to Jason's house I was there by 9:45. He said he wanted to get out to Hot Shot early and asked me to be to his house by 10, but in typical Jason fashion he was still in bed when I got there. By the looks of the house he had done a fair amount of drinking the night before. I knew I was right when he let me in then went straight to the kitchen and fixed his "cure all" hangover drink. "You ok big brother?"  
"I'll be ok. I spent most of last night drowning my sorrows. I didn't even get to hold him Sook. But I saw him and he was beautiful. There were tears streaming down his face."  
I walked over hugged him and took his hands in mind, "Jason, I am so sorry. I don't have any words that will make everything all better, no one does, only time will make the pain go away." He was looking at my hands wrapped around his shaking his head in acknowledgment.  
"Sookie, where the hell did you get that big ass ring on your finger? Wait a minute, that's your left hand ring finger," Jason wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack but he had a way of working things out in his own way, "Is that what I think it is? Did you go and get hitched in Florida?" He was on the verge of yelling.  
"No, I didn't get married in Florida. Jason, I was going to wait and tell you when your life had settled down a little," guess I shouldn't have underestimated him and took the ring off if I didn't want him to know, "Eric asked me to marry him before we left for Florida but we didn't tell anyone until he had a chance to get the approval from the King of Louisiana."  
"You said yes?" See not the brightest bulb in the pack.  
"Yes, I said yes. I am wearing the ring. Jason he had the ring custom designed especially for me. We are going to plan a big engagement party and then we will have the wedding towards the end of summer."  
"I am not going to lecture you sis, at this point I want whatever will make you happy. You have always supported me in every thing I have ever done, even when you knew it wasn't the right thing. I love you and you just tell me what you need and I will do it."  
"Jason, that means so much to me. Will you walk me down the isle and give me away?" I was crying. Jason and I seem to have finally reached adulthood together.  
"You mean it sis? You want me to give you away?" Jason was crying now. We just hugged each other.  
"Jason, I love you but I have to tell you, you wreak! You need a shower. Go get ready and I will go get my dress out of the truck and get ready too." I gave him a little peck on the cheek and walked outside. Jason lived in our parents old house and it sat at the front of 20 acres most of it wooded but there was a big pond that never went dry a few hundred yards out the back door and Jason and Hoyt had built a big deck out on the pond for fishing and drinking, I think much more of the latter happened. Jason and his buddies hunted in the woods growing up but now they could provide hunting grounds for Jason when he had to change into a were-panther every month. I hope that someday Jason will find someone to settle down with that will accept him for who he is. He had a good job and his own home and all in all he was a great guy. Jason always took longer then me to get ready so I wasn't in a hurry so I took time to look around and just listen to the woods and let a few fond memories of my childhood slip into my mind. I went in and slipped on my simple black dress and sandals and pulled part of my hair back into a clip and put on a little mascara and lip gloss, that's all the make up I had been wearing since my last ingestion of Eric's blood. I didn't feel like I needed anything else. I went back out into the living room and waited on Jason. He came out in black slacks and a dark grey button down shirt with his suit jacket over his arm. He looked very handsome. "Sookie, you look very pretty, you look great, whatever is going on in your life keep it up, you look so happy and well just different." In his own way Jason was noticing the effects of Eric's blood in me. Jason didn't know anything about our fae bloodline, Niall didn't want to have anything to do with Jason which made me a little sad. He said he had watched Jason too over the years but the only thing Jason got from our heritage was his beauty and his ability to attract women and please them.

We headed outside and I told him I would drive and he didn't put up a fight, normally Jason wants to drive his own truck anywhere he goes but he was content riding in the passenger seat. It was 11:30 now and it would take us about 35 minutes to get to Hot Shot. We would get there about an hour before the service. We pulled into Hot Shot and every house in the neighborhood seemed to have a car in the driveway. Everyone was home so apparently the whole town would be at the service. The cemetery was just outside of the far end of town. We pulled up in front of Calvin Norris' house Jason took a deep breath and I laid my hand on his shoulder he gave me a half smile with a tear in his eye and got out of the truck. I followed close behind him. He knocked on the door and Crystal answered the door. She tried to hug him but he walked passed her straight to Calvin. They shook hands and Calvin gave Jason a firm pat on the back. The house was full of people and there was food everywhere in the kitchen. I walked up to Calvin and he smiled, "Nice to see you again Sookie, thank you for coming."  
"Nice to see you too Calvin, how have you been?" I gave a gentle smile.  
"Well, thanks, I heard you moved to Shreveport to live with the Viking. You look great life must be treating you well."  
"Thanks, I am doing well. Eric and I actually got engaged recently."  
"Really, I hadn't heard that news yet, I guess I finally have to give up all hope on you and I." He was half teasing half serious. Calvin had done everything he could think of to convince me to be his mate and bring new blood into the pack. I just smiled at him and rubbed my hand from his shoulder down his arm. Everyone mulled around for a little bit. I actually felt a little sorry for Crystal because everyone was avoiding her as best they could. Calvin called everyone to attention and announced it was time to go. Calvin and Crystal climbed into the truck with Jason and we headed through town. There was an awning set up in front of a tiny casket and the four of us took the front seats Calvin and I sat in the middle with Jason and Crystal on opposite ends. Everyone started filtering in and Amelia made it a point to come up and let us know she was there and then slipped back into the crowd. The service was short and most of the crowd went back to Calvin's house after. The backyard was set up with lots of seating and people were talking and eating and giving their condolences. I stayed close to Jason in case he needed me but Hoyt didn't leave his side either after we got back to the house. Hoyt was a great friend and Jason could always count on him. Sam and Amelia came up and Sam just stared at me for a long moment after speaking to Jason. Finally he spoke, "Sookie, you look radiant. Life in Shreveport is agreeing with you." I just smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged back a little too long and a little too tightly but I just went with it. We stayed for a couple of hours and then several of Jason's friends as well as Amelia and Sam followed us back to Jason's house. When Sam and Amelia got there they unloaded a couple of ice chests from Sam's truck and carried them around back.  
I stopped Amelia, "What's this about?"  
"Sam and I decided that Jason didn't need to be alone and that every life is worth celebrating no matter how short lived it is. Sam is going to barbeque and we are going to all sit around and be thankful for each other."  
"That's great. I know Jason will appreciate the sentiment. Thanks for thinking of him like this."  
"Let's go change out of these clothes and get comfortable." She walked back out to Sam's truck and grabbed a bag. We went to the spare room and changed. "Sookie, what are you doing in Shreveport that is making you look so damn great? Or maybe is was the Florida beaches."  
"I spent a day at the spa in Florida that was pretty awesome. But maybe just maybe it has something to do with this," I held out my hand and she grabbed it.  
"Oh my gosh, this ring is to die for, wait, you mean…"  
"Yes," I interrupted, "Eric and I are getting married!" She grabbed me and hugged me and we jumped up and down. I told her about the helicopter ride and everything else about the night Eric proposed. I told her that we were going to have an engagement party and before I could even finish the sentence she was offering to help which was just what I was hoping for. "We better get back out to everyone else before they send a search party for us."

JB and Tara showed up about 6:30 after they had both had time to get off work. Tara looked glowing. She pulled me aside when she got a chance, "Sookie, I thought I was the one that was supposed to be radiant and glowing, you look positively lovely." The changes in my physical appearance since my last ingestion of Eric's blood was definitely noticeable to everyone, they just didn't know what they were noticing. I could get used to all these compliments.  
"Tara come with me in the house, I want to tell you something."  
"Sookie, you aren't pregnant are you?" I gave her a crazy look, "Oh right, sorry." We went back to the spare bedroom, "What's all the secrecy about?"  
I held out my hand and showed her my ring, "Eric and I are getting married! I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone because this gathering is about Jason, Eric and I will be having our engagement party soon."  
"Sookie, are you sure about this? Don't get me wrong I am really happy for you, I just worry about you."  
"Tara, don't worry about me I couldn't be more sure and I couldn't be any happier." Then she hugged me.  
We went back out to join everyone else and Tara was whispering to JB, "No shit?" JB said loudly and he was sitting right next to Sam. "Congratulations Sookie." JB got up and gave me a big hug.  
"What's this all about," Sam asked.  
"Sookie done went and got engaged to that big old vampire boyfriend of hers." JB, bless his heart, he didn't stop to think about if I wanted it announced I would have done it myself. I looked at Tara and all she could do was mouth "SORRY".  
Sam looked at me, "Is that true. You are going to marry Eric?"  
"Yes Sam, I am." Then I said quietly to him, "Please don't give me another lecture this isn't the time or the place." He just looked at me for a minute and then everyone was saying let's see the ring but before I could move Sam grabbed my hand and took a long look at the ring himself. "It's beautiful, congratulations." He practically threw my hand down and walked back to the grill. That hadn't gone the way I had planned.

The outside lights kicked on and I felt a little stir inside me, Eric was beginning to wake up. I was about 80 miles away, was I just imagining it because it was getting dark or was this real? The light continued to fade in the sky and I knew for sure what I was feeling was real. Then my phone rang. "Lover, everything ok? I woke to a mixture of emotions." I had walked in the house to get some privacy, "Eric I felt you beginning to wake up and then I felt when you actually woke up."  
"Lover, I told you we didn't know what to expect with this change in you. Now, can you answer my question, are you ok?"  
"I am fine. Sam just found out about our engagement and it didn't go really well but everyone else is really happy about it and sending congratulations your way. I think you must have picked up on my issues with Sam and my joy all at once. Eric this is strange."


	5. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The party was winding down everyone had left except me, Amelia and Sam.  
Sam was still avoiding me. Jason was pretty toasted and he was being really clingy to Amelia. I guess he needed some comfort that I couldn't give him, but I knew Amelia wasn't going to give him what he was looking for either but she let him feel good. Sam being the gentleman that he is wasn't about to leave Amelia here since he brought her but Amelia finally convinced him that she was fine and that nothing was going to happen and that she would either stay the night here with me or that I would take her home; without even so much as a good-bye to me Sam left.

Jason was getting a little frisky and Amelia made a suggestion that she take Jason to bed, he of course he took it the wrong way, so he gladly followed. She came out just a few minutes later, "he will sleep the rest of the night and probably most of the day tomorrow and he will wake up refreshed. I put him to bed in just his pants and put a sleep and refresh spell on him. I really think he needs it and it's safer then probably any prescription a doctor could give him."  
"Thanks Amelia, I know you were putting up with a lot from him. I hope he wasn't too out of line." She just gave me a little smile and a wave of the hand, "let's clean up around here and go home." We cleaned up everything and gathered our stuff and headed home. Home, I could still call it home. It is my family home and will always be a place of sanctuary and great memories. There are some horrible memories, but the good far out way the bad.  
"So, how big is this engagement party going to be?" Amelia was ready for some girl talk. "I don't know. I know that my list is about 40 people I have no idea how big Eric's list is going to be, he is supposed to have it for me tomorrow."  
"Any ideas on where you want to have the party?"  
"Not a clue. I know I don't want to have it at Fangtasia."  
"That's a start. You know where you don't want to have it," she smiled and rolled her eyes. "You have about 40 people, you can guess that Eric will match that if not double it. How about a budget, what kind of money are you looking to spend to for this shin dig?"  
"Eric is paying for everything. I offered to pay for the engagement party and he wouldn't hear of it. He gave me an insane budget to cover the cost of the engagement party and the wedding. Money isn't going to be an issue."  
"Sookie, I don't mean to sound snobbish, but you haven't ever tried to throw a huge party like this and book some nice place to throw it and get it all set up. This could really end up costing some major coin."  
I wasn't insulted, Amelia had grown up filthy rich and she had been to some of the finest parties and had experiences I could only dream of, that's why I was so happy about her offering to help. "Well, I think we can cover the party and the wedding with the one hundred thousand dollar budget Eric gave me. You think we can manage?" I smiled broadly and looked over at her as we pulled up in the driveway. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth was gaping open. "So is that a yes?" I giggled.  
"Are you serious? Just like that, here's a hundred grand have fun?"  
"Yeah, pretty much just like that. I am taking care of the party and the wedding and he is taking care of the honeymoon. Of course we don't have any dates set in stone, stone, ha, we haven't even talked about dates other than getting married in the summer time."  
"We are going to plan you the wedding of your dreams!" I think she was as excited as me. "Amelia, I know I shouldn't be, but I am worried about Sam. He was so upset tonight. I had really hoped he and I could go back to being friends."  
"Don't worry about Sam. He will be fine. You know how he feels about you Sookie now he has to realize he really will never be with you. This is probably good for him, he can give up hope that you are going to come ask for your job back and now he can get on with his life and find someone attainable."  
"Maybe a cute little witch waitress," I smiled and nudged her.  
"Wouldn't that complete my life, your house, your job and the man that has loved you for years," she rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. "You want some hot tea I have all sorts of flavors?"  
I pulled out my notebook from my bag and we sat at the table sipping tea and going over my guest list. "My new friends from Florida would really like to help in any way they can. Once we get a date picked I would like to call them and set up a time for them to come and meet you and see what help they can offer. I want to ask you a huge favor, I appreciate all the help and work you are going to endure over the next several months, but the favor I want to ask you is even more important to me."  
"Sure hon, anything what is it that is so serious?" She looked a little worried. "Before the party and before the wedding will you cast a spell that will keep away evil and fighting and arguing and anything else bad that could ruin the night?"  
"That's a pretty big order especially since we will be dealing with shifters, vampires and witches. But I will work with Ophelia and we will come up with something and maybe your two new witch friends could help us out."  
"Thank you so much!" I gave her a big hug. We went back to talking about the guest list. We started talking about dates she told me that proper etiquette is to give a minimum of 10 days to two weeks notice from the time the invitation is received. So that meant that the party couldn't happen before May 25th but the 29th would be on a Saturday so we decided to aim for that date. Next on Amelia's agenda was the invitations. We still didn't have a place to have the party and we weren't locked into the date but that didn't stop us we needed to come up with the wording for the invitations. We went upstairs and Amelia and I started searching the internet for ideas. Everything either sounded too corny or too boring. What do you say when a 1023 year old vampire is getting married for the first time? We decided on simple and we would pick really nice paper to put it on.

Introducing the future Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman

Please join us for an Engagement Party honoring

Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman

May 29th, 2008

9:00pm to 2:00am

Location to be determined

RSVP – to be determined

"Come on, let's go to Wal-Mart and buy some magazines and we can start getting some ideas and start looking at dresses!" Amelia grabbed my hand and I grabbed my purse and we were on our way to Wal-Mart at midnight on a Saturday night. We grabbed every wedding magazine we saw, we got post- its to mark pages and make notes on. Then we went and bought stuff to make hot fudge sundaes and headed back home. We poured over the magazines one by one looking at dresses and flowers and cakes and ate hot fudge sundaes.  
Then something occurred to me. "I just came to a little snag in my perfect wedding." Amelia just looked at me. "Eric doesn't eat – how are we going to cut the cake and do the whole giving each other a bite thing? I don't want to miss that, I mean how often will I have the chance to smash cake into a vampires face." I was almost in tears.  
"Sookie, calm down. Maybe Eric could just spit it out in a napkin after you put it in his mouth. Just ask him maybe he will have an idea."  
"I think I'm getting tired. It's been a long day. Do you mind if I call it a night." It was 2:30 in the morning now.  
"I think that's a good idea. Let's just leave all the stuff out and we can look some more tomorrow." I went to bed but I didn't sleep well. I had gotten used to having Eric next to me, I even tried arranging pillows against me but nothing worked. I think I finally dozed off about 4am and by 4:30 I was being woken up with a tapping on my window. If it were any other person they would probably be scared out of their wits. Me, it seemed normal, irritating but normal. I looked out the window already knowing who I would see, Bill.  
"Sookie, can we talk?"  
"Come to the front door and I will let you in." I slid on my robe and went and let Bill in. I had never rescinded his invitation so I was glad he didn't just come in and wake me, that would have really ticked me off. "Bill, what is it, how did you know I was here?"  
"I saw Eric's Escalade, I hoped we could talk about you marrying Eric."  
"Why do we need to talk about it? Nothing you can say is going to change my mind. I really hoped that you would accept this and you and I could sustain some type of friendship."  
"I am not going to try and change your mind. I just wanted to know, if I would have asked you, would you have married me?"  
"There is probably a time I would have said yes. Bill you were my first everything and what girl doesn't dream of living happily ever after with her first love. But things didn't turn out that way. We both have to take what good we have and cherish it and hopefully that will be enough for us to maintain a friendship. You do mean a lot to me, I will always have feelings for you and yes, on some level I will always feel love in my heart for you. But loving someone as a friend is different then being in love. The feelings I have for you now are not that type of love. Bill, I am in love with Eric. You and I had some great times and I know now that even though your getting to know me in the beginning was all one big lie, I know now that you did come to care for me and love me. I have no doubt about that anymore. I don't harbor any ill feelings for you for any of the bad things that happened." "Sookie, I know Eric can protect you and take care of you he is very old and very strong but know if you ever need me I will be there for you. I have told you, I never felt about anyone the way I grew to feel about you. I don't believe I will ever be able to feel that way again. I want to continue a relationship with you and if that means as a friend then that's what I will take. You do seem happy very happy and contented with Eric. I am a little worried about you though, I am not sure that anyone else would know this that has not known you intimately, but I know that you have ingested much of Eric's blood since you were bonded. I remember the way you looked the way your body reacted when you took my blood. All I ask is that you be careful and make your decisions wisely, Eric is very old and his blood could have many different effects on you then mine did. I do not believe Eric would force you or trick you into taking his blood now that you are his and you are bonded so I only have to assume you were either hurt or you did this of your own free will, which I find the later very strange for you Sookie, so just be careful. I also want to caution you that now that you are openly displaying your relationship with Eric you could be in danger, Eric is very powerful and he does have enemies, there will be those that want to take his place and they will hurt you to get to him."  
"First, thank you for your concern. If nothing I have learned that being involved with any vampire or other supe has it's definite dangers. This is not something that is not on the fore front of my mind. Secondly, Eric does not force me to do anything. He does not try and change who I am. I am not saying you tried to change me, but there were my human needs that you preferred to ignore or avoid. Eric does not. I will not sit here and compare you and Eric to each other and tell you the differences. I won't go down that road with you. What Eric and I do for each other and with each other is personal and I told you way more than I should have the other night. There is no denying your suspicion about Eric's blood in my body. That too is personal between us and whatever arises from our choices we will deal with. Bill, I wish you all the happiness in the world. I hope you can find someone to settle down with and be happy. You deserve it." I touched his shoulder and ran my hand part way down his arm. The look in his eyes from this gesture made me remove my hand from him quickly.  
"Will you let him turn you? You know that in 10 years this will become a real issue for the two of you. I believe you will be beautiful no matter what age you are, but as you do age the two of you will begin to look odd together and your body will not keep up with him." "Bill, I am going to remind you again, what happens between Eric and I is our business. If and when the time comes for us to address this issue then we will address it and make our decision as a couple. The King of Louisiana accepted this as a perfectly logical answer to this question and I expect you to do the same and not bring up the subject again."  
"You have already received the King's blessing? Filipe de Castro approves of your union to Eric?"  
"Yes, we have already received the King's blessing, we sought that before we made our engagement public. We also received Niall's blessing, not that it would have interfered with our plans if he didn't approve, but it is still nice to have."  
"It will be dawn soon. I should go and let you get back to sleep. I do wish you well Sookie. Please just remember I will always be here for you." "Good night, Bill" I walked him to the door. I went back to my room and decided I would call Eric and tell him good night, I could feel he was getting ready to go to sleep.  
"Lover, I am so glad you called. Are you awake or have you been dreaming? I have felt many feelings from you the last half hour."  
"I have been awake. I had a visitor." Eric began talking in his native tongue, he was angry. "You will not send him to the other side of the world on some long bogus assignment. You get that thought out of your head. He needed to come to grips with what was happening and he needed to talk about it. I think he understands that this is the way it is and he can either deal with it or he can make himself even more miserable."  
"Sookie," with a tone I had never heard before.  
"What? What's wrong!" "Lover, do you not realize what just happened?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just spoke in my native tongue and you understood what I said. The other night you spoke my words with me, I assume it was a fluke and you just felt the words flow through me. Tonight you understood what I was saying about sending Bill away and I have now been scolded for it."  
"Oh shit! Wow and Cool. I guess you better be careful what you say around me huh!"  
"Oh shit about sums it up." He was still a little taken aback by what just happened.  
"Hon, I just called to tell you good night really. I tried sleeping earlier and didn't have much success once I did fall asleep Bill woke me up. Oh, how does May 29th sound for our engagement party?"  
…. "Eric are you listening to me? ERIC."  
"Sorry Lover, I am just still soaking in what happened. I did hear you, May 29th is fine with me, whatever you want. Sleep well, Lover, I will see you in a few hours, right?" "Yes I will be home when you wake up."  
"Sookie, I love you."  
"I love you too." We hung up. Eric's mind was racing I could feel it. Then dawn came and it was silent and I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Amelia let me sleep until 9am then she knocked on my door with a cup of coffee in hand. I told her to come in and I sat up in the bed welcoming the coffee.  
"Is it my imagination or did I hear Bill here last night?" She knew did but that was her way of seeing if I would give up some info.  
"Yep, Eric and I told him the other night about our engagement and I guess he needed some finalization in talking to just me."  
"Let's go to breakfast and then I will follow you back to Shreveport I want to take you to a couple of places that might work for the engagement party. I have to be at work at six this evening so we have most of the day."  
"Sounds good. Let me just get a quick shower." I took a quick shower and got dressed, Amelia was waiting on me when I came out. She had packed up all the magazines and our notes and put them in a bag for us to take with us. We got in our own cars and we went to IHOP on the way to Shreveport . We both ate a huge breakfast. We decided we would take her car to mine and Eric's house and drop it off. We switched to the Corvette I loved driving it! The first place Amelia took me to was a Japanese inspired hotel. As typical the first couple of floors were lobby and then meeting rooms and restaurants, but outside looking over the city extended from the second floor was a beautiful garden. There were ponds and waterfalls and flowers, there was a large dance floor with a band or DJ area with lots of sitting areas and room for more. Amelia said they actually had lots of weddings here too. I loved it. I was ready to book this place. It was perfect. We talked to the manager and confirmed the date and what time we wanted. There was a party there earlier that night but since we were wanting 9pm - 2am we could book the place. He asked for additional details. "It will be my engagement party. My fiancé owns a local night club. We will want an open bar which will need to include a couple of different types of synthetic blood as we will have at least 50 vampires here." He stopped taking notes and looked at me a little hesitantly. "Is that a problem?" "No ma'am, we just haven't ever catered to a party that had so many vampires." "If this is going to be a problem for you we can continue our search."  
"Sookie, let's just get his info I have a couple of other places I want to show you anyway." Amelia just cut the guy a look.  
"Sir, if you will give me a price list and any other info I will keep your hotel in consideration." "Miss, I certainly did not mean to offend you. We can certainly meet your requirements. We would be more than happy to host your party and your special guests." The manager walked us out and gave me the info I requested. "I feel like I have upset you and that was not my intentions. Should you decide on our facilities I will add at no charge valet parking for all of your guests." "Thank you Mr. Jones, I will keep that in mind."  
We got back in the car and started to our next destination, "I really liked that place. I really don't need to see anywhere else. It's perfect. I think Mr. Jones didn't mean to have that reaction. What do you think"  
"I love that place too, that's why I showed it to you. But let him squirm just a little while we check out a couple of other places." Amelia gave me directions to the next place. We arrived at another hotel on the far south end of Shreveport . This hotel had a roof top garden. It was also very nice with a lovely water feature, a small waterfall running into a pond filled with koi and the pond ran out 50 feet and at the other end was bench seating and there was a little bridge that went over the center. All the walkways were laid with beautiful smooth stone. I guess it was more of an oasis verses a Japanese garden. There was lots of seating built in to the scenery in the way of benches around flower beds and trees and then off to one area were several tables under a lighted canopy with potted plants hanging around. There was a large dance floor area and a place for a DJ or a small live band. The events coordinator joined us after we had looked around for a few minutes. She inquired about the standard date, time, would we need them to supply a DJ or band, what type of bar and food. I told her the date and time. "That's an unusual event time. We usually only have events like that when our guests are vampires."  
"Miss Winston, my fiancée is a prominent vampire in Shreveport . Many of our guest will be vampire. So you have experience with catering parties for vampires?"  
"Oh yes Miss Stackhouse. We host several a year. Depending on what your desires are we can have our staff take care of the party or we can bring in a company that specializes in parties for the supernatural world, they are EE(E).  
"No, I don't want them to be any part of the function. I am sure our request will be in line with what your staff can handle." I actually over reacted and snapped at her.  
"Whatever you wish, have you had problems with EE(E)? They have always done a fantastic job for us?" I guess I deserved the question since I was a little rude./ "No, they do a great job, I have been to many of their events. It's just, well honestly Miss Winston one of the partners of the company, Quinn, is my ex-boyfriend and I don't think it would be tasteful to have them involved in my engagement party." Maybe I didn't owe her that much of an explanation, but I didn't want to hurt Quinn's reputation.  
"I know Quinn, if you don't mind me saying he is a beautiful man, I can't wait to meet the man that actually won your heart. I can't imagine kicking someone who looked like Quinn out of my life." "Well, looks aren't everything. Don't get me wrong Quinn is a great guy, just some things don't work out." I gave her a smile and a look, I was ready to change the subject.  
"Oh, of course, I am so sorry for prying. I hope that you won't think ill of me I really hope you will consider our hotel for your party." Her apology was sincere and after all I couldn't fault her for admiring Quinn, he was definitely something to be admired.  
"If you have time I would like to go into more detail and get some prices and more details. Can you do this now or should I make an appointment?"  
She looked at her watch, "Oh, I believe I have plenty of time now to answer all your questions. If you don't mind we can set under the canopy and go through your special evening." I didn't mind sitting out so I just started walking over to the tables.  
"I am not sure on an exact count yet, I will guess at 75 – 100 people with half being vampire. But we could definitely end up with more."  
"What is the maximum capacity for this area," Amelia added.  
"We can legally accommodate 250 on the entire roof top, I don't suggest that many as it can get really crowded, 150 – 175 would be the maximum I would want so that the staff can easily maneuver. What type of bar were you planning and how about food?" She had a form she was filling out as we went along.  
"I would like an open bar, but I really don't want to deal with a bunch of drunk people." "We have a perfect solution for that" she was very enthusiastic, "If you would give us a guest list and have your guests sign in then we can give them drink tickets. You can choose how many tickets each person and once they have used those tickets they can't get any additional alcoholic beverages. We would serve complimentary soda, tea, coffee and of course water. You would also have to decide if you wanted to do the same ticket concept for the synthetic blood."  
"That sounds very resourceful; I don't mind the check in so that we are sure only invited guests are allowed into the party, but I don't believe that Eric would like the idea of the tickets." Actually I didn't like the idea of the tickets but it was easier to blame him since he wasn't here. "Right now let's calculate an open bar for human and vampire both."/ "No problem, now how about food?"  
"I do want to have a table of finger foods. Since the party is so late I don't think any more than that would be needed, what do you think Amelia."  
"I agree, a variety of cheeses, cracker, nuts and fruit, I think that would be a good idea." "I think that is an excellent assortment," Miss Winston agreed. "Now how about entertainment?" I looked at Amelia, I didn't know the first thing about DJ's and bands, "which do you think would be better?"  
"Sookie, nothing is better than a live band. I know a couple of people we can contact and I am sure Miss Winston can give you a list of bands that they recommend." Amelia had been great to wait until I asked questions. Planning the alcohol seemed to be the easiest thing so far for me, years of experience I guess.  
"Do you want us to decorate or will you plan to do the decorations yourself?"  
Amelia didn't even wait for me, "We will decorate, how much time will we have before the party begins?"  
"We do have the rooftop booked from noon to three for another event. We could should be able to allow you in at 5:30 so that you can have time to decorate and then get ready. This brings me to another option. We can do an option that you can have a room or a block of rooms for you and your guests. You can't tell from the outside, but our entire 20th floor, that's just two floors below us, is equipped with opaque glass. The type of glass that the vampire hotels use. We have left our regular glass on the outside of the building and then we custom fit the windows on the inside with the security glass. The 20th floor is equipped with two large suites at either end of the floor and then there are an additional 20 standard rooms. If for some reason this is not enough we do stock a few coffins that can be rolled into any room in the hotel, we only have five available."  
"I didn't realize the Bentley was so vampire friendly," Amelia said to Miss Winston.  
"We began the process shortly after Katrina when so many were displaced."  
"That's great, it sounds like we have definitely found the right place." I was very genuine in my sentiment. "How about parking?"  
"We do have an underground parking garage that is three levels. There is a fee for parking in the garage of $10 per car per night. Of course we have valet service available. With the rental of the facilities you will be given three complimentary valet passes. You may purchase an additional package and have your guests cars parked by a valet at a discounted rate."  
"We went to Kyoto Gardens before we came here. The manager, Mr. Jones, offered complimentary valet services for all of our guests, no additional charge." Bless Amelia's heart, even with my huge budget she was trying to get all she could. / Miss Winston smiled, "I'll see what I can do. Do you have any other questions?"  
"I am sure I will have a million, but right now if we could just get some actual pricing that may be the best next step," I wasn't sure I was ready for the numbers.  
Miss Winston put a paper in front of me to go over, "I am going to leave the two of you to go over this. If you have questions or are finished before I return please pick up the phone," she pointed to the wall behind us, "and have the operator page me."

Event Facility/Options

Description

Price

Roof Top – 5 hours

9pm – 2am Saturday May 29, 2008 Includes 3 Valet Parking Passes and Facility Clean Up

3000.00

Open Bar With two attendants

Alcoholic Beverages, Synthetic Blood, Non-Alcoholic Beverages (Soda, Tea, Coffee, Juice, Water)

4000.00

Buffet with one attendant

Cheeses, Crackers, Fresh Fruit, Nuts Plates, Napkins, Utensils

500.00

Valet Parking

All guests - $3.00 per Car

TBD

Total

7500.00

Room

Standard

20th Floor

Suite

250.00

350.00

Add one room

125.00

175.00

Add two rooms

100.00 each

150.00 each

Add three rooms

85.00 each

135.00 each

Each Additional Room

70.00

120.00

*To access the 20th floor you must have a special keycard to swipe in the elevator. This keycard will open your room as well as entering from the stairwell. Key cards for other floors will not access the floor from the elevator or the allow entrance from the stairwell. We have security stationed near the elevator on this floor. There is no access allowed to this floor during the day light hours except for guests that are on an approved list.

Suites include: Living area with sleeper sofa, work area, wi-fi at no additional charge Small full kitchen with all amenities Bedroom with California King four poster bed, clothes steamer, iron and ironing board Bathroom with oversized jetted tub, double headed oversized shower, double vanity, hair dryer, bathrobes, oversized towels, personal laundry service upon request at an additional charge.

Standard Rooms: Two Queen or One King bed Sitting area with love seat/sleeper Work area, wi-fi at no additional charge Coffee Maker, Iron/Ironing Board/Hair Dryer

"OK, this is why I have you. I have no idea if these prices are in line or too high," if I were having to play dumb country cousin with anyone but Amelia I would be embarrassed.  
"I think we have a little room for negotiation. Let's talk to her about the rental fee and the open bar fee. See how she budges on them and then we can talk about the valet parking. You want me to put a spell on her real quick and have her come down on the prices?" Amelia gave and evil little laugh.  
"No I do not!" I nudged her.  
As if on cue Miss Winston walked back in, "Miss Stackhouse, I never asked the name of your fiancé, I will need it for the paperwork."  
"Eric Northman." Not thinking anything. / "The Sheriff, Eric Northman, owner of Fangtasia?"  
"Um, yes. You know him?" This was a little weird.  
"I do not know him personally, no. But my boyfriend, he is on the vampire squad in the police force. I have heard him speak of him."  
"Oh my, this will not due. Shane would have my head if he knew I didn't give his Sheriff the best prices I possibly could." She was actually sounding a little nervous. She quickly reworked the price sheet and ripped the other one into a million pieces. I guess Amelia wasn't going to get to haggle with her after all.

Event Facility/Options

Description

Price

Roof Top – 5 hours

9pm – 2am Saturday May 29, 2008 Includes 3 Valet Parking Passes and Facility Clean Up

2000.00

Open Bar With two attendants

Alcoholic Beverages, Synthetic Blood, Non-Alcoholic Beverages (Soda, Tea, Coffee, Juice, Water)

3600.00

Buffet with one attendant

Cheeses, Crackers, Fresh Fruit, Nuts Plates, Napkins, Utensils

500.00

Valet Parking

All guests - Free

Total

6100.00

Room

Standard

20th Floor

Suite

200.00

250.00

Add one room

150.00

150.00

Add two rooms

100.00 each

125.00 each

Add three rooms

75.00 each

100.00 each

Each Additional Room

65.00

90.00

"Is there anything else I can get for you? Anything at all?" Miss Winston was beside herself. "When would I need to let you know about additional rooms? I know that I would like to book Eric and myself a suite on the 20th floor, plus I would like two standard rooms, one with a king bed and the other with queen beds."  
"Normally we require that they be booked when we sign the contract, but for you, if you can let me know in the next week. I will do my best to accommodate your needs." We had gone from self assured to graveling all in the mention of Eric's name. His power never seized to amaze me.  
I took a peak into her head wait until Shane hears who I booked a party for today, he is going to be jealous that I am going to meet his Sheriff, I wonder what a girl has to do to get a vampire to marry her, goodness knows Shane and I have been seeing each other long enough, I wonder what is so special about her that a powerful vampire like the Sheriff would ask her to marry him, wow look at that ring I bet it cost at least as much as a years salary for me OK nothing malicious there, just her wanting to meet Eric and impress her boyfriend. I was about to do my good deed for the day. "Miss Winston, I don't believe I caught your first name."  
"Melissa."  
"Melissa, if you and your boyfriend would like to come to Fangtasia one night before the party I could introduce you to Eric and he could ask you any questions he may have.  
She was trying not to be too excited, "That would be nice. We have never been before, I sure it would be fun."  
"You have my cell number, please call me the night you choose to come to make sure we are going to be there that evening. Now if you don't need anything else from me we will be going." "Please come downstairs with me and I will get you your receipt." We walked to the elevator.

We got in the car and Amelia was laughing, "that is just too weird to see someone kiss your ass."  
I am used to seeing people kiss my fathers ass because of who he is and I have been known to get my ass kissed by association, but watching someone kiss yours just cracks me up."  
"Gee thanks, glad I could be of amusement for you. You better get used to is because I am marrying one of the most important vampires in the area. They may not hold water at the local Wal-Mart but I will be a queen in the supe world." OK so we were both laughing by now.  
"We need to get the invitations ordered. Do you know anyone around here that can do the job quick and perfect?" I glanced at Amelia and she popped her cell phone open and dialed a number she had programmed.  
"Hey its Amelia, how are you? I'm fine, last time I saw him he was wheeling and dealing like always. Listen, a good friend of mine is getting married in Shreveport and we need a printer to do the job and do it fast, you know anyone reliable in the area?" She opened up the notebook and jotted down an address and phone number. "Thanks cuz, not sure when I will get back to New Orleans but when I do we will do lunch." She clicked her phone shut. "My cousin owns a party planning service in New Orleans. I was hoping she would know a place around here." She opened her phone up called the number and confirmed they were open.

Luckily they were open on Sunday. We went in and Amelia told them who she was and who her cousin was and that she had recommended them for a rush job. I still wasn't sure how many people Eric would be inviting but since the orders were done in increments of 25 I thought we would be safe with ordering 125. If he was inviting more 75 people then we would need to talk because of the space I rented for the party. I didn't want the Roof Top to be so crowded we would be miserable. We chose a textured deep red backing with a bright white parchment as the top sheet with a matching red ribbon attaching the two together and a matching red envelope.

Introducing the future Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman

Please join us for an Engagement Party honoring

Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman

May 29th, 2008

9:00pm to 2:00am

Location : The Bentley Hotel Roof Top Garden

305 Calhoun St Shreveport, LA 70063

Complimentary Valet Parking for all guests of the party (Please present your invitation)

RSVP: Amelia Cole (915)367-4041

The invitations would be ready for me to pick up Tuesday after 2pm. Amelia told me to get her the list of names and addresses and she would print labels on her computer and get them out in the mail ASAP. The invitations were $175.00 plus a $75.00 rush fee. We stopped and bought shipping labels and stamps and made plans for me to go out to Bon Temp after I picked up the invitations on Tuesday so we could work together and get the invitations out. We had time to stop for a quick bite to eat at a little deli before Amelia had to get back to Bon Temp to be at work. We ate and chatted, I took her back to her car and said our good-byes and that I would see her on Tuesday afternoon. She said she would make sure she didn't have to work on Tuesday and she would be sure to put in for the day off on the 29th. That meant Sam would hear all about the party before he got his invitation. I wondered if he would actually come to the party or not. He's pretty upset about the whole thing. I tried to tell myself I didn't care, but I did because I care about Sam and his friendship has meant a lot to me. But I can't help it if he wants to be an ass about this, I am happy with Eric, I love him and he will either learn to deal with it or not.


	7. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

it was almost 5pm when I went inside. I was glad to be home. I tossed my dirty laundry in the laundry room and took my bag upstairs to unpack it. I hadn't worked out in a few days so I changed clothes and headed into our little gym. I was able to increase all the weight amounts considerably another effect of Eric's blood, my increased strength. I really enjoyed working out I always felt so much better after. After the late night sundae binge the night before I owed it to myself to get a good workout. I smiled to myself thinking about the regular workouts I got with Eric our love making was anything but complacent. The intake of Eric's blood has linked he and I stronger, I could feel him and his moods so far away and him mine, 80 miles is a long way to be linked, in the beginning of our blood bond we had to be very near to each other. My physical strength had increased, my appearance had changed, and I looked younger and more attractive. I didn't have to work at all to keep my shields up on my telepathy, they were more automatic and I actually had to take them down, they hadn't slipped in some time now. But the strangest of all, I had spoken Eric's native tongue once in the heat of passion, echoing exactly what he was saying. But this morning I actually understood what he had said. I have no idea what to make of that. Then there was my conversation with Niall, there was a great possibility that my fae blood mixed with Eric's 1000 year old vampire blood could actually slow my aging and prolong my life; that is reason enough for me to keep taking his blood. That alone was enough of a reason for me to keep taking Eric's blood. The longer I could stay young and not age rapidly the longer Eric and I could stay together without having to make the decision of me growing old and dying or him turning me. Humans often say I want to spend eternity with the person I love knowing that isn't realistic unless there really is an afterlife. But when you love a vampire and they love you back, that is reality, eternity is what they have and a gift they can give you.

I wasn't tired or fatigued but I had worked up quite a sweat so it was time for a hot shower. I washed my hair with my favorite scent, orange ginger, shaved and just soaked under the water for a while. I slipped on my pink fuzzy robe and decided to take a short nap before Eric got up since I hadn't had much sleep the night before, I was sure we would be going to Fangtasia tonight. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. "Mmmmm, ooooh," I woke up to myself making noises. Eric was returning the favor of how I woke him up the other day. I looked down at him and he looked up at me and pulled away from the task at hand to say, "Hello, Lover" I smiled at him putting my hands in his hair and guiding him back down. He complied without hesitation. After he was sure he had fulfilled my needs in this area he kissed his way up my stomach stopping to give each of my nipples the attention he felt they deserved, continuing up my neck and to my ear lobe finally working his way to my mouth. At the instant his tongue slid into my mouth his shaft into me as well. I groaned with pleasure into his mouth and the excitement it caused in him. He pounded into me which only had me moaning in more pleasure and I felt his fangs run out slightly piercing my tongue and he drew in the blood. My body rose and fell to meet each of his thrusts, faster, harder, "Eric now, please." He flipped me over so that I was straddling him never removing his hugeness from me. He sat up and I moved my feet flat on the bed next to his hips leaned back on one hand and I began riding him, reaching up to put my hand in his hair pulling his head to my breast and his fangs entered my skin. I was pounding harder and harder until I screamed out in ecstasy, Eric withdrew his fangs and stood up with me wrapping my legs around him. He laid me on my back at the edge of the bed while he stood and moved my legs straight up his chest so my feet were at his shoulders. He grabbed my hips pounding into me over and over and I loudly came again at that instant. Eric began speaking in his native tongue and reached his climax. "No one has ever made me feel this way, I will be with you always" this is the translation for what Eric said tonight. "No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel either. We will always be together; I don't ever want to be without you." I pulled him to me and we gave each other a passionate kiss and we laid next to each other on the bed my head on his chest his arms encircled me.

"Lover, can you speak to me in my language?" neither of us moved.  
"I don't think so. I don't even know how I know what you are saying. But maybe sometime it will come in handy if you need to tell me something you don't want others to know." I rolled onto him. My stomach to his so we were face to face.  
"True, I will keep that in mind. How is your brother? What did you do while we were apart?" he rested his hands on the small of my back.  
"I think Jason will be ok. I need to call him tonight and just check on him." I got all giddy inside and started bubbling, "Amelia and I booked a place for the party and we got invitations ordered. Do you have your list ready?"  
"Well you were busy while we were apart. I do have my list and Pam has printed out the addresses on labels for you. Where will our party be and is it on the 29th as you wanted?"  
"We are having the party at the Bentley Roof Top Garden , yes on the 29th. I booked us a suite and I booked a room for Amelia and then I booked one for Natasha and Justine. We are having an open bar and there will be a table of finger foods for the human guests and all of our guests will have free valet parking. But we still have to hire a band or a DJ. I was really hoping for a band." I was so excited that now I was sitting up on top of him. His hands found mine and we were holding hands, "Isn't that the hotel that has acclimated one of its floors for vampire guests? Did you get a good deal? How did you find this place?"  
"Yes, this is the hotel, it's the 20th floor and there is only one floor above it and then it's the Roof Top. Amelia helped me find it. Neither of us knew about the floor for vampires she just knew about the outside garden. It was actually only the second place we looked at. We were quoted a price that we had every intention of haggling on, then when the event planner asked who my fiancé was and I told her she cut the prices herself by $1600 plus gave us free valet parking for the guests." I was still bubbling. "Lover, why was it when you mentioned my name? Do I know her?" He had a worried look on his face.  
"No, her boyfriend is a policeman on the vampire squad (this is a squad comprised of all vampires that work as policeman for any vampire situation since human police would not stand a chance against even the youngest of vampires) and she had heard him speak of his Sheriff and so out of respect she cut the prices. I hope you don't mind but I invited them to come to Fangtasia some night, I told her I would introduce you to them. I peeked into her mind just to make sure there was nothing malicious and it was all very reverent, her boyfriend, Shane, holds you on a pedestal." "Networking for me are you," he smiled. "It never hurts to be in good with any policeman, I do not mind at all. They can be our guests the evening they come. Now tell me about the invitations." I wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but I told him in great detail anyway. Then he uncoupled his hands from mine and moved them to my waist he raised me up and lowered me onto him, he was ready to go again. I didn't object. That's another thing I have noticed and just realized, normally after several hours of making love to Eric I would be a little sore but now I get all the pleasure of our love making and different positions but don't have the pain or discomfort the next day, one more perk of taking Eric's blood. After several minutes he picked me up and I clung to him and he moved up into the shower. I had just had one before I fell asleep for the nap I was so pleasantly woken from, but I never turned down showering with Eric. We showered

We got dressed pretty causally I might add for both of us. Eric put on jeans, boots and a dark blue t-shirt and I wore jeans, a fuchsia t-shirt and sneakers. We went out to the garage and Eric put me in the passenger side of the Corvette not realizing I had driven it today and tried to get in with the seat moved forward. He bumped his knee and his elbow and let out a couple of curse words and I apologized while laughing at him. He just looked at me. "Really, I am sorry, I will try and remember to slide the seat all the way back when I get out."  
"Let's go to the Bentley and you can show me where our party will be before we go to the club." I loved that he was taking an interest. "You said you had your guest list ready, how many people are you inviting?"  
"Pam pulled a list of 200 together, I think that will be fine for the wedding, but I think the engagement party should be much more intimate and I narrowed it down to a list of 73."  
"That's perfect. I only ordered 125 invitations and my list is 47 so that is absolutely perfect." We were at the Bentley in no time even though it was on the other side of the city, I had gotten used to the way Eric drives and it rarely bothered me anymore. We went up to the Roof Top and while we were in the elevator I told him about the extra security for the 20th floor. I appreciated seeing it at night to see how it would be lit for the party. I hadn't noticed before that the trees had lights in them, the pond was lit with lights that changed colors, and the bridge had a runner of lights at the bottom and along the hand rails. It was beautiful at night. I was even more pleased with the decision I had made.  
As we were walking over the bridge he stopped and looked at me, "Lover, I couldn't think of a more perfect place to share our engagement with our guests." I leaned up to him and wrapped my hand around his neck pulling him to me for what could only be categorized as a romantic kiss in this setting.  
"Thank you, I am so glad you are pleased. I worry I am going to plan something you don't like." "Never, if it makes you happy I am happy," another great kiss. We strolled the rest of the Roof Top and then we left.  
As we were riding down the elevator my cell phone rang. It was Jason, so of course, I answered it. "How are you doing big brother?"  
"Sookie I just woke up about 20 minutes ago. Other than starving I actually feel really good. But I just wanted to call and thank you for being here for me, again. It always seems you are taking care of me instead of the other way around. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. Hey, I didn't get out of line with your friend Amelia, did I?"  
"Jason, we are family and I am here for you. If you ever need me I am just a phone call away. No, Amelia is fine. You were, umm, friendly, but you weren't obnoxious."  
"Ok, I am going to go to Merlotte's and get something to eat and thank Sam and Amelia for last night. They were really good friends. I really appreciate what they did."  
"Ok. I love you Jason. I will talk to you later."  
"Hey Sis, I love you too. Bye," and he hung up.  
Eric put his arms around me, "Your brother is ok?"  
"Yes, I would never tell him but he was really drunk last night and he was trying to put the moves on Amelia and she put him to bed and put a restoration spell on him so he would sleep and let his body heal itself and deal with the pain. He just woke up and he said he feels great."  
"Witches can be handy," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

We didn't arrive at Fangtasia until almost 11pm. Pam had the night off so the bartender Felicia was playing boss for the night. We went in the back door and Felicia was in Eric's office on the phone with her feet propped on his desk. When Eric walked in she almost fell over backwards in the chair she was so startled. "Comfortable Felicia," Eric used his scary booming voice that I hoped to never have directed at me.  
"Master Eric," Felicia was not a partner in the bar as Long Shadow had been. Since his betrayal Pam and Eric kept the bar to them selves. Felicia was in charge of liquor stock and other bar items and she was for lack of better terms, Pam's assistant, so when Eric and Pam were not there Felicia played boss, "I did not know you were coming in tonight, my deepest apologies for violating your space." She looked down at the floor.  
"Tell me Felicia, how do you know what is happening in the bar if you are in here on the phone. Have your skills exceeded mine and you can see and hear through the walls to know all is well?" "No Master," Felicia was still a very young vampire less than 100 years old, she was still looking at the floor.  
"Out! Go make sure all is well for the rest of the evening." Eric commanded her with no forgiveness in his voice. He turned to me, "Lover, don't forget we have a meeting tomorrow night with my accountant. We will need to be sure not to be late tomorrow night."  
"I wouldn't dream of making us late," I gave him and innocent grin, "but you keep that in mind when you wake up. I will be ready and waiting for you downstairs. So you won't make us late."  
"Are you complaining that we spend too much time making love," he gave his sexy smile.  
"I would never complain about that. If we didn't have to eat, sleep and work, I couldn't think of a better way to spend every second of every day."  
"I have no choice but to sleep, but I don't have to leave bed to eat as long as I have you and we have enough money, we don't have to work. Maybe we should give this concept of yours a try sometime."  
"Sounds fun! Wait, what do you mean WE have enough money that we don't have to work. I don't have that much money."  
"Lover, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will never worry about money again. When I asked you to be my wife that meant I was willing to share everything I have with you. My money is your money. Tomorrow night you will find out how much that is. If you need or want something buy it. If you need to help your brother, and it is more than a couple of thousand dollars, please let's discuss it. I do not make a habit of giving my money away. I have lived a long time and I will live a long time still to come so I want to enjoy it myself. I have specific charities I give to for the tax advantages if you have a charity you wish to give to we will set it up with the accountant. My current accountant is Devlin Anderson I pay him very well, but if you don't mind could you look into his mind and make sure that he is not planning on cheating me. Pam or I do go over the books thoroughly every quarter. Pam is the only other sole on this earth other than my accountant that knows where my money resides and how much of it there is. When I have an accountant leave my employment I glamour him so he does not remember. Tomorrow night you will know where my money is and how much there is of it. I trust you completely, I know that I would never be able to glamour you to remove these facts from your memory."  
"Eric, are you really sure about this? You know that I don't expect this from you and I am content to work and make my own money. And yes, I will listen to Mr. Anderson tomorrow night."  
"You will work and make your own money. What you do with that money is your business. You can save every penny. You can give away every penny. You do what you want with it. When you are ready to start working here you will be given a salary. I know that I don't have to let you into my finances. I also know that my money is not important to you. Sookie, there is plenty of money to sustain us for a very long time. Much of my money is kept in banks outside the US where the government does not know about it and can not tax me for it. I made my money before the world knew about vampires. I will not let the government come back and tax me on it now. The only money I keep in the US is the money I earn from Fangtasia and the compensation I receive for being the Sheriff of area five. That is more than enough for the government to receive taxes on. My investments and my stock trades happen through all of my off shore accounts."  
"Eric, I am ready to start working. With the help of Amelia and my days free I think I can take care of the wedding arrangements and everything I need to and work. I just want my boss to know right now that when the wedding gets close I am going to need to take time off and I will need to schedule some time off for my honeymoon."  
"I think your boss could be _persuaded_ to allow you that time." Then came the sexy grin.  
I walked over behind his desk, "Hum, see if you think this would help _persuade_ him," I kissed him deeply.  
"That would be a start," smiling at me. I kissed him again, I sucked his ear lobe blowing slightly in his ear and kissed my way down his neck letting my hands rub his muscular chest and down his stomach. My hand began rubbing his shaft through his jeans and his fangs ran out. I did my little tongue dance on each of his fangs while still rubbing him and he was so hard I thought he was going to bust out of his jeans. I pulled back and sat up on his desk, "so what do you think? Do you think with persuasion like that my boss will give me the time off I need?"  
He growled my name, "Sookie, shut and lock the door." I should know by now that if I touch his fangs we are going to screw. It just did something to him… it unlocked the animal in him. I got up and locked the door and turned around and he was right behind me his mouth on mine immediately. He walked backwards pulling me to him he stopped and unbuttoned my pants and ran his hands down the back of them and kissed me more. I ran my tongue over one of his fangs and he spun me towards the desk and bent me over and pulled my jeans and panties down just enough to allow him entry and then he was in me. He was growling from deep within and pounding so hard that if he didn't have one hand on my stomach and the other on my shoulder then I would have been flung over the desk. He was so intense and so hard that I came almost immediately. He moved his hand from my shoulder and grabbed a handful of my hair, I must admit there was a little pain but it also was exciting. He kept growling and this was just intensifying the excitement and I came again. This time so hard that it felt like it lasted at least three minutes and when it was over my legs were weak and I thought I was going to collapse, Eric was not finished with me yet. He turned me to him, lifted me onto the desk pulled my pants and shoes off with one strong motion and flung them across the room. He was in me again and I wrapped my legs around him and began meeting his thrusts. He pulled my shirt up and bit my breast still growling like an animal devouring a piece of meat, here it came again for me, "Oh my God Eric, I am coming again. Harder, don't stop." He sucked harder he thrust into me harder. He detached from my breast threw his head back and roared. He was finished. He came so hard I felt it shoot all the way into me. I know that messing with his fangs gets a big reaction from him, but tonight was intense. Tonight he was like an animal. I lay back on the desk to collect myself.  
"That was…. INTENSE, " I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I am fine, it was quite enjoyable." I smiled at him again. "So if I want wild animalistic sex I know what I need to do."  
"We've had the discussion before about what that means to me. But I have found it to be quite the erotic experience. I can barely control myself. The fact that you do it with such abandonment for your safety just intensifies the experience."  
"Why would I worry about my safety? I trust you completely."

We went out into the club and danced to a couple of songs and then sat up on our thrones until the bar closed. Eric went through Mickey D's drive thru on the way home, I hadn't asked him to, he ordered a chocolate shake. Which made me think about my question I had earlier. "Honey, when we get married you know it's customary for the bride and groom to feed each other a piece of cake. You don't eat. Will we be able do that? Can you eat anything solid or could you put it in your mouth and spit it out? Or I could just smash it in your face that's what most people do anyway." OK I rambled and then took a drink of my shake.  
"Lover, I can not eat any type of food. If I were to ingest anything other than blood I would become violently ill. I know that this is very important to you and since you are doing me the honor of becoming my wife I would gladly let you smash cake in my face."  
"I'm sorry I know it probably seems petty to you, but I want to have the entire traditional wedding experience."  
"No, I don't think it is petty or silly or pointless, never think that. I want you to have a perfect wedding day and I will do whatever I can to make it happen for you. My day will be perfect no matter where we get married, no matter who is there, for me the day is perfect because you are granting me my wish of becoming my wife."  
"I love you, I can't wait to be your wife." I took his hand in mine. We settled in for a normal evening. We played Wii bowling, I won, we PS3 Guitar Hero, Eric kicked my butt, we shot a couple of games of pool, Eric won both times. We went skinny dipping, the water was still a little cold for me so we jumped into the hot tub. "Do you have anything special you want for our wedding? A specific color, a special place, a particular date?"  
"You are all I need. I will wear anything you want me to at any place on any date." He drew me to him to sit right in front of him and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"The engagement party has been pretty easy to plan. Planning the wedding is a pretty daunting task. I know that Amelia will help, I think Tara will, I know I can count on Claudine, even though she can't come to the wedding, I am just so nervous about it, not about marrying you, just about forgetting something or messing something up."  
"Lover, it will be fine. You know you can hire a professional wedding planner if that will make you feel better. I am sure that there wedding planners that specialize in vampire weddings."  
"Why hadn't I thought about that? Your right. I will check into that." I felt better already.


	9. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I didn't wake up until around 2pm on Monday, my body was really falling in to a nightlife life style. I had something to eat and settled in to watch some TV. I hadn't spoken to Natasha or Justine since I got back. I was pretty confident that since their time zone was ahead of mine that at least Natasha would be awake. I called her cell and she answered right away. "Hey girl, it's Sookie how you been?"  
"Sookie, I am so happy to hear from you. Justine and I were just talking about you last night. So have you set a date for your engagement party? We are really looking forward to coming to Louisiana."  
"Yeah, I picked a date and booked a place. I was hoping you two were still willing to help out. I booked a double room for the two of you for the night of the party. I know my friend Amelia will really appreciate the help."  
"What date is the party?"  
"Saturday, May 29th."  
"OK, I will check flights and then let you know when we will fly in. Do you need us on a specific date?"  
"No, I don't' think so, and Amelia will be glad to have the company if you want to stay at my family home in Bon Temps. Shreveport is about 45 minutes away."  
"Sounds great. So what have you been up to since you got home?" I really felt close to Natasha, she and I just clicked as friends. I told her about Jason. I told her about Bill and Sam. Of course all about the party and various other small talk. I asked how Elijah and Maria were. We said our good-byes and I knew I would hear from her in a day or two.

I was hoping the sun had helped heat the pool up some. I really wanted to go for a swim. I put my suit on and went into the pool, it was tolerable so I enjoyed a swim then got out and laid in the sun with a book for a little while. I had promised Eric that I would be ready and waiting for him when he got up. It was getting late so I went ahead and got my shower and fixed my hair and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. I wore a black dress with white polka dots and the skirt was flowing and pretty short and the top had white lace scallops on the bust line. I wore a pair of two inch black pump heels. I went downstairs to grab a bite to eat and was just finishing up when Eric got in the shower. He came downstairs looking good enough to eat, black slacks and a grey button down shirt. It never mattered what he wore, he looked like a model with his sculpted body. "You look lovely," he gave me a sweet kiss. I had heated him a True Blood and handed it to him to help get him through the night. I wasn't sure if he would feed from me tonight, he had taken quite a bit of my blood last night. "Thank you lover," he drank it down pretty quickly. "Ready?"  
We got to the bar and Pam told her that he was expecting Devlin. She looked at him oddly. "Is there a problem, we aren't expecting him for another six weeks?" Pam questioned.  
"It is personal just see him in when he gets here."  
"Yes Master." Pam turned on her heels not happy and left the room.  
We had only been in the office maybe 15 minutes when Pam brought him back. Eric introduced the two of us. Devlin looked to be in his early 50's with dark hair graying at the temples. He was a nice looking man even with the extra 15 pounds he looked to be carrying. I started listening to him while he and Eric made idle conversation. _I hope he knows what he's doing, she is gorgeous I can't say I blame him for wanting her around. He has a lot at stake. I will just keep a close eye on the activity on his accounts and let him know if I see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe after a few years of loyal service either he or that fine partner of his will turn me._ OK so he had an ulterior motive, but it didn't have to do with stealing Eric's money. I gave Eric a little nod and he knew that it was good to proceed.  
"Miss Stackhouse, let me start by handing you these items," he handed me five different credit cards all with Sookie Stackhouse on them. "I will take care of getting you knew ones with your name change on them once you are actually married. Now Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman has two accounts at banks here in town. He has an account for Fangtasia, this account is for the payroll and other expenses for the club. This account usually has a base amount of 1.5 million dollars in it at any given time. His other local account is for personal use and the income is from his duties he performs as Sheriff of Area Five. He is paid quarterly for these services at a current rate of 187,500.00 per quarter or 750,000.00. This account currently has a balance of 2.25 million. Mr. Northman also has an account in St. Thomas that houses his interests from stock and the money from sales of stocks. This account has a current balance of 53.8 million dollars. You can imagine that my head is swimming right now. I thought I was loaded when I had 50 thousand in the bank. There is one other account that is located in Switzerland, this account contains revenue from jobs that Mr. Northman does for others that fall outside his Sheriff duties. This account has a current balance of 8.2 million dollars. Miss do you have any questions?"  
"No, I don't have any questions. I wouldn't even know where to begin with questions."  
"If you haven't any questions then I need to get you to sign the signature cards for each account.  
We will do this again when you are married." I did as I was instructed but I couldn't imagine having access to this much money. "Mr. Northman, I need you to sign these beneficiary papers leaving full access to the accounts to Miss Stackhouse in the case of your final death." Eric did as he was instructed as well. "Is there anything else at this time Mr. Northman?"  
"No, you are dismissed, Devlin." He left the office.  
"Lover, what did you find out?"  
"I found out that you are filthy freaking rich. Why the hell would you want me on those accounts? You have literally worked centuries to build these accounts." I was flabbergasted to say the least. My vampire was worth about 65 million dollars. I knew Eric had money, I even assumed he could have been a millionaire, but 65 million. Shit!  
"Lover, I meant about Anderson?"  
"Oh, right, he has your best interest in mind. He worries about you giving me access to your money. He hopes that after he has gained your trust within a couple of years you or Pam will turn him."  
"I see. Thank you. I don't know what to make of that. If he wishes to become one of us, would he sell me out for a vampire willing or promising to turn him? I will have to start searching for a new accountant. You will have to interview with me so we can find out all we can up front."  
"You're thanking me? You just gave me access to more money then I ever could imagine. Eric, thank you. Thank you for trusting me. Have you given more thought about me starting work?"  
"You may start anytime. If you like Pam can start showing you around tonight. We pay weekly, Anderson draws up the checks and sends them over FedEx for delivery on Friday. Pam generally takes care of handing out the checks, she may decide to pass this on to you. We will give you a starting salary of 50 thousand a year."  
"Eric, no that is way too much, that is too much. That's twice what I made at Merlotte's." The club just recently started opening on Sundays. Eric and Pam decided to give it a try for a few months and see how business was and they were not disappointed. But they did only stay open from dark until 12:30 on Sunday's and Wednesday's."Lover, you are no longer a waitress at a bar and grill, you are a manager at a very popular night club." Eric stood up and extended his hand and pulled me up to him and kissed me sweetly.


	10. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I woke to my cell phone ringing on Tuesday, I glanced at the clock as I said "hello" I already knew it would be Natasha on the other end since I glanced at caller ID. It was just a few minutes after noon. "Hey, did I wake you?" she was apologetic.  
"Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway I need to go pick up the invitations for the party and go to Bon Temps, my friend Amelia is going to help me get the invitations mailed out."  
"I just was checking to see if you minded that me and Justine came in early for the party? I was hoping to come in on the 24th." "Y'all come whenever you want. What does Drake say about both his girls leaving for a week or so?"  
"Honestly, Sookie, Justine and I are thinking that we might take this opportunity to change our lives a little. We might stay in Bon Temp a little longer then a week. Drake has always told us that we could stay until either he tired of us or we were ready to go. Neither of us are bonded to him we were his by choice. He has been very gracious but we are thinking it might be time for a bit more normal of a life. If we are here so close to him we may not be able to wean ourselves. You know we have nothing against the vampire lifestyle, but we will never have what you have with Eric and seeing you two makes us realize we want love not just money and a great sex life."  
"Whatever makes you happy is what you deserve. I know what Eric and I have is rare between vampire and human and I wouldn't trade it for the world. But I hope you can find what you are looking for. You two can stay as long as you want."  
"Thanks Sook, we'll see you in about a week. Sorry I woke you." I got up, tucked in Eric and went up to take a shower. I put on shorts, t-shirt and flip flops and headed downstairs for some food. I made myself an omelet, toast and coffee. I had told Eric last night that I would go to Bon Temps today and just meet him at the club, I ran back upstairs and grabbed some clothes for tonight and headed to go pick up my invitations. I got there and they had turned out perfectly. I headed to Bon Temps. Amelia had already printed return labels and the labels with my addresses on them so we were able to get started right away. Amelia had picked up a sticker to seal the envelopes. They were red with white wedding bells embossed on them. We had all of them stuffed and stamped in less then and hour. We went to drop them off at the post office and stopped of at Sonic for a treat. My favorite Oreo Cookie Blast, Amelia had the same. I ordered another one and went by Tara's shop and took her a treat.

Amelia and I went in to see Tara and take her the treat I just wanted see how she was doing even though it had only been a few days since I had seen her, being pregnant I wanted to keep up with her. I hadn't gone in to shop but Amelia managed to find a couple of things she couldn't live without while we were there. I listened to Tara tell me about some of the houses they had looked at and then I told her about the Roof Top Garden. Amelia was wondering in and out of our conversation while she tried on what seemed like everything in the store.

We ended up talking for just over two hours. Even though it was her day off Amelia wanted to go by Merlotte's, she told me everyone would enjoy seeing me, well I didn't know about that but I could definitely go for some of their onion rings. We went in and sat in Holly's section. She came over immediately, "Sookie, you look great. You're just glowing. Engagement is sure agreeing with you." She was talking loud enough to be sure that Arlene was sure to hear especially since she had moved as close to us as she could to eaves drop. "Let me see that beautiful ring again. Arlene you have to come see this ring, I bet it cost more than your house." Holly was really egging this on.  
Arlene couldn't resist the chance, but I wasn't expecting anything nice from her "Wow that certainly is different, I guess if you like gaudy and flashy then it's real nice." She walked back over to her section where her boyfriend was sitting, I let down my guard, I just didn't trust any of the FOS. Arlene was saying to Edward, _I can't believe she and I used to be such good friends, it was bad enough when she was just whoring around with one of those blood suckers, now she is marrying one. I just don't know what got into her she used to be such a good girl. You should see that ring it is so tacky it has a huge ruby that looks like a drop of blood._ Arlene is the only one that had caught that. Little did she know the symbolic nature of it, the blood bonding mine and Eric's hearts.  
Then I heard Edward saying to Arlene, _Someone needs to make and example out of them teach the rest of the fang bangers that they will be punish here and in heaven for their choices. Vampires are an abomination and anyone that lies with them deserves to burn in hell for eternity._  
I was thinking to myself, _Arlene doesn't have room to talk she was the one shacked up with a murder and she didn't even have a clue. At least I knew who I was dating and what they were. _They both turned to look at me mouths gaping. Simultaneously I heard "_oh shit"_. I put my shields back up. OK, so there was something I was going to have to be careful about. Apparently I could project my thoughts without much effort at all. I had done this a couple of times but only with another telepath, looks like one more gift I get from combining mine and Eric's blood.  
"Sookie, what's up?" Amelia was looking at me and had laid her hand on my arm.  
"I was just listening to Arlene and Edward for a minute. You know the same old same old FOS crap… vampires are an abomination I am an abomination by association." I was going to have to try this projecting on someone else. I wondered if Amelia would let me practice on her. To this point Sam still hadn't come over and said anything to me. He was behind the bar making himself look busy. A couple of the other regulars came over to me to tell me how nice it was to see me and tell me whatever I was doing to keep it up because I looked great. Sam actually made an audible hmmph to the first person that said that. I'm not sure if anyone else actually heard him, but I did. Amelia and I shared a large order of onion rings, we both had ice tea. No one had ever been able to replace Lafayette in the kitchen but Terry Belfluer was taking a lot of the evening shifts in the kitchen when he wasn't filling in behind the bar for Sam so he was getting pretty good. Sam didn't like it much but I wondered back to see Terry and give him a hug and told him the onion rings were perfect. Terry seemed to be having more good days then bad one's anymore. I guess him staying as busy as possible helped keep his war demons at bay.

Sam walked into the kitchen just as I was about to walk out, "Can I see you in my office?" more of a demand then a question. I followed Sam to his office, he shut the door once I had walked in. He grabbed me and hugged me tight. He drew back at arms length, "Sookie, I miss you. I am sorry to be such a jerk. I guess somewhere deep down in my heart I had hoped that we would end up together some how. With that said. I don't want to loose you out of my life and if a friend is all I can have then I will take it. Everyone is right, you look great. Life with Eric is really suiting you. I just want you to know, if you ever need me all you have to do is call and I will be there. I hope someday I can find someone to fill the spot in my heart I have been holding open for you all these years. I don't have anyone to blame but myself for not telling you sooner how I felt. Like I said, if you need me I will be there, if you ever need a job all you have to do is say the word. Sookie, I will always care for you."  
I grabbed Sam and hugged him. "Thank you Sam, you don't know how much this means to me. You'll come to the engagement party and the wedding, right?"  
"Yes, I'll come." "I am glad we had this talk, Sam, I really am. Right now I need to go. It's getting late and I want to see my brother before I leave town."  
"Sure, I understand. I'll see you later," another quick hug from Sam and he opened the door for me. I went out to the bar to find Jason sitting with Amelia, Holly and Hoyt.  
"Hey sis how's it going." Jason had a big smile on his face. It was nice to see him at least pretending to be himself. I wanted to dive into Jason's mind and find out if it was an act or if he really was ok, but I promised myself to stay out of family and friends minds unless I thought it was an emergency.  
"Hi Jase, I was just about to head out to see you. Glad we didn't end up missing each other. How are you doing?"  
"You know, I am ok, I have my friends and my family and I'm gonna be ok." He scooted the chair out for me to sit down. The five of us sat around and talked for a couple of hours since Holly was off and her little boy was with his dad. We were self sufficient waiting on ourselves. It was getting late and I wanted to go back to the house and get ready so I could meet Eric at the bar.  
"I guess I better get going I am going back to Shreveport tonight. I am going to start the training for my new job and I still have to go back to the house and get ready before I head back."  
"Sookie, that's an awesome car," Hoyt was checking it out, "what did you do with your Nova?"  
"Thanks, it's Eric's car but since I moved in with him I have either been driving it or his Escalade. My Nova is just sitting at the house and Amelia starts it up a few times a week to keep the battery charged."  
"Holly's car is on it's last leg, you decide you wanna sell the Nova you let us know and we could probably scrape together the money to take it off your hands. I know you and Tara both took good care of it."  
"Tell you what Holly, I will sell it to you for the same price Tara sold it to me when I really needed a car and she got her new Camarro." I knew that they might not think that was fair but were they gonna be surprised.  
"I don't have a whole lot of extra cash Sookie, but I'll see what I can do." Holly was a little hesitant.  
"Why don't y'all come out real quick and take a look at it. Then we can talk."  
"Ok, we can do that," I knew Hoyt was willing to help her if she needed it. We got to the house and Hoyt looked it over and he and Holly took it for a little drive to make sure she liked it. "I like it fine Sook, how much you want for it." Holly was a little worried still she couldn't afford it. "I told you I would let you buy it for the exact price Tara did me when I was in real need for a car. You think you could swing $1.00? I can sign the title right now."  
"Sookie, are you serious? You can't sell me a car in great condition for $1.00!" Holly was beside herself. "I need to let you know that I did have to have a little under carriage work done to it, nothing major I had run over something. Seriously, I have my bill of sale form Tara I can show you. So do you want it?" I smiled.  
"Oh, Sookie, you don't know how great this is. I can't believe you would do this for me."  
"You and Cody need reliable transportation and I don't need it anymore. I think it will make a good little family car for you two. Come on in and I will sign the title and write you up a bill of sale. If Julie down at the courthouse gives you any flack you just have her call me on my cell phone." I am a firm believer of passing on good things and this just felt right. I told Holly to leave her old car and come back and get it when she and Hoyt could and they pulled it over near the trees to be sure it was out of the way.

I went in and got ready for work. My first night at work in a little over a month. I dressed for working at Fangtasia, I wore tight black pants and tucked them in to my knee high low heeled boots with a white corset style top with sleeves that were tight to the elbow and then flared out. The corset laced in the front with black ribbon. I left my hair down and curled it on the ends. I put on mascara, eye liner and dark red lipstick. Yep, I fit the part. I walked of my room and Amelia just looked at me. "Give me a break I am going to work at a vampire bar, I gotta look the part."  
"Then you look great." Amelia smiled and shook her head.  
It was just getting dark as I left Bon Temps and I could feel Eric waking up. Then my phone rang. "Lover, I just wanted to check on you and make sure everything was ok."  
"I am fine. I am on my way back to Shreveport I will meet you at the club. I am planning on working tonight, that ok?"  
"If that is what you wish. Did you get everything done you needed to today?"  
"Yes, the invitations went out and I hung out with Amelia, my brother and some friends and Sam and I had a talk. Oh, and I sold my Nova for $1, the same price Tara sold it to me when I needed a car."  
"You and the shifter had a _talk_" I don't think he heard any other part of the last comments.  
"Yes, he gave us his best wishes and said that he wanted us to remain friends."  
"Lover, you have more men in love with you that want to be your friends then I know what to do with." He was not being funny.  
I thought I should try and lighten the mood, "Well if anyone knows how irresistible I am it should be you. Lucky you though you are stuck with me forever."  
"Do you mean that, _forever?_"  
"Yes, I mean that and I mean what it implies when that day comes." It was the first time I admitted that when the time came so that we could be together that I was willing to let Eric turn me.  
"Sookie, I love you. I will see you soon. Be careful." He hung up without me being able to say another word.

I pulled up behind the bar and parked next to Eric's Escalade. Just as I was almost at the door I got a strange feeling I wasn't alone. I stopped and looked around and saw no one. I let down my shields in search of anyone or anything else out there with me. I searched for Eric in my head calling to him without words, I guess we would see if I could project to him like I did at Merlotte's. I felt someone, I could pick up a low brain wave and it was human but not like any human I had ever encountered before, such control over his or her mind or somehow had it shielded. It seemed like maybe 10 seconds and Eric flung open the back door and I just about jumped out of my skin.  
"Lover, are you ok?" He towered behind me and he was searching the parking lot for whatever had me spooked.  
"I'm ok… let's go in." I took his hand in mine and we went into his office.  
"Lover, I felt you in my head. When did this come about?"  
"You could hear me calling you to come out back?"  
"Yes, can you read my thoughts too?" I checked for a second, closing my eyes and concentrating.  
"No, I can't read your mind. Try sending me a direct thought from my mind to yours, let me see if I can hear that."  
_"Ummm, you look great, I can't wait to taste you later." _  
"I might have to have a little taste myself later," I answered him audibly.  
"Sookie, I don't know what to think about this. We can have complete conversations with you projecting your thoughts into my mind and then receiving mine. We mustn't let anyone know of this. Now what was going on outside, I didn't see hear or smell anyone."  
"I could feel someone out there. I really think it was a human but I couldn't get in their mind. They were emitting very low brain waves or were shielding somehow. It really kind of spooked me. I'm ok now. I think I am just ready to get to work."  
"What ever you want. Pam can start showing you around and then we can call a meeting tomorrow before we open and we can talk to the staff."  
Eric called Pam into the office, "Pam, start showing Sookie what duties you want her to take over. Make sure all the wait staff is here for a meeting tomorrow at sundown. We will have a meeting to introduce Sookie to the staff and explain her function as Manager of the human staff. You two put your heads together and come up with a title for her and order business cards. She already has her Fangtasia business credit card for anything she needs."  
"Come on Sookie, let's get busy. The first area I want to show you is the gift shop and I am more than happy to get this handed over to you. You will have much better luck working with the girls and doing inventory accurately during the day hours instead of trying to get them to stay after closing time and getting an accurate count. Remember, you're the boss, you don't have to do any of the physical work yourself that's why we have employees. You look great tonight by the way."  
"Thanks Pam, so do you." Pam always looked great. Tonight she wasn't here to entertain the patrons so she was wearing black slacks with a pale yellow Polo shirt, black loafers with a matching belt. She looked like she walked out of a Dillard's catalog.  
"We have a shift of two girls covering the shop and a third that fills in when needed. Jennifer is working tonight she is our fill in she also takes shifts as a waitress. She is will go with anything with fangs. Our main girl is Savannah, she is very cute and very petite and can sell something to just about anyone that walks in. We give a bonus check of $100 for every $2000 of product sold per month and she receives at least $300 a month in bonus. She usually is not available for inventory because she is in school, but with the way she sells merchandise we give her that slack. Our third girl works only a one night a week and then she also fills in as needed at the bar, her name is Samantha. She is a really great bartender, for a human."  
"So what is it that is my job entails when it comes to the gift shop?"  
"You will make sure that the girls balance the till nightly, you will make sure monthly inventory is done and order stock as needed. You will schedule the girls, the schedule is pretty set except when someone calls in sick or has vacation. You will need to keep up with sales and put in for their bonus checks. They receive bonus checks the first paycheck for the first full week of the month, this is for the full previous calendar month."  
"OK, got it. I can do this. What else will my duties include?" I hoped I hadn't bitten off more then I could handle.  
"You will schedule and approve time cards for all the human staff. We will take it slow and I will work with you closely until you are comfortable with everything. Sookie, I really am pleased that you are here, you make Eric happy."  
"Thank you Pam, I am glad to be here and I really appreciate your support for us." I followed Pam around for the rest of the night and I took notes and listened. We went into the gift shop and collected the till when Jennifer was finished balancing and compared it to the sales receipts. Pam took me into the office and gave me my login and password for the computer which I had to personalize and then showed me where to input the sales into the system. Then she showed me where the safe was and gave me the combination. It was very large safe behind a secret panel behind Eric's desk. She told me that they usually took deposits to the bank once a week. Eric came in and wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned back into him. It was a great feeling.  
"Are you ready to go home?" he said and he nuzzled my neck.  
I looked at Pam, "I'm not sure. What else do we need to do tonight Pam? I don't want to leave any part of my job undone." "Lover, whatever it is it can wait or Pam will take care of it." Eric pulled me tighter.  
"No, you hired me to do a job. I will not leave my work for Pam, that is the whole reason for me to be here is so that she won't have so much to do and if she doesn't teach me everything I need to know then I will be letting you both down. I believe in doing the best job I can and if that means you go home without me or have to wait on me then that's what it takes. I want to be a part of the success and do a great job and earn my job. I don't want people saying things like _she only has her job because she sleeps with the boss_. I want to earn respect."  
"Lover, you are right. I understand how important this is to you. I have just gotten used to having you to myself. I will wait until you are ready." Pam was smiling and giving a look of approval. Pam kept me busy for about 15 more minutes. Eric and I headed home, I followed him since we were in separate cars. We pulled in and Eric opened the back door for me to go in first. I walked in through the kitchen and stopped cold. I felt that same feeling again, that feeling of someone being present with that low brain wave. "Sookie, what is it?"  
"Eric it's the same thing as outside the bar. I feel a presence I am picking up a low human brain wave. This is freaking me out." "I don't hear or smell anyone. You stay here and if you need anything you let me know. I will check the house and the yard. I will be right back." Eric walked into the living room and into the game room and out the back doors to the pool. He checked the pool house then came back in.  
"You can stop. It's gone." It had me really puzzled. Eric walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me and I held him back. He bent and kissed me lovingly which quickly became passionately. I tugged at his shirt and untucked it and bent to kiss just above his pant line and pushing his shirt up I was kissing my way up. When the shirt reached his shoulders he pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed it to the floor. I ran my fingers up and down his back applying just a little pressure with my nails while my mouth kissed and nipped at his nipples and he ran his hair through my hair. I kissed my way back down his stomach pulling my hands around to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants and slide them down to his ankles slowly kissing my way down even further but not taking him into my mouth as he anticipated. I kept pushing his pants down and kissing down his leg and then having him step out of his pants I pushed his legs apart and began kissing my way up the inside of his leg. I slightly pushed the leg of his boxers up and I bit him in one of his favorite places on me, his inner thigh. His hands tensed in my hair and he moaned. I sucked in his blood like an alcoholic that hadn't had a drink in a day. I pulled away licking the few drops of blood that trickled before the wound began to heal. He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me while he began pulling my shirt off. He was getting much better at not destroying my clothes. Before I knew it I was standing in the living room naked and Eric was feeding from me, attached to my breast. He was on his knees in front of me my hands in his hair. I pulled him into me harder and he sucked harder. He slid his hand between my legs and began massaging my nub and slid two of his fingers into me. I pulled his head back and he took a quick lick of the blood drops and before our eyes my wound began healing almost as quickly as his. He leaned me back against the back of the couch and pulled one of my legs up over his shoulder and moved his head between my legs. His tongue began moving up and down my nub and sliding in just in front of his fingers. I began moving my pelvis matching the rhythm of his fingers and his tongue, I threw my head back and pulled his head into me and came hard. He slid his fingers out licking my juices from them then moving his head back between my legs to clean me up. He stood picking me up to wrap my legs around him and he entered me. I began using my legs to lift myself up and down on his huge shaft. He walked into the game room, with me still riding him, he walked out the back door and walked into the pool. We made love in the water and still not finished Eric picked me up and moved us into the hot tub and I sat on his lap with my back to his chest and I began pounding myself down on him with everything I had in me as I felt myself reaching my peak I reached behind me and dug my fingernails into Eric's sides, he moved one of his hands between my legs and began massaging my nub, we both came so loudly I was afraid we woke the neighbors. We sat in the hot tub just being with each other then Eric broke the silence. "Sookie," he gently put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes, "did you mean what you said on the phone, you want to be with me forever? I just need to look into your eyes and have you tell me face to face. You will be mine forever. One day you will allow me to turn you and we will live together for eternity."  
"Yes Eric, I meant it. I can't tell you when, but when it's time I think we will both know and eternity will be ours. I never thought I would consider being a vampire and living for hundreds or thousands of years, but I can't imagine only having 10 or 20 or even 40 years with you." We held each other in silence for a while and then I began to really prune up so we went inside and he grabbed a blanket out of the closet in the game room and we snuggled our nude bodies on the couch and watched a movie just being together.


	11. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

We didn't go to bed until just minutes before dawn so as soon as we crawled into bed Eric was out. I slept until 4:30 after being up most of Tuesday and then all night I needed the 10 hours of sleep. I got up and tossed in a load of laundry, fixed some tuna salad, made a sandwich and some fruit and iced tea. I took my food and sat out on the patio near the pool and enjoyed my meal and flipped through a magazine. My mind wondered to my experience last night, that happened twice, what or who was I picking up on? I had never felt a brain wave like the one from last night. Why did I feel it at the bar and here at home? Am I in danger again? I put this out of my mind and cleaned up the kitchen put the laundry in the dryer and went upstairs to take a hot bath. I soaked in the tub relaxed in the jets thinking about my night last night at work going over in my mind all the things Pam told me. I wondered how the staff was going to react to me. Not that they had a choice, they would either accept me and work for me or I was sure that knowing Eric he wouldl tell them to walk. I wondered if Eric and I would have time to spend together at work anytime in the near future. We barely spoke last night. I am sure once I get into a routine we will be able to spend time together, I hope. I spent the better part of an hour sitting in the tub and decided I better get out so my skin would have time to un-prune before we had to be at the club. I decided on a black skirt with slits up to my knees on both sides and a long sleeved black skin tight lace top with a red silk cami and my knee high black boots. I wore my hair down and curled. Just lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner for makeup. Just as I was finished getting ready Eric was waking up and in another minute he was upstairs in the doorway of my room. "Lover, you look fantastic," with lightening speed he was across the room and I was in his arms.  
We were joined at the lips and I pulled back, "We have to be at the club on time, remember you called the meeting." I kissed him again, pulled back and smiled.  
"So I did, but I am the boss and I can be late."  
"No, we aren't going to be late. I want to start off on the right foot and having people wait on me is not how I want to start."  
"Fine, I will take a shower and be ready in 10 minutes." He was sulking, how cute.  
I went downstairs to wait on him and he came down in jeans, boots and a t-shirt. "Ready?" He was still sulking. We headed out to the car.

We arrived at the club and everyone was there waiting on us including Pam. Eric strolled in and all eyes were on him, those that were seated were now standing. "Everyone be seated," it was amazing, they all obeyed immediately. "You all know Sookie, what you may also already know is that she and I are engaged to be married. Sookie will be assuming some of Pam's responsibilities. Each of you will now be under Sookie's supervision. Pam is training Sookie in the jobs she will assume and I expect each of you to help and make the transition seamless. You may continue your employment at Fangtasia as it is but if you take issue with the management changes you may leave now. I expect each of you to hold her in the same high regard as you do myself." Eric was using a very commanding voice his staff both human and vampire, with the exception of Pam and I of course, meant nothing to him and were completely replaceable. I projected to Eric only, _are you trying to make them hate me? Let me speak for a moment, please._ He then looked over to me and held out his hand, I believe Sookie has a few words she would like to say to you.  
I stepped forward in front of Eric, "I look forward to getting to know each of you. I want you to know that I am not stepping into this job only because I am marrying Eric. I do have years of experience in the service industry. I have waited tables in a bar, I have served food, I have tended bar. I understand how hard this job can be, I promise you, if I have your support then you have mine." I gave a genuine smile and let down my shields. I wanted to know what they were thinking. _I can't believe He is getting married, he is marrying a human none the less, who knew he had that many feelings, then again maybe she's just in it for what she can get_, _hell if I knew a human had half a chance with him I might have tried a little harder to get his attention_, I got this from Jennifer. _It might be nice to have a human in management around here, at least she can understand and relate to our problems, or I hope she can, she seems to have some knowledge of what we go through as long as she isn't just blowing smoke, _this was from Samantha. I listened to various other thought snippets, a lot of them not believing that their Master Vampire was getting married and married to a human. Pretty much all of them felt he and Pam both thought of humans as cattle or a necessity. Seems that even though Eric had announced that I was his queen not more than a month ago and placed a throne on his stage for me that they all thought I was just a phase. Lots of them were glad to have a human in management, echoing Samantha's thoughts.  
Pam stepped forward, "Those of you working tonight need to get busy for opening, those of you who came in on your off day will be paid for the time. Be sure to note it on your time card." She turned and walked away and Eric took me by the hand and we went into the office.  
"Sookie, I have one favor to ask of you, I need you to be their boss not their friend. If you become casual with any of the staff other than Pam or myself then it will bleed over, the staff will think they can be more casual with us as well. We can't have that. We don't even do that with the vampire staff." He was standing in front of me holding both my hands looking down into my face.  
"I understand, that makes sense, it really does. I know I can be overly friendly with people, years of hiding who or what I am, but I will keep my relationship with the staff at a professional level." I leaned up and kissed him, "as long as I can stay friendly with you."  
"You better," he smiled, then the smile was gone. "I still don't know what to think about you being able to be in my head. It is still a little strange to hear you like that. It isn't uncommon for a master vampire to be able to communicate with his children like this, but I have never had anyone do it with me."  
"Do you want me to stop? All you have to do is say the word and I won't do it again unless it was life or death."  
"No, don't stop. I think we need to continue to explore any new skill or change that comes about as a result of our increasing bond. Have you felt that presence again today or tonight?"  
"No, that was still very weird. It still spooks me a little but I am trying not to think about it." I wrapped my arms around his waist and let him just hold me for a minute then there was a knock at the door and I pulled away to go and answer it. It was Pam, she had certainly learned her lesson not to barge into the office when Eric and I were in there together no matter if the door was open or shut. She was ready for me, I turned and winked and smiled at Eric, "See you later, boss." He rolled his eyes and shook his head and went to sit behind his desk.

Pam and I worked. The things she showed me were pretty repetitive from last night but we ran Eric out of the office and she and I spent some time in there working on schedules, payroll, various other paperwork. We went out to the bar and I heard it in my head, _Lover, come sit with me for a while you need a break I need you near me._ "Pam, if you don't mind, I would like to take a break."  
"I do have some vampire staff related things I need to take care of tonight, this would be a good time for me as well." She walked off in the other direction.  
I walked over to Eric, "You summoned me Master?" I smiled an evil smile.  
"I know you are only teasing, but I have to tell you, you calling me Master drives a few fantasies." He shot me a smile and a quick couple of eyebrow raises.  
Eric wasn't drinking that I could tell so I asked him if he wanted a True Blood, he reluctantly accepted, he was surviving quite well on feeding from me. Me taking his blood seemed to benefit him in this area, he was able to feed from me most anytime he wanted. I sent a message into his brain, _It doesn't mean you can't have the real thing later. _I walked over to Tori, the waitress for Eric's section, I asked her to bring me a cranberry juice on the rocks and an O+ True Blood. I turned to walk back to Eric and this guy, human, walked up to me, he was drunk, "Hey baby, how about you come home with me and let me show you what a man with a heartbeat can do for you." I didn't even have time to react and Eric was lifting the guy by his neck his fangs fully extended. I knew I was on dangerous ground, so I didn't touch Eric, he was beyond mad. I slipped into his mind, _Lover_, me calling him this always got his attention, _the guy is worthless, just some drunk human, I am yours, he is harmless._ I slipped back out of his mind. Eric was growling lowly, "don't ever come back in here if you want to live." The guy actually peed on himself. Eric put him down and the guy ran out of the club. Eric pulled me to him and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. His fangs were still out and I scraped my tongue just hard enough to bleed so he could taste me in his mouth and the kiss became a little more passionate as he sucked in my blood. Pam was next to us, "Eric, Sookie, this display is very entertaining, but I can smell blood." I pulled away, this surprised me since it couldn't have been more then a few drops. But feeding on the premises was strictly prohibited, although Eric and I had broken that rule many times over. We went and sat down ignoring that almost all eyes in the club were on us. Tori hurried over to us with our drinks. Eric swallowed down his bottle in almost one drink. After our little display the sexual tension in the bar had at least doubled. I sat with Eric for a while. I took the opportunity to let him know that Natasha and Justine would be coming in next week and they were planning to stay a while. I asked Eric about the girls leaving Drake. I worried about them even though they felt like they could just walk away. He assured me that they would be fine. They were not bonded to him so leaving wouldn't be difficult for any of them, Drake did not own them in any sense of the word so as long as they were up front and honest they would be fine. They probably would not be allowed to go back to him when they went back to Florida, but they could use him as a reference if they wished to belong to another vampire in the future. I found the last part a little strange, I never thought of needing a resume to give yourself to a vampire. I learn more about them all the time. I sat with Eric a while longer then I went back to work. Eric was ready to go as soon as the bar closed so Pam and I made sure we finished quickly. We walked out the back door and there it was again. "Eric," I whispered, "it's here again," I tried not to seem on edge or spooked and we continued to walk to the car. We stopped next to the passenger side and Eric drew me in and he slipped into my head, _is it still here?_ _Yes, I answered back into his mind._  
_Lover, I can't hear, see or smell anyone. _  
_I don't understand what this is. Why do I only feel it outside, twice now here and then I felt it emanating from outside at home. I have never felt anything like this. Should I let whoever it is know that I know they are here? _  
_I don't think so, not yet, I think you need to see if you could find out anything else. Try contacting your cousin tomorrow. See if she knows anything, maybe it has something to do with your grandfather._  
_Good point, I will call Claudine tomorrow when I wake up._ I reached up to kiss Eric quickly and he placed me in the car. This mind communication was very handy.

We got out of the car at home after the garage door closed completely. I stood still for a minute reaching out to see if I could feel anything. Everything seemed completely normal. That was good because I had some plans for this evening. I walked in ahead of Eric and as I walked past him I grabbed his hand leading him into the living room. "Sit here please, I will be back in just a few minutes." I ran upstairs to change clothes. Eric's little comment at the bar had given me an idea. I put on a pair of white cotton bikini panties and a white cotton push up bra that really pushed my cleavage up. I put on a white button up shirt and tied it in a knot under my bra not buttoning it at all. I slipped on a red and black and white plaid mini skirt that I had forever, it was very short. I put on white knee socks and black thick soled Mudd shoes. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into dog ears and put on shiny glittery pink lip gloss. I walked down stairs called out to confirm that Eric was still waiting for me on the couch. I insisted that he close his eyes, not that he gave me any hesitation he was "up" for whatever I had in store for him. I went and stood in front of him and cupped my hands behind my back and shifted my weight to one foot and turned my other knee in. "Master," he opened his eyes and immediately a broad smile and his fangs ran out, "Master I am ready for you to teach me anything you deem necessary for me to learn and discipline me if I am bad." I could tell by the look and smile on his face he was going to make the most of this.  
"Hum, I think you need to come a little closer and let me get a look at you," he motioned me over. I twirled one of my dog ears in my hand and moved in front of him. He stayed sitting on the couch as I stood in front of him he ran his hands up my legs up under my skirt running his hands to my butt squeezing my cheeks in his hands. He moved his head towards my stomach licking from the top of my skirt all the way up to the knot in the shirt. "Master," he cut his eyes up to my face, "would you like me to do anything for you?"  
He leaned back on the couch putting his foot on the coffee table and he scooted it forcefully across the room. He already had the stereo on but he reached for the remote and changed the music to something with a rhythm, "Dance."  
I did as I was commanded. I ran my hands up and down my body, I twirled my hair, I turned and bent flashing him my white cotton panties. He was leaned back on the couch his legs were spread wide I danced in between them turning my back to him and slowly bending down running my hands down my legs. He slapped my butt, hard enough to make me jump. But I resumed my position and then he slapped the other cheek. Next thing I knew he ripped off my panties in one motion. "Continue," he commanded. I did. I turned to him as the song changed I began swaying to a different beat. I bent and began running my hands from his knees to his hips. I stood and he untied my shirt and ripped my bra off. "Sookie, take my boots off." I straddled his leg bending to give him a full view pulling off one boot then moving to the other. I stood back up facing him twirling my hair, "Anything else Master?" "Sookie, undress me." "Yes Master" I untucked his shirt and began pulling it up. "Slowly" he commanded, "Kiss your way up my body." I obeyed. I removed his shirt and he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me in for a long kiss. "Master what sharp teeth you have," I reached in for another kiss and flicked one of his fangs with my tongue, he responded with a growl. "They are for later in our lesson." He grabbed my wrists and slid my hands down to his jeans, "now remove my jeans." Again, I obeyed and he sat on the leather couch in his black silk boxers. "Sookie, now remove the rest." I slid his boxers off. "Master, your so big, what ever will you do with that?" He gave me a fangy smile, "First, you must kiss it and lick it to show me you are obedient and not afraid." "Yes Master, I will do my best." "Start here with your tongue," he pointed to the base of his shaft. I began licking slowly from the bottom working my way up to the tip. "Now lick the top like an ice cream cone." I obeyed. He continued to give instructions and I complied. I almost hesitated when he instructed me on sucking his balls, I had never done that before, but I learned in my schooling something else Eric liked very much. He took my hand in his and moved it up and down his shaft while my mouth tended to his jewels. I have to admit I was getting hornier by the minute. He leaned his head back taking my head in his hands and guided me away from his shaft, he was regaining control of himself he was about to blow his load. I am not sure what difference it would have made since he can be ready to go again in a matter of minutes. He had me stand in front of him and he held my hands behind my back as he grasped my breast with the other and began licking and kissing. He had never restrained me before, I so wanted to touch him and run my hands through his hair. He was scraping his fangs on my breast and he actually sank them in just enough to puncture my skin. Blood was slowly running from the two puncture marks, he pulled his head back to watch, then he pushed by breast up as far as it would go, "taste yourself, see why I can't get enough of you." I leaned my head down, chin to chest and licked my own flesh. Eric moaned, he was still holding my hands behind me, he forcefully pulled me to him and sank his teeth in sucking hard. He released my hands and his other moved between my legs and spread them apart. I was dripping wet, he began rubbing my nub with his thumb and I let out a moan of my own sucking in my bottom lip and running my teeth over it. He released my breast, "turn around and grab your ankles." So here I was with exposing my snatch to him. He flipped my skirt up onto my back and ran his tongue from my nub to my opening. I sucked in air biting my bottom lip again. He put his hands on either side of my opening spreading me open and darting his tongue in and out then something new. He licked from my hole up to my butt hole flicking his tongue across it. It actually shocked me so much I stood up. He leaned my back over slapping me on my ass. He repeated the process a couple of times just to make sure I was submitting. "Sookie, stand up and turn around. Now straddle me and slide yourself down on me." Like any good student I was eager to please. "Oh Master, it's so big I don't think it will fit." He put is hands on my hips pushing me down and thrusting up hard sinking all the way into me in one motion, I actually cried out in pleasure. I rode him pounding into him over and over. "Stop" I obeyed even though it his command shocked me. "Stand and grab your ankles again." He entered me slowly, honestly at this angle I wasn't sure he would completely fit. He worked slowly each time pushing himself a little further in, the slow rhythm was driving me crazy but he kept it up and he did finally make it all the way in. He kept the slow movement up going until I couldn't stand it anymore, I began pounding against him and he stopped me and pulled out and slapped me across the butt. "Sorry Master." He stood me up and turned me around and he kissed me. He sat back down kneading my breasts in his hands then he turned me around and lowered me down onto him. I began riding him hard I was just about to reach my peak and he stopped me again but he didn't pull out. He pulled my shirt off and he scooted his rear to the edge of the couch and leaned me back onto him and we began again with me leaning back on my chest. He was massaging my breast then he stopped with one hand and I heard that all too familiar crunch noise, he had bitten his wrist gave me his wrist and told me to drink, I obeyed and he began moving in and out of me faster and harder and then he bit my shoulder and as we drank each other we came simultaneously. He pulled his fangs from my shoulder. I continued to suck. This reminded me a little bit of the time in Jackson that Eric saved my life after I had been staked. I continued to suck. "Sookie, you need to stop." I didn't obey. "Sookie, stop, now," his voice sunk in and I pulled away. I just sat on him for a few minutes leaning back on him. He realized after a couple of moments that he was breathing. This was not something that Eric had ever done for me. I just laid there feeling his chest rise and fall under me. Tears were running down my face and I sat up and turned to him, "why now after all this time?"  
"I really don't know why tonight? I have given it a lot of thought. I knew you would cry. If breathing when we are together makes you happy I will make every effort to do it for you. Lover, I will do anything for you that makes you happy. Tonight was different, very enjoyable. I have to tell you though, your blood lust seems to be growing stronger. I think you should not take blood from me for a while. As much as I enjoy it I am worried about the results. Sookie, with as much blood as you take from me and as much as I take from you, especially tonight we exchanged quite a bit of blood, I don't know how human you still are. As you know making a vampire is usually completed by draining a human and then giving them enough blood to sustain them from the vampire that has drained them. Tonight I can honestly say I don't know how much of your blood I drank but I know it was a lot and you drank a lot of my blood just now."  
"Can I turn this way? Is that possible?"  
"Lover, I don't know. Everything between you and I is a first for me, a first for probably any relationship between vampire and human at least that I know of."  
I sat silently for a few minutes thinking about what he said as I laid against him. Then I sat up and looked deep into his eyes, "Eric, we know that eventually you will turn me, right?"  
"Yes, you did say that you would allow that when the time is right."  
"I am going to look at this like a human couple would look at pregnancy. If it happens before we plan it, then we will accept it as it is. If it doesn't then it will happen when we plan it."  
A single red tear ran down Eric's face and I licked it off. He laid me on my back and took off my skirt, shoes and socks and he made passionate love to me and he shed a few more tears that I kissed away.


	12. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Eric and I had gone to sleep wrapped around each other and that is the same way I woke up. I realized why I woke up when I did. I looked up at Eric and he was staring at me. "Lover, have you not awakened at all today?"  
I stared at him and blinked a couple of times, "I slept all day?"  
"Yes, it is time to get up the sun has set." It was Thursday and Pam and I had decided that I would not work on Wednesday and she was off on Monday but that would start next week and that I should go ahead and take the night off tonight. I still wasn't sure if I would only have one night a week off or more, but as long as I was with Eric I didn't care.  
"Are you going to the club tonight?" I laid my head back onto his chest and yes, he was breathing. "I will not. We can spend the entire night together since Pam isn't expecting you I told her I would not be in either. What would you like to do tonight?"  
"There is something that I have always wanted to ask you. I have seen you levitate before, but can you fly?"  
"Yes, there aren't many of us that can but if you can levitate you can fly. I rarely do it anymore with all the modern conveniences, why do you ask?"  
"Can you fly and carry someone?"  
"Lover, would you like me to take you flying?"  
"Can you?"  
"If that is what you want, I would be happy to. I actually don't think I have flown since I was outside the apartment in Jackson where you were staying with Alcide."  
"Really, so you don't do it very often. Will you be ok to fly with me since it has been such a long time?"  
"Yes, we will be fine. Where would you like to go?"  
"I hadn't thought about that. I just thought it would be fun to do."  
"Let's get showered and dressed and we can go from there." He took my hand and led me upstairs to the big shower. Of course we never just shower. We made love and Eric fed from me which reminded me how hungry I was.  
"I'm starving. Can our first stop be something to eat?"  
"Of course. Lover dress in black please. It will help to keep us concealed in the night sky." We both wore black jeans, black t-shirts and black boots. Of course his black t-shirt was a silk blend designer shirt and mine was soft cotton that came from Target. We locked up the house and Eric told me to wrap my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waiste just like we were ready to dance. "Just hold on and remember I got you. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"I know, I trust you." I smiled and reached up for a kiss. As we held each other in the embrace I felt my feet leave the ground and as a natural reaction I tightened my arms around his neck. "How would you be more comfortable staying like this or horizontal? I can go faster horizontal."  
"Can we just stay like this until I am a little more comfortable?"  
"Anything you want. Where would you like to eat?"  
"Just take me to Chili's since we are dressed so casually," not to mention it was one of my favorite places to eat. It took us about two minutes to make the trip that would have taken up 10 in a car. He hovered over the back of the building to make sure we would not be seen as we landed. As we walked to the front of the restaurant Eric stopped to look at a couple of motorcycles parked in the front. "Someone you know?"  
"No, I have just thought many times about purchasing a motorcycle. I am not sure why I never have."  
"Really, I have always thought they were cool, I have ridden dirt bikes and loved that. You should get one, it would complete your bad boy image. You would look pretty sexy riding a black bike with a black leather jacket." My mind ran a little further and I sent an image to Eric's brain.  
"Sookie, what am I going to do with you. After that image, how could I not go buy one."  
We went inside and I ordered Chicken Mushroom Jack with a baked potato, salad and iced tea. Eric didn't order anything since he had already fed off of me for the night.  
We went back out to the back of the bar to make sure no one could see us, I put my arms back around his neck and we were back in the air. We started off moving the way we had come, then Eric looked at me, "Ready," he smiled. I shook my head and then he moved us horizontally and took off. I held to him tighter and wrapped my legs around one of his. I had no idea how fast we were going but I knew we would be giving Eric's Corvette a run for its money at its top speed. We slowed and moved back into an upright position and Eric sat us down on top of the Harrah's Casino in New Orleans's. We looked out over the city and he drew me in and kissed me. "Let's go into the casino and play. Then we can stroll through the city." I had never gambled before I have never had the money to chance loosing. Eric went to the ATM and drew out some money and handed me $100, "That should be enough to start. Let me know if you need more." I didn't squabble with him about the money, I knew it was pointless. "I have never played any of these games before, can I just watch you for a bit?"  
He took my hand and we went to one of the black jack tables. He sat and I stood with my hands on his shoulder at the end of the table. I watched him and I was concentrating. It wasn't that I didn't understand the point of the game was to reach 21. I was asking Eric, without speaking, why he made the decisions he did. He answered. He was doing quite well he had tripled his money in just about 30 minutes. The seat next to him cleared and I sat down and got chips and thought I would give this a try. I quickly learned that I let my guard completely slipped when I was talking to Eric. He had cashed out and was watching me. I heard everyone at the table, I couldn't do this, this was cheating and I put my shields up. I told Eric what had happened, again without talking. Then I continued to play as he stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I lost several hands but then I won my money back and that was enough for me at this game. We moved to the Roulette table, I think I found my game. There wasn't any chance at me listening in on anyone else. I didn't even mind when I lost since I wasn't stressed about accidentally listening in on someone else, cheating was one thing I loathed. I was actually beginning to win money. I had turned my $100 into $225 and Eric had won and lost and won and I wasn't sure where he was on his money but I also knew I didn't need to worry it, not worrying about money was still something I was adjusting to. We stayed in the casino playing various games and slots for about two hours. I didn't walk out with huge winnings, but I did walk with the $100 Eric gave me and another $87. Eric on the other hand cashed in $500 in chips. So it was a good night at the casino. Then we strolled through the French Quarter hand in hand it was amazing how many shops stayed open past midnight. The vampire population in New Orleans was large enough for many of the shops to stay open for them or the tourists they brought to the area. We strolled in and out of the shops and Eric filled me in on bits and pieces of history on some of the buildings. We walked along the river and Eric scooped me up into his arms moving into the air sitting me down on the exact spot on the riverboat that he proposed to me. "Sookie, will you marry me?" He proposed again.  
"You name the time and place and I will be there Eric Northman, I will marry you."  
"I just wanted to make sure that the first time you answered you really knew what you were getting into and you hadn't had any doubts."  
"You can ask me a million times and a million times my answer will be yes. Eric, I love you, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." We kissed and we lifted into the air and we were heading home. I snuggled into him and he rolled over onto his back and he we spent some time making out in mid-air flying at who knows what speed and he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He pulled me to him and we landed in our back yard. "This was a great night. Thank you for doing this for me. It was just a fantastic sensation to fly. I understand why you don't do it often, but I can't imagine not wanting to just get out and do it every so often, especially on beautiful summer nights."  
"Lover, I will be happy to take you anytime you want to go. We just have to be careful that we aren't seen. The population seems to accept vampires a little better every year but if they knew that some of us had special powers I think it would really set back the acceptance and give the fanatics more ammunition to scare people with."

I woke up late the next day, but at least I woke up before Eric. I realized that I didn't call Claudine like I had intended. I needed to do that. I made some coffee and toast. I poured a second cup of coffee and called Claudine. "Hey cousin, how are you?"  
"Sookie, I am so glad you called. Thanks for the invitation to the engagement party but you know I can't come, with that many vampires I don't think Claude or myself would make it out alive. But congratulations. Grandfather told me what he did to Eric and how Eric acted cool calm and collected. He really was impressed by that."  
"I would really like for y'all to be there and I would like for you to be at the wedding, but I understand that my fae family and the love of my life will have to be two different worlds. This is a choice that I will have to live with."  
"You have my support and I am here for you anytime you need me."  
"I have a question I need to ask you. Has grandfather been watching over me or sent someone to watch over me that you know of?"  
"Other than me?"  
"Sorry, I had forgotten about that. Yes, other than you, someone mortal?"  
"Not that I know of. Why do you ask." I explained to her what had happened. "I will see if I can find out anything for you. Do you want me to meet you behind the bar when you go to work or at your house when you get off of work, see if I can pick up on anything?"  
"I appreciate that, but nothing has happened so I don't think you should come to Fangtasia. That might be way too dangerous. I know Eric would not try to harm you, but I couldn't promise that about any of the other vamps at the bar."  
"Ok Sook, I will nose around and see if I can find out anything."

The weather was hot, tomorrow will be the first day of Summer. I ran upstairs and put on my swim suit and went swimming before I took a shower and got ready for work. I have always loved outside, the feeling of the sun on my skin. Sun bathing has always been a vice. My eyes were pretty sensitive today so as I got out and put my shades on and laid back in a deck chair to catch some sun before it set for the night. I went in the house and made an actual meal, the toast and coffee had worn off. It was just about half an hour before sunset. I cleaned up my mess and headed upstairs to take a shower. Eric met me in the bathroom. "Is that what your wearing to work?" he smiled at me. He drew me in and inhaled me, "I love the smell of the sunlight on you." He began kissing and licking my neck.  
"We need to get showered and ready for work." I whispered to him.  
"Your right. Let's shower." He scooped me up and we took our normal shower which included our favorite water play. Eric fed off of me. This was several days in a row now and I didn't' seem to be noticing any weakness. It occurred to me today that I had not had my monthly cycle in almost two months. I know of course I am not pregnant and I don't feel like anything is wrong but I have never missed a cycle since the day I started. "Lover, what's wrong? What are you worrying about?"  
I don't know if it was the bond or love that made him realize I was worried. "I realized today that I haven't had my period in a couple of months. I was just hoping something wasn't wrong." "Your fine, I am sure it is a side effect of the blood intake. But please make a doctor's appointment to put your mind at ease." He kissed me and I felt that he wasn't just appeasing me but his concern was real.

After a normal night of work we left the bar and there it was again. I stopped and closed my eyes and searched. I felt the brain wave but could not decipher any thoughts. Eric stood next to me "standing guard" while I searched out. "Whoever is here show yourself. What do you want!" I shouted into the darkness. I felt the activity of the low brain wave still but no thoughts. I thought I felt the activity move closer but I didn't see anyone. "Who are you, what are you!" I felt it even closer but I still couldn't see anyone and I couldn't hear any thoughts. What was going on. "Eric do you see anything?"  
"No Lover, I don't see anything, I don't hear anything, I don't smell anything."  
"Every time I speak I feel like the brain wave moves closer to me. But I can't hear any thoughts."  
"Try again, I am here, nothing will happen to you." He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close to him. I felt a jolt in the brain activity.  
Eric, pull me in closer, your touching me like that spiked the brain activity. He pulled me in tighter and kissed me on the neck. There was another spike in the brain wave and then I felt an energy shoot through me. "What the hell was that!" It had moved through me and then through Eric. "I don't know. I am just glad that you felt it to. I was beginning to think I was going crazy."  
"Did you talk to Claudine today?"  
"I did, she didn't know anything but she said she would see if she could find out anything. Can we go home now?"


	13. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was Saturday and the first day of summer. I made breakfast; this was the first time I have been up before noon in days. I called Amelia to see how she was and to see if we had received many RSVPS'.  
"Sookie, my phone has been ringing non stop for 24 hours it seems like. The turnout is going to be great. How's everything going at your new job?"  
"Everything is fine at work. I have been experiencing something weird and then last night it got weirder." I explained to her what had been going on and then what happened last night. "You have any idea what we might be dealing with?"  
"I'll look through some of my books and see what I can come up with."  
"I have another question, actually another favor." I was a little hesitant to ask, "I feel bad since I keep asking for help, but is there any spell that can be done to protect Claudine and Claude from the vampires at the party?"  
"Wow, that's a pretty tall order for any witch. I think there would have to be fae magic involved with an order like that. But I will talk to Octavia and see if she might know what we could do?" "Have you seen my brother?"  
"Yeah, he still comes into Merlotte's everyday. And yes, he seems to be doing fine."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna let you go. I'll talk to you later."

I decided to spend most of the day in the sun. I went and put on my suit and went for a dip and then laid out in the deck chair. I turned on the music in the house and let it filter outside. I love the sun, I knew that the sun would be the one true thing I would miss not if but when I let Eric turn me. But I would rather live without the sun then be without him any day. I relaxed into my chair.  
_Sookie_  
I sat straight up. Am I hearing things? I listened, nothing but I could feel the brain wave again. This was the first time I had felt it during the day and now I was hearing things. I felt it fade and I tried to relax again. I did eventually. I laid at the pool for a couple of hours and then had an idea. I wanted to get Eric an engagement present. After last night I knew just what to get him. I ran upstairs threw my hair in a ponytail put on my jeans and boots and a black Fangtasia t-shirt. I could pay for this out of my own account and Eric wouldn't have a clue. After doing this I decided I would just go by the 24/7 Medical Clinic and see if they had time to check me out today. Luckily I only waited 20 minutes and the doctor checked me out and took some blood. "Miss Stackhouse, it says here that you are sexually active and you are not on birth control but you are sure you aren't pregnant, how can that be," she was almost snippy.  
"My fiancé is a vampire, so I am 100% positive I am not pregnant." I was snippy right back. She changed her tune and told me the test results should be back by Tuesday or Wednesday and that the nurse would call. She commented on my good physical shape and asked me if I worked out frequently. Since moving into Eric's I actually did work out quite often. She told me that I had very little body fat and that it was not uncommon for women athletes to miss periods and only have a few a year. She told me not to worry; she thought I should be fine.

I got back home way before sunset extremely happy with my purchase and at ease at what the doctor had said. I knew I would need some help with giving my gift Saturday night; I had better call Melanie and see what the hotel regulations were. Just then my phone rang and it was Melanie. "Miss Stackhouse this is Melanie from the Roof Top Garden."  
"Hi Melanie, please call me Sookie, how are you? I was actually just about to call you."  
"Is there something wrong? Something you need for your party?" She was a little nervous sounding.  
"Sort of, I needed to ask a question about the engagement gift I bought for Eric." I told her what it was and that I wanted to give it to him during the party.  
"Oh sure, we can work that out. That's a great gift. I am sure he will be very pleased."  
"Melanie, did you call me for a reason?"  
"I almost forgot. Would tonight be a good night for Shane and I to visit Fangtasia?"  
"Sure, Eric and I are both working tonight."  
"Great, we will see you sometime tonight."  
"When you get to the door let whoever is working that you are there as guests of Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse. I will instruct everyone that will be working the door that I am expecting you and they will let me know when you get there." That kind of made me feel important to tell you the truth.  
"Great! I can't wait!" She was very excited.

I know more hung my phone up and it rang again. It was Amelia. "Hi Amelia, what's up?"  
"Sook, Sam and I were just talking, since several of us are attending the party on Saturday we have a little problem. Holly and Terry can work the day shifts but that doesn't leave anyone to cover for Sam or me that evening."  
"I bet we can send a couple of the Fangtasia staff over to help out. You need a bartender and a waitress, right?"  
"You better make it two waitresses if you can. Arlene is pulling some crap about not being able to work at all on Saturday. She is being a real bitch about us all going to your party."  
"Ok, I am sure it won't be a problem. I will talk to Eric tonight and we will look at the schedule and I will call you back either later tonight or tomorrow."

"Awesome, I knew we could count on you. Hey aren't your friends from Florida due in here on Tuesday?"  
"Yep, I am going to pick them up at the airport around two in the afternoon and then I will eventually get them to Bon Temps. Do you work Tuesday?"  
"Yeah, I have to be at work at four."  
"I will bring them by Merlotte's. I hope they plan on renting a car. I hadn't thought much about it when I still had my Nova, but now they are going to need some transportation. I am sure I will talk to them before the weekend is over, I will mention that to them then."  
"I gotta get back to work. Were getting busy."  
"Ok, I'll call you and Sam and let you know what Eric and I come up with."

There was still some daylight left so I put my suit back on and headed back out to the pool. I mimicked this morning, I took a quick swim and then laid out. I listened carefully to see if I would hear the same thing. I didn't so I just relaxed. I had obviously fallen asleep since when I woke it was dark and Eric was kissing his way up my body he had started at my toes. "Mmmm, what a great way to be woken up." He untied the sides on the bottoms of my bikini and pulled the front down. He moved his heads between my legs. I spread them to make sure he had easy access. He licked, sucked and kissed and I was dripping. I untied my top and slipped it off and then realized I was laying completely naked in the back yard looking up at the night sky with a full moon. His hand instantly moved up to my breast while two of the fingers on his other slid inside me. The fact we were outside and not even in the water was really turning me on. I put my hands in Eric's hair and pulled his mouth to mine. Then I guided him to my breast, his one hand still in me the other on my other breast, I put one of my hands under my free breast and pushed his head down, he began sucking and gently biting my nipple. I began grinding into his hand he increased his rhythm. "Now Eric, now, and I pushed his head harder into my breast and he sank his fangs in and I came on the spot. He fed for a minute longer and then pulled his fingers out and looking into my face he licked his fingers clean. It was then I noticed for the first time that Eric was not wearing any clothes either. I pulled him all the way up onto the lounger and straddled him. I rode him with every ounce of energy I had. There was something about the night air and our naked bodies connected under the moonlight that had me so excited. In no time I felt myself on the verge of a second orgasm, then the first words Eric spoke to me all night, "Lover, harder, harder and we will get there together," only it was spoken in his native tongue. I pounded harder, being on top and pounding down onto Eric's huge manhood made it feel like it was piercing into my stomach, but I couldn't think of any better feeling at this particular moment. He threw his head back as my insides began convulsing around him and I began to feel his explosion and spasms. We both cried out in pleasure. Suddenly I thought of the neighbors. It was still early evening. Had they heard us? Had anyone seen us? I never thought of myself as any type of exhibitionist but tonight was so exhilarating that I didn't care.

"Lover, how was your day?"  
"Now that you ask, I have a few things to talk to you about. First Melissa the planner at the Roof Top and her boyfriend from the vampire police squad are coming to the club tonight. Remember they will be there as our guests so we will need to spend some time with them."  
"Not a problem, I do want to meet him, I would like to have Bill meet him too, do you mind if I summon Bill to the club tonight?"  
"No, I don't mind, whatever you feel is most beneficial for the area."  
"Hum, spoken like a true politicians wife," he smiled, "what else did you need to talk about?"  
"I spoke to Amelia today, she and Sam called to ask if there was anyway they could borrow some staff for Merlotte's for Saturday night since so many were going to be at the party. They need a bartender and two waitresses. I thought we could look at the schedule since the only one from Fangtasia at the party other then us will be Pam."  
"If this makes you happy then I am sure we can arrange it. Is there anything else?"  
I realized I was still sitting on his lap both of us completely naked outside, I became a little self conscious. "Lover, you are beautiful, your body is a work of art, it is cruelty to me that you have to wear clothes, please continue with our conversation."  
"I went by the clinic today and had some tests ran I should get the results by the middle of the week. But the doctor told me not to worry. She said that my body is so lean and has so little fat on it that it is common for women in good athletic shape to miss cycles or only have a few a year."  
"This eases your mind, I can feel it. I am glad you went so soon. Is that all of your excitement for the day?"  
I felt like he could feel there was something else. Actually there was two something else's but one he would have to wait a week for but I did tell him about feeling the brain wave again and swearing I heard my name just before I felt it. "I talked to Amelia about it, wondering if she had any insight on it, she didn't. Oh, and she said that we have lots of RSVPs already. Seems like people are confirming as soon as they get the invitation in the mail. Well people and vampires because she said her phone is ringing all night and day. I also asked Amelia if there was a spell she could do to Claudine and Claude so that they could come to the party safely. She said she would talk to Octavia but that it would probably have to be strong fae magic that accomplished it if anything could."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yep, I think so, it really hasn't been that busy of a day, I actually spent quite a bit of it right here on this lounger. Now every time I lay by the pool alone I have a wonderful memory to keep me company." I smiled at him. "We should shower and get ready for work." The fact that Eric was still inside me because neither of us had moved I felt him growing and getting ready to go again, this was quite an interesting feeling and I leaned into him kissing him and moaning into his mouth as he reached his full size. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around him, he stood and began to carry me upstairs, we were about half way up when I lifted myself off of him and I unwrapped my legs. He was a little confused but it didn't take a split second when I turned from him and bent onto the stairs allowing him easy access from behind. This one was another first for us. We were slowly working our way through the house exploring new places for making love. After a bit he pulled out and scooped me up and took me to the shower where we finished and cleaned up; we were definitely going to be late for work. Eric dressed in nice dark brown slacks and dark khaki colored button down shirt with a brown belt and brown loafers. He usually wore such dark colors but the browns looked great with his blonde hair. I dressed in white short sleeved oxford which I put on with a black tie and black vest leaving the shirt untucked over a black short pleated skirt wearing white knee high socks and the thick soled Mudd shoes from the other night. As I got ready I realized this outfit was close to our role playing the other night. I pulled my hair up only part way in a clip and curled the back. I put on my usual makeup of eyeliner, mascara and the same sparkly pink lip glass from the other night. Eric had already gone downstairs to wait on me and when I walked into the living room where he was watching the news he actually dropped the remote when I stepped in front of him. Yep, I didn't need to be able to read his mind that he was replaying the other night in his mind. "Are you ready to go?" I smiled.  
"Not in the least." He gave me an evil little grin.  
"We are already late. Let's go before Pam sends out a hunting party for us."  
We got to the club and went in the back as usual, just as I was about to walk in the door ahead of Eric I heard it again, _Sookie_. Eric and I both spun and turned towards the voice. "See I am not crazy. You heard it too. That was just like at the pool today." I was almost in tears. Eric put his hand on the small of my back and he led me inside.  
"Lover, I still can't see or smell anyone. This has me as puzzled and as upset as it does you. It is killing me that I can't fix this for you."  
"I laid my head on his chest and he held me tightly. He was breathing to comfort me." We were just inside the door and Pam rounded the corner, "Geez, can't you two ever get enough of each other?" She was smiling.  
Eric answered very seriously, "No."  
"Sorry for the interruption, but Sookie the vampire at the door says there is someone here asking for you."  
"Shit! We didn't get here early enough to tell everyone we were expecting people." I looked at Eric, trying my best to push the experience to the back of my mind, "I'll meet you in the booth." I walked to the entrance. "Melanie, I'm so sorry, I was running late, I hadn't had time to let the doorman know I was expecting you, I just got here."  
"It's fine, we just got here. We weren't even waiting two minutes. Sookie Stackhouse, this is my boyfriend, Shane McIntire."  
I nodded to Shane, "Nice to meet you Mr. McIntire." I gave him a sincere smile. Just then over Shane's shoulder I saw Bill walk in. I refocused on Shane.  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse, please call me Shane."  
"Please call me Sookie, can I get y'all something to drink?" Bill walked past me and we nodded to each other and I smiled at him.  
"Yes, that would be nice, thank you" Melanie answered and I almost didn't hear her.  
"Anything, what would you like?" We walked up to the bar.  
"I would like a screwdriver." "True Blood, type A"  
"Have Tori bring them to our table," I instructed Samantha who was the human behind the bar tonight. Before walking away I noticed that Bill was already sitting at our booth with Eric, so I "asked Eric" if he or Bill wanted anything from the bar. I saw Eric ask Bill then he sent the message back to me, True Blood A positive for Bill, nothing for me, I would rather just leave the taste of you in my mouth." I knew I blushed a little because Melanie looked at me strangely and I asked Samantha to add Bill's request with the others.  
"Anything for you Miss Stackhouse?" Samantha asked.  
"Diet Coke, please." I turned to Melanie and Shane, "please follow me and I will introduce you to Eric." Melanie was a giddy as a schoolgirl. We walked up to the booth, "Eric Northman I would like to introduce you to Shane McIntire," They nodded to each other.  
"Sheriff, It is very nice to finally meet you. I hope in our acquaintance I may become of service to you." Shane got right to the point.  
I continued with the introductions, "Shane this is Bill Compton."  
"Oh, yes, Investigator for Area 5, correct? Very nice to meet you as well." They nodded to each other.  
"Gentlemen, this is Mr. McIntire's significant other, Miss Melanie Winston." Shane moved his hand to the small of her back as she nodded to Eric and Bill. I had to glare at them both from behind and they remembered to nod to the lowly human woman… they better watch out or I would give them both a piece of my mind. Bill played the gentleman, "Nice to meet you Miss Winston." Eric continued, "won't you both have a seat, please." Bill scooted in to the back center of the booth, Melanie sat next to him with Shane to the outside. Eric stood and extended his hand to me and I slid in between him and Bill. Well this wasn't awkward at all, seated into a booth between my fiancé and my former lover/boyfriend who still proclaimed his love for me anytime he got a chance. Eric sensed my discomfort, _Lover, are you OK, is this too much for you? I can summon Pam and she can give you a reason to be excused_, this projecting into each other's minds was quite handy. _I'll be fine it is just a little weird. About as weird as it was soon after we first met and you helped suck the poison out of me and had seen me naked when Bill and I were together but I got over that too._ OK a little rambling on my part, but I tend to when my nerves are getting to me. Eric took my hand in his and I was completely calm. I could care less who was sitting to my left. Just then Tori came up with our drinks. Bill took his and took a drink and then I saw it on his face, he realized they never actually ordered the drink after Eric asked him what he wanted.  
"Ladies, if you will please excuse the three of us, I would like to discuss business in the office with Bill and Shane. We will return as soon as we can." Eric stood and I scooted out for Bill to get out. They walked off.  
"Sookie, the Sheriff is more handsome then I could have imagined. He is a huge man."  
"Well, Shane is very handsome as well." I wasn't exaggerating, he was about six foot with very nice masculine features and a clef in his chin. He had light brown hair with just a tinge of red to it. He had broad shoulders that cut down to a narrow waste. Very well proportioned.  
"Mr. Compton, do you two not like each other?"  
"Was the tension obvious?"  
"I saw the way you noticed him when he walked in and then gave him a forced friendly smile as he walked by, then when you sat between he and Mr. Northman."  
"Please when we talk, refer to them as Eric and Bill. But no, we do not dislike each other. Bill and I have a history. He used to be my boyfriend. Never on the level Eric and I are on, but he is the one that introduced Eric and I."  
"Oh, well, then you handle it very well. I don't know if I could pull that off."  
"Believe me, I think it is far more difficult for Bill." I smiled and she saw right then that I was ready to change the subject.  
"You look really cute Sookie. You look like a schoolgirl."  
"I like to try out different looks and working here I can do a different style every night. You look great by the way." She did too, she was wearing well fitted blue jeans and spike healed open toed black shoes with a low cut black sleeveless top that left little to the imagination. She had her hair up in a poofy pulled thru pony tail that had little spikes of hair pointing up over her head. I assumed this hairdo was to show off her fresh fang marks on the back of her neck, I think Shane wanted to be sure to show she was taken.  
"Do you mind walking with me? I have some work I need to do, just checking on things mostly. Or you are welcome to sit here or wherever."  
"No, I would love to walk with you. We can get to know each other better." She smiled all bubbly.

When I finished we headed back to the table and the guys were sitting there with fresh drinks. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me I would like to dance with my beautiful fiancé." Eric stood and took my hand and led me out to the floor and pulled me in tightly. I stared into his eyes and without saying a word I asked him, _How did your meeting go? _He stared deeply into me_ Fine, I think Shane will be of great value in the future. Thank you for making the connection. _I put my head on his chest and after two steps he began breathing. He was making this a nice habit. Then I noticed that Shane and Melanie had joined us on the dance floor and when Eric turned me I could see that the booth was empty, Bill had either left or he was mingling in the bar.

Shane and Melanie stayed for about 3 hours. Eric, Pam and I went into the office to discuss plans for next Saturday to help Merlotte's. We decided to send Samantha to tend bar and put on another vampire in her place here at the club then two waitresses that weren't normally scheduled for Saturday nights would be sent to Merlotte's. They left it up to me to let the staff know. I walked out to the bar and asked Samantha to take a break and come to the office with me. She looked very nervous so I poked into her head. _Oh shit, I can't afford to get fired. This job pays too well and I can't keep going to school and taking care of my kid on what I make anywhere else at these hours._ I smiled at her trying to comfort her, "Please have a seat." I went and sat in Eric's chair. "Samantha, I have a favor to ask of you."  
"A favor?" she was puzzled.  
"You know that Eric and I are engaged. Our party is scheduled for next Saturday. I told you all the other day that I had spent years on my feet waiting tables. My ex-boss and my best friend and some other really good friends all work at the bar I used to work at. They are all very special friends to me. I would like for them to be able to attend the party, we can't ask them to close the doors on a Saturday night, we all know that's money night. Anyway, Pam has said you are the best human bartender at Fangtasia, since you are scheduled to work on Saturday I wondered if you wouldn't mind just going to Merlotte's instead? We would of course pay you for your travel time and your gas."  
"Merlotte's, is that the bar on the outskirts of Bon Temp?"  
"Yes, how do you know about it?"  
"Uh, well, I have a friend that lives out near Hot Shot and I have seen the bar when I have gone out to his place."  
"Really, it's a small world. I have friends in Hot Shot, my brother was even married to a girl from there for about four months."  
"Do you know Trey Dawson?"  
"Yep, I consider Trey a friend. He's a great guy."  
"You _know_ the folks out in Hot Shot?" She was now asking without asking if I knew what they were.  
"Yes, Calvin Norris and I have known each other for quite some time and his niece Crystal was married to my brother."  
"Oh, I heard a little about that, she was cheating on him, right?"  
"Yep, it was me and Calvin that walked in on her. She just recently miscarried Jason's baby."  
"I am sorry for Jason. But from what I hear it isn't the most horrible thing not to be tied to her."  
"Yeah, those were my thoughts. I don't mean to be nosey, but how long have you known Trey?"  
"I know him well enough to know that I won't be seeing him the next three nights."  
I smiled at her. "Right, Hot Shot isn't the safest place for a mortal to be during the full moon."  
"Seems like we are on the same page and have some stuff in common Miss Stackhouse, I would be more than happy to help you out next Saturday." "Samantha, you seem a little different then a lot of the humans that come to work here, may I ask you why you work here?"  
"You know you aren't the typical fang banger yourself." She smiled. "I go to school four mornings a week from 7am to noon. I am studying to be a nurse. My mom keeps my little boy, Xander, when I am at school or at work. I have nothing against vampires, obviously, or other supes. Something not many know is Xander's dad is half werebear. We aren't sure yet what impact it has on Xander and we won't until he reaches puberty."  
"So you and Xander's dad weren't married?"  
"No, we were high school sweet hearts, he and I met about a year and a half after he learned what he was. His dad is full blooded werebear and his mom is mortal. He didn't tell me until after I was pregnant, I got pregnant just before we graduated high school. Of course I didn't believe him, he invited me over to his house on the night of a full moon for what I thought was us telling his parents about the baby, it was a show and tell from him and his dad. I was only 17. I was unmarried and pregnant and dating a half monster. It was just me and my mom and she has been very supportive. I didn't tell her about what Evan was until Xander was three. Evan has always been involved with Xander and he was there when I told my mom. Of course she didn't believe us, so we put Xander to bed and went into the backyard under the full moon for Evan to show her. She fainted. Wow, look at me, you asked and I gave you the five dollar answer. Sorry." She gave me a nervous smile.  
"Wow, you are a brave woman. That is awesome what you have taken on. I am sure you know that relationships between staff here and management are tabu, but honestly Samantha, I would like for us to become friends. It won't cost you your job. But there just aren't a whole lot of women out there like us. Normal, level headed and still involved in the supe world."  
"I'd like that. My schedule is pretty hectic and I don't have a lot of friends." She smiled shyly and went back to work.


	14. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

As we were leaving the bar that night I hesitantly walked out the back door to go and get in the car. I carefully listened with both my ears and my mind. Nothing.  
"Are you ok, do you feel it again?" Eric asked as we walked to the car. "No, not now, thank goodness."  
Sunday day was pretty uneventful. I spoke to Natalie and Justine, I was worried about the car issue but she told me that their cars should be delivered to Bon Temp on Wednesday. They had them shipped to Louisiana. I was relieved. I didn't want them to be a burden on Amelia. I had always assumed that the girls' money came from being with Drake. I don't know why, I just did. But if they were leaving him then they had their own form of income. Unless they had really stockpiled money while living there. But they spent like crazy while I was there so I didn't see how that was possible. Not my business as long as they helped Amelia out with the bills at the house.

On our way in to work I told Eric that I would be switching my day off from Wednesday to Tuesday this week since Natasha and Justine were coming in and wasn't sure what time I would make it home on Tuesday. I didn't want to just dump them off in Bon Temp and leave them.  
"That works out, I have a couple of errands to run. I will just see you when we both get home." That was it, no explanation, errands. I wasn't going to pry. After all I had the daytime hours to do my running around. He never pried into what I did other then just asking how my day went.  
"Lover, calm down, I just want to go buy a new suit for Saturday night and a couple of other normal errands."  
"I understand. You have stuff you need to do too. We can't be together every waking minute. It's good for us to be apart some times."  
"Are you convincing me or yourself?" He turned his head and smiled at me. I slapped him on the arm. "Ouch. I expected us to at least to be married before the abuse started." Another smile.

We arrived at the bar and I immediately let Pam know my plans so that I wouldn't forget. The night went by pretty fast. Eric and I were leaving for the night, we were actually slipping out a little early, as soon as I walked out the door I was hit with that feeling that was beginning to haunt me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I stiffened. "It's here, Eric." Eric's posture mimicked mine. _**Sookie**_**.** There it was calling my name again. _**Sookie I am here**_. Oh hell, now I was terrified and Eric wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but answer, "You are where and who the hell are you?" Nothing. Eric guided me to the car. _**Sookie I am here**_. "Yeah, I got that, I know you are here," I was screaming into the nothingness, "I know you are here, but who and what the hell are you!" Eric moved me behind him when he did the brain activity amped up. "You pissed it off, can you feel it?"  
"I don't give a damn if I pissed it off. I have had enough of this. Whatever it is it is a coward and I have had enough of it tormenting you. Now it's speaking to you." Eric's voice was very angry, he too was now yelling out into the nothingness. Across the parking lot just out of the light of the overhead security light that lit up the employee parking I saw something. I wasn't sure what I was seeing but I saw it. There was sort of a shimmering glow. "Eric" was all I could say. "I see it," before I could get out anything else and he positioned his body between me and the distant glimmer I would have been completely invisible behind my huge Viking if I weren't peaking out from around him. "What are you!" I was beginning to freak a little. Goodness knows I have seen my share of strange things I thought I had pretty much seen it all. Vampires, shifters, demons, witches, fairies and what they are capable of both the good and the bad. This just had me a little freaked out. _**No fear**_were the next words we heard. Oh that was calming. Was it not afraid of us or were we not supposed to be afraid of it. The object started coming a little closer. Eric backed me up against he car and he wasn't about to move from in front of me. I could feel his energy coursing through him. I felt his love or me from deep within him and I knew that he would go to his final death before I was harmed. The shimmering light stopped about 25 yards away from us. From that distance I could tell that within the shimmer looked to be a human form. _**Do not fear me Sookie**_.  
I poked my head out a little further from around Eric. "Who are you, what do you want?"  
_I__** have always been here.**_  
"Always been where?" Just then the back door opened and the shimmering figure was gone.  
Pam saw the way Eric was protecting me and she immediately went into a fighting stance with her teeth out.  
"Where," She growled.  
"You frightened it away when you opened the door. Everything is fine." That was all the explanation Eric gave Pam.  
"Do you need me any longer?" Pam was still a little on edge.  
"No, we are fine." Eric waved his hand to dismiss her.  
"Thank you, Pam." I really was appreciative she was so eager to help and even a little glad she scared away whatever it was, but I knew that meant I would only have to deal with it again.

Eric deposited me in the passenger seat and we started home. "What was that?"  
"Lover, I don't know. In all my years roaming this earth I have never seen anything that looked like that. It really didn't seam to pose a threat or harm but I have also learned never to trust anything I don't understand." He placed his hand on my knee, "Are you hungry? Shall I stop and get you something to eat?"  
"Ice Cream." Of course at this hour that really only meant we had a choice of the three or four fast food places or stopping by the 24 hour Wal-Mart and getting some to take home. "McDonald's will be fine." Ice Cream was my favorite stress food. I had almost the entire hot fudge sundae eaten by the time we got home and pulled into the garage.

The rest of the night was quiet. We actually took a dip in the hot tub. I rambled on about how it was going to be good to see Natasha and Justine again and how I was glad that they were going to help Amelia with the party. I expressed my feelings on how I hoped the three witches would get along. I hadn't thought much about it until now, but I needed to ramble and Eric, I assumed was listening quietly but since I couldn't read his mind I never quite knew for sure, rambling was another stress reliever for me. Anyway, I told him about the conversation that Samantha and I had.  
"Sookie, just be careful, you are management and you don't want any jealousy cropping up between the staff." So he had been listening.  
"I know. I will. But I really like her and we know so many of the same people. She isn't like the other girls at the bar. A lot of the other girls are just freaky." I curled my lip and squinched my nose, I didn't know a nicer way to put it.  
Eric laughed, "Freaky, well I guess that is a polite way to put it." He reached in the water and scooped up my naked body and carried me into the house and down to his bed. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and went along for the ride. He stood me at his side of the bed since his was closet to the bathroom and went and got a big fluffy towel and dried me off and then himself. "Lay down on the bed on your stomach." I didn't ask I just did it. He straddled my legs at the knees and began massaging my shoulders working his way down my back, over my buttocks, down my thighs and calves and ended at my feet. It was a better massage then the one I got when Natasha and Justine took me in Florida. Eric laid on his side next to me and raised up on his elbow. I mirrored him.  
ran my fingers through his long blonde hair, "Thank you that was amazing." The fact that we had been naked together ever since we got home and have been in such intimate contact and we still had not had wild uninhibited sex only made me love Eric that much more. I could feel it within him through our bond that he was just enjoying being with me. "Hon, you haven't fed tonight and I didn't see you drink at the club, aren't you hungry."  
"Lover, I am always hungry for you, but tonight you rest and relax." He got out of bed and went to his little fridge and took out two True Bloods and popped them into the little microwave. "I do you know?"  
"You do what?"  
"I do just enjoy being with you. If your wish was for us to not to make love for days and I could only drink this substitute for you, I would still want to be with you, to lay with you, to have you near me. It would be difficult after a day or two not to rip your clothes off and lick you from head to toe but if that was your wish then I would oblige."  
"How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"I'm not sure. I didn't hear it in words in my head, I know you weren't projecting it to me, I just knew it. Another benefit of our bond I assume." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "Now scoot over to your side of the bed." He smiled down at me.  
"We need a TV in here. It wouldn't need cable necessarily, just so we can lay in bed watching a movie and fall asleep if we want to without having to worry about waking up and coming to bed before the sun comes up."  
"We can do that." He had already finished off one bottle and was starting on the second. I scooted over next to him and he extended his arm so I could lay my head on it and he wrapped it around me and rested his hand on my side and I laced my fingers through his. That's the way I stayed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Eric spooning me but my head was still on his arm his other draped over me as well as one of his legs. I felt completely safe in my Eric cocoon. I was completely relaxed, the effects of the hot tub and the massage were still on me. He took good care of me. I rolled over face to face with my vampire brushing his hair out of his face thinking to myself very deeply, _I love you and never want to be without you. I am so happy we found each other. _  
_Lover, everyday before meeting you was just a stepping stone to the path of finding you._ This was in his native tongue and he was dead to the day but yet he heard me and answered me. I just stared at him for several minutes.  
I projected into him, "Eric can you hear me?"  
"Ja," again in his native tongue.  
"Have you always been able to hear me when you are resting?"  
"No"  
"Honey, you rest now, I am going to go upstairs, I will see you when you wake."  
"I left you a note upstairs on the refrigerator, only if you have time today." In his sleep he spoke his native tongue, good thing I could understand it now.

I went upstairs stopping by the bathroom to take care of necessities and then headed to the kitchen for coffee and some food. I was actually starving, other than the sundae last night I hadn't eaten since yesterday when I got up. I was 2pm and I decided I would grab a bite out somewhere. I read Eric's note.  
_If you have time today go to Night Electronics on Bayou Blvd and pick out a 52 inch flat panel TV, a DVD player that holds multiple discs and a wireless surround sound system. If you don't have time or if you prefer we do it together we can do it Wednesday. I can't tonight I have a meeting at the club with the accountant. Tell them it is for me, tell them I request their newest human employee to install it and they are to be here as soon as night falls on Tomorrow night. They shouldn't give you any problems. Put the charges on your Visa for the Bank in Sweden. _  
_Love –E _  
Iran upstairs after a cup of coffee and got dressed for work so I wouldn't have to later. I slipped on tight stretching low rise jeans with no back pockets, I tucked them into my black knee high boots. I put on a dark red form fitting t-shirt and a black vest leaving the shirt untucked. I put on eyeliner, mascara and red lip gloss. I parted my hair on the side and dried it straight with a round brush giving it some volume. I looked really cute if I had to say so myself.

I stopped by my favorite deli and had a California Club (Turkey, bacon, avocado, spouts and mayo on a croissant), fresh fruit and iced tea. I would be glad when Natasha and Justine got here, I would have someone to hang out with during the day. It was hard for Amelia since her work schedule varied and then Tara was a family and business woman so she was too busy. The deli was pretty empty since it was almost 4 in the afternoon. I walked out to the Corvette and as I was stepping up to the side a truck slowed and stopped and I turned, it was Alcide. "Sookie, is that you? Damn girl, you look great."

I walked up to the side of his truck, stuck my arm in and gave him a quick hug. I wasn't worried about getting dirty his truck was always sparkling clean. "You look pretty nice yourself."  
"I had a job to bid on up the street and thought I would stop in here for a bite to eat."  
"I just finished, wish you would have come by just a few minutes earlier and I wouldn't have had to eat alone." I smiled at him.  
"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to watch you walk across the parking lot. And that was a sight worth not missing." He gave me a big smile.  
I slapped him on the arm, "Stop it!"  
"Come in with me and keep me company while I eat. If you have time."  
"I don't have a lot of time, but I will come in for a few minutes." He parked his truck next to my car.  
"You're driving Eric's car I see. I guess that invitation I got was real. You and he are really getting married?"  
"Yes we are and I am very happy."  
"I can tell. You look great. You looked great before, but now you are well, smokin' hot. You don't look like you have an ounce of fat on your body and as tight as those clothes are I think it would be noticeable if you did." I think he was staring a hole into me.  
I know I was blushing, "Alcide, thanks for the compliment, but you are embarrassing me."  
"Sorry Sook, I think about you sometimes and the moments we shared, seeing you like this, well let's just say I will have some great dreams tonight." He laid his hand on top of mine which made me a little uncomfortable then he noticed my ring. "Wow that is spectacular, different, but spectacular."  
"Thanks. Are you coming to the party Saturday? I really would like it if you could make it."  
"Yeah, I called Amelia earlier today to let her know I would be there."  
"Good. Seeing anyone?"  
"Nope, I am still single. Between the business and being pack master I am pretty busy. But I have been dating around. No one seems to be able to fill the lust I have for you or the love I had for Maria Starr. I'd take either one."  
"I am really glad you still hold me in such high regard, who knows, if the timing would have been a little different and if I hadn't killed your ex-girlfriend, maybe it would be our engagement party." I touched his arm. I can't read shifter thoughts well so I know Alcide did it on purpose, he shot me a mental picture of he and I kissing in his apartment in Jackson. I blushed. "I better go. I have some things to do before work."  
"Work, Eric's making you work. He's got to be worth a small fortune."  
"Eric doesn't MAKE me do anything. I want to work, what else am I gonna do with my time? Anyway, I am working at Fangtasia. I am managing the human staff."  
"Oh, Ok, good for you if that's what is making you happy. You ever need anything you know how to reach me. I am just a phone call away." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes.  
"Thanks, I know you are. I really appreciate it. I'll see you on Saturday night." I stood and he stood too. I gave him a quick hug. I turned to walk out the door thinking to myself how Eric would have a cow if he knew yet another of the men in my past pledged his undying loyalty to me. Accept if Eric heard the passes Alcide was making at me Alcide would probably be dead. "See you Saturday." He called behind me. I just raised my hand and waved without looking back. Then Alcide was in my head again, _I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave._ I just ignored it and hurried to my car.

I got to the Electronics store told them who I was there for and the guy that helped me asked me to wait just a minute and he disappeared. The manager walked up to me, "My name is Brad, how can I help you and Mr. Northman today?" We walked around for a few minutes and I looked at the TV's and played with them while I listened to what he had to say. It really didn't take me long to spend $5000. But I bought what Eric told me or at least I hoped I did. I gave him the instructions about the delivery, "I understand. We have a guy, Todd, that has only been here a couple of months be he is very good at the installation and he has only installed for two other vampires." I didn't understand but I nodded anyway.  
I went back to the store I purchased Eric's engagement gift because I decided we needed some additional items that I hadn't thought about then. The salesmen should have mentioned it. I picked out what I wanted and asked them to deliver it to the hotel on Saturday with the other gift.  
It was almost dark here I was 25 miles from home and Eric was still asleep. _Eric can you here me?_ I waited. _Eric you should be waking soon, can you here me?_  
_Yes lover, I hear you_, and yes, it was in his native tongue.  
_Sweetie, I will meet you at the club. I have been out running errands, since it is so late I will just meet you at the club. _I waited, at this distance I was amazed that this even worked but there seemed to be a delay. Interesting.  
_Ok, Lover, see you soon._

I stopped by a local ice cream shop and got a chocolate shake and headed to work. Of course none of the vampires were there since the sun had just set as I had turned into the parking lot. I unlocked the back door and went in securing it behind me. I had never been here alone. I turned on the lights and pulled the tills out of the safe and put them in the registers. Samantha was tending bar tonight and she was the first to show up so she could prep the bar. We talked while she did her thing then others started to filter in and I checked on my staff inquiring how each was doing. Pam came in about 30 minutes after the sun set. I really think this place is her existence. But then I wouldn't dream of asking her about her personal life. Eric didn't come in for about an hour and a half. I was busy and tried not to notice. Of course the closer he got I felt him and knew just when he walked in the building. I was in conversation with Savannah regarding products in the gift shop. Once finished I went and searched him out. He was just walking out of his office. I put my hand on his chest and backed him back into the office shutting the door behind us. I threw my arms around his neck he bent and we kissed for a few minutes. "Lover, why do you smell like wolf?"  
"Oh, I ran into Alcide when I was out running around and we sat and talked at the deli for a few minutes."  
There was a low growl in Eric's voice, "I can smell the lust for you in his odor."  
"All we did was talk, he held my hand to admire my ring and I gave him a quick distant hug when I left him sitting at the table."  
"Lover, I have no doubt that your intentions were nothing more than friendly. If you had felt or done anything else with someone you would not be able to hide that from me, our bond is too strong. However, that does not change his intentions towards you. My life would be easier if I would just kill the three men of your past that won't turn loose of you." That part about killing my ex-boyfriends, that was in native tongue.  
"You know it doesn't do you any good to talk in your native language, I understand it. And no, you can't kill Bill, Quinn and Alcide. I don't know why Quinn and Alcide don't just let go, I really didn't have a relationship with Alcide and my relationship with Quinn lasted about two minutes." I let out a heavy sigh. "Speaking of our bond, you know what happened between us while you slept, right?"  
"Yes, our strong connection continues to grow. I didn't know that was possible even for the strongest vampire. You know how hard it was to wake me in Rhodes and younger vampires would not have awakened at all. You saw Pam sleep through her feet burning."  
"Do you know when you are asleep you don't speak English when you talk, at all."  
"Good thing you can understand all my languages." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows and then drew me in for a long kiss rubbing himself against me and his hands all over my body. I'm not complaining because I loved for him to touch me, but he was erasing Alcide's scent and replacing it with his own. After a nice make out session we pried ourselves apart, "You look very nice tonight, Lover." He smiled, "Did you go to the electronics store?"  
"Yes, I hope you approve of what I picked out. A new guy named Todd will be over, he is their newest employee, Brad said he is really good. He said he has only installed for two other vampires, I really don't understand why that is important."  
"Before the installer leaves I will glamour him so he does not remember going into my day chamber. The more a person has their memories replaced the higher the chance of something going wrong with their mind. You remember the bouncer that had the whole left in his mind in Jackson. So I just prefer to have newer employees."  
"Oh, ok. That makes sense." Another quick kiss and we went into the club. Eric took me straight to the dance floor and we danced to several songs then we sat on the stage. After about 30 minutes I left him there and I went to go check on my staff and see how things were going around the bar.  
"Sookie," Pam approached me, "Thank you for coming in and getting things set up."  
"Pam, this is Monday, you're supposed to be off today." That just dawned on me.  
"I know. But I really didn't have anything else to do and I wanted to be available if you needed me." She gave me a half smile. Yep, that confirms my thoughts, this place is her existence. Guess she's not dating anyone right now, her and Amelia really didn't last long. I was glad she didn't pursue Jason.  
"Thanks Pam, I appreciate all your help and support." I gave her a quick smile then turned and went and found Eric. He was back in his booth and he stood so I could slide in. We sat and talked and I reminded him I wouldn't be home until late tomorrow night or early Wednesday morning.  
"Have fun with your friends. I will miss you."  
"Well then, I guess I will just have to give you plenty of attention tonight when we get home to help you not miss me too much." I ran my teeth over my bottom lip and sucked in.  
"Tease."  
"Have you ever known me to not keep a promise like that. The sooner we get started the better! I don't think I can be called a tease."  
"Let's go home now." Eric walked over to Pam giving her instructions then we left. Good thing we came in two vehicles or we may not have made it the two miles to the house. We got home and I kept my promise many times all night long.


	15. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

I had set my alarm in plenty of time to get ready and get to the airport. I was feeling great, I had taken more of Eric's blood last night and I woke up feeling great the next day. I rolled over and looked at Eric thinking about last night made me stir inside. I kissed him of course there was no response, I kissed him again sucking on his bottom lip. I kissed his ear and sucked his ear lobed and kissed down his neck. I ran my hands through his hair, over his shoulders, across his chest. I rolled and licked his nipples then kissed my way back up his neck back to his ear then again kissing his mouth and sucking on his lip. His fangs were out. I raised up and smiled down at him, "Now you can call me a tease."  
_Your only a tease if you crawl out of bed right now._  
"You are asleep, remember?"  
_Not all of me_  
I lifted the cover and sure enough, not all of him was asleep. I had never made love when I woke up before. I never even thought it possible. I couldn't resist, I began kissing him again and didn't stop at his nipples this time. I worked my way down to his huge shaft and gave it some undivided attention. Then I straddled him, yep, that part of him was 100% awake. I began riding him, he was immobile but his mind was not asleep either and there were even audible moans coming from him, his fangs still extended. Then without a second thought I raised my own wrist up to my mouth and bit hard enough to draw blood and put it to Eric's mouth. He latched on raising one hand to hold my arm to his mouth. The other hand moved to my hip after a minute his eyes opened and he released my arm. He sat up with me still straddling him flipped me over and he began pounding into me. He didn't say a word and neither did I, not with our mouths or our brains. There was plenty of noise filling the room coming from both of us and I was raking my fingers down his back to his perfect ass and clinched it and drew him in with every thrust. We both finished very loudly at the same time and Eric collapsed on top of me. After only a couple of seconds he moved off of me rolling over onto his back. He was still awake, barely but he was. I sat up and looked over at him bending to kiss him appreciating the fact he kissed back, he even put his hand on the back of my head. I pulled away looking down at him, "I've never made love during the day. I didn't think it was a possibility." I was staring deep into his eyes.  
"Lover, it seems to be when it comes to you and the possibilities are limitless." He pulled me back to him for another kiss, I think he was actually asleep before the kiss was finished.

I was glad I had woken up early, I was running a little behind but it was well worth it. I showered quickly and skipped conditioning my hair. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and put on mascara and lip gloss and put on a summer dress, it was light pink with black polka dots made from soft cotton, I slid on black sandals and out the door I went. I would take the girls out to lunch I was sure I wouldn't starve before then.

Just as I was pulling into the airport my phone rang. "Hey Sookie we just got off the plane and we are heading to pick up our luggage." She gave me the gate number of where to meet them and I told her what I was driving. I was really glad there was enough room in the Escalade for the huge luggage pieces they brought. I jumped out of the truck and gave them each a big hug when they approached. "Sookie, you look great!" Justine commented.

We jumped into the truck it was just a little after noon. "You ladies hungry?"  
"Starving!" Justine blurted out from the back.  
"Do you want anything particular?" They both shook their heads no. "How was the flight?" While I drove and took turns rambling on about the airport and the flight I realized that I really had missed them.  
"So, are you excited about the party on Saturday?" Natasha questioned.  
"I am very excited. We are going to have lots of people and it is going to be a beautiful night under the stars (ok with the city lights we might not see stars but it was still going to be great)."  
"Did you get Eric an engagement gift?"  
"Natasha, wait until you hear what I got him!" I told them all about it.  
"Wow, that is so cool. He's gonna love it." Justine bubbled. Justine was always bubbly.  
I pulled into my favorite little Mexican Restaurant in the area, "Oh, do y'all like Mexican? Actually it's more what we call Tex-Mex around here, but it's good." They were both fine with the selection. We ate and talked and all had a margarita. We talked like we had been friends forever. "So Drake is really OK with y'all leaving him?"  
"It went pretty well, I think Mason was more upset about loosing Justine. We leased our apartment to a friend of ours who we know will take care of our stuff. We packed up our cars with the stuff we had at the mansion and our personal things from the apartment. We can't tell you how cool it is of you to let us stay at your place."  
"Sure, you're welcome. I think your really going to love Amelia. So y'all are just going to hang out and try and make a life out of it around here. That's cool. There really aren't many jobs in Bon Temp but there is the little city of Clayton between there and Shreveport and then of course Shreveport is only 45 minutes away." Ok, I may have been pushing it a little, but I didn't want them to think it was a free ride. Besides they would need money to help Amelia with the bills.  
"We will probably find something to do to help keep us busy. Didn't we tell you, we are independently wealthy? Actually we are flat out rich. Justine and I met working at a bar and became instant friends and got a crappy little apartment to share. Every week we played the super lotto. We played the same five sets of numbers every week. We spent five dollars every week for just over a year and then we hit it. You may have heard about the winners in Florida that won the 16.8 million two years ago. That was us. We paid the taxes and split the money even down the middle since we both helped pick the numbers on each line and we alternated who bought the ticket each week."  
"Oh my gosh. That is so cool!" I was so excited.  
"I know right, so we just been doing whatever ever since." Justine was bubbling from the backseat.

We had been sitting at the restaurant for almost two hours. They each had another margarita but since I was driving one with food was my limit. "So, y'all ready to head to Bon Temp and meet the gang out there and let me show you where you will be living?"  
"Yes, I can't wait to see what it's like to be in the sticks." Natasha was trying a southern accent that really didn't work coupled with her Russian accent.  
We talked the entire way to Bon Temp. We stopped in at Merlotte's first so I could introduce them to Amelia and of course everyone else. Amelia sat with us for a minute and they seemed like they were going to hit it off pretty good. Sam walked up and I introduced him and Natasha flashed him a flirty smile and held his hand a little too long on the hand shake, I swear I saw a quick look of jealousy in Amelia's eyes as Sam smiled back. Hum, note to self, ask Amelia about this later. We sat and talked and I talked to all the regulars and towns people that I had known forever. I never got tired of people telling me how great I looked. I know it sounds vein, but when you spent most of your life trying not to be noticed it just felt good. After we had been there a little over an hour I thought the girls must really be ready to relax. So I suggested we head to the house.

We pulled up in front of the house and they were both just beaming about how cute the place was. We walked up onto the porch and I handed them both a key that opened both the front and back doors that I had had good enough sense to have made on my last trip to Wal-Mart. We walked in and of course the house didn't have a spec of dust and nothing out of place, Amelia is a wonderful housekeeper. If she gets mad, upset or nervous, there isn't an unclean crevasse in the house. Either that or you were going to gain 10 pounds with all the stuff she baked.

I showed the girls the two rooms and told them they were just going to have to fight over who got what room, that was up to them. I took them upstairs but told them that I wouldn't go into Amelia's bedroom that is always a courtesy we had given each other. We sat down at the table and talked some more, we all kicked off our shoes. "Let's have a bar-b-que tonight. I'll get Jason to come over and throw some steaks and chicken on the grill and invite a few people so y'all can get to know some of the locals that are my friends." They both agreed whole heartily.  
I called Jason, who should have just been getting off of work, "Hey brother, I'm here at the house and my friends from Florida are here, you want to come over and cook on the grill, I am going to invite Tara and JB, Hoyt and Holly, Amelia and Sam and a few other's. You free to dazzle us with your culinary skills?"  
"I can do that. I'll go by the butcher shop before Mark locks it up for the night and pick up some stuff. I'll run home and take a shower and be out after that."  
"Oh, wait, Jas, it's the third night. Maybe it's not the best night."  
"Hey sis, don't worry. I have a lot better control over it now. After all it's still early and I have changed the last two nights and as long as I don't try and put it off too long I will be ok. I think this is a great way to help your friends meet the locals."  
"I was gonna invite Trey and Calvin, think they will come?"  
"Calvin I bet will. Then he and I can hunt together after. I don't know about Trey. He is wolf not panther sometimes he comes to the woods with us, but not often."  
I made a few phone calls even Sam was gonna leave the bar and come for a while.

Amelia got home and showered and changed. Jason got there right after. I introduced Jason to Natasha and then Justine walked down the hall into the living room. Jason and Justine locked eyes and if this had been a silly cartoon you would have seen little red hearts floating up and popping in the air. I had to repeat my question to Jason three times then I finally nudged him, "Jason, you want me to take the meat and put it in the fridge?" He just handed me the sack. "I gotta get the charcoal out of the truck."  
"I'll walk with you," Justine followed him like a little puppy.  
I looked at Natasha, "what was that?"  
"Uh, I think we just witnessed love at first site."  
Everyone came. I didn't realize it was Samantha's night off. When Trey got out with her, Sookie, I hope you don't mind that I brought someone," no not at all I was pleased to see Samantha. I was a little shocked since this was the third night of the full moon. She looked at me, "He called and asked if I wanted to come, I was shocked but what the heck."  
"I'm glad you came." I smiled at her and patted her on the arm.  
Calvin knocked on the door and I opened it up and he gave me a big hug. I wasn't expecting that. "It's so good to see you Sookie. You are more beautiful then ever. You still sure you won't leave that big old Viking vampire for a big kitty cat like me?" I just smiled at him and introduced him to Natasha. They said their hellos and she escorted him out to the back yard. We had a great time. Jason and Justine were never more then five foot from each other the whole night and by the time we had all finished eating and were just sitting around talking she was sitting on his lap. They looked really cute together.

It was about eleven o'clock when everyone was leaving and I was sitting in the back yard by myself just looking up at the moon. _**Sookie don't be afraid**__. _I heard the words before I picked up on the brain waves. But anytime any conversation is started off with don't be afraid… well I tend to be afraid. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Show yourself." It did. I saw the same shimmering light that I saw the last time. The voice was much more clear. _**Sookie I have always been around do not be frightened**__._ The glimmer came closer and closer. I could see the human form I thought I was making out from the last time. "Stop there." The form was about 50 feet away. I felt that was a safe enough distance if I needed to bolt. The form complied. "Who are you? What are you?"_**I**__** will not harm you**__. _"That doesn't answer my question." _**Please allow me to come closer**__._ What the hell, let's get this over with. "OK." The figure glided closer and closer to me and it stopped about three feet in front of me. The security light was on as well as the other little lights we had hung but I still wasn't believing my eyes. "Is this some kind of joke? This isn't possible." _**It is possible. I have never left you. I have always been here I am as confused as you are as to why you can now tell when I am near you. I can feel it when you sense me**__. _I sat down, ok actually my knees were giving out and I plopped down into my chair. "Daddy, is that really you?"  
_**Yes Sookums**_**.**  
Then I knew it had to be true. He was the only person in the entire world that ever called me that. "I don't understand."  
"I will try and explain. When your mother and I died it was so unexpected and we weren't ready to give up our human lives. I wasn't ready to give up you and Jason. I know that I didn't help you the way I should have when you were little and trying to cope with your special ability." I was sitting in awe, my father that had been dead for 20 years was standing in front of me. "I know that you got that gift from me, from my bloodline. I didn't know what it was until a few years ago when my real father died and found me before crossing over to his next life. He explained it to me. Then when your gran died that horrible death, I saw her. She explained too. I don't understand why after all these years you now know when I am near."  
"You are always here?"  
"No not always here at this house. We spend time at our old home, where Jason lives, we spend time at the bridge we died at. You mother is at one of those two places. I am able to come here because this is my childhood home. We never enter the homes because we do not want to get trapped. We do not want to haunt the home and we want you to have your privacy. When you left I was so worried. When you came to visit the last time I was able to follow you in a matter of speaking. But when I am not here or at Jason's home or the bridge I am very week. That is why you were having a hard time understanding me when you finally heard me speak. Whatever has happened to give you this ability it is getting stronger. I can feel that within you."  
"Daddy, why did you get angry the other night? I felt it and you shot through Eric and I."  
"Eric, so that's his name."  
"Yes, I love him and we are engaged."  
"Sookie, I have watched the vampires and others come and go from this home and yes I know what your brother had become, I was so hoping that you could have more of a normal life."  
"Daddy, my life for me is normal. I am happy I am in love and I am loved. I have many good friends that aren't human, but then I am not all human either. If you watched me growing up you know how hard it was for me. I am at peace now and comfortable with who I am. Can you manifest yourself to just anyone?"  
"No, Jason does not know your mother and I exist. The first time I knew I could be seen was the other night by you and your vampire."  
"If I brought Eric here then you could meet him?"  
"I think so. Sookie I am so sorry I couldn't give you what you needed from me when I was alive. I knew I wasn't completely normal and I knew what ever it was you were dealing with was my fault but I had been in such denial about myself I didn't know how to help you." He moved closer and knelt before me and although I couldn't feel it he was attempting to wipe a tear away that was running down my face. Sookie I am growing weak and I must go now.  
"I understand. I will see you again soon?"  
"Yes, come back soon, if you come to the bridge I am much stronger." And then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

I was just sitting there staring into space trying to absorb what had just happened. My cell phone rang and I just about jumped out of my skin. "Lover, what's wrong? I have no idea what this feeling is but I know that it is coming from you." The concern in Eric's voice was overwhelming.  
"Sweetie, I'm fine. I have something unbelievable to tell you but I want to tell you in person, don't worry I am fine. I am going to stay here for a while longer I will let you know when I am on my way home."  
"Do you need me to come and get you? Are you sure you are ok. You don't feel ok." "  
I promise I am fine."

Amelia came back out and Justine and Natasha came around the side of the house.  
"Sookie, thanks for such a great evening. I have to tell you I think I might be in love with your brother." Justine was completely serious.  
"We should have come here sooner. Justine is in love and I have a date." Natasha was smiling.  
"So who do you have a date with? Calvin or Sam?" I glanced over at Amelia and she was glaring at me. I just smiled. "I just assume it must have been one of them since they were the only men here without a date, except Jason and I think he is spoken for.  
"Damn right he is, I can't imagine the rest of my life without him." I don't think I had ever seen Justine so serious.  
"I think you might want to get to know him a little better before you devote your life to him. There are some things you might want to know first that HE needs to tell you." I gave her a little smile.  
"What do you think he should tell me? That he was married? That his ex-wife miscarried twice? That his ex is a were-panther or that Jason himself was turned into a were-panther himself and when he left here he was going to shift and go hunting in the woods behind his house?" I just looked at her with my mouth gaping open. He had been more honest with her in a matter of a few hours then he was with most anyone he knew for months.  
"Wow, Justine, I am sorry for speaking out of line. I just couldn't imagine Jason would tell you all that in a matter of a few hours. Your OK with his condition?"  
"Are you ok with Eric's condition?" This was definitely a side of Justine I had never seen.  
"Point taken. I think you two will be great for each other."  
"Wait, wait, Jason is a were panther? Calvin said his niece was Jason's ex-wife. So Calvin is a were panther? Natasha was beside herself.  
"That really should have been something that Calvin told you himself, but seems you have put the pieces together. But while we are talking about it, Calvin isn't just a were panther he is the pack leader. Please don't break your date with him, he is a really great guy."  
"I have no intentions of breaking my date with him. I have never dated a shifter, I am looking forward to it. I was really worried that my sex life would suffer out here in the sticks since I had sworn off vampires. I am looking forward to my date with Calvin even more now." Natasha was smiling.  
"Natasha, oh my gosh, you're a slut!" We all laughed. "Yes, but at least I don't hide it."  
I couldn't resist this opportunity, "Amelia, is there someone special in your life you haven't told me about?"  
"No, no one to speak of." She glared at me and I dropped the subject.  
"Sookie, as best girlfriends sitting around, anything you want to tell us about Eric?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." I played the innocent dumb blonde. They all just looked at me. "If I did, I wouldn't tell you anything. Eric is mine and I have no intentions of sharing him in anyway."  
"Wow, looks like vampire possessiveness is contagious." Natasha quipped. It was my turn to glare.  
"Ok girls, margaritas or milk shakes?" Amelia to the rescue.  
In unison from Natasha and Justine, "Margaritas"  
"Y'all go ahead, after you make yours I will make myself a milkshake. I have already had one margarita today and I still have to drive home." I just smiled at them.  
We sat around and talked and had our drinks then the conversation turned to witch craft and I took that as my opportunity to bow out for the night. It was almost 1:30 and I wanted to get home and tell Eric about my experience tonight. I walked out to the truck and just before climbing in I said just barely able to be heard, "Good night Daddy, I'll see you soon." Night Snookums I love you.  
I hurried towards Shreveport. When I got about 15 minutes from home I called Eric to let him know how long I would be and that I would see him at home. Eric was waiting on me in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me when I walked in. "I have been so worried about you, tell me about tonight." I told him all about talking to and seeing my dad.  
He just looked at me, silent. After several minutes he said, "your father told you he could feel your ability to connect to him getting stronger?"  
"Yes, that's what he said."  
"Sookie, Lover, we are opening up many new doors with our regular exchange of blood. We communicate with each other without words. We do this over miles. We communicate when I am asleep. You understand a language that has been dead for 700 years. I feel emotions that I don't know if I ever felt. Now, not that I am complaining, you are waking me up in the daylight hours to make love. The regular swap of our blood can be the only explanation us being able to see and communicate with a ghost. I have been a vampire for 1023 years and I have never experienced a ghost."  
"So will you go with me to meet my parents?"  
"Lover I will do anything you ask of me, but did you hear anything I said?"  
"Yes, dear, I heard everything. I told you a few nights ago that we would just deal with whatever happens to me while we were discovering each other. Eric, as far as I am concerned the changes happening within us and between us is only a benefit. The worst thing that could happen is I turn before we plan it. Since it is going to happen eventually, I don't see the problem with that." I stroked his face.  
He took my hand in both of his, "I am glad you feel that way. Do you know how dangerous offering a sleeping vampire blood could have been? I worry about you."  
"I didn't offer just any sleeping vampire blood. I gave myself to you again. You were asleep but we were in contact. I trust you with my life in any situation."  
"Come to the living room. I bought you something tonight." He led me by my hand. He handed me a wardrobe box. I was hoping you would wear this on Saturday night. I sat the box on the coffee table and opened it and folded back the paper. I lifted the dress; it was a slip style dress, a beautiful light powder blue with a shimmering laced overlay with sequins scattered and perfectly placed.  
"Oh Eric, its beautiful!" I slipped off the dress I was wearing and slid on the new one. It was a perfect fit. I threw my arms around him, "Thank you so much, I love it. I will be proud to wear it Saturday."  
"I am very pleased you like it," he turned and walked to the coat closet he pulled out a dark grey suit that must be made of a silk blend it had just a bit of shimmer then he pulled out a shirt that matched the blue of my dress near perfectly with a tie the same color as the suit. I couldn't believe it. Eric's errands tonight consisted of buying us matching clothes for our engagement party.  
"Eric, you have great fashion sense. We are going to look beautiful Saturday night." I am much darker skinned then Eric with my love of sun bathing, but our hair and eyes are near identical. With his heritage I am sure Eric was fair skinned long ago and the paleness that is vampire is not a huge skin tone change.  
"Sookie, you always look beautiful." He pulled me to him and kissed me and slid the dress off my shoulders and shimmied it to the floor. I bent and picked it up and laid it over the back of the couch so it wouldn't wrinkle. He looked at me, "I am pleased that I could be the first and the last to make love to you during the day. I do not think it is something that can happen on a normal basis, but Lover, to my recollection you are the first woman I ever made love to during the day and I don't just mean as a vampire."  
"Are you serious. Eric, I am sure in your Viking days you had any woman you wanted at anytime. I have often thought about how many women you have had over the years."  
"I remember most of my adulthood before I was turned. We spent months at a time on a ship at sea with no women. When we would dock, whether it be for supplies or we were at war or pillaging many of the men would take whatever they wanted, that included the women. I have never taken a woman that did not want to willingly come to me in my human days or vampire. I have glamoured for blood but never sex. I am sure if you counted the number of women I have been with over the years that there would be hundreds but in comparison to how long I have been on the earth I don't think the number would be out of line. Honestly, Sookie look into my eyes, honestly, none of them have ever made me feel the way you do. The way you did even before our blood bond. If I live to be five thousand I never want to share my bed with anyone other than you."  
"I love you with everything I am. There is nothing you don't know about me. In case I have never told you, you make me feel special, I know I can be myself and you will not judge me, I know I can let go and try anything be anything and you support me. Put the fact that I love you aside no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. Honestly," now I was blushing, "no one has ever satisfied me the way you have. The first time we were together I couldn't believe that anyone could be the size you are, I didn't think I could handle all of you. Now I can't imagine being without any part of you." He took me in his arms and we passionately kissed which quickly became more heated. I'm not sure how we got there exactly but next thing I remember was lying on the formal dining room table with Eric standing at the end of it entering me. We really were working our way through every room in the house and every surface.  
We went to bed and I got my first look at our new TV system. "Do you like what I picked out?"  
"I couldn't have done any better. You did a great job. If you want to run cable to it just say the word and we can make it happen. I loaded the DVD player with 10 movies. I also put some of your soda in the fridge and I hung a rack on the inside of the armoire with some of your favorite snacks, including microwave popcorn." I was such a cry baby, I actually had tears rolling down my face I was so touched by his gestures.  
"Eric, can we go see my parents tomorrow night? I don't want anyone else to know we are going to Bon Temps, I want to go see them and have you meet my father."  
"Lover we can do whatever makes you happy." He picked up his phone from the night stand and called Pam, "Sookie and I have an errand to run tomorrow. I am not sure if we will make it to the club."


	17. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

I woke the next morning and called my brother. "Hey Jason, how are you? I just wanted to call and thank you for cooking last night."  
"Sook, I should be thanking you. I think I am in love with Justine. I know we just met but something feels right. I really have never felt like this before. I told her everything and she accepted me for who I am. We are going to go out tonight."  
"That's great. I am so happy for you. I am happy for you both because she said pretty much the same thing last night after you left to go hunt. But really I just called to say thank you."

I spent the day doing laundry, even though we had a housekeeper I still preferred to do my own laundry, I relaxed by the pool with a book. I finally got a call from the doctor's office with my results. "Miss Stackhouse, this is Amy with the clinic, we have your blood test results. Miss Stackhouse do you give me permission to give you the results on the phone?" "Uh huh, yes." "You are not pregnant. Your cholesterol levels are perfect, as a matter of fact all of your results are perfect. You are in excellent health. I see in the doctor's notes that she spoke to you about your muscle mass versus your body fat content, your missed cycles are due to the physical shape of your body. If you wish to get pregnant in the future your body will need to be about 3% body fat so you will start a regular cycle. Right now your body fat content is at 1% or less." "Thank you." I told them I wasn't pregnant. I knew that, duh. I was still glad to know that I was perfectly healthy.

I started getting showered and ready for the evening about a half an hour before Eric was going to rise, but I was nervous. I don't know why I was nervous. I couldn't decide what to wear. Finally I just decided to wear nice jeans, sneakers and white t-shirt with a v-neck with lace on it. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I went downstairs and tried to read then I tried to watch TV, I just couldn't focus. I was so glad when Eric came downstairs he sent calm through me. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and boots. I handed him a True Blood he gulped it down and we left without a spoken word between us. "Lover, when we get to Bon Temps you need to tell me where to go." I gave him directions on how to get to the bridge where my parents were killed. We pulled off the road and parked in the grass, I hadn't been on this road in years. "This road was never traveled much and it was just a short cut my dad liked to take. I never really noticed how beautiful it really is out here." On one side of the bridge was a grove that had a hill that rolled down to the riverbed. At the top of the hill was a huge oak tree that had to be at least 100 years old. The hill was lush green grass scattered with wild flowers. On the other side of the river there was a four foot high embankment that led up to a fenced in pasture that belonged to the Lamont family, they had been in the area almost as long as my family and the Belfluers. I don't know who owned the beautiful oak tree and that patch of land. Eric and I walked onto the bridge and a moment later floating up from under the bridge was the shimmering figure of my father. He stood before us. "Daddy, this is Eric Northman, my fiancé."  
Eric nodded towards him, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Stackhouse." Daddy moved closer and nodded back to him.  
"Eric, please call me Corbit. It is nice to finally meet you as well. Do you have an idea of what has caused you and my daughter to be able to communicate with me?"  
"Sookie and I discussed this last night. I believe we know. It is a very personal matter and I am not sure how comfortable Sookie or I either one would be in sharing it with you."  
"Daddy, where is mom?"  
"Sookie, she wanted to make sure you wanted to see her. She hasn't gotten to see you as much as she has Jason since she is tied to the bridge and our family home where Jason lives. You do want to see her?"  
"Yes, I do." Just then walking from the other end of the bridge moving towards us came another shimmering figure, smaller than my father's.  
"Sookie, dear, you have grown into a beautiful woman. Your father has filled me in on some of your life as he gets to witness it. I have something I need to tell you. You must know that I loved you while I was alive. I was also jealous of you and the attention your father would give to you. I know understand that it is the fae blood that courses through your veins the same blood he shared with you that kept me so focused and attracted to him and jealous of anyone I had to share his attentions with. I am also sorry that I wasn't more understanding of your condition and I wasn't able to help you cope with it."  
"Mom, none of that matters now. I am just so happy that life has given me this opportunity to be with the two of you again. Oh, mom, this is Eric Northman my fiancé. Eric this is my mom, Sheila Stackhouse."  
"Mrs. Stackhouse, I see where Sookie's beauty comes from. I am very pleased and honored to meet you." Eric nodded again.  
"Mr. Northman, you are not human?"  
"No ma'am, I am vampire."  
"Sookie are you" I cut her off, "No mom, I am still mortal."  
She looked off in the direction of Jason's house, "Jason isn't"  
"I know mom. But he is happy he even has a new girlfriend."  
"Northman, I know by the way you responded to me outside the club that you will protect and take care of my Snookums. I am glad she found someone to love her and take care of her." I think my dad actually had a tear roll down his face.  
"With all do respect Mr. Sta… uh, Corbit, Sookie does not need me to take care of her, although I will do whatever she needs me to, she does well at taking care of herself."  
"That's good to hear." My dad smiled proudly at me. We stood on that bridge for hours talking.  
"Daddy, do you know who owns the meadow with the large oak tree? I know that the Lamont family owns the other side over there where it is fenced. I know the county owns the opposite side of the road on that side of the bridge, but what about the land on this side of the bridge?"  
"Snookums, I don't know. No one ever comes out this way much anymore. This oak tree grows and the flowers bloom and die but no one comes out this way. Your brother comes to this bridge and sits and cries on the anniversary of our death. He has since he has been old enough to get here by himself."  
"Poor Jason, I had no idea."  
We left soon after that. When we got back in the car Eric took my hand, "Are you happy?"  
"I am. Thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"Knowing you, loving you, being bonded to you, all of this has opened up so many possibilities for me that I would have never known without you." I leaned over and kissed him. We drove back towards town, "Eric, I want to find out who owns that land, I want to buy it. I want to be married there. I want my parents to be able to see us get married."  
"Lover, I think that is a great idea. I will buy half the county for you to make it happen."  
"Thank you. I think it will be perfect."  
"Me too, Snookums." He looked over at me and smiled and gave a little laugh.


	18. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I called Jason on Thursday when I got up. "Jason, do you know who owns the meadow with the big oak tree by the bridge where mom and daddy died?" I was hoping since he was a road crew supervisor he might know.  
"I'm not sure. Why do you want to know?"  
"It is a beautiful piece of land. I want to have my wedding under that oak tree. I feel like I would be closer to mom and daddy almost like they would be a part of the ceremony."  
"Sookie, that's strange even for you, but if you want me to ask Norma at the city offices I will. I should be back in the office in about an hour."  
"Thanks big brother. I appreciate it."  
I called to check on how the witches were doing. Natasha and Calvin had a date tonight and Justine had actually spent the night with Jason last night. Amelia was filling me in. Their cars were delivered yesterday. Justine has a lime green little Volkswagen Bug and Natasha has a charcoal grey BMW. They had their cars packed with stuff. Of course I already knew that they were going to have stuff in their cars. I hoped the bedrooms at my house were big enough. I talked to Natasha for a few minutes she was excited about her date with Calvin. I was betting that if she had her way she wouldn't be coming home tonight. Calvin is pretty old fashioned but his need to grow his pack may exceed his being a gentleman.  
Jason called me back so I told Natasha bye and clicked over. I was anxious for any news on the property. "What did you find out?"  
"The property belongs to the county now. Whoever owned it didn't pay the taxes on it. The county just hasn't gotten around to setting up an auction for it."  
"Will they sell it without an auction."  
"You know the mayor, the more money and the less work the better. Just make an appointment with him." "Thanks brother. So you and Justine are going strong I hear."  
"She stayed the night last night. We talked most of the night. We fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch. Sookie, nothing other than getting to know each other has happened. Oh sure we have kissed, but we haven't slept together. It's been the greatest two nights of my life so far."  
"I am happy for you both." I got off the phone after I thanked him again for his help. I called city hall and made an appointment with Mayor Jefferson. Since it was about money he was quick to see me, he agreed to see me at 4pm. I left Eric a note instead of disturbing him in his sleep. I got to Bon Temps only 15 minutes before my appointment so I went on to the mayor's office. Norma took me on to his office. "Sookie Stackhouse, look at you all grown up. You are beautiful." Mayor Jackson and my father had gone to school together.  
"Thanks Mr. Jackson. I wanted to talk to you about a piece of property that you plan to auction off. Can I buy it from the county before it goes to auction? Technically no. What property do you want?"  
"There is a parcel of land out by the bridge where my parent died. I would like to have that property."  
"That property with the big oak tree?"  
"That's it."  
"That property is more than that little meadow it is a stretch of 20 acres it is the river including the bridge and the road and the property on the other side of the road. The county actually paid for use of the road until the owner fell behind on the taxes. That property without any improvements is valued at $125,000.00"  
"You start an auction at the cost of the back taxes, right?" I am not the dumb blonde everyone thinks I am.  
"Right.'  
"How much is that." He typed into his computer and looked up, $30,000."  
"What does it take to do an auction? I really want that property Mayor."  
"Sookie, do you have that kind of money?"  
"I can pay it in cash if you need. I'll tell you what; can't you sell it on the court house steps, isn't that the way a county or city public auction works?"  
"Yes, that is the old way."  
"How long does it take to get it together."  
"Actually we have to walk out onto the steps and announce that there will be a meeting and give at least a two hour notice."  
"Mayor if you will do that for me so that we can get this done today I will start the bidding at $50,000. That is much more than the taxes. I will donate $5000 to your campaign fund since election year is next year." I had learned a few things in watching Eric conduct his politics.  
"Done. Norma come in here." Jackson called into his phone.  
"Great, I'll see you on the steps in a couple of hours. How did you want that contribution, cash, check, cashiers check?" I smiled at him.  
"Cash would be great."  
"Sure. No problem." I rushed to the bank I wasn't sure how long it would take them to get me cash out of the bank in Sweden." I pulled out $75,000. I thought that Tim Jones, the bank manager was going to stroke out on me. I showed back up at City hall almost an hour early. I just waited. Andy Belfluer showed up. Since they had gotten the inheritance from a relative they didn't even know they had, he had been trying to buy up as much of the area as he could. He would have a heart attack if he knew that the money came from Bill. When Bill learned that the Belfluers were his descendants and they were in financial trouble he arrange this little rouge so they could have money. Great competition. "Andy, what are you doing here?" Like I didn't know.  
"I am going to bid on that land for sale."  
"Andy, is there any way you would change your mind? I really want that property, it's where my parents died. Andy I would even be willing to buy it and then make you a great deal on the part of the land I have no interest in."  
"Sookie, you can't afford that land. Where you going to come with the cash." Andy never liked us and since he couldn't pin the murder's that Rene' committed on Jason he really couldn't stand my family. It was convenient for him to talk to me and be nice to me when he needed me to use my gift for his benefit his police work.  
"Andy, you have no idea what I have or don't have. I have more money then that crappy little inheritance you got." Oops. I wasn't supposed to know about that.  
He just stared at me. "How did you know?"  
"Please Andy, everyone in town knows." The Mayor walked out. He rattled off a bunch of legal stuff and then opened the bidding. I looked at Andy.  
"Ladies first."  
I kept my promise to the mayor and started the bidding at $50,000. Andy looked at me in disbelief. $52,000 he countered. We were back and forth and the bid was at $68,000 and my turn. I was growing tired of this game. $75,000 was my bid and Andy stared at me. "Sookie, you are out of your league." Andy was being very condescending.  
I reached in my purse and pulled out the cash." Really Andy?  
"Andy, it's your bid." I don't think Andy heard the Mayor. He was too busy staring at the bundle of money in my hand. "Sold to Sookie Stackhouse for $75,000"  
"Wait, I wasn't finished bidding," Andy yelled at the Mayor.  
"Well then you should have been paying attention when I asked for your next bid instead of worrying how Miss Stackhouse was going to pay for her bidding." The Mayor turned and walked back in the building and I followed. I felt great.  
"Mayor, thanks for the extra help. I will get that donation to you soon, I just spent all my cash on the property."  
"Just between you and me I can't stand the Belfluer family. The less of this town they own the better off we all are. Now about the road, we need to renegotiate the lease terms on the road."  
"What did the last lease entail?"  
"We paid an annual fee of $20,000 for use of the road and we do all the upkeep." "Tell you what mayor, you draw up the papers for half that and if some of what is left happened to find it's way to my brother and Hoyt's paychecks that would be great." "I'll see what I can do."  
"OK, have Norma call me when the papers are ready to sign and I will drive in and sign them."  
"We could just have someone bring them out to your house."  
"Mayor I don't live in Bon Temps anymore. I live in Shreveport with my fiancé."  
"Your fiancé? Sookie, I had no idea. Who's the lucky guy? I had heard you quit dating that vampire, Compton."  
"Yes, we quit dating quite some time ago. I am actually marrying the Vampire Sheriff of Area Five. He is also the owner of a Vampire Night Club in Shreveport." I assumed that the Mayor would know about the political ranks of vampires.  
"Really, you're marrying a vampire?"  
"Yes, I am." I was getting a little defensive. "We are having our engagement party this weekend and I plan to get married under that big oak tree."  
"That's great Sookie. Congratulations. Guess that explains where the cash came from, not that it's any of my business."

I was pretty excited and I drove out to my new property to get a good look at it during the day. Hoping it was everything I wanted it to be. Not that it mattered since we would be having the ceremony at night. But I would need to start working on getting electricity connected out here. I parked just in front of the bridge, got out of the car and walked onto the bridge. "Daddy are you here?" I didn't even know if I could see him during the day. It was getting close to dark but I couldn't feel his brain and I wanted to be home when Eric woke up. I don't know if you can hear me but I bought this bridge and the property around it today. I just wanted you to know. I lingered for just a minute and then got back in my car and drove a little faster than normal to Shreveport.

Eric would be waking soon. I ran downstairs he was laying on his back and I laid flat onto him looking down into his face. I just waited for him to wake up. I felt him wake his arms wrapped around me and he opened his eyes. "Lover, what's up?  
"Umm besides the obvious?" I smiled at him.  
"Well, yes, we can get to that in a minute."  
"I bought the property today. Eric I bought 20 acres and it includes the bridge and the river and the road and more. The property with no improvements is worth $125,000. I bought it for $75,000. I had a bid war with Andy Belfluer over it. I gave a $5000 contribution to the mayor for his campaign for this upcoming election year. We are going to receive $10,000 a year from the county for the use of the road and I got Jason and Hoyt a raise."  
"Lover, you have had a busy day. You bribed a mayor, you won over the Belfluers, you got your brother a raise, not sure how, and you got what you wanted. I am proud of you. You will actually turn a profit on the property in less then eight years."  
"I don't know about that. I need to do some improvements so that we can have the wedding. We will need electricity out there."  
"Anything you need lover. Just let me know if you need any help with that." His hands found their way down to my butt and grasped a cheek in each hand and squeezed. I grinded into him. "Now we can discuss the issue between us." He smiled.  
"Your proud of me?" I wasn't quite finished with this conversation.  
"Yes, I am proud of you. You have always known who you are and what you wanted and now you are making sure you get it. You have definitely become your own woman and I proud of you and privileged to be allowed to be a part of it." I kissed him and we proceeded with a discussion of the subject between us…. twice.


	19. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Thursday night at work was a normal night. Friday I called to make sure the upgrades to Eric's gift had been made and it was going to be ready for delivery tomorrow night. I called Natasha to see how her date with Calvin went. "Sookie, he is a great guy. He is a true gentleman. I am not sure I have ever met one before. He took me out to dinner, he opened doors and pulled my chair out and listened when I talked. We went out for dancing and drinks. Then he dropped me off and walked me to the door. He is a great kisser. But he wouldn't come in. I really wanted him to come in, but he said he wanted to take it slow and build a relationship if we were meant to be together he didn't want to base it on sex."  
"Wow Natasha, that is great. I can't believe you and Justine have made love connections so quickly."  
"I knew this was going to be a good move for both of us. So do you need anything from me to help you get ready for tomorrow night?"  
"Can y'all come to Shreveport today? Does Amelia have to work? Eric bought me a beautiful dress and I want to go to the mall and buy new shoes. I thought you might want to go shopping with me."  
"I'll call Justine. I know Amelia works tonight. We went yesterday and bought decorations for the party but I heard her leave about an hour ago just before I got out of bed. I bet we can be there in about two hours. Will that be ok?"  
"You have to call Justine? Did she stay at Jason's again?"  
"Yep, I have a feeling that for the first time in four years Justine and I won't be sharing a house very soon." There was a little sadness in her voice.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I am. I knew that eventually it would happen. I am just glad it is for love and not some vampire talking her into it. I have watched out for her and taken care of her since we met. I just worry about her. She surprises me with how smart she can be sometimes but most times she seems like an eternal 15 year old."  
"I understand. I really do. Jason is my big brother but I feel like our roles have been reversed most of our lives. I think we are lucky that they found each other. Do you have GPS in your car or do you need me to give you directions to my house?"  
"I have GPS. I can't wait to see yours and Eric's house. What's the address?" I gave her the address and went upstairs to get ready. I remembered that I actually had the perfect shoes to go with this dress that I had never worn. I bought them at Tara's the last time I went shopping before we went to Florida. The clear heals that I bought to go with the green evening gown. Those would be perfect. But I was going shopping anyway. I knew I would enjoy the day with the girls.

They got there right on time. I waited and let them ring the doorbell so I didn't seem to anxious. I hugged them each as they walked in. "Sookie this is a beautiful home." They both complimented. I showed them around and then we went through the game room and outside. "This is my favorite spot. You guys have to come over sometime soon and we can have a day lounging around the pool. I actually don't need shoes. I remembered I have the perfect pair that I bought before we came to Florida that I never wore. But I still want to go to the mall. Would y'all be up to getting manicures and pedicures today?"  
"You bet. We never turn down a chance to get pampered." We had a great day shopping we all managed to find a few things we couldn't live without. Then we had dinner. We actually went to an Italian restaurant. The girls could finally have all the garlic they wanted. I had an antipasto salad with tomato basil dressing. I had learned I could find something to eat just about anywhere. "Y'all come back to the house with me and come to the bar with us tonight. Unless you need to get back home."  
"Sook, you mind if Jason comes to the club if he wants?" Justine really didn't want to stay if he didn't. "Sure. He is always welcome he knows that. If he isn't in the mood to come out then I understand if you want to go back to Bon Temps." I smiled at her.  
"I would love to come Sookie. I will wear one of the new outfits I bought today." Natasha was coming with or without Justine.  
"Let me show you where you can get ready." I took them upstairs and showed them to the guest bedroom and where the extra towels were. Justine called Jason and by the smile on her face I knew Jason had agreed to come to Shreveport tonight.  
I went into my room and I reached out to Eric's mind. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" I waited. "Yes". "Natasha and Justine are here. They are going to come to the bar tonight. When you wake get ready downstairs and come in from outside. Do you understand?" I waited. It was a delayed reaction when I talked to him when he slept. "Yes, I understand." "I love you and I will see you soon." We all got ready and I felt Eric waking up. I popped back into his mind, "Do you remember?" "Yes Lover, I am getting into the shower now. I will come in the back door in about 30 minutes." The girls and I were playing Wii when Eric came through the door. He walked over to me without saying a word and kissed me. Then he gave Natasha and Justine a hello and a nod and we all left for the club.

Justine lit up when Jason came in. He gave Pam a nervous smile as he passed her. She pretty much ignored him. He slid into the booth across from Eric. He said his hello's to everyone and gave Justine a sweet kiss. "You're never gonna guess what happened today. I got a $7000 a year raise. Hoyt got $3000 but we were the only two on the crew that got anything. Oh, hey Natasha, I called Calvin I think he is gonna come out here tonight too. I hope you don't mind." Jason just made Natasha's night.  
Calvin got there about 30 minutes later and we had a great night.


	20. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I thought I would have woken up early on Saturday since I was so excited about the party tonight. I actually didn't wake up until after two in the afternoon. I had left my phone in the kitchen last night when I checked it I had six missed calls. I listened to my voicemail. There was a confirmation for Eric's gift to be delivered on time. A call from Amelia, wanting me to call her, another call from Amelia about and hour and a half later, she was a little panicked, then 45 minutes later and she was down right freaking. Then a call from Natasha urging me to call Amelia, "Sookie, please, she is going crazy." The last call was from Claudine. She was wishing me luck tonight and wished she could be there. She said she would call me next week so we could get together. She had something she wanted to give me.

I called Amelia. "Sookie, what have you been doing?" She was yelling at me. "Well, I've been asleep. You know that I work nights and usually don't go to sleep before dawn." I was staying calm. "It's after 2. We have to be ready to decorate in just 3 hours."  
"Oh, you want me there for that? I just thought I would show up closer to the time of the party, after Eric got up."  
"Sookie, are you serious?" She shrieked.  
"Ok Amelia, I will be there by five. I will meet you at the hotel." Well hell, I hadn't planned on being there for this. It's my party why should I be there to help decorate? "Sookie, can you be there by 4:30 I have a few things I want to talk to you about first?" Uh oh, I didn't like that tone, "Sure, I'll be there at 4:30." I went ahead and headed up stairs so I could get my things together. I would just shower later in the room when we got dressed for the party. I gathered my stuff and packed a bag for Eric too for tomorrow. I knew I took more then I would possible need, but I always did tend to over pack. I went down to let Eric know what was going on.  
"Sweetie, can you hear me?"  
"Mmm hmmm"  
"Amelia is freaking out, I am going to the hotel I will meet you in the room before the party. I took you a change of clothes for tomorrow but you will either need to bring your suite for tonight."  
"Ok Lover, I'll see you at the hotel."

I loaded all of my stuff into the Escalade and headed to the hotel. I checked in and they called Melanie to the front desk. "Is her room ready?" She questioned the clerk. "Yes, ma'am" She snapped her fingers and a bell boy ran out to my car and brought my bags in. "Sookie, Eric's gift arrived about 20 minutes ago so we are all set there. Let me show you to your room then I can escort you upstairs, I know Amelia is anxious to see you.  
She and your other friends have already checked in and are waiting on the Roof Top. The last party finished up a little early so they went on up to get started."  
"Ok, sure." I followed her up to my room. It was huge, very beautiful in a industrial type of way. Everything was marble and stainless steel and wrought iron. The bell boy put my bags in the bedroom and hesitated for just a moment as he crossed the room. I handed him a five just before he walked out the door. I followed Melanie to the elevator and up to the Roof Top. I wondered if everyone got this personal attention or if it was just me because of Eric. I stepped out of the elevator and through the doors that led to the Roof Top, it was already wonderfully decorated, lots of lights, balloons, table top decorations. I walked out towards the bridge and around the corner came Amelia, Natasha and Justine. "It's about time you got here!" Amelia wasn't so frantic. "We have a surprise for you." Then out of no where Claudine, Claude and Grandfather came walking over the small bridge and Tara came walking out from the building. Niall spoke, "Child, no matter what spell I and your witch friends came up with we just did not have the confidence that Claude and Claudine would be safe. We wanted to be part of this special day for you and this seemed it would be the safest for everyone."  
"Grandfather, I am so happy. I am glad to spend this time with y'all." We had a great time and I enjoyed every minute of it.  
"Child, we have a gift for you." Niall handed me a small box that was a beautiful shimmering gold. "This has been in our family for than 1000 years. My grandfather hand crafted it for the woman he loved." I untied the ribbon on the box, a fine mist of shimmering magical dust wafted through the air. It smelled of Ginger and Vanilla and Citrus. I looked into the box to stare at a beautiful piece of jewelry. It was a pair of mother of pearl wings outlined in silver. They were beautiful.  
"My great great grandfather made these?"  
"Yes Child, they are passed through our family when one of us is married. You must keep them safe and you will pass them on."  
"Grandfather, this is beautiful, but you know I will never have children of my own. I have come to terms with that."  
"We have other family the day will come when it is time to pass them on, it may not be for 50 or 100 years but the day will come. Cherish them while you have them."  
"Thank you so much, I will cherish them. May I hug you?" He wrapped his arms around me. "Grandfather, I need to talk to you alone, I whispered in his ear"  
"Please excuse Sookie and I need to have a few words with her in private." He took my hand and we walked through the garden. "What is it child?"  
"Grandfather, I have been in contact with my father and my mother's ghosts."  
He stared at me for a long moment as if he was absorbing what I said. "Your father?"  
"Yes, his spirit. He said that his biological father sought him out and spoke to him before continuing to his next life he also said that he spoke to my grandmother when she passed over. It was not until his own father sought him out that he understood his life and mine."  
"Child, how is this possible? How are you in communication with spirits? Is it other spirits as well?"  
"It is just my parents. I explained to him the events that unfolded and about how Eric and I spent time with them at the bridge."  
"Your vampire has seen them, he has spoken with them?"  
"Yes"  
"Child, are the two of you experiencing more abnormalities and changes in you beings with your blood exchange, I assume you have consumed more of his blood to be able to experience such an event."  
"I have and yes, we have. Not that I don't trust you, but I wish to keep these things personal."  
"Child, I understand, but don't hesitate to call on me if you think I can help you. I worry about you. There has never been a union such as this. Your physical appearance has changed so much, you are younger, leaner, and stronger, you have a glow about you, and I feel that you are probably experience some other physical changes. There is just no precedence for this, you must be careful and be aware of the changes you are experiencing."  
"I believe I understand the risks, Eric and I often speak of the changes we experience and the dangers."  
"I would like to go with you to see your parents."  
"That would be great. I'll call you and we will set it up. So far I have only been able to communicate at night. I tried yesterday during the day but I didn't have any connection."  
"Very well. Child we should go so you can get ready for your party. I will talk to you soon." We walked back and joined the rest of the group. I exchanged hugs with Claude and Claudine and they gave me their best wishes.

I sat with my four best friends, "You guys are so great. Thank you so much for making this happen for me. You don't know how much this has meant to me." I got up and hugged each one of them. "What do you say we go down to the restaurant and grab something to eat before we get ready for the big party?" It was like Tara was reading my mind, I hadn't taken time to eat today. I saw Melanie as we crossed the lobby, "Y'all mind if I ask Melanie to join us?" None of them seemed to mind. She declined the offer, she was very honored by the offer. We ate, we all had a glass of wine, except Tara since she was expecting. We finished up our meal just after dark. When I went into the room Eric was sitting on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and then he drew back. "Lover, please tell me you plan to shower before you dress."  
"That is a weird way to greet me."  
"If you don't I will spend the night defending your life. You have been with the fairies today, right?"  
"Yes, I plan to shower, and yes I have been. I didn't even think about that though, that vampires would react to me just because I had been in contact with the fairies."  
"I am barely able to contain myself. Can we shower now?"  
"Eric, are you ok? Your eyes are glazing over."  
"Lover, the scent is very strong. I must admit it is getting to me. Let's shower now." So we did, we showered and Eric washed me thoroughly, even before he would kiss me or feed from me. He was gentle in his cleaning me but he was sure to clean every inch of me and he washed my hair twice.  
We got out of the shower, "Let me show you what Niall gave me as a gift today." I pulled the box from my purse and showed him the wings.  
"They are lovely," he smiled.  
"He said they are over 1000 years old. He said my great grandfather hand crafted for them his love."  
"Over 1000 years old?" He took the box and stared at them with a distant look in his face. "What is it Eric?"  
"I don't know. I will put this to the back of my mind and think of it more later. Right now we have something much more important to attend to." He shook his head as if shaking away a fog. We got ready. I left my hair down and flowing, I put curls in the ends and spiral curls throughout the rest of it. I put on a little more make up then usual since this was such a special occasion and there were sure to be lots of pictures. We looked stunning if I did say so myself. Eric looked very handsome in his charcoal grey suit and tie with the blue shirt underneath. His hair was shining, his skin had some color since he fed well from me. Our party was set to begin at 9pm Eric wanted to make an entrance after the bulk of our guests had arrived. We went upstairs about 9:30. We walked in, everyone stopped, turned towards us and clapped. We nodded to the vampires and made our way through the crowd and I accepted hugs and handshakes. Something I hadn't expected, there was a table under the canopy that had gifts piled up on it. I hadn't expected that.

I found Amelia, "Were you able to cast a spell to ensure the serenity of the party?" I didn't smell magic so I wasn't sure.  
"Yes, Natasha and Justine helped, we were actually able to mask the smell as well. We know how sensitive vampires and well you are to the magic smell.  
"I was relieved. I didn't want to have to deal with any squabbles between the shifters and vampires or vampires that had issue with another of their own. It was our party and we deserved to be the center of attention. Just then the King made an entrance. All eyes turned towards him, all the vampires bowed and I followed the lead. He spoke, "Rise, this night is for Northman and his woman, everyone enjoy the party."

We mixed and mingled and I watched my brother falling in love with Justine and had a very strong feeling that they would be announcing their own engagement soon. Melanie stood on the bridge with a cordless microphone and gathered everyone's attention. "At this time our couple both have a surprise for each other. They each have a very special gift they would like to present to each other. If the two of you could join me on the bridge to present your gifts. Sookie, your gift is ready." As we stood on the bridge the crowd from the door to the bridge began to part and my brother and Hoyt rolled Eric's gift to the end of the bridge. He looked at the motorcycle, 2009 Harley Davidson Fat Boy 1800 that I had a custom Mustang seat with a backrest for me and Vansen Hines pipes. The paint job was shiny black with red pin stripping. Hanging from each handle were the matching leather jackets I went back and bought us a few days ago. Eric stared at the bike then at me, he pulled me in and gave me a deep kiss. He walked to the end of the bridge and sat on the bike, he shot me the same mental image that I had given him when we were discussing him wanting a motorcycle. I walked down to the end of the bridge and slid his suit jacket off of him and slid his leather jacket on. He pulled me too him again and set me side saddle in front of him on the bike and started it up. The crowd roared and clapped and next thing I knew we were sitting on top of the bike on top of the bridge. Eric assisted me off of the bike and he stood next to me, Pam walked up to us and handed Eric a black velvet box. He opened the box and I just stared. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. There were a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings to match the hearts on my ring and a pendant that had a large red tear drop (blood drop) hanging from a beautiful titanium delicate linked chain. He had earrings and a necklace made to match the engagement ring he had designed for me. "Eric, they are beautiful". I lifted my hair for him to help me put the necklace on and I put the earrings in. I reached up to him for another kiss. I looked out into the crowd and there was Bill with the saddest look on his face. I scanned the crowd a little more and saw Alcide, he had a drink in one hand and a little blonde in the other, whatever helped him get through the night. Then there was a ruckus at the entrance to the garden. Melanie rushed over with Shane at her side. Bill and Pam were with them in mere seconds. They all listened intently to what the security guard at the door was saying. Pam moved at vampire speed back through the crowd and up to Eric. She was telling him that there were FOS members in the lobby and all around the outside of the building protesting.  
"The fellowship, why, how?" I was beside myself.  
"Lover, stay calm, they are downstairs we are still going to continue our party. Give me a moment with Pam and Bill.  
Alcide walked up followed by Sam, Jason and Calvin. "What's going on, Sookie?" Sam questioned.  
Eric stood tall on top of the bridge, "Please everyone continue to enjoy yourself, we have plenty of celebration yet to go. There is a slight disturbance in the hotel lobby, but the security staff has it under control." Everyone seemed to obey and went on with the festivities. We stepped off the bridge and walked over to Melanie and Shane. Eric addressed Shane, "Can you contact your squad and abreast them of the situation and ask them to mobilize?" Shane flipped open his cell phone without a word and started making calls.  
Amelia came up, "Sookie no harm happen up here on the Roof Top because of our spell but we didn't do the entire hotel. We were just concentrated on keeping the peace between the party goers, we had no idea"  
I interrupted her, "you couldn't have, it will be fine." I gave her a half hearted smile. Eric gave some instructions to Pam and Bill. He instructed Sam, Alcide and Jason to be sure that I was always in their sights. Pam and Bill went to the edge of the roof and went over the side. Eric put his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the crowd and we continued our party. In a few minutes Pam and Bill were back at our side.  
Bill gave a report, "The redhead from Merlotte's and her FOS boyfriend are right in the middle of it all in the lobby."  
"Arlene, I can't believe she would try and sabotage my party." I was pissed. "I'm going downstairs this is ridiculous!" There was no stopping me. Me, Eric, Jason, Sam, Alcide, Calvin, Melanie and Shane got on the elevator. Bill and Pam said they would meet us down there. We got off the elevator and I walked straight up to Arlene and slapped the shit out of her.  
She just stared at me, "I will have you arrested if you touch me again." She had tears streaming down her face. "Arlene, what have any of us done to hurt you? Vampires never did anything to you. I never did anything to you but be your friend. I would never have dreamed of holding against you the fact that your psycho boyfriend tried to kill me. The fact that he killed my grandmother. I felt sorry for you. I felt sorry for your kids. But I would never hold it against you. Were you so desperate after you found out about Rene that you would look for the first man that would take you and let him make you whatever he wanted." I was still pissed. "You want to ruin my party for the man you love because of the man I love? What sense does that make?" There were about a dozen FOS members inside the lobby listening to me yell at Arlene. Arlene's boyfriend took a step towards us and Eric glared at him and flashed his fangs, I think Edward almost peed himself. I couldn't help but smile.  
Without word Bill and Pam came in from the opposite side of the lobby just then Shane, Jason, Alcide, Calvin and Sam spread out and the dozen FOS members were surrounded. Just then the police cars pulled up outside. There were 20 vampires with police authority outside.  
Shane flashed his badge, "I will give you one chance to break this demonstration up on your own," he let his fangs run out, "or we can disband it for you." Pam, Eric and Bill all flashed fang and gave a uniformed hiss. We all took several steps inward backing the FOS members into the center of the room.  
"Arlene, go home." Her head shot around she hadn't realized until this minute that Sam was with us.  
"Sam, how can you condone this? I know you are still in love with her and that's bad enough because she is so different herself, but to condone and support her marrying this abomination is, well, it's ungodly."  
"Arlene, I had you scheduled to work tonight, did you cover your schedule?"  
"What," Arlene was confused. "What does that have to do with this?"  
"Answer the question Arlene." Sam demanded.  
"No, you took care of it."  
"Did I? I put you on the schedule and here you are, now I have to worry about my bar being short staffed. Arlene, your fired. I don't want to see you or any of your FOS friends in my bar again. I'll mail you your last paycheck."  
"But Sam, I have worked for you for seven years. You can't just fire me."  
"I can, and I just did. I have put up with you and your FOS buddies coming in because I felt sorry for your kids but they aren't my problem they're yours."  
"But Saaamm," Sam put up his hand to stop her from talking. "Arlene, I'm done with you."  
Shane spoke again, "What's it going to be? Y'all gonna disband this quietly and calmly or do I need to make a call outside on my radio?"  
Edward, Arlene's boyfriend spoke up, "We'll go quietly now, this time. But our numbers are strong and we will continue to fight for humanity."  
"Several of the squad will keep guard the rest of the night. You won't have anything to worry about. Go rejoin your party and I will go speak to the squad and rejoin you soon." Shane nodded to Eric and turned and walked outside. Bill and Pam followed him. The rest of us went back to the party.

The party continued and it was great. The band that Melanie recommended was great Eric and I danced and danced and danced. I love to dance. Jason and Justine were inseparable for the rest of the night. Natasha and Calvin were having a great time getting to know each other and were spending quite a bit of time on the dance floor. I was surprised in how well Calvin could dance. I spotted Amelia and Sam making a few turns around the dance floor then I lost sight of them. The party was ending and Eric decided we needed to make a grand exit. We walked up onto the bridge where his motorcycle was still parked, his booming voice got the attention of everyone, no microphone needed. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate with me the fact I am the luckiest man or vampire walking the earth since Sookie agreed to be my wife. Thank you for your well wishes. We look forward to seeing you all at the wedding. He pulled his suit coat off again sliding on the leather jacket and then helping me put mine on. He got on the bike and I got on behind him, my short dress barely covering the necessities. We rode through the crowd and onto the service elevator and took it down to the shipping dock and sped off into the night. I wrapped my arms tight around Eric's waste and put my cheek against his back. I wasn't paying any attention to where we were I was just enjoying the ride. I raised up and look around and we were out near the bayou. I reached my hands down below Eric's waist. I began massaging him through his pants, he responded immediately. I used one of my hands to unbutton his shirt running my whole hand over his muscular chest. I had to use both hands to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. I removed my hands and put them on his broad shoulders steadying myself as I stood on the foot pegs, not the easiest thing to do in heals. He moved his left arm to rap around my waist and steady me and I moved in front of him facing him. I began kissing his face and his neck and his chest. He concentrated on driving. I reached down between us grabbing his cock and rubbing it on top of my panties against my opening. My breathing increased with just the thought of him entering me. I let go of him grabbing my own panties and I ripped them off. I tucked them into his jacket pocket. He smiled at me fangs fully extended. I put one hand behind me on the gas tank, pushed against his legs with mine raising myself and with my free hand I guided him into me. We both moaned. The speed of the motorcycle increased down the dark road. I rapped my arms around his neck and began riding him as we sped down the road. It didn't take us long to make the image I had shot to Eric that night outside the restaurant. Eric pulled off the road under a grove of trees he stood still straddling the motorcycle putting his hands under my ass and I tightened my grip around his waist with my legs and we were meeting each other with force. I was kissing every part of him I could reach with my mouth. I was discovering that I enjoyed screwing outside in the open. I found myself at the edge of my orgasm and I squeezed harder with my legs and I bit him on the chest and I came, my legs squeezed even tighter and he came as well but let out a somewhat painful moan.  
"Are you ok?" I looked in his face.  
"Lover, you just cracked my rib with your legs."  
"Oh my God, Eric, I am so sorry!"  
"It's ok. I will heal soon, sooner if you don't mind me feeding again." He sat back down, he was still inside me, I slid my jacket off and then slid my straps off my dress exposing my strapless bra. I leaned back on the gas tank and he leaned forward and sunk his fangs in. I began grinding myself against him in a circular motion, hard but I didn't squeeze with my legs. He drank and I came, again, and he was healed. He picked me up and got off the bike. He placed me back on my seat and I put my feet back onto the foot pegs but he didn't get back on the bike. He bent to one knee lifting my one leg over his shoulder positioning me to move his face between my legs. He cleaned me not missing the opportunity to slide his fingers in me bringing me to a third climax. I was exhausted. Eric helped me put my jacket back on and we went back to the hotel. When we parked in front of the hotel I realized that I would flash my snatch to the world when I got off the bike.  
"Sweetie, uh, I can't get off the bike ladylike."  
"Oh, I am sure the valet's would enjoy the sight, but then I would have to kill them. Stand when I do. I will get off and then lift you up and then straight down." It worked although all of the valet's and the doorman were staring at us but I got off without flashing them, so I was happy.


	21. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

We went to our room and stripped each other of our clothes going straight for the huge bathtub. We made good use of our night in the hotel room. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to crawl out of bed the next day. I woke and to my amazement I wasn't as nearly as sore as I expected to be. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. I called Amelia's room and no answer. Then I called Natasha's room – Calvin answered. I couldn't help but smile. "Hi Calvin, it's Sookie, is Natasha available?"  
"Hey Sookie, sure."  
Natasha said hello, "Slut" was all I could say. We both busted out laughing. "Hey I just wanted to see if you and Justine wanted to get something to eat. But since Calvin answered I am guessing Justine isn't there… and if she is I don't want to know."  
"You're funny. Justine went home with Jason last night. Like you would expect anything else. I think they were planning to take their relationship to the next level." She gave a little giggle.  
"Calvin's can join us to eat too. Y'all wanna meet at the restaurant?"  
She asked Calvin, "He said he'd love to." See you in about 30 –45 minutes."  
I got dressed and decided to go by Amelia's room on my way to the restaurant. I knocked on the door and heard in not Amelia's voice, "I'll get it, it's probably room service." The door opened and there was Sam standing in nothing but a towel. As awkward as this was it was even more so when Amelia walked out of the bathroom in just a towel.  
"I was just heading to the restaurant, when you didn't answer the phone I thought I would just stop by and see if you wanted to go down with me. But since you're waiting on room service, I guess not. I'll see y'all later." I didn't give anyone else a chance to speak, I turned and walked off. I had a smile on my face, I was really happy for them, I hoped this was the beginning of a lasting relationship for both of them. Amelia knew all about Sam and him about her and they were already friends, seemed like a great way to start a relationship.

I met Natasha and Calvin in the restaurant, "Where's Amelia?" Natasha asked.  
"Um, she had already ordered room service." I think I blushed a little.  
"She and Sam spent the night together, didn't they?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Oh please, it was just a matter of time. They have been tip toeing around dating and sleeping together at least since we have been here. I think the only thing that has kept them apart this long has been you. The fact that Sam used to have a thing for you, maybe he still does and always will, and then there is the whole thing her being your best friend."  
"Should I say something to them? Should I let them know I am happy for them if they choose to have a relationship?"  
"Sookie, I think you should," this was the first time Calvin spoke, "I know that it would probably go a long way to ease both their minds. For you it's not an issue, but for Sam, he has been in love with you for years and he hasn't hidden that fact for a long time. For him it is probably almost like cheating. Amelia knows how he feels and for her it's probably a little awkward wondering if he is really with her because he wants to be or if he is with her as a substitute or to make you jealous."  
"Calvin, how'd you get so smart in this kind of stuff?" I smiled at him.  
"When you live in a small community of shifters and you are trying to keep everyone from getting jealous of everyone else while trying to continue to grow your pack. It can get maddening. Look what happened to Jason."  
"So Dr. Phil," I smiled again, "should I call them now, go up there and talk to them, or wait until after today?"  
"You might want to call and ask if it's ok if you come up and talk to them. You don't want to interrupt anything. You couldn't recover from that."  
"Thanks Calvin." I hugged him and flipped open my cell phone.  
"Hey Amelia, you guys gonna be here a while? I hoped I could come up to the room and talk to you two. I am so sorry for barging in earlier."  
"Uh, sure, we just got our room service can you give us a little bit."  
"Sure, I just ordered. I'll come up when I am finished eating."

We were sitting and talking and having a great lunch and I felt I knew Calvin well enough to ask, "Calvin, Is Jason considered a member of your pack, even though he was not born to you guys and he is divorced from Crystal now?"  
"That's an interesting question, Sookie. Because Jason was turned the way he was it did automatically make him a member of our pack. Had he been turned by accident we would not have just automatically accepted him into our pack, it is a little odd that he doesn't live in Hotshot but again under the circumstances we don't want to force him, besides with his home and the property he has with the woods it does give us more hunting grounds. Why do you ask?"  
"Jason and Justine are becoming very serious about each other very quickly. I just didn't know how your pack felt about Jason hooking up with someone outside the pack."  
"Since Jason is not true were panther his blood line actually means very little to us if he does not mate within the pack. If he mates to a human then there is no guarantee if the child will even exhibit shifter traits. Our bloodline is so thin now that only those of us with strong panther blood will be able to produce a chance of carrying on our bloodline with a human. The offspring would not be full shifter but could actually be a stronger better shifter then some of the members we have now, like Crystal, because of all the inbreeding." Natasha was sitting quietly, not a normal characteristic for her. "Natasha, if all of this knowledge has changed your mind about seeing me, I understand. It's better you hear all of this now and from me then later after we have a chance of developing deep feelings for each other." Calvin never seized to amaze me, he was always so practical, straight forward and honest. "Natasha, I also want you to know something else, again, it's better you hear from me, when I first met Sookie and learned that she was different and that was so willing to accept supes I offered her a place in my life, in my bed." Natasha looked from him to me with her eyebrows raised. "She, obviously, did not accept. There has never been anything between us other than friendship. You must understand as pack master my pack looks to me to build our pack and not let it die out. Sookie was the first human that I had met that I thought held that promise for us and with that in mind I tried to persuade her."  
"Is that why you are interested in me? You want to breed with me?" Natasha had a hint of aggravation in her voice.  
"No, I am growing older. I want someone in my life that wants to be with me. I don't care if I ever produce another offspring. I realize it is not my fault that my pack bloodline is as diluted as it, this has been going on for generations way before me. I want companionship and I hope some day love. I am 43 years old and I have never known true love. To be honest with you, it does help me open up to you the fact that you are aware of the supernatural world and the fact that you yourself are a witch." That's Calvin laying all his cards on the table no holding back.  
"Do you two want to be alone for this conversation? I am almost finished with my meal and I am going to head up to talk to Amelia and Sam.  
"Thanks Sookie, I think I understand where Calvin is coming from, it is refreshing that he is so honest and I know he has to hold you in high regard and as a good friend to say all of that in front of you. But if you don't mind I think we do need a little privacy." I signed the bill to my room and left a nice tip, took the last drink of my tea and excused myself.

I knocked on the door and Amelia called for me to come in. Sam was sitting on the small couch when I walked in, he looked a little uncomfortable, Amelia was sitting on the edge of the bed. "First, I am so sorry for earlier. I had no idea. Maybe I should have and for that I feel bad. I feel bad for not seeing that two of my best friends in the entire world were interested in each other."  
"Sookie, we have been avoiding our feelings for each other ourselves, but after being in each other's arms on the dance floor last night, there wasn't any fighting it anymore." Amelia's voice was just a touch shaky.  
"I just want you both to know that I couldn't be more happy for you. At the risk of sounding conceded, I hope that your friendship with me has not been what has kept you apart. I want both of you to be happy and if together is what makes you happy, well, then I am happy for you." I gave my nervous smile and stopped myself from talking before I started rambling on.  
"Thank you Sookie," Sam stood, "I think you have been the reason for our apprehension. I will be honest, for me letting myself care about someone else really means there is no hope for you and I on being together. I certainly didn't want whoever I was with to feel like they would come second to you and since you and Amelia are best friends I needed to know that I could keep that promise to myself. Last night during the trouble I found myself worrying about Amelia's safety before yours. When we were on the dance floor I couldn't deny my feelings for her any longer." We both looked at Amelia and she had tears rolling down her face.  
"I am so glad you two found each other." I walked over to Amelia and gave her a big hug then I turned to Sam and gave him a big hug. I was so happy. "Thank you both so much for being such great friends! Now I will leave you two alone, you two deserve it." I turned and walked out of the room. Love was definitely in the air this Spring (ok technically it was Summer now but that was beside the point.) Eric and I were getting married, Sam and Amelia were beginning a relationship, Jason had found a new love and I think Calvin and Natasha might even have a budding relationship. Now Bill just needs to move on. I wasn't worried about Alcide, he didn't really love me, it was just an infatuation with something he never obtained. He and Maria Starr were really happy and it still made me sad that he lost her to a pointless death.

My phone rang, I was a little surprised it was Jason. "Hey Sis, can you and Eric skip work tonight? I need a favor."  
"I guess, what's up?"  
"I'm in Las Vegas. Justine and I were going to elope but we decided we wanted our family to be part of our union. Can y'all catch a flight as soon as it is dark and come to Vegas?"  
"You're getting married?"  
"Yep, no lectures. This is the right thing to do, I know it is. We both know it is."  
"Umm, wow, I don't know what to say." I was speechless.  
"Say you will come to Las Vegas tonight."  
"I will be there tonight. I can't promise about Eric, but I will be there, I promise. I'll let you know when my flight will land and I'll call you back." I no sooner hung up and my phone rang again.  
"Sookie, did you just get the same phone call I got?" Natasha was practically screaming at me.  
"Yep, I am gonna go up to my room and make arrangements now. Then I will go home and pack."  
"Is Eric coming?"  
I knew I was about to go and ask him, but I couldn't tell anyone else that. "I am going to make reservations for him and if he can I will already have the arrangements made."  
"That's a good idea. I am on my way home to pack. Calvin is coming with me."  
"Really," I stepped off the elevator and showed the security guard my ID while he checked it on the list, "that's cool."  
"Yeah it is, I'll see you in Vegas." She hung up the phone. I stepped into the room and lay on the bed next to Eric, "Sweetie, can you hear me?"  
"Uh huh."  
"I need to take off work for a couple of days and I hope you can come with me." I stroked his hair out of his face.  
"What has happened?" He sounded concerned even in his native tongue.  
"Jason and Justine flew to Vegas to get married and then decided that they wanted us and Natasha there. I told them I didn't know if you could come."  
"He asked me to be there?"  
"Yes, he asked for us to both come."  
"I will come. Withdraw $5000 from the bank to give to them as a wedding present. They can use it for an extended stay in Las Vegas or a different honey moon or whatever they want."  
"Eric, that is really sweet, but Justine has several million dollars, I don't think they need the cash."  
"Really, I would have never guessed. Please do it anyway. The King needs to know I am coming, call his day person, look in my phone for his number, let them know that we will arrive tonight and will be in town for four days."  
"Four days?"  
"This gives the King time to see me if he wishes and we can have an engagement honey moon. If the King chooses to see me we can write off the trip as business expense so be sure to keep all receipts."  
"Do we have to fly Anabus?"  
"No, just book us first class on any carrier since the trip will only take a couple of hours."  
"OK, I will take care of everything, I will go home and pack for us. Should I call Pam and leave her a message?" "Yes, please. Ask her to come and get the Escalade from the hotel, I will take my new motorcycle home and meet you there then we can leave for the airport."  
"Anything else?"  
"Ik houd van u"  
"I love you too, sweetie, now rest and I will take care of everything." I kissed his forehead.

I made our flight arrangements, ended up being on Ababus anyway since they were the only one with a flight timed just right. They were pretty good at making sure they had flights to all major cities within an hour after dark. At least we didn't have to travel with a coffin. Las Vegas had a premier hotel/casino catering to vampires.


	22. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

I packed, hoping we wouldn't be required to see the King but I knew that was very unlikely. For that likelihood I packed my black suit with pink pin stripping that I bought before we went to Florida. It was still hanging in the dry cleaners bag. I packed my green evening gown that I hadn't yet worn, just in case, I learned with Kings and Queens of the vampire world you just never knew what you might need. I called and made reservations at the hotel, I wanted to be sure we received a room, in my best business voice; the Sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana requires a room tonight plus three additional nights. They asked if he preferred a bed, coffin or crypt, I told them to be sure the bed was a king sized. I over packed as usual and was hoping that both bags would fit in the Corvette. We should have left it at the hotel for Pam to pick up. I dressed in a light yellow dress that had the tiniest white polka dots all over it, they were just barely noticeable, I put on new white sandals that I had bought on my shopping trip on Friday, I pulled my hair back and twirled the ponytail and clipped it up. I knew I wouldn't have time to change when we got to the airport. Oh, crap, I almost forgot to get a car. I booked the Mercedes convertible. OK, we were all set, we were packed, I was dressed and had Eric's clothes laid out, I had just left him jeans and a t-shirt at the hotel, I had our flight booked, car reserved, hotel reservations, I had called and left Pam a message. I think that was it and just in time as I heard Eric's motorcycle coming down the street. I ran downstairs and opened the garage door for him. I saw him under the streetlights his big Viking body, leather jacket, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was hot. I could have jumped his bones right then. But we had a plane to catch and he had to get ready. He walked through the door smiling, "Lover, you are becoming insatiable."  
"No, I'm not, you quench my desire quite well, but every time I see you I get thirsty all over again." He pulled me to him giving me a long kiss. "Go upstairs and get ready, we need to leave ASAP."  
"I need a quick shower, you want to come wash my back?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
"It wouldn't be a quick shower then. Would it?" I pushed him towards the stairs.

He was ready in less than 15 minutes. He even put on the clothes I had laid on the bed for him. Khaki pants, maroon button down shirt, brown belt and brown shoes. We made it to the airport and through security just as they were boarding the first class passengers for our flight. I couldn't imagine Eric trying to fly coach. Once we were in the air the flight attendant came by smiling a little too friendly at Eric, "Sir, can I get you a True Blood?" I took gratification when Eric didn't even break his gaze from me, "O positive" was all he said. "Miss?" However, I did look at her making a delicate thinking motion of covering my mouth with my left hand making sure she had time to spot my ring, then cutting her a glare, "Champagne Cocktail".  
"Lover, was that a bit of jealousy I just felt."  
"Maybe, but she is gorgeous and she was flirting with you."  
"Was she, I didn't notice."  
"I kissed him and I let it linger as I felt the flight attendant come back to our seats with our drinks." She didn't even bother to smile as she handed us our drinks. She was thinking, what does a girl have to do to get a rich vampire boyfriend, I so want to be this blonde bimbo.  
Bimbo, that did it, I glared at her, "He's not my boyfriend, he's my fiancé, and you can't get your own for the same reason you can't get even a human boyfriend, you're a shallow money grubbing slut."  
"Well, I never" I interrupted, "yes, you have, every chance you get, and I am sure if you search that trampy little mind of yours you'll remember me not being the first one to point it out. Oh, let's see, I think the first would have been Vince as he dumped you." Ok, now she was scared as she turned around and hurried off to the galley area.  
"Lover, you are such a bad girl."  
"Just laying claim to what's mine, besides, she called me a bimbo. She deserved it."  
"Laying claim to what's yours. You may be more vampire then either of us want to admit." He took my hand in his and went into downtime for the rest of the flight.

We landed a few minutes ahead of schedule, as we were getting our luggage I called Jason to let him know we were on the ground. "I told you we were staying at the Mirage, Natasha and Calvin are already here, meet us in the Tiger's lounge inside the hotel in about 30- 45 minutes, will that work?"  
"That should be fine for us. See you then."  
We got our car and had time to go and check in to our hotel before meeting Jason. The Eclipse hotel (there slogan was "Turning day into night") was beautiful inside and out. Of course the building was built with the opaque glass that kept out the sunlight during the day, even the lobby had this glass. We went up to our room and it was a very nice suite. The living room had a small kitchenette off of it and then the door way led to a huge bedroom with a lush California king bed the bed was so high I was sure Eric would need to use the steps that were on either side of the bed. There was a little settee at the end of the bed and matching armoire that housed the electronics. Of course the bathroom did not disappoint the typical jetted huge tub and a double shower and yes, they did not forget the toilet. I turned around to Eric sitting on the bed patting the spot next to him his feet resting on the settee. "We don't have time, tonight at least for now is about Jason and Justine. Don't loose that thought… whatever it might be." I took his hand and pulled him out the door behind me.

The Mirage was just about four blocks form The Eclipse but we still drove. We walked in and found the rest of our gang immediately. Jason stood to greet us he was a little nervous, Jason gets antsy when he gets nervous; he hugged me as I walked up and without thinking extended his hand to Eric. I was shocked, Eric shook his hand, "Man, I'm glad you could come out here with my sis. It's nice to have all my family here." Jason just called Eric family. That was as big of a compliment to me as the handshake.  
Jason was wearing a dark blue suite with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Justine was wearing a white dress that hit just above her knees with an empire waste with a little bow at the center of bosoms. The dress was satin the skirt had a lace overlay. The sleeves were gathered in the front of her shoulders with small crystal circles, the straps widened over her shoulders covering almost the entire back of her shoulders as they connected to the dress. It was quite lovely. Calvin was wearing black slacks and a grey button down. Natasha was wearing a black skirt made of eyelet lace and a pink fitted shirt that buttoned with puffy sleeves. "Are we ready? The wedding chapel is about five miles away.  
"We have a car, should we just follow?"  
"Oh no," Justine spoke up, "we are doing this in style. We have a limo waiting for us all."  
We walked out and all climbed into a stretched white limo car. The limo took us to the front door of a little white chapel, uniquely named "The Little White Wedding Chapel", it looked a little out of place in Las Vegas, it looked like a little church you would see in a small town. We walked in and it did not disappoint, there were red velvet pews with matching carpet throughout, there was a huge stained glass window behind the pulpit which had a three steps that led up to it. A short, plump, elderly white haired lady greeted us at the door. She ushered us in and seated Eric and I in the front pew on Jason's side and Natasha and Calvin on Justine's side. She took Jason by the hand and led him up the stairs, "Do you have the ring honey," she asked him and he shook his head yes. Then she took Justine by the hand and led her to the back of the sanctuary and reached into the last pew and handed her a bouquet of fresh flowers, white and dark blue carnations with greenery and baby's breath. All of this made me realize how much work I had to do still to get ready for my own wedding. The little lady said something to Justine and she shook her head and then the lady scurried to the piano. The preacher came out. I now assumed that he was the husband of the little lady. He was tall and thin and near bald. He wore a black suite and tie and as he welcomed us all he had the sound of a country preacher. He nodded to the lady at the piano and she began the wedding march and Justine started down the isle and we all turned to give her our full attention. They had opted for the traditional wedding vows. They exchanged bands; I believed them to be dark platinum. From the time we walked in to the time the preacher handed them their marriage license we were in the chapel a total of 15 minutes. Maybe Jason and Justine had the right idea, simple. No, I wasn't depriving myself of the wedding I always dreamed of.

We all climbed back into the limo. "Congratulations, y'all" I leaned across and hugged Jason and then Justine, "Welcome to the family," I smiled at her.  
"If I may, I would like to get us all tickets so to celebrate the evening. Anything either of you would like to see that may have a showing tonight?"  
Justine got a huge smile on her face, "I love LaCage, could we go see LaCage?"  
Eric rolled down the window between us and the driver, "Is LaCage still showing at The Riviera?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Take us there." He rolled the window back up. Honestly I didn't know what it was but I was along for the ride. We pulled up in front of the Riviera; Eric climbed out and went inside. He came back out with a smile on his face. We have tickets for the midnight show. It was just a little after 10pm now. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of getting us all chips so that we could pass the time. This is my treat and your winnings are yours." He handed us all $500 in chips. We all climbed out of the limo, Eric told the driver our plans and slipped him some money. Eric was much more versed in this then any of us, I was betting Jason hadn't reserved the car for the night and Eric just took care of that. We stepped inside, "If we get separated let me give you each your tickets so none of us have to wait on the others outside the show." He handed out the tickets. "Eric, you didn't have to do this, but thank you." I stopped him and made sure he was looking in my face, "thank you for shaking Jason's hand earlier when he was so nervous he forgot his common sense."  
"Lover, if I can't shake hands with my own family to help calm their nerves then what kind of family am I?" That was it, there was no holding back, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, he caught me in the air, my feet dangling, and I was kissing him with all the emotions running through me. "What did I say? Not that I'm complaining?"  
"You really see Jason as your family?"  
"He is your brother, we aren't married yet, but that does make your family mine and with that I will treat them as my own. I will do whatever I can for them."  
"That means the world to me. Jason really is the only family I have and to know that you accept him as family too, well," that was it I was crying.  
"Lover, please don't cry. I have such a hard time dealing with that emotion from you. It confuses me. I don't know what to do."  
"I'm sorry." It still amused me that this vampire that was over a thousand years old turned to jello because I cried.  
"Don't apologize, just don't cry, please." I sniffled and kissed him again and we headed into the casino. I couldn't wait to play Roulette again. I was having a good night, Eric and I played the same table until it was time to go to the show. I walked away from the table with $1200. Eric was a much more aggressive player, he walked away with $1900.  
Well, now I know what LaCage is. Men impersonating famous women, it was a great show. Eric bought us the best tickets in the house. We were in the front of a packed crowd. The Madonna impersonator couldn't seem to tear himself away from our little group. And his thoughts were filthy. He was thinking where he would like to have Eric bite him, and let's just say I don't have that piece of anatomy and if I did I don't think I would have it pierced. He began thinking some other things and I was sorry I dipped into his mind to find out why he wouldn't work the entire crowd. I put my shields back up and just wished he would go away. Eric leaned over to me, "Lover, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just made the mistake of letting my shield down to find out what Madonna was thinking about our group. He was broadcasting very graphic sexual thoughts about you."  
"Oh, well that explains why your stomach is churning." Eric looked up at the performer and focused, the guy actually stumbled his lines, Eric broke the gaze and Madonna shook his head and regained his composure and finished his act, not stopping in front of our group again.

The show ended, we went outside to the waiting limo that took us back to the Mirage. On the way though I couldn't help but live out something I had seen on TV a million times. I opened the sunroof and the next thing you know us three girls were standing up out of the sunroof waving and hollering to the crowds on the streets. Yep, at 2 a.m. the streets of Vegas were crowded. I could actually hear (with my ears) the guys were inside the limo carrying on a conversation. I didn't bother to listen it was just a great feeling of normalcy to me. We pulled up to the hotel and the driver got out and opened the door for us. Us three girls piled out first and then the guys, Eric coming out last. Jason fumbled for just a second realizing he needed to tip the driver, Eric to the rescue again, "Jason, please allow me, a final tribute to your special day."  
I walked up to my brother and his new wife, "Mr. and Mrs. Stackhouse, I have had a great evening. Thank you for including us and not just eloping on your own. In case I don't see you during the rest of your stay, y'all enjoy your trip to Las Vegas. Try and get out of your room." I gave them a sly smile.  
Natasha walked up to Eric, "Thanks for taking charge tonight and making the evening everything they wanted." She tucked her hand in his jacket pocket and then patted him on the arm. Then she turned to me. We are flying back in the morning. You two take your own advice and be sure to get out of your room while you are here." She gave me a wink and they all walked into the hotel. With perfect timing the valet pulled our car around. The valet jumped out and Eric handed him folded cash and the valet ran around and opened my door. The top was down and the night was beautiful. We didn't go straight back to the hotel, Eric asked if I wanted to see the entire strip, which I did so we made the trip. At 2 a.m. in the morning you could go to Splash Town USA Water Park that was located in the middle of the strip. I was fascinated by all lights and activity, which made me temporarily forget Natasha's hand in Eric's pocket. "What did Natasha put in your pocket?"  
"You saw that did you?"  
"Uh, yeah, what was it?"  
"I don't know", he put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out and handed me a folded napkin. I unfolded it and there was a wad of cash in it with a note:  
I was lucky at the Black Jack tables, let me help with the fun tonight, after all I won it with your money.  
I counted out the money and she had stuffed $2100 into his pocket.  
"Put it in your purse Lover, have fun with it."

As we were walking across the lobby to go to the elevator's to our room we both turned as we heard, "Northman, Northman is that you?"  
"Bud, good to see you again." A vampire named Bud, I almost laughed out loud. Eric introduced me.  
"Your fiancé?" Bud was beside himself. "You're getting hitched. Well you picked a fine specimen of a human."  
I felt rage rise in Eric and I squeezed his hand, "Bud, you will apologize to the woman that I love, you will not speak about her in that manner in her presence or out of it." His fangs were out and his eyes were wide.  
"No harm intended Miss, honestly, I really meant it as a compliment. It just took me by surprise." I just nodded at him. "Northman, since we are both here," Eric put up his hand stopping him.  
"I am in no mood for you now." We turned back to the elevators and went to our room.  
"Who was that? How do you know him?"  
Eric made a waving motion of his hand from his temple out, "He is the idea man on trying to develop the Alaska property I went to see."  
"He's an idea man?" I could hardly believe that.  
"I know what you mean, but once you get past the overly annoying exterior and get him focused he actually has some great ideas." The elevator doors opened and we went down the corridor to our room.


	23. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Eric opened the door, I stepped in, heard the door close behind me and then a gush of air past me. Eric with his vampire speed zipped past me into the bedroom. I crossed the living room and stood in the bedroom doorway. Eric was sitting on the bed where he had sat earlier patting the bed. "You told me not to forget the thought I was having earlier." He smiled broadly.  
I stood in the doorway and took my shoes off kicking them towards the closet. I slowly walked over to the bed and stood on my knees on the settee at the end of the bed. "Let me see if I can read your mind." I unbuttoned his shirt but didn't pull it off. The height of the bed combined with Eric's natural height put the top of my head just below his pecks. I leaned forward and with my tongue I traced the definition of his developed chest and kissed down the center of his chest to his abs, running my hands over their definition. I leaned back and just looked at him for a moment from my current point of view.  
He looked down at me running one of his hands through my hair, "What's wrong, Lover?"  
"Absolutely nothing, I was just admiring your beautiful body." I actually think he blushed a little.  
"What are you talking about?" running his fingers through my hair again.  
"Oh come on, you have to know how beautiful you are. You are a Viking God. You have a strong handsome face with penetrating blue eyes, beautiful soft blonde hair, broad muscular shoulders with every muscle in your arms and torso well defined. Not to mention you have the most perfect butt I have ever seen leading down to your long, strong muscular legs. Eric you are gorgeous. I'm sorry I have never stopped to completely admire the entire package as a whole until now. I'm even sorrier I haven't taken the time to tell you." He really was blushing. I didn't know vampires could. I stood up on the settee; I kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and then his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me and we lovingly kissed for several minutes.  
He lifted his head and looked at me smiling, "Lover you forgot to pay homage to one particular part of my body."  
"Oh no, I didn't, I have plans to worship that part of your body all on its own." I smiled right back at him. I kissed him again then began kissing down his body, he leaned back resting on his hands. Eric has a light blonde happy trail from his navel to his nether regions and I followed it down to the top of his pants where I stopped to take time to slowly undo his belt and pants and slide them off. I left his red silk boxers on, I slid my hands up the legs of them and began fondling his jewels and kissing and nipping at his shaft through the silk. He actually took a deep breath in and let out a low growl. He leaned forward to put his hands in my hair; I rose up, "No, lean back and just watch." He smiled and obeyed. I slid my hands out of his boxers putting them behind him on his waist band, I gave a little tug and he lifted, I scraped my nails down his perfect ass as I pulled his boxers off. He moaned in the pleasurable pain. I began to fully worship at the alter of Eric as I wrapped my hands around his shaft squeezing slightly and taking as much of him as I could into my mouth sucking harder as I pulled up and to the end of the head. I licked every centimeter of his massive manhood from base to the top of the head. I kept one hand busy spiraling up and down his shaft while the other fondled his jewels and guided them into my mouth as I sucked. This was his breaking point, he was no longer watching, his head was back, eyes were closed, he was making moan after groan, I was giving him pure uncensored pleasure. I licked my way back to the head of his cock and taking him back into my mouth. I took more of him in then I thought I could, rubbing my teeth against him on my way back up sucking harder and harder. He shouted, "oh mijn god ik kom" and he did with so much force it shot to the very back of my throat and he collapsed back onto the bed.  
"So did I read your mind correctly?" I lay on top of him looking down into his face.  
"Lover," his eyes were still closed, "That went well beyond what I had planned in my mind." He opened his eyes and I was smiling down at him.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I told you I planned on worshiping you fully."  
"That you did, and you didn't go back on your word. But why are you smiling so intently? It is I who was just so completely pleasured."  
"I know, I guess I am just pleased with myself that I can make you feel so good. And that I am able to take care of you in everyway you could want or need." I lay my head down on his chest and he was breathing for me. We actually fell asleep just as we were Eric naked and my clothed body laying flat on top of him. I actually woke up first, only because I moved and rolled off of him. It wasn't quite daylight yet so I was able to wake him up pretty easily. I slipped out of my clothes and under the plush comforter and Eric slid in right next to me.  
"Lover, we have some time before the sun comes up." He kissed my neck. He reached his arm across my stomach and down to my thigh parting them slightly and he entered me. He wrapped his arms under mine reaching up and grabbing my shoulders using them as leverage to thrust into me. I arched my shoulder up to him brushing his chin, he took the hint, I didn't need to speak, he bit into my shoulder but only for a few moments. I pulled away from him, knowing the sun would be up in just a few minutes, I nudged him onto his back and I mounted him and our love making became very focused we were in the heat of our love making and the sun dawned just as I reached my climax. Eric had not finished, he pulled me to him rolled over and continued as focused as ever. We continued to make love for at least another 15 minutes. He bent to kiss me, parted my lips with his tongue and as his tongue entered his mouth he climaxed and so did I, again. He continued to kiss me. "Eric, the sun is up, are you not ready to rest?"  
"I am fine, let's shower before we go to sleep." He had my hand pulling me with him as he climbed out of bed. We washed each other and kissed, we did not make love again, for the first time in I can't remember when we did not make love while we showered together. Eric washed my hair and when we got out of the tub he brushed it out. "Lover, would you like me to order you some breakfast before you go to sleep or would you rather wait until you awaken later?"  
"Later is fine. Eric I don't understand what's happening. Not that I am complaining in getting to spend more time with you but the sun has been up for over an hour now, is this another benefit of our shared blood?"  
"I assume so. Both times I have had your blood in the morning hours I have been able to be awake. I have fed on you a lot lately, so apparently the small amount of blood I took from you just before the sun came up has allowed me to share the morning with you. Let's watch a movie."  
"OK," he opened the armoire before climbing into bed next to me. He flipped through the channels and I snuggled into him and we watched one of those spin off comedies. Well I attempted to, I think I fell asleep in the first 10 minutes. I don't know how long Eric lasted but the TV was still on when I woke up. But I didn't wake up until 6pm.

I was starving so I ordered room service. I ordered a burger with fries a side salad and diet cola. I brushed my teeth and my hair and put on some clothes and flipped through the TV stations in the living room. Room service delivered and I began eating my burger. Eric almost scared me to death, literally because I began choking on a french fry, when he stood in the doorway "That smells good, what is it?"  
"Eric, it's just a hamburger and French fries but what are you doing out of bed? It's not even 7pm yet. It's still an hour and a half before dark."  
"I smelled your food and it woke me up, I decided I would go ahead and get up."  
"Oh my, what is going with us?"  
"What are you worried about? Weren't you the one that said whatever happens and we will deal with it as it happens?"  
"Well, yes, but I was talking about me, Eric."  
"Why should it be any different for you or for me? So I get to be awake during the day a little and I think food smells good. I don't think there is any risk in me turning human. With our bond and then our continuous exchange in blood and your fae blood I am sure has something to do with it, we are just experiencing each other fully." He sat next to and watched me finish eating.


	24. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

After I finished eating Eric stood, "Come on let's get dressed. Let's go down to the casino."  
"Eric, it's still not dark."  
"This hotel is protected completely from the sunlight."  
"Yes, but wouldn't it be dangerous for you to let anyone know that you can be awake in the day? Especially since you are in the King's home city."  
"Good point." He frowned. "How long until sunset?"  
"About an hour."  
"What do you usually do when I am asleep?"  
"I read, watch TV, sunbath, swim, run errands, talk on the phone, chores."  
"It has been a long time since I have not been able to just do what I want when I am awake." He picked up the phone, "Bring us a couple of decks of cards."  
"Well, don't be nice or anything." I scolded him.  
"Sorry, sometimes I slip and forget my manners. I am most certain that is the way they are accustomed to being spoken to and I am sure the large tips make up for it."  
"That's not justification."  
"You're right."  
"I know." I smiled at him and leaned back on the couch. In no time the bellboy was at the door with the cards. I answered the door, thanked him and gave him ten dollars. Eric and I played black jack for about 30 minutes and then we got up to get dressed. "Where are we going? How should I dress?"  
"Be casual Lover, we won't go anyplace too fancy; if we decide to we can come back and change."  
I dressed in tight low rise jeans, a red halter top that had three ribbon type straps that looked like they buttoned onto the front and were connected on the low back of the top and black boots. I pulled my hair up so it cascaded down my back. Eric dressed in jeans and a black ribbed designer shirt that hugged every muscle on his body and boots.  
"That's new?" he commented on my top.  
"Yes, it is. Thanks for noticing."  
"How could I help but notice, you look scrumptious." He sauntered towards me.  
"Stop right there mister. I didn't just get all dressed up for you to undress me and mess my hair"  
"I have told you and proved to you before; I can do many things without messing your hair." He smiled, fangs extended.  
"Have you noticed that when you feed from me that the marks almost instantly disappear? If you ever need to mark me for ownership purposes we are out of luck."  
"How much more marked can you get then we you take my last name? You will take my last name, right?"  
"Of course," I walked over to him looking up into his beautiful eyes, "I can't wait to be Sookie Northman."  
"You can't wait? Then let's do it now, tonight."  
"Eric, as much as I want to, I want to be married under my oak tree where my mother and dad and my brother and everyone can be there. I can't wait to be your wife, but I want the fairy tale wedding, do you mind?"  
"Of course not, I want you to be happy and if that's what makes you happy then that's what I want. Have you thought about a date?"  
"Typically the couple picks a date together. Are you not going to have a say in this?"  
"Nope, just tell me when and I will be there." Eric's phone rang. "Northman. Of course, it will be my pleasure. Yes, she will. Goodbye."  
"Let me guess, someone from the King's entourage?"  
"Yes, tomorrow night at 10pm at the King's Palace. He requested that you attend."  
"What are we meeting about?"  
"I don't know. We have been summoned so we will be there."

Eric called down and had our car brought up, Eric drove us to the Hoover Dam it was lit up beautifully at night. I loved the sound of the water. "I have an idea. Come on let's go." We got back in the car having no idea where we were going, so I sat and enjoyed the ride. We pulled up to an airstrip. Eric walked in and came back out to the car in just a few minutes. He opened the door and helped me out. A guy in a tan jumpsuit hollered "This way Mr. Northman." As we boarded a helicopter the guy in the jumpsuit was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he hadn't eaten in a week. I felt the tension rising in Eric so I spoke before he had a chance to react, "Excuse me sir, but are you stupid?"  
"Pardon me little lady?"  
"You heard me. You are either dumber then a box of rocks to be drooling over me the way you are in front of my fiancé or you really just don't know that you are dealing with a vampire that could break you in half and not think twice about it."  
He looked at Eric and I think he just then did realize he was escorting a vampire out to one of the helicopters, "My apologies to both of you. Sir, I meant no disrespect."  
"You meant nothing but disrespect. You not only owe me an apology you owe my woman an apology and you better make it good or I will take you up in this helicopter and drop your lifeless body to the earth after I finish draining you."  
The guy in the tan jumpsuit peed himself on the spot. I thought he was going to pass out. I laughed out loud, "You know what, just show us to the helicopter and be sure that half of the bill is credited by the time we land."  
We climbed in the helicopter; I looked at Eric, "Your woman?"  
"Well you are. You are mine. You are a woman. What did I say wrong?"  
"Nothing, I know you meant it as an endearment, it's just these days it's not always taken as such." We had a night time aerial view of the dam and of all of the lights of Las Vegas. We were in the air about 45 minutes. When we got back on the ground the guy in the tan jump suite was no where in sight. The manager game rushing out of the office, "Sir, ma'am, I am not sure what happened but from what I got from Bob before he left I assume that he did something to really upset the two of you. I hope you enjoyed your tour and I hope you won't hold it against us. I have credited half of your fee." He handed us a receipt and without a word from either of us we just walked off.

We headed back into the city and pulled into the Venetian hotel. We took a private Gondola ride both indoors and out. It was a very romantic ride, we snuggled and kissed and took in all the sights. "Have you been to Venice," I asked. "Yes, I spent several years in Italy, would you like to go?" "Someday, I would like to go." After our Gondola ride we strolled into the hotel and went to Madame Tussauds, a very interesting wax museum, every movie star you could imagine had a life like figure in there. There was even a small chapel area and you could have your picture made marrying George Clooney. There was an American Idol section where you could audition in front of Simon. Unlike so many other wax museums where it is hands off you could have your picture taken with any of the statues, you could touch; hug, people were even kissing the wax figures. It was fun. Our next stop was the Stratosphere hotel. We actually went to see a show, American Superstars. Obviously Las Vegas is big on impersonators. We got to see impersonators do performances of Michael Jackson, Britney Spears, Rod Stewart, Tim McGraw and of course Elvis. But knowing Bubba, I just couldn't get a good feel for the impersonator. I did think to myself, if Bubba wasn't so messed up in the head from being brought across wrong, he could fit right in here in Las Vegas and he wouldn't even have to lip sync. After leaving the show we did go up to the top of the Stratosphere to the observation deck. We were holding hands and we were looking at all the lights, which we had already flown over, but this was more romantic. We were kissing and hugging and being a normal couple. An elderly couple walked up to us, the sweet lady said, "You two make a lovely couple, did you come to Las Vegas to get married?"  
"No ma'am, we came to see my brother get married. But we are engaged."  
"I knew you were in love. There is just a glow about the two of you. You two look perfect together. I am sure you will be together for years to come."  
"Thank you, how long have you and your husband been together, if you don't mind me asking." My Gran taught me to be polite and even though she started the conversation I didn't want her to think I was being nosey.  
"We are here celebrating our 60th wedding anniversary. We actually got married here in Las Vegas when I was only 15 and Roy was 19. It sure has changed a lot."  
"Yes ma'am it has." Eric said matter of factly. She looked at him a little puzzled, she had no idea she was in the presence of a vampire, "Documentaries on television, they give you good insight of what things used to be like compared to today." He couldn't have been more sweet about the situation.  
"Good luck to the two of you. I hope you get everything you want out of your life together." She patted my hand and they walked off together.  
"Sweetie, that so kind of you with the whole documentary thing."  
"You rub off on me." He kissed me and we headed back to our hotel. On the way back we passed the Luxor hotel and I actually shivered. "Are you cold, should I put the top up?" Eric took my hand in his.  
"No, I'm fine. It's just that hotel reminds me so much of the one in Rhodes. I do not want to go in there; I don't care if Elvis himself was in there."  
"I'm sure that's not an issue, I think he's in Mississippi right now." Eric looked at me with a big smile and I laughed.

We went into our hotel and I took my place standing behind my man my hands on his shoulders while he played poker. He was quite a skilled player, but that didn't surprise me, Eric was skilled at everything he did. I guess a thousand years of practice will do that for you. I was glad I wore comfortable shoes since I was standing, but I really didn't mind I was actually enjoying myself. Eric was playing poker with three other men, and they were men and not vampires or supes which kind of surprised me in a vampire hotel. To his right a man puffing on a cigar who had to be in his 70's, to his left a young man, maybe 24 or 25, directly across from Eric was a man that must have been in his mid 50's. He had a young lady standing at his back; she couldn't have been more than 22 or 23. Men that strutted around with their trophy wives or girlfriends made no sense to me. You know that the first impression everyone gets is wow, look at that guy, he must be loaded. You know it must be true because why else would the girl be interested in someone twice her age if it weren't for the money. Oh, sure it could grow into something else, but something had to get her attention to begin with so you think it either had to be the money or a daddy complex, either of which isn't saying much for the girl. My Gran taught me not to judge and I have spent plenty of time in church and know that isn't my place to judge but sometimes it's just human nature. I guess that's why I am so understanding when people are judging me for being with a vampire, but I have been judged all my life because of my gift. Wait a minute, I am standing here judging someone because of who they are with based on age and I am with a man that is more than a thousand years older then me. Of course by looking at us you wouldn't know that. Eric is what every 30 year old man should strive to look like. Judging us as a human couple we looked perfectly matched. Then again, I do look about five years younger since I have started taking Eric's blood on a regular basis and I have been carded every where we go since we have been in Las Vegas. Maybe that is another reason younger women go for older men, the experience they can bring with them. Granted I don't have experience with anyone that doesn't have tons of worldly experience, but I can't imagine being with someone who didn't have confidence or were bumbling and fumbling their way around. Wow, I guess I just gave myself a new perspective of how to look at the summer/winter relationships. Maybe they can make sense without the money factor (yeah right it has to start somewhere). Wow, can I ever ramble even to myself!  
Eric spoke and brought me out of my head, "Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure, but I believe I will call it a night." Eric put his chips in a carrying tray, stood and nodded to each of them. "Lover, sorry to have kept you for so long, I hope you weren't too bored."  
"Oh no, I enjoyed watching. Did you do well?"  
"Your mind was very busy there towards the end, I began having a hard time concentrating. But yes, I did very well. I won almost $10,000."  
"What! I had no idea you were playing those kinds of stakes. Oh my!"  
He just looked at me and smiled, "Let's go cash in the chips, unless you want some of them since you haven't had the chance to play tonight."  
"No, I'm fine. My night has been perfect. Just being with you has been enough. I have enjoyed watching you at yet another thing you are skilled at."  
"I have an advantage playing with humans, I give absolutely no facial expressions or body language and no matter how hard they try, they all have some kind of tell, however subtle it might be. So what was your mind racing about?"  
"You know how I tend to rattle sometimes, well turns out I can do it in my head to myself. It wasn't anything important I was just thinking. Sorry I distracted you and didn't shield it better" He handed in his chips and the lady behind the cage, a shifter of some sort, counted the chips and input it into a machine that counted out the money.  
"No bother, I was growing bored, my mind was wondering, too." We stepped into the elevator.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Let me show you." He bent and kissed me his tongue probed my mouth and he pulled me in tight and I could feel the bulge in his pants straining to get out. The elevator stopped but Eric didn't, a couple stepped on and he backed me into the corner still pressing against me and still assaulting my mouth. My hands were pressed against his back at the top of his jeans pulling him into me. We have never been much in public displays of affection and before I healed so quickly Eric was even always careful about where he bit me (except once in the heat of passion), but what did I care, I would never see these people again. Neither Eric nor I acknowledged them when they got on or off the elevator. We barely caught the door as it began to close from opening on our floor. We didn't unlock our lips. We were good at kissing each other and we both knew it and really enjoyed it. Eric backed me down the hall our bodies joined as much as possible while walking down the hall. He slid the plastic card in and pushed the door open; he backed me into the room and all the way to the bedroom. As soon as we had made it into our room my hands began working on his clothes by the time we had made it to the bedroom his shirt was off belt and pants undone. He bent to take off his boots so he could pull his pants off and I took my shirt off, it was new I didn't want it to get ripped. He bent and took my boots off and then shimmied my jeans off. He sat down on the settee and pulled me to him, he was definitely in the mood to kiss. With him sitting and me standing I barely had to bend my neck for our lips to meet. I breathed into his mouth "fangs" and a split second later they were out and I was tending to one and then the other with my tongue, then sucking and nipping at Eric's bottom lip. This drove him crazy and I knew it. But I loved it, so did he. I was as relentless in this assault as he was on my mouth in the elevator. He ripped off my panties, I propped one of my legs next to him and his finger delved into me. I moaned into his mouth then sucked on his tongue. He moaned right back into me. He reached up with his free hand and unfastened my bra and slid it off and started kissing my breasts, I grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled his head back for a deep kiss as I moved my other leg into position so that I could lower myself onto his massive shaft. I began to lower myself onto him and he thrust into me I screamed out in pleasurable pain. He was relentless in his pounding I thought I was going to pass out with the overwhelming pleasure before I came for the first time of the night. After I came I eased all the way down on Eric, who was not finished for a break while I spasmed around his shaft. He stood and stepped up onto the settee laying me back on the bed and began slowly entering me pulling almost all the way out and inching his way back in a little further with each entry. I began rising up to meet him to try and get him into me all the way. He remained in control and continued at his slow pace pulling almost completely out and then easy back in not quite all the way. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer, I wrapped my legs around him locked them behind his butt and pulled him in hard. He could have resisted I am sure but he didn't and I was being quite verbal in "oh yes, yes, oh my, oh yes, you are my Viking God" I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine and we moaned and groaned with heavy breaths into each others mouths. I grabbed his hair with both hands and guided his mouth to my neck. He pulled away and looked at me, "I'm sure; it's ok, now please." He sunk his fangs into my neck and drew hard on the blood growling deeply, then he released letting out a roar and bit again. With the second bite we both reached our climax.

We lay in bed silently for a few minutes, I was catching my breath and Eric's breathing was mimicking mine. "Lover, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"  
"Sweetie any pain you give me is surrounded by so much pleasure it is worth it ten times over."  
"Your neck, why, what if it doesn't heal the way other parts of your body does?"  
"Why wouldn't it? Why my neck, because it is some place we never do it. I know we both choose to keep our private life private and what we do is no one's business, but I am yours and I don't care who knows it. And if they don't heal then I guess the King will know that you are feeding off of me, like there is any doubt."  
He leaned up on an elbow and looked down at me, "I am your Viking God?"  
"Yes you are. I thought I made that point quite clear last night as I told you how beautiful you are and then I thought I worshiped you last night to prove it."  
"Oh yes, you worshiped me with well with great skill last night. I look forward to your next trip to my alter. But I don't believe I have ever been called a God."  
"Oh, I am sure you have, I am sure that there have been many women who considered you a God with your gorgeous body and your more then plentiful manhood and your skills in love making, I am sure you have been referred to as a God more than once."  
"Sookie, don't tease."  
"Eric, I'm not teasing, I am serious. You must know how skilled you are. You must have been told hundreds of times over the years."  
"Sookie, no, I haven't. I have rarely cared in the past to make sure my partner was completely pleasured. Not that they my partners weren't satisfied, but I was focused on my own pleasure and satisfaction.  
"I'm not teasing you. I know my experience is not vast and I would never compare you to my other two partners, not that there is a comparison, but I know what I felt and experienced before and I know what I feel and experience now and you have great skill. Maybe you're just a perfectionist, I have noticed that you strive for master great skill in all things you do."  
"Maybe I just needed to be in love to have the desire to care."  
"Eric, you didn't love me the first time we were together and believe me you were skilled then I was beyond satisfied."  
"Sookie, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you across the club when Bill brought you in. Why do you think I was always there when you needed me or you needed protection, it isn't or wasn't my nature, it was because I longed to be with you, near you and to take care of you."  
"Eric, I had no idea." I snuggled into him and kissed him on the chest.  
"I know how Bill, Quinn, Sam and Alcide feel, I was them, I was the one wanting you and not being able to have you while you were with them. I know the desire they feel which makes me crazy for them to be anywhere near you."  
"We are together now and forever, you never have to worry I don't want any of them or anyone else. My heart and soul and my life belongs to you." He kissed me tenderly then picked me up and put me under he covers and crawled in next to me. We held each other and went to sleep just moments before the sun came up.


	25. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

I woke up the next day about an hour before the sun set, I began to crawl out of bed Eric pulled me tight, "Stay" he mumbled. "I'll be back in just a minute; I have to go to the bathroom." He released me and I was a little sore in my upper abdomen as I walked across the floor, but I didn't care it was well worth it. I took care of necessities and then crawled back in bed and Eric wrapped himself back around me and we went back to sleep. Eric began to stir at sunset. "Lover, we need to get up and get showered and ready to meet the King."  
I sighed out loud, "Can't we just stay right here in this huge comfy bed for the next couple of days?"  
"Sookie, come on, you'll feel better after a hot shower. I'll wash your hair, come on." He scooped me up out of the bed and carried me to the bathroom. He started the shower making sure not to get it too hot for me. He washed my hair and washed my body, he ran his fingers over the spot on my neck he had bitten me, the marks were almost completely healed, anyone, human or vampire would have to be nibbling on my neck themselves to see them. They probably would have been completely healed if Eric hadn't sucked so hard and made such large holes. As he ran his fingers over the healed bite marks I felt the his blood stir. "You want to feed before we go?" "Do you mind?" "I wouldn't have offered if I minded. We will just need to leave in time for me to get something to eat too." "Where?" "I don't know, someplace I can get a steak or grilled chicken." He laughed, "Where do you want me to feed from you. You have gotten very good at telling me when and where you want it. I just wanted to know if you have a preference now." "Oh, um, no, you can choose, anywhere you want." "Anywhere?" "Yes." He bent down on his knees and leaned me back against the shower wall he started kissing me just below my navel working his way straight down then he bit just above my well trimmed pubic hair line. This was a new spot. It actually hurt a little bit and I winced. He looked up at me and I smiled and closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. As much as I wanted to take this to the next level I knew we had to get dressed. I put on my black suit with pink pin stripes with the pink shell and black strappy shoes. Eric wore a black suit with a dark grey button down shirt and black dress shoes.

We left and stopped down in the restaurant so I could eat before we headed out. I sat at the table staring at Eric. "Lover what is it."  
"Eric, you are beginning to look like you have been spending time in the sun. I hadn't noticed until know. No wonder people are having a harder time telling you are vampire."  
"It's from your blood, I have fed so regularly on you that I have a more consistent color from your rich blood. It is not unheard of but it is not common."

We left and drove west out of the city, we drove for about 30 minutes and then turned off of a side road. I could see lights in the distance and it didn't take long for me to realize we weren't on a side road but we were driving down the drive or private street to the King's Palace. It was exactly that when we pulled up in front of it, it looked like something out of a movie. It was a dusty rose to blend with the dessert around it with great domes and columns and arched window or at least the façade of windows. As with any good mansion or palace there was a huge circular drive with a water fountain. There was a red Ferrari parked in the front of the house as well as a black Hummer. I really didn't want to get out and go in, I don't know why but I just didn't want to. "Lover, everything is fine. Let's go in."  
"How do you know everything is fine? You have no idea why he wants to see you."  
"It is customary that the Sheriff of an area visit the King when he or she is in his home town."  
"OK, let's just go in and get this over with." Eric got out, came around and opened my door and took my hand and held it all the way to the door. When the door opened Eric put his hand on the small of my back and guided me in before him. The butler showed us to a sitting room, "The King will be with you in a moment." We actually waited about 20 minutes.  
King de Castro entered the room, we stood and bowed waiting for the King to speak. "Northman, you look well. Miss Stackhouse you are as beautiful as always," he took my hand and kissed it gently. "Please be seated. Can I have Schmidt bring you anything? Anything at all?" We both respectfully declined.  
"I enjoyed the party, I hope the trouble you had with the FOTS was not serious."  
"No King, it was just a group of unorganized members. A woman Sookie used to work with knew of the party and she and her boyfriend were trying to earn some points with the group."  
"I see. I watched the way your group of friends rallied around you Miss Stackhouse. Quite impressive."  
"Thank you sir, Eric and I have some very loyal friends."  
"Dear, vampires do not have friends."  
"I beg your pardon sir, I have very loyal friends and they are loyal to Eric because of their friendship to me just as Pam serves Eric and by association she watches out for me."  
"Yes, but where does Compton fit into all of this? Which of you does his loyalty lie with?"  
I was confused by the question, but Eric answered, "Bill is loyal to his kind, he obeys me as his Sheriff. It is a well known fact that he and Sookie have a past and Bill still seems to care for her. I believe his loyalty lies with both of us and since we are a couple we both have his fidelity."  
"Am I correct though that Bill did not tell you the truth about his initial involvement with Miss Stackhouse?" This question made me a little uneasy but I tried not to let it show.  
"At the demand of the Queen of Louisiana at that time. But you knew that already. If you don't mind me asking King de Castro, is there a point to this questioning?" Eric was very polite in his question.  
"I have suspect that I have a thief in my ranks in Arkansas and I wondered if we could get Compton to infiltrate the group as a rouge using you and his undying devotion to Miss Stackhouse as a reason. But I need to know that I could trust him to report all findings back to you and this would then be kept between the four of us. I normally would not involve a human in my business, however, Miss Stackhouse you have proven yourself more than loyal many times over to the vampires of the world, now that you officially belong to Northman I believe it is important for you to know all the details in case you are confronted in someone trying to prove or disprove Compton's story." I had a bit of an issue with his statement about me belonging to Eric like a piece of property instead of his future wife. But I had gotten used to the fact that not all vampires were capable of understanding a relationship such as ours.  
"Have you spoken to Compton yet," Eric questioned.  
"No, he should be arriving any moment. I wanted to speak with you first." Filipe was strictly addressing Eric at this point.  
"I believe Compton can adequately do as you require and he will be able to draw from some truth based on the current situation."  
"If you have complete confidence in him then I will give him instructions tonight," as if on cue Schmidt walked into the sitting room and announced Bill's arrival. "Show him in." Bill actually had a look of surprise on his face when he saw Eric and I sitting in the room with de Castro. "Come in Compton, have a seat." Eric and I were still seated on the love seat and de Castro in a oversized chair Bill slipped into a the oversized chair opposite of the King after giving a significant bow. After he was seated he nodded towards Eric and I. Schmidt interrupted again, "Sorry Master, but the call you have been expecting has come in."  
"Excuse me I will return as soon as possible. Let Schmidt know if you need anything." We all stood as the King exited the room.  
Bill spoke, "Sookie, you look more radiant then ever. Your new life seems to be agreeing with you. Eric, you look well fed."  
I felt a bit of anger rise in Eric and I put my hand on his so he would think before he spoke, "Bill, we are very happy and very content with our lives and everything it entails."  
Schmidt stepped in, "Can I offer you anything Miss?" "No thank you." "Gentlemen, we have all blood types in synthetic or we will have donors arriving within the half hour." "No, nothing for me," Eric spoke. Bill looked at me and then Eric, "I will take an O+ for now, thank you." Bill usually preferred A+ before he met me but out of spite for Eric he was drinking my blood type.

The King re-entered the room and filled Bill in on our conversation up to this point, leaving out the fact he wanted to know if he was obedient and could be trusted, then he proceeded to tell us all what was suspected of going on and what exactly he wanted from Bill. Schmidt interrupted again to let the King know that the donors were there. "Show them to the usual area, I will join them shortly." We finished our conversation and the King gave final instructions. "Would either of you gentlemen like to join me in partaking in the donors?"  
"Thank you King, I do believe I will join you." Bill cut me a glare. He was right that there would have been a time it bothered me, but I honestly didn't care what he did.  
"Northman?"  
"No King, I appreciate your generosity but I have fed tonight already."  
"Yes, I see that, you do have a very well fed color to you."  
Bill butted in, "Eric only feeds from Sookie now. They are completely devoted to each other." He spoke in a very condescending tone.  
"Is that true Northman?" The King looked astonished.  
"Yes, yes it is true. And the arrangement is working out quite well as you can tell."  
"Miss Stackhouse, I hope you realize what a great honor it is that Northman has bestowed upon you." He was speaking very matter of factly.  
"Yes sir, I do and I am very honored." I had this kissing the King's ass thing down pretty good. There were lots of other things I wanted to say to both the King and to Bill.  
"If you are finished with us we will take our leave King." Eric was as ready to leave as was I.  
"You are dismissed," He and Bill got up and walked out of the room.

We got in the car, "Sweetie can we just go home? Vegas has been great but I am ready to get back to our home and start planning our wedding."  
"Do you want to try and catch a flight tonight or wait until we awaken tomorrow?"  
"It's not quite midnight, maybe we can catch a flight tonight, if you don't mind."  
"Whatever you desire." He flipped open his cell and called the airline, he booked us on the 1:30 flight that gave us enough time to get our things from the hotel, turn in the car and make our flight. We would be home in plenty of time before the sun rose.


	26. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

We landed just before 4am. On our way to get our baggage Eric said, "Lover, if you don't mind I want to stop by Pam's before we go home."  
"I don't mind, but we should call first."  
"Why would I do that?" He really was clueless.  
"Eric, it's called manners. What if she's… uh…. entertaining."  
"If it will make you more comfortable I will call her when we get in the car."  
"Yes, thank you, that will make me feel better."  
Eric put our luggage in the car, opened the door for me and then climbed and flipped his phone open, "We just landed back in Shreveport. We are coming to your house now." Then he clicked his phone shut.  
"Uh that wasn't exactly asking her if she minded us coming over."  
"Why would I ask her if she minded? I am her maker, why would it matter if I came over? Lover, I love you and I will do anything for you, but when I am dealing with vampires, even Pam, I have an image to maintain, I didn't get to where I am by being nice or compassionate. They expect a specific image from me and I will not change that would create danger for both of us, I already worry about you because it is now known how I feel about you. Then it gives me comfort that you will be safe since you are not only protected by the King but you will be my wife."  
"I am sorry, I had never thought about it that way, I would never try and change you. I love you just the way you are." I took his hand in mine.  
"I know you don't understand the relationship between Pam and I but it really is just business, even though I am her maker, it makes her similar to a body guard or a watch dog. I need to keep the relationship between she and I as boss/employee. There is a reason why it is even more important right now. I need to tell you of a future plan. I want to be a major player in developing Alaska. There is great potential there. I will need Pam here, I need her to continue to run Fangtasia and eventually become the Master of the club so I can be free to do the development of a new town. The work you are doing with Pam will become invaluable as the new businesses are being set up, I will need you with me not only as my wife but as my partner."  
"Have you told anyone about this? Does Pam know? Does the King know?"  
"I have only gone the one time, I am not ready to discuss this with anyone yet, there is much planning and much to work out still. This is still way into the future, but when the time comes I may have to step down as the Area Five Sheriff."  
"I will support you in whatever you do. As long as we are together, that's all that matters. I am here to help you any way I can." We stopped in front of Pam's one story Ranch House. I always thought it suited her. If you didn't know she was a vampire and saw her in the clothes she preferred you would think she was a soccer mom or a teacher.  
Just as we stepped onto the porch the door opened, she had been listening for us. "Nice to see you Sookie," she said as I stepped past her into her home, "Master you look well."  
"Pam how are things going at the club?"  
"Things are well. No problems, no issues. Surely you didn't stop by my home after your trip to ask me something you could have asked me on the phone." She had a point; I wasn't even sure why we were here.  
"Pam, I need to tell you of our meeting with the King tonight. He is calling Compton into service for him. He will be sending him to Arkansas. He has a thief or thieves in the ranks and does not want to use any locals. He asked me if I thought Bill would be able to infiltrate and find out info."  
"What does this have to do with me," Pam questioned.  
"The King wants Bill to use the angle of being angry about what he has lost and I have gained with my love and marriage of Sookie. He wants him to convince the Arkansas vampires that he wants to exact revenge on me. Hoping they will pull him into their deceit as a rouge. There is always the possibility that you will be contacted by someone wanting to know if there is truth in his story. Is their legitimacy to his anger."  
"I see," she said staring over at me, "I won't even have to lie, he is bitter."  
"That may be so, but do not embellish on the story. Just confirm the facts. We do not know what Bill will have to say to gain trust. I am telling you now because I do not know if or when you may be approached."  
"I understand, I will do exactly as you say."  
"I will keep you abreast of reports I get from Compton that may involve you." We had never moved much further then standing inside the front door. With those final words Eric turned and opened the door and we left.


	27. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

We pulled into the driveway and opened the garage, Pam had brought the Escalade home and pushed the motorcycle in front of the truck so we could park the car in the garage. Eric took our bags upstairs and put them in the master bedroom. It was only a half hour before sunrise I would unpack when I woke up. I walked to the dresser and pulled off my necklace and earrings Eric gave me and took off the broach my grand father had given me and put them in my jewelry box. I went into the bathroom to take care of necessities when I came out Eric was sitting on the bed staring at my broach with a look on his face I couldn't describe. "Sweetie, what is it?"  
"Lover, I am not sure, there is something about this piece of jewelry, something I feel like I should remember."  
"I don't understand. How would you have seen it before? This has been in my fae family your dealings with fairies would not be so casual that you would notice jewelry."  
"I don't know Sookie, I just don't know. I just feel like there is something that I should remember about this jewelry."  
"It will come to you in time. Let's go to bed. I undressed completely, then took one of Eric's plain white t-shirts out the drawer and slipped it on. We went down to his day chamber and he striped down to his boxers. We crawled into bed I laid my head on his arm, he wrapped his other arm around me and threw his leg over mine. This always reminded me of the first time I woke up in bed with Eric in Jackson when I had been staked. We went to sleep immediately.  
I am more and more keeping Eric's hours. I didn't wake until about an hour before sunset. I am convinced if the urgency to go pee didn't come over me that I would stay asleep until he woke up. I went to the kitchen to eat before Eric woke up, I watched music videos and ate a microwave pizza, salad, some grapes and a diet coke. I was in the kitchen cleaning up my little mess and felt Eric coming up behind me. I ignored him coming up behind me until he was almost on me and I turned quickly and squirted him with the sink sprayer. "You know you can't sneak up on me," I laughed. With lightening speed he was next to me and he snatched the sprayer from my hand and got me back. There was no way I was going to be able to get the sprayer back from him so I grabbed the two liter soda on the counter and shook it up. "Don't you dare," he was laughing and trying to be serious at the same time. "Oh, I dare." I began to unscrew the cap and the doorbell rang. "Are we expecting anyone," he asked me. "Nope, not that I am aware of." Eric was still in just his boxers, but modesty was never an issue for him, he opened the door and Bill stood there.

Eric stepped aside and let him in and they walked to the back of the house where I still stood in the kitchen. Bill stood and stared with a look in his eyes that could only be described as lust and I caught a glimmer of fang as he opened his mouth as he stared at me. It wasn't until Eric turned to look at me and stared at me and shot a thought into my head _Lover, you are wearing ONLY my shirt and it is wet_. I looked down at myself, I felt my face flush, Bill didn't bother to turn away, he continued to stare. "Well I guess I just won the wet t-shirt contest, excuse me gentlemen I should go get dressed." I ran up the stairs.  
I worried about what was going to transpire between those two because of Bills reaction when he saw me. So I got dressed very quickly. I just slid on a pair of jeans and one of my own t-shirts and ran back downstairs. The two were still standing pretty much where I had left them. Eric was staring down Bill and he wasn't backing down. "So, Bill, we weren't expecting you. Did you travel during the day?" I was trying anything to break the stand off. He did not break the stare at Eric, "Yes, I planned my flight to land at sunset. I traveled in one of the airlines coffins." Anabus had a service that a vampire could come to the airport and they had a holding place for coffins until your flight. You could be delivered in your own or show up before sun rise and be "stored" in one of theirs. If it was still daylight when you arrived you were put in another storage facility until the sun set if you were in one of their coffins.

"Eric, sweetie, would you like to go get dressed before we find out what brought Bill over to see us tonight?" Eric didn't move or break his glare at Bill. That was it, I had had it. "Dammit boys, that's enough. Suck up your fangs, put your dicks back up and stop with the pissing contest and get over yourselves. This shit is getting really old." I stomped out of the room and went and sat back in front of the TV with the music videos on.  
Eric kind of laughed, "Suck up our fangs?"  
Bill chimed in, "Put our dicks back up?" Sookie, such language!  
"You know what boys, you two really need to get over yourselves. I am so tired of the crap between you two. Bill, I am with Eric now. Nothing is going to change that, we are getting married. Get on with your life or death or whatever you want to call it." Eric was looking very smug. "Eric, I love you, you know I do, but Bill works for you, he is a part of our lives, you have to find a way to deal with the relationship he and I had. It meant something it is part of who I am now, but for me there is nothing left of that relationship, I would like to think of us all as friends, but that can't be possible until you two learn to cope." They were both just staring at me speechless. "Am I making myself clear?"  
Bill turned to Eric, "Well, you certainly have your hands full."  
Eric not missing an opportunity, "I have two hands full every time I get a chance." He smiled and walked upstairs to get dressed. Bill glared behind him until he was out of sight.  
"Sookie, really, you are becoming very… assertive." Bill was still a little taken back by my outburst.  
"Bill I keep trying to tell you that I have changed. That I am not the same person you say you fell in love with."  
"Sookie, please don't doubt me, I did, I do love you."  
"I am sure in your own way you do. But if you want to continue to be a part of my life you are going to have to learn to deal with your feelings and transform them into something constructive."  
Eric walked back into the room, "Compton, what did you come by for." There was that all business vampire popping out.  
"The King has asked me to go Arkansas this coming weekend. I wanted to talk to the two of you about setting the stage for my departure."  
"What did you have in mind?" Eric sat beside me. I interrupted, "Bill do you want a bottle?"  
"Yes, please, whatever you have." I got up and walked into the kitchen, "You guys continue I can hear you." Bill continued, "Friday or Saturday, since those are the busiest nights, I would like to come in and cause a scene between the three of us over Sookie. That will help support our story and give me a reason to leave Louisiana."  
"That's not a bad idea," I handed Bill his bottle. "Sweetie did you want one?" I had forgotten to ask Eric.  
"No, thank you Lover, I will feed later." Bill gave him a dirty look. "Boys," I warned.  
"What type of scene did you have in mind?" Eric asked Bill.  
"Something straight out of a movie, perhaps you and Sookie could be on the dance floor and I could cut in and I could attempt to take some liberties with her and you and I could get into one of our," he stopped and looked at me and grinned, "pissing contests."  
"That may very well work, Lover are you ok with Bill putting his hands on you in the matter he is speaking?"  
"I'll be fine. As long as YOU remember that we are acting and can contain yourself."  
"OK, we have a plan. We'll see you Saturday night. Now if you will excuse us we need to get ready to go to work." Bill drank down the rest of his bottle, I took it from him and Eric walked him to the door." Eric came back into the room, "Lover, you were very assertive, I am very turned on, come on, let's go upstairs and fuck before we go to work."  
"Excuse me?" I looked at him with my hands on my hips, he had never spoken to me like that before.  
"You heard me." He grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and flew up the stairs. An hour later and two orgasms from me we were in the shower and we started going at it again. I didn't think what I said in the living room was so sexy, but I guess a little dirty talk riled Eric up. I will have to remember that for the future.  
After we were both thoroughly satisfied we went into work and had a very uneventful evening. At home we watched a couple of movies and had a very normal night like any other couples except our normal time happened at three o'clock in the morning.


	28. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

I set the alarm to be up at noon. I wanted to go to Bon Temp and see everyone and check on Jason and Justine and talk to Amelia and start planning the wedding. I just assumed she would want to help. But here I was with my dilemma again, who would I ask to be my maid of honor, Amelia or Tara?  
I stopped by Merlotte's on my way into town. I saw Amelia's car parked next to Sam's truck. I went in and Sam was behind the bar and Amelia had her normal section (my old section). I smiled and waved at Sam and walked up to the bar, "How you doing, Sam?"  
"Good Sookie, you have a good time in Las Vegas?"  
"I did, thanks for asking. You ever been?"  
"Naw, I guess I like my money too much. What brings you to town?"  
"I wanted to talk to Amelia and see if she wanted to help me plan my wedding and check on Jason and Justine."  
"They came in last night for dinner, they sure looked happy."  
"I can't believe that they knew each other for five days and got married. I just hope they know what they are doing."  
"Me too Sookie. I hope the best for them both." Amelia walked up and smiled a sweet smile at Sam.  
"Hey Sook, how are you? What's up?"  
"I'm good. I just wanted to come to town and see how Jason and Justine are doing. I was also hoping to get to talk to you about recruiting you for wedding help since you did such a good job with the engagement party." I gave her a nervous smile.  
"I thought you were never going to ask! Are we doing it ourselves or are we going to work with a planner?"  
"What do you think? Don't forget I know Natasha is going to want to help and maybe Tara."  
"Well, you need to pick a date and a place and I guess we could make a decision from there."  
"I have a place, I told her about the property I bought, but I need to have improvements done, we at least have to have electricity there. I really think we need water too so we can park a couple of rental trailers out there to get ready in."  
"Sounds perfect, what about a date?"  
"Eric keeps telling me he doesn't care. I was thinking about August 2nd. I don't know why I didn't think about it until I was driving here today, it was my parents wedding anniversary and I am getting married at the bridge in their memory."  
"Sookie," Sam had been listening, "that sounds perfect. You should do that." He grabbed the calendar flipped it to August. "Look, it's perfect, it's on a Saturday."  
"August 2nd it is." I actually felt relieved. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for a wedding planner."  
"My cousin in New Orleans can recommend someone, I bet."  
"Is she familiar with the supernatural world?"  
"Oh, good point. I'm not sure. But I'll be sure and talk to her about it. I'll call her when I get off work."  
"Thanks. You're the greatest. I can always count on you." That was it; my decision there had been made too. I was going to ask Amelia to be my maid of honor. I wanted to let Tara know first though. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it yet, but I know in my heart it's the right decision.  
"So, when can we go shopping for your dress?"  
"When do you have a day off?"  
She looked at Sam, "Boss?"  
Sam rolled his eyes, "You two just let me know your plans and I will cover the schedule."  
"Thanks Sam," you're a sweetheart, I smiled and patted his hand. "I'm gonna go, I'll call you and we can decide where and when to go shop. Call your cousin and see if she knows anyone in the area that can do a supe wedding."  
"I will, I'll call her when I get off of work."  
I swung by the house to say hi to Natasha and see if she wanted to go over to Jason's with me or if she had even heard from Justine since they got back, I walked up on the porch and found myself in a dilemma, do I knock or walk on in? It is my house but I don't live there anymore so I decided it would only be right to knock. "Hi Sookie," Natasha hugged me. "What brings you to town?"  
"I needed to talk to Amelia about helping with the wedding, her cousin is a planner in New Orleans and I wanted to see if she knew anyone up here. Oh, I picked a date."  
"So, when's the big day or night I should say?"  
"August 2nd. That was my parents' anniversary and since I am getting married at the bridge to feel close to them I thought it would be perfect. How are things between you and Calvin?"  
"Good, really good. I am really enjoying spending time with him. I didn't come to Bon Temps expecting to find someone to date steady, but that seems like what's going on, we seem to be becoming an item."  
"Calvin is a great guy, he really is. I am glad you two are hitting it off. You want to go out to Jason and Justine's with me."  
"Sure, let me get some shoes on." We jumped in my car and headed to Jason's. It knew he was planning to take the rest of the week off work so I expected them to be there I didn't even bother to call. We pulled up and both his truck and her little green bug where in the driveway, we knocked and a split second later Jason answered.  
"Hi Sookie, you are just in time. Hey Natasha, y'all come in."  
"Just in time for what?"  
"Justine and I are going to go and buy all new furniture for the house. I was going to call you and ask you if you wanted any of mom and dad's stuff or what I should do with it."  
"Oh, uh, it's nice of you to ask, but I don't want any of the furniture. You could donate it and then take the write off." There I was thinking in a business way again, surly that wasn't transferred in the bond, I must just be picking that up from working around Eric and Pam so much.  
"Hey, that's a good idea. Something else, we are going to do some remodeling too, maybe even add on, you don't have any issues with that do you?"  
"Jason, it's your house. I think it's about time for this place to have a face lift and what better time then now when you are starting a new life with you new wife." Truth was I knew that Justine was behind this and didn't blame her one bit, plus I knew she had the money to do it. Justine walked into the room and lit up when she saw us.  
"Hi you two. I am glad you stopped by, did Jason tell you our plans for the house?"  
"He was just filling us in," I smiled right back and Natasha and Justine hugged. "I don't blame y'all one bit. I told Jason this place was long overdue for a change. Do y'all have anyone in mind for the work?"  
"I was thinking about seeing if you would call your friend, Alcide Haveraux and see if he might want to bid on the job."  
"I think he does mostly commercial, but I'll call him, if he can't he might be able to recommend someone. You guys keep Terry Belfluer in mind, at least for any tear out, he did a real good job when my kitchen burned."  
'Thanks sis, we'll do that." We all sat around and talked for a little while and Justine made a wonderful meal for all of us, chicken with a cream/mushroom sauce, wild rice, salad and rolls. She was a really good cook. I didn't eat and run but I didn't stay too much longer, I needed to get back to Shreveport, we were planning on working tonight. Natasha stayed even though I had brought her, but they told me not to worry they would take her home or she could just drive Justine's car. I made one more stop on my way out of town. I went by Tara's shop, I wanted to check and see how she was doing, she was past her first trimester now.  
When I walked in the store was empty, Tara came out from behind the counter and met me half way across the store. She was really starting to show. It was cute on her. "How are you feeling?" I asked as we hugged.  
"I'm good. Really good. I was going to call you tonight or tomorrow night, I wanted to know for sure first, but we put in a bid on a house and I really hope it turns out in our favor. It's that two story yellow house with the tin roof and wrap around porch out on Blossom Trail, you know the one that family from Maine had built out there on those five acres about five years ago. Seems they are homesick and are moving back to Maine."  
"That's a really cute house, I really hope y'all get it. You heard about Jason right?"  
"I did, if it weren't Jason I wouldn't believe it, but with him nothing ever surprises me. So what brought you to town?"  
"I just wanted to pop in and check on Jason and Justine, they are about to start remodeling the house, and they are even talking about adding on."  
"Wow, he gets married and then goes in debt on his house that's been paid for forever, I hate to see him do that."  
Talking to Tara about Jason's finances, or moreover Justine's independent wealth was not something I was comfortable with, "I am sure they will be fine. Jason's makes good money and his truck is paid for."  
"I decided where I am getting married and what day."  
"Oh, that's great. I've been meaning to talk to you about your wedding. I want to hear all about your plans, but I need to say something." I wasn't sure I liked where this was going but I didn't go into her head I just waited for her to say it. "I've been thinking, we have been friends forever, I am here for you, whatever you need, but with the baby coming and hopefully a new house and just being newly married myself, I don't know if I can commit to you the way you deserve to be in your wedding party. I know you need to be making some decisions and you would be asking and I don't want to hurt your feelings, I don't mean to sound selfish, I just want your wedding to be perfect for you."  
I hugged her, "I understand, I really do. As long as you are there I will be happy." She didn't know how easy she just made my life.  
"I wouldn't miss if for anything. Now tell me where and when." I told her about where and when, she looked at me a little strange, but she tried to be supportive. I didn't stay much longer, I needed to get back home and get ready for work. I should get home just about the time Eric woke up.


	29. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

When I got home and went into the day chamber Eric was already awake and watching a movie. "Sweetie, have you been awake long?"  
"No, just a short while."  
I climbed in next to him on the bed. "I made a decision on a day for us to be married."  
He turned off the TV giving me his full attention. "What day am I getting married, Lover."  
"August 2nd. It was my parents' anniversary."  
"It sounds perfect. You should tell your parents. I am sure they will be thrilled."  
"I should go out and visit them soon. I need to tell them about Jason. I went to Bon Temps today and had an early dinner with Jason and Justine and Natasha, they are going to be remodeling the house, maybe adding on and buying new furniture."  
"Lover, is there anything you would like to change about this house? I had never thought to ask you that before, you just moved in and I had everything in the house, you know you are welcome to do anything you want to the house. Is this house adequate for you, would you like to move. Shall I have you a house built?"  
"Eric this house is fine, you took a lot of care to have this house built for you so that you can be safe during the day. The furniture is great but I think we could use a few decorations, a few pictures."  
"Whatever you wish. Should you ever decide you want a new home all you have to do is ask and we will have one built, we can have a day chamber built in any house."  
"This house is perfect, it's a beautiful home." I leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in close.  
"I can't wait for August 2nd. You are going to be a beautiful bride. But right now I think we should practice our wedding night."  
"Wait, our wedding is just two months away. I think we should save ourselves and not make love again until our wedding night." He stared at me with such a look of confusion and disappointment on his face. He was speechless. I let him squirm for a few minutes. "So in the mean time we will just have to perfect the art of having sex." With that said he was on me, hands, mouth, tongue, fangs. I could barely keep up with him, and then I decided to lay back and let him ravage me. One hand on my breast pinching my hard nipple, his head between my parted legs, his tongue diving deep into me then he glided two fingers into me sliding his tongue up flicking it around my nub. His finger movements increasing in speed and then he was sucking hard on my nub just when I was about to explode he sank his fangs in. The pain was pierced through me in a pleasure I didn't know was possible. For that split moment I understood the reason some women had their clit pierced. I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I lay there unable to speak unable to move as the aftershocks of my climax shot through body Eric wasted no time in licking me clean. He moved up to kiss me and I could taste my juices and my blood still in his mouth. This aroused me even more; I bit his bottom lip and sucked hard. As I sucked his lip he entered me in one hard forceful movement. I released and bit his lip as I cried out in pleasure. His pounding became faster and harder. My hips rising and falling to meet each of his movements. Eric was relentless in his pounding. He raised up onto his hands then sat back on his knees. His feet bent behind him placing a hand under my lower back pulling my lower half up with him. I rose up locking my fingers behind his neck but still leaning back, bracing my feet on either side of him as he rocked up and down. We rode this wave until we both reached a loud conclusion. Each of us collapsed onto our backs. "That was amazing. I would have never imagined that something that hurt so badly for a split second could also feel so amazing, you will have to feed from there again."  
"Lover, I will bite you anywhere you want anytime."  
"Likewise," I smiled and kissed him, "now we should probably get ready for work."  
"Lover, wear pants, I want to ride the bike to work." We showered quickly.  
Amelia called as I was getting dressed, "I talked to my cousin, you wouldn't believe the first supe party planning service she recommended."  
"Oh, let me guess, EE(E)."  
"How'd you guess! But she did recommend a group that's based in Baton Rouge. They are called La Bella Storia, the owner is Isadore LeBlanc, she is a shifter herself. She specializes in weddings."  
"That is great news, I'll call her tomorrow and set up an appointment, I would like to take Eric so I am hoping for an evening appointment, but I would like you to come too. Maybe the day of the appointment, if I can get one at night, you and I could spend the day shopping for a wedding dress."  
"Sounds like a great plan. Let me know when."  
Eric was waiting for me downstairs, "Amelia found a wedding planner for us to meet with. I am going to call tomorrow. If I can get an evening appointment you will come, right?"  
"If it makes you happy, I will."  
"It does. I am sure that with since her business is supernatural she will have evening hours. I am so excited."  
"What's the name of the company?"  
"La Bella Storia in Baton Rouge. It's owned by a shifter, Isadore LeBlanc."  
"Humm, that name sounds familiar."  
I called the next day and sat up an appointment for Sunday night. She was meeting us in Bon Temps at Amelia's and we're going to drive out to bridge together. I called Amelia back to let her know, since we were meeting her on Sunday I didn't think we would have good success in looking at wedding dresses on a Sunday. So I asked her what day she could go. We decided on Monday. While I was on the phone with Amelia Eric's cell phone rang but he hung up before I did.  
"Who was on the phone, sweetie?"  
"Bill, he will be in on Saturday to put our plan into action."  
"Great." I said it with about as much excitement as if I were having a route canal.  
Eric climbed on the bike; just seeing him sitting there gave me a flashback to the night he got the bike and the only time we have had to ride it. I wanted to jump his bones right then and there. "Lover, you are insatiable." I just smiled at him and got on the back of the bike. Our 10 minute drive to work took us about 30 minutes, I guess you could say we took the long way.  
The next several days and nights went very uneventfully. Eric and I were riding the bike every night and we were both enjoying it. I decided that we needed something special for tonight; we were going to be putting on a show. I went and bought us some new clothes, I bought us both leather pants and a leather vest and matching Harley Davidson boots. The guys are the Harley dealership really liked it when I walked in. Dave the salesman that sold me Eric's bike asked me when I was going to buy my own Harley. I told him I didn't have any intentions of it. I didn't bother to tell him the reason was because I liked to have my hands all over Eric when we rode. I actually couldn't keep my hands off of him. He and I equally enjoyed my "massages" I gave him as we rode down the road.  
When I got home I took his clothes down and hung them on the closet door and popped into his head, _I hung new clothes on the closet door_, I waited for a minute and received a groggy OK. I went upstairs to get ready. I took a shower and put on makeup, a little heavier then usual since I was going for the biker chick look. I wore black eyeliner with a trio of warm eye shadows and lots of mascara; I put on red lip-gloss. I left my hair down put in quite a few curls and sprayed it like crazy to hold in the wind. I put on a pair of barely there lace thong panties then put talcum powder on my legs and butt, this was to help my leather pants go on and off and absorb any perspiration. I pulled on the pants. They were so tight they were like a second skin. I put on my new boots. I pulled a very sexy black lace pushup bra out of my drawer and put it on. Then I slid the leather vest on. I didn't wear a shirt under it. I was going for the Sookie, sexy biker chick look. Not quite half of the lace of my bra was showing and the push up bra was doing its job lot's of cleavage! Ok, I looked a little slutty, but I looked good. I couldn't wait to see Eric's reaction. But more then that I couldn't wait to see him in his leathers. I went downstairs to wait for him. I had a glass of iced tea and flipped through a couple of magazines. I felt him waking up. "I'm waiting downstairs for you get ready and come on down".  
"Sookie, you really want me to wear these pants?"  
"Yes I do, I can't wait to see you in them and have the pleasure of removing them later".  
"I haven't worn leather pants since the 80's". He showered and got ready. I was so anxious to lay my eyes on him. He took a little longer then normal to get ready, I guess he was a little apprehensive about the new clothes. He walked down and into the living room and I stood. We just stood staring at each other; the sexual arousal between us was instantaneous. The pants were tight on his butt and showed off his "package" quite well even without him being excited. There was no way he could be wearing underwear under those pants and I could feel the excitement of him being commando way down low, I was tingling for him. He too decided to go shirtless under his vest and I could see the ripple of his muscles and his bare chest. "Lover, with you looking like this, I don't think Bill's intentions tonight will be acting. I am afraid there may be a few other's I have to fight off as well."  
"Did you look in the mirror before you came downstairs. You are going to have every woman in the bar throwing themselves at you more than usual tonight. Eric, if we don't leave now, we aren't going to make it out of here. I want to fuck you so bad right now I can barely contain myself."  
"Sookie," he said with actual shock in his voice, "you keep talking like that and you are right we won't get out of here before stripping each other down. I want to sink my teeth into the flesh just above your lace on your huge tit right now."  
"Then do it." I walked up to him, pulled his head down to my mouth for a deep kiss with furious tongues, his fangs ran when I straddled his leg and began grinding my crotch up and down his leg. I guided his head down to my breast, he stopped and looked up at me, "You haven't had my blood in almost a week, the marks may not heal completely before we get to the club."  
"I don't care, either bite me or fuck me but you have to do something now."  
He sunk his teeth in exactly where he said he was going to he was sucking hard and giving a deep guttural moan. He began rubbing my snatch through the leather, my breathing increased, my chest was heaving, I put my hands in his hair and pulled hard as I came, "Harder, I'm coming." In and instant he was both sucking and rubbing harder. He rose to look at me and we were both smiling. I pulled his mouth to mine again, tasting me on him I moaned into his mouth. I was ready for round two but we didn't have time.  
On the drive to the club we received the stare of almost everyone we encountered. We were really going to fit in at the club tonight. We parked the bike out back as usual and walked in. We didn't bother to go to the office we walked out to find Pam, who we had already filled in on tonight's adventure, that we were here now. We walked out into the club where all the staff were doing their prep and all eyes turned to us. I let my guard down just a little to scan the room. There were many thoughts and images that involved both Eric and I and the person with the thought. Some of the thoughts were pretty extreme with whips and other devices. I put my shields back up and locked them into place. You could always count on Pam for honesty. "Holy shit, look at the two of you. You two look like a walking add for some kind of bondage trip. A trip I must say I wouldn't mind taking. You two are going to raise quite a fuss tonight. Individually seeing you it's like looking at sex on a stick, side by side and the thoughts are just going to run wild. Ah, Sookie," Pam licked her lips, "you have bite marks showing." Her gaze fixed on my marks on my breast and her fangs ran out a little.  
"Pam," Eric said in a very low tone with a growl in his voice, turns out that was all he needed to say.  
"I am sorry," Pam fluttered her eyes and the glaze disappeared, "I really am, my apology is to both of you." If Pam could be embarrassed she was at this moment. "Master, may I be excused?" Eric waved his hand at her.  
We went to our booth and waited for the bar to open. The bar filled up quickly. Eric and I danced then we went and sat on our throne's and people and vampires alike flocked to us but Eric wasn't receiving tonight, he was only allowing on lookers. His phone rang, he answered he didn't say a word and clicked it shut. Into my head he said, Bill _will be here in about 10 minutes. We should go to our booth and wait. He will come and sit with us. Then the night will proceed as planned._We went to the booth and Bill came in and made his way around the bar making sure as many vampires as he could knew he was in the club that night. He came to the booth and Eric motioned for him to sit. Bill's eyes immediately fixed on my breast and the bite marks that were a little more healed then when Pam spotted them. "Sookie, I don't believe I have ever seen you look like this before." I wasn't sure if he was referring to the clothes, the makeup or the intimate bite marks, it didn't matter because whatever he was thinking his fangs ran out.  
"Compton, don't make me kill you tonight, keep yourself in check." Eric wasn't joking. This wasn't part of the planned events. "Pull yourself together while we go onto the dance floor." We stood and for the first time tonight Bill saw the entire package, his eyes widened and he ran his teeth over his fangs. Eric gave a deep growl and Bill broke his stare from me. As we walked off I looked back and he was intensely watching my ass as we walked out onto the dance floor. "Lover, I hope he can pull himself together, the King would be angry with me if I had to kill him tonight."  
"I'm sorry, maybe this wasn't the best night to introduce this look." Eric took me in his arms and we began to dance. It was a fast dance so he moved me all over the floor and turned me and we were having a great time. We were both great dancers. Another fairly fast song which gave us the opportunity to put on a little dirty dancing show that had me wishing we had time to slip into the office. Then a slow song. We had only gotten a few steps into the song, "May I dance with Sookie, Sheriff?" Bill was playing his role. I noticed several of the vampires on and around the dance floor took notice of what was happening. Pam had moved over to our booth, which had a perfect view of the dance floor. I looked up at Eric, "I will be fine, one song can't hurt anything." I gave him a smile and he moved to the booth with Pam.  
Bill pulled me in close to him, he began smelling my hair, rubbing his cheek to mine, his hand on my back was rubbing all over the place. He whispered into my ear, "Sookie, you have really change lately, I can't be around you without becoming aroused." He pressed against me and I felt the proof of his statement. I popped into Eric's head, _stay alert this isn't all an act_. He stood and I heard him say into me, _Fuck the King, I am killing him now_. I shouted into his head _NO just be close and move quick this is going to come to a head very quick._ Bill unaware of the conversation Eric and I were having continued, "You were always sexy even when you didn't know it, now you are, I don't know how to explain it, you are a different woman, you have changed, I'm not sure how, but I can feel it, I can see it and I want to taste it." He slapped one hand on my ass, tight and pulled me in and the other went to my hair and he yanked my head to one side, his fangs were extended and he growled. I know his fangs were just about to make contact with my skin when I was knocked backwards and someone caught me. Eric had Bill by the throat and his eyes were piercing with hate and rage. I could feel it in me. Bill's feet were not touching the ground but his fangs were still extended and he was growling loudly and then he began to thrash and he threw punches, he brought his knee up into Eric's stomach which caused him to loose his grip on his throat and Bill landed on his feet. Then the real fight was on. It was like any bar fight you might see times 50 since it was happening at vampire speed and strength. Eric delivered a powerful punch to Bill's chest which sent him flying across the room. With lightening speed Eric was on top of Bill again. He had him by the throat, I popped into his head, _Eric for the sake of everything, just throw him out. I love you. I want to marry you and if you kill him now in front of all these witnesses there will be a trial and I don't want to loose you_. Eric stood pulling Bill to his feet too, he walked him to the front door of the bar and before physically throwing him out he said, "Compton, if I ever see you in my bar or near my bride again I will kill you on the spot, damn the consequences." With great force Eric threw Bill out the front door. One of the doors actually ripped off of its hinges.


	30. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

I stood on the dance floor just staring at the scene that unfolded before me. I knew and I also knew Eric knew that what transpired here tonight with Bill was real, it wasn't acting, I don't know if he took advantage of the situation to act like a total ass or if he just couldn't help himself. I also knew Eric was serious; he would kill Bill if Bill ever came near me again. There were plenty of witnesses to this, if Bill were to end up meeting his final death Eric would be the first suspect. But with all witnesses it would also help with the story Bill was to give the Arkansas vampires. Only now it wasn't just a story, it was real.  
Danger, near death experiences, anger, fighting, these things really seem to heighten the sexual desire for a vampire. Eric walked back across the bar all eyes still and low whispers between many filled the bar. Eric pulled me to him kissed me deeply put each of his hands on my ass pulling me up to him and off of the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he carried me off the dance floor and back to his office. There was actually a round of clapping and cheering as we walked out of sight. Pam was waiting for us in the hall outside the office, "That was either damn good acting or Bill has lost his mind." I was still wrapped around Eric him hold me with a firm grasp on the leather pants stretched across my ass.  
"He has lost his mind," Eric looked at her, "If he isn't careful he is going to lose his life." Eric walked past her kicking the office door shut with his foot. His fangs were still out as he began assaulting my mouth with his. He grasped my ass tighter pulling me into him. I responded by grinding myself into him. He sat me down my eyes immediately lowering to his pants, when he was not excited the tight leather left little to the imagination, with him fully swelled I was afraid he was going to bust the zipper on his pants. I couldn't resist any longer, I reached out and began to massage his shaft through the leather. He responded by standing up straight taking a deep breath leaning his head back letting out a low moan. I moved my mouth to trace the outline of his huge bulging manhood as he began running his hands through my hair and pulling me into him slightly. I unbuttoned and unzipped him letting his shaft escape it's confinement. I adjusted his pants just enough for his jewels to be set free. I pulled him over to the couch where I sat grabbing his perfect ass and sliding the head of his prick into my mouth. I received another moan in satisfaction. I continued to consume every inch of him with my tongue and mouth until he pulled me to my feet. He switched places with me and began to massage my breasts through the leather he moved his mouth and began to nip at one of my nipples through the leather and pinching the other. I scraped my teeth against my bottom lip and sucked in loudly. He slowly unbuttoned my vest exposing my lacey push up bra. He sat back a little to take a good look, "That's new, it, uh, repositions your breasts, it looks very nice." He moved his face back to giving one and then the other of my breasts attention, He moved one hand down to my snatch and began rubbing with a little force and I began grinding myself into him. He unbuttoned my pants and it took a little work to wiggle them down over my ass. He got them down just far enough to expose me. He stood and bent over the arm of the couch and bent to his knees behind me and began licking my wetness. I dug my nails into the couch and moaned in pleasure. I reached between my legs grabbing his cock and lining it up with my dripping wet hole, he gave a low growl, then shoved it in with one forceful motion. We began slamming into each other with such force it was amazing either of us were able to stay on our feet. Eric reached up putting my his hands in my hair made a fist and pulled, this excited me and I grinded myself into him harder. I reached down between my legs again and I grabbed his balls and began squeezing and massaging them, he pulled my hair harder and sank his fangs into the back of my shoulder which caused me to squeeze him a little harder and we both came on the spot.  
We took a minute to collect our wits about us, we cleaned ourselves up and righted our clothes gave each other a sweet kiss and went back out into the club. There were a ton of people looking at us and smiling. Well that made me feel a little self conscious, but not much especially when Eric wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in close to him, I felt like a trophy. He then let his hand slide to my butt and gave a little squeeze just before I slid into the booth. I sat for just a little bit and then I got up and went and checked on my staff. I went into the gift shop and checked on Savannah. "Miss Stackhouse, are you ok? I didn't see exactly what happened except when Mr. Northman threw Mr. Compton out the door."  
"I'm fine. You know Bill?"  
"Yes, you know I have worked here for a long time since he works for Mr. Northman I have met him on several occasions when he as come in. Bill and I have actually gone on a few dates lately."  
"Really? You've dated Bill."  
"Yes, I was hoping we could see more of each other. I don't know now that this has happened, whatever this was."  
"You know Bill and I dated for a long time, right?"  
"Yes, and I know he is still hung up on you and I assumed that this was what tonight was about."  
"You would assume right."  
"Well, if you don't mind me being honest, I am glad it happened. Maybe it will help Bill move on. I wouldn't mind being the woman to help him with that."  
I smiled at her, "I hope it has helped him too. Good luck with Bill, I really mean that. I better go check on everyone else, do you need anything?" She shook her head no and I walked out.  
She called behind me, "By the way, if you haven't heard it enough tonight, you look dead sexy." I stopped, looked over my shoulder and smiled and went on my way.  
I walked up to the bar, "Hey Samantha, how are things going tonight?"  
"It's been so busy. After that little show on the floor everything was buzzing for about two hours. Speaking of, you OK Sookie?"  
"I'm ok."  
"Is it true, I heard one of the waitress say Bill had his hands all over you and then tried to bite you." She had actual shock on her face.  
"That pretty much sums it up."  
"Wow, is he insane?"  
"I don't know, I just hope he doesn't try anything like that again. I would hate him to meet his final death especially by Eric's hands." She shook her head in agreement and I walked off.  
Pam stopped me on the way back to the booth, "Sookie, are you ok?"  
Her concern took me a little off guard, "I am. Thanks for asking."  
"I would hate for anything to happen to you, Eric would never be the same."  
There was the Pam I knew, her concern really wasn't for me, but that was ok, I took comfort in her dedication to Eric. Once I got over to Eric, when he stood he walked me back out to the dance floor and we danced to several songs then he said he was ready to leave. I didn't argue. "Did you tell Pam we wouldn't be in tomorrow night?" I asked.  
"I did, are you excited about tomorrow night?"  
"I am, I hope you are too."  
"I am ready to get this going. I can't wait for the day you walk down the isle to be my wife. Lover, do you mind if we don't go straight home? I would like to go on a ride."  
"That sounds great, let's go."


	31. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

I was ready when Eric woke up on Sunday night. He got ready and came downstairs. "Do you want a bottle before we go?"  
"No, I am fine. I am ready when you are." He smiled. I knew he could feel how anxious I was. "Do you want to take the bike."  
"Sure, it will be a nice ride. Amelia can follow us and bring the planner if she doesn't want to drive herself. After they leave do you mind staying a little while I would like to see my parents?"  
"Of course I don't mind."  
"Eric, do you remember your parents?"  
"Not much. My mother died when I was 12 during childbirth. My father left me and my two sisters and two brothers to be raised by the village while he was out on ships."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It was a long time ago and it was common back in those days for villagers to chip in and help raise children when a parent was lost. It wasn't a bad childhood."  
"I feel bad that I never thought to ask you before if you had siblings."  
"My sister's were twins, they actually married brothers of one of the families that helped raise us. They were married soon after they turned 14 which back then was a very common age to get married for young ladies. My older brother died in battle five years before I was turned, he and I sailed together. I am not sure what happened to my younger brother, I lost track of him after I began sailing so much. He was the youngest he was only one when our mother died. He was taken in by a family that raised him, he wasn't passed around like us older one's."  
I hugged him, "thanks for telling me this about you. I just wish I would have thought to ask you before."  
"Lover, it's ok, I know it is hard for you to think about a time when I was human, it's hard for me to remember that I was ever human."  
We got on the bike and headed to Bon Temp. We pulled up to the house as we walked up onto the porch and Amelia opened the door. I think she was excited as I was. "I thought you might have been the wedding planner. Hi Eric how are you. Y'all come in." She was rambling. She was excited.  
"Hi Amelia," Eric stepped past her and into the living room. I wasn't sure if Amelia invited us in out of courtesy or if she wasn't sure if Eric could still come in since I didn't live there anymore. We sat in the living room and chatted for a few minutes then we heard a car in the driveway. Amelia shot across the room and flung the door open. I think she actually startled the lady. Amelia ushered Isadore LeBlanc into the house, "This is Sookie Stackhouse the bride and Eric Northman the groom." Party planning and shopping were two of Amelia's great loves.  
Isadore LeBlanc was very tall for a woman, at least 5'10" with milk chocolate brown skin and a statuesque form. She looked to about 40. Her coal black hair was pulled back in a tight neat bun and she was dressed in a very professional dark grey pant suit with a white shell and very sensible shoes. "Northman," the first words Isadore spoke, "Sheriff Northman?" Eric just gave one simple nod to confirm. "Miss Stackhouse, my apologies for being rude, it is very nice to meet you in person. Please pardon my surprise, I had no idea I was being called on for such a high profile wedding." She smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  
"High profile? How's that?" I questioned with a slight frown on my face.  
"Oh my dear, don't you realize in this area the Sheriff is as important to the super natural world as the mayor or even a congressman to the human world? Will you be publishing your announcements in the regular newspapers as well as the supe papers in the area?"  
"The WHAT?" How could I have been involved in the supe world all this time and not known they had their won publications?  
"No," Eric stated matter of factly, "We will not be publishing in any papers."  
"OOOkay, as you wish." Isadore deflated a little. I'd have to ask Eric about this later. I am glad he came along. "So tell him about what you have in mind for the ceremony and reception and then we can go and look at the location." Isadore seated herself on the couch and took out her notebook and pen.  
"I'm not really sure you can get the full idea without seeing the location but the ceremony its self should take place with the large oak tree behind the preacher. I would like to walk across the bridge and up a center isle and on each side of the isle will be rows of white wooden folding chairs. Honestly, I haven't gotten much past this part. I don't have the reception figured out. Should we have a tent? Should it be open air with a dance floor? I do want to have a small trailer brought in, you know like on movie sets, and have it at the far end of the bridge with a drape across the end of the bridge so you can't see it. This is where I plan for me and my wedding party to get ready." I stopped and took a deep breath.  
Isadore smiled slightly, "Sookie that's an excellent idea for this outdoor wedding. Let's drive out so we can take a look."  
"It's going to be pretty dark so if you each don't mind driving your own car so we can use the headlights to see." The challenge of not having any electricity out there yet.  
"I thought about that," Amelia smiled and grabbed her bag and patted it. She obviously had a spell to cast to shed some light on the area. We drove out to the property it was only ten minutes away. Amelia got out of her car and set several glass cylinder candles around the area in a huge circle, as she placed each one she lit it mumbling _illustro ut dies verto, _after she completed her large circle she stepped into the center raising her hands to the sky and chanted _Nox noctis in dies lux lucis nostrum via _three time each more commanded. The area turned from night to day it seemed. You could see what seemed to be at least half a mile in any direction.  
"Amelia, this is amazing, how long will it last?"  
"With these candles and this spell about 45 minutes give or take 15 minutes."  
"We should work quickly," Isadore stated the obvious but obviously a little in awe of what she had just witnessed. "Sookie, I understand the trailer scenario you gave me earlier and it is a perfect idea and is completely doable if you have electricity on that side of the bridge. Since you will have non-vampires at the ceremony we will need to plan for restroom facilities. We could certainly hide them in a tent or behind your reception tent if you choose to have one. There is a company that has small trailers that can be heated or cooled. The smallest has three stalls and a sink. This way your guests could have running water. They are much classier then portable toilets." We continued to discuss the layout of the property and what we would need to get the results then she began to ask basic questions. "How many attendants will you have?"  
"Um, do we have to know that right now? Eric and I have not discussed this yet." I almost felt embarrassed for not having such basic information. "I haven't even picked my maid of honor yet." Amelia looked down at the ground and a bit of a sad look on her face. "I can take care of the right now though. Amelia would you be my maid of honor?"  
She beamed, she grabbed me and crushed me in her arms jumping up and down, "Yes! Of course! Are you sure you don't want Tara?"  
"I'm _positive_." I hugged her back.  
Isadore looked over at Eric, "Mr. Northman, do you have a best man yet?"  
Eric was all business, "We'll let you know about the wedding party at a later time."  
"Of course," Isadore gave him a nod. I had never seen a shifter give such reverence to a vampire. "Do you have a preacher or should we use one of the contacts I have?"  
"We will need to use one of yours. I am pretty sure my Episcopal priest will not marry us."  
"That's not a problem it's very common for inter-species weddings." Well there's something I had never thought of before, inter-species, Eric and I were an inter-species couple. I know he felt me thinking hard on this and placed his arm around me and ran his hand down my arm. I instantly felt better. I had caught so much flack in the past from so many about dating non-humans, I just had never stop to think that was what we were… a mixed couple. "Not to be rude but I will just assume that you haven't picked out your wedding colors since you don't have many of the basics covered."  
"Ms. LeBlanc, I am sure that at this stage of planning it isn't uncommon for so many of the finer details to be undecided." Eric to my rescue, I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.  
"No, no sir, it is not uncommon. But then there are other brides that have had their weddings planned to the smallest detail years before they ever even met their intended. Miss Stackhouse, I believe I have plenty to get started on. There are some things that I will need from you very soon." She handed me a list it contained things like number in wedding party with names, colors, will bride be escorted, song for wedding march – will it be live or recorded, will we write our own vows, then it went into things about the reception, some of which she had already made notes next to. "This really needs to be set in stone in the next couple of weeks if possible. Would you like to talk about the invitations now?"  
Wow, I was overwhelmed, "Do you think you could put a few invitations together and then fax them to me?"  
"Yes, I can do that."  
Amelia chimed in, "Can you also email me a copy. That way Sookie and I can talk about them on the phone?"  
"Yes, no problem. I think we have enough to get started. I will get you some CD's of some of the bands that we work with unless you have one you already want to use."  
"Thank you, that would be great." I smiled and held my hand out to shake her hand. I had had enough for the night and the lights were just starting to fade. She took the hint and said her good byes and told us all how nice it was to meet us and she felt privileged to be working with us. She let her eyes meet and linger with Eric's for just a moment too long when she said that. As Isadore got in her car to leave I helped Amelia blow out the candles and gave her a hug before she left.  
"Sookie," she stopped as she was just about to climb in, "I really am honored that you asked me to be your maid of honor." She had a couple of tears rolling down her face.  
"Oh don't you start or I will too. I love you like a sister, there is no one else I would rather have standing next to me." We hugged again and she crawled into her car.


	32. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Eric was leaning against his motorcycle, his butt was on the seat and his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles, just looking at him sitting there like that made me ache for him. I walked up to him and straddled his legs and gave him a big kiss, I took his hands, "Come on, lets go see my parents." We walked over to the bridge and my father appeared.  
"I was hoping you would not leave without speaking to me."  
"Daddy, I wouldn't dream of it. We are beginning to plan the wedding."  
"So I heard. Northman, how are you this evening?"  
"Fine, thank you for asking."  
"Daddy, where's mom?"  
"She is at Jason's. The new girl there and the people in and out have her attention."  
"Daddy, that's Jason's wife. They got married a week ago. I'm sorry I haven't been out here to tell you."  
"His wife, is she like him, like the other one?"  
"No, she is a witch like my friend Amelia."  
"The one that lit the candles?"  
"Yes, that's Amelia. She is going to be my maid of honor. I want to talk to you about something. I saw my fae great grandfather last weekend. I told him about you. He asked if he could come to the bridge with me sometime and see if he could speak to you or see you. He is very powerful, he is a prince. If another being could do it, it would be him."  
"I suppose that would be ok. When would he want to do this?"  
"Eric are you OK? I could call him now or I could come back alone another night."  
"Lov… Sookie," I guess he thought it might not be appropriate to call me Lover in front of my dad, how sweet, "After what Niall put me through when he gave us his blessing, I think being out here in the wide open space I can handle it."  
I pulled my cell out of my pocket and speed dialed Niall his answering service picked up. "Tell him it's Sookie and if he can come now to the bridge that would be great." I hung up put my phone back in my pocket and felt a tingle in my blood through my bond with Eric. Then Niall walked out of the darkness from the other side of the bridge.  
"Child I came as soon as I got your message." No kidding, since it was less then a minute ago.  
"Grandfather, it's great to see you." I smiled and he gave me a hug. He looked over at Eric who had moved off the bridge and was sitting on his bike. Niall closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, deeper then I have ever seen, as he slowly exhaled he shook his hands at his side, moving them slowly up to the sky by the time his breath was out. "Northman, come and join us." He had just hidden or sent away his fairy smell. Eric did just that, he casually walked over to us. My father was standing on the bridge next to me watching it all. "Grandfather, my dad is here." I turned the top part of my body motioning with both hands at the empty space next to me.  
Niall looked up and down at the space then reached into his jacket pocket pulling his hand out closed in a fist. He ran his other hand over his fist sighting some kind of incantation and threw a dust in the air that slowly drifted down to the ground. As it fell some of it stuck to my dad and the through the shimmering gold dust you could see the outline of his form although not the details. "Child I see him, can he see me?"  
I looked at my dad, he shook his head and I looked back at Niall, "He can see me and here me. Please speak; I would like to know if I can hear you."  
"My name is Corbit Stackhouse." That seemed practical enough.  
"Hum, I feel a vibration, but I can not hear the words. What did he say Child?"  
"He said, my name is Corbit Stackhouse."  
"I am Niall, Prince of the Fairies, and I am your grand father. Your biological paternal father was my son."  
"I know. He came to see me before he moved on to his next life. I also spoke with my mother before she crossed over." Niall stared at me then I repeated my father's words.  
"I want you to know that if you want I would try and help you cross over if that is what you wish. As you are half fae I would even be willing to see if there was a way you could cross over to the next life of a fairy and possibly become a living being again."  
I was dumb founded. I just stood there. Then I looked at Eric. He was as surprised as me and just gave a little shake of his head, no words were needed, and he didn't know this was a possibility either. "I can not promise this for sure, but I would be willing to try. But you would no longer be able to be with your mate."  
My father just stood there for several minutes. "Would I be a being in which I would be able to be with Sookie and Jason?" I relayed the question.  
"You would, of course Jason could not know. You may have to take the form of something or someone else. Being only half fae this procedure would be very difficult and the results not guaranteed. It would take much research and effort on my part and I would need the help of my elders which would also mean I would have to call on some old debts asking for return favors."  
I was still shaken by this aspect, "What do you mean, you don't know what form he would take?"  
"Child, we may have to transfer his life force to an animal, he may have to take the form of a child or young adult. Fairies live multiple lives each one very long. Each one evolving into a higher level unless the fairy takes it's own life which the life force is then reduced to a very low life form and you must work your way back through the cycle. We can choose our next life and aim for that goal, as Claudine has in wanting to become an angel. My son, however, has lowered his life form in the choices he made during his last life."  
Again I just stared at him. Then my father asked, "May I consider this for a while? This is too big of a decision to make too quickly. What would become of your mother?" I repeated this to Niall.  
"You certainly may. If you decide to try it will take me time to see if it is possible. I wouldn't dare mention this to anyone without first talking with the two of you. This will require very powerful magic the kind that is very dangerous and not allowed out of our realm very often. As for your mate, I don't think you would want her wondering the earth alone, you would need to convince her to cross over, you may even need to trick her telling her you would meet her on the other side. She wouldn't be alone, she would be with her lost loved ones."  
"If he can not come over as human, what then, would we be able to pick the animal?" I just can't tell you how weird this concept is to me.  
"Possibly, again, this would have to investigate."  
"We must stop this talk, you mother is on her way back, I can feel her. I will think about it, Niall, I will speak with Sookie in the future about my decision." I quickly nodded to Niall and then my mother appeared. Of course Niall could not see her and he quickly said his good bye's and walked off into the dark and disappeared.


	33. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

My father moved closer to me, "I will come see you in a few days after I have time to think about what Niall said." Even with the apologetic nature my mother had when we spoke the first time at the bridge she still didn't seem to want to have much to do with me. I guess even in death her need to be the only woman in my dad's life was strong. Perhaps she was drawn more to Jason in some sort of the same reason.  
"Mom, what do you think of Jason's new wife?" I smiled at her. It seemed to take a bit for her to comprehend I was speaking to her.  
"I guess she'll do. I do like her better than the last." She was very curt in her response. I realize now that no matter what, she and I would never be close even if she would have lived, she and I would have always had a strange relationship.  
"Well, I guess we better head back to Shreveport. Daddy I love you and we'll talk soon."  
"I love you too Snookums. Northman take care of my little girl." My mother glared from him to me with that statement.  
"Always, sir. It was nice to see you again." As far as I was concerned Eric was just as polite and respectful to my dad in his spirit form as I would expect him to be if my dad was alive. Is it possible that this really could be a possibility that my father could be alive again. I know that my dad would have a lot to think about. Would he be able to leave my mother and choose me over her? Would he ask Niall to help him and her both cross over and I would never see him again? It was all just a little overwhelming. Eric and I climbed onto the bike and took off down the road. It was only about midnight so we had the rest of the night. As we approached the cemetery and my family home Eric asked, in my head, Would you like to stop at either place? I answered, The cemetery, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed I think I would like to visit my grandmother's grave. He pulled in and to my surprise Eric drove right to the grave sight. "Sookie, I will wait here and give you a little privacy, unless you want me by your side."  
I have him a quick kiss and laid my head on his chest for just a moment, "I always want you at my side. But yes, I think I would like to just sit with her alone for a moment." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick squeeze and a kiss on the head. I went and sat staring at my grandmother's headstone. "Gran, I wish you would have had the chance to meet Eric. You were so supportive of my relationship with Bill and I really could have used you when things went bad, but I found Eric and we are a perfect match. I know he will never do anything to hurt me. No one is perfect, but as far as I am concerned he is. I miss you so much. I know you spoke to dad before you went to Heaven I have seen dad, I have spoken to him, my grandfather, Niall, is a Fairy Prince, and he spoke to dad tonight. Gran, he thinks since my dad is half fae that he could make him a living part of my life again, if dad wants, but he would have to give mom up. Oh, oh my gosh, I am rambling on about confusing and sad stuff, Gran, I'm getting married! Eric and I are getting married, we set the date for August 2nd, mom and dads anniversary. Jason just got married. He and Justine seem to be soul mates they got married after only knowing each other for three days. Gran, I am so sorry about what happened to you. I will always feel in some part that it is my fault. I miss you. I am not sure how my life would be right now if you were still with me. I will just follow your thinking and continue to think that there is a plan for all of us and whether you were called to Jesus through violence or natural causes, he must have been ready for you. I love you. I'm gonna go now." I got up and walked back over to Eric and he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
"Lover, she had to be an extraordinary woman to have helped you become such an astonishing woman." I wrapped my arms around him and just let him hold me for a moment. Then I climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his back. I was feeling very peaceful. Whatever happened next I knew as long as I had Eric at my side I would be fine.


	34. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

With the outing of vampires several years ago the retailers of the world have cashed in. Almost anything you could want to shop for is available 24 hours. There is a shopping mall in Bossier City, Louisiana Boardwalk, down in the river district that has the most 24 hour shops. I didn't know we were going, Eric and I have actually never been shopping together, but that is where we ended up instead of driving straight back to Shreveport. Although in most instances you wouldn't know if you were in Shreveport or Bossier City they bleed right into each other. The mall was your typical outdoor mall with covered sidewalks joining all the stores and kiosks scattered about. "Sookie, I hope you don't mind, but I thought we might shop for our wedding bands."  
I smiled, "I don't mind at all!" Until this moment we had had no discussion about him wearing a wedding band. This mall had a couple of top jewelry stores which I had never dared to walk in before tonight. Since Eric had taken such care in designing my engagement ring I knew that my band would need to be black (actually it's a dark grey) titanium to match the band on my engagement ring. I assumed Eric would want a matching band. Eric with his long thick fingers would need a substantial band. We searched one shop, then another it wasn't until the third shop that we found a band that suited Eric. I didn't need another ring, so I wanted to make sure he got what he wanted and I would take the matching ring. We settled on a black titanium flat finish band with comfort fit inside. Eric settled on the 8mm and I took the 4mm.

"I would like an inscription on the inside of the ring." He wrote down the inscription on a piece of paper. "Miss, would you like an inscription?" "Yes." I wrote mine on the paperwork. Neither of us knowing what the other wrote. As we walked out I told Eric we should have Amelia or someone pick up the rings so we wouldn't see them until we gave them to each other.  
"That's a good idea." He wrapped his arm around me and we walked in and out of shops. Eric bought some new jeans, nothing was better then his bare ass, but these looked pretty good on him. He bought some new boxers, silk of course, then he pulled me into Victoria's Secret. Needless to say he had a very good time shopping. The sales girls, all three of them were practically drooling over him. I tried not to react with jealousy, after all he was mine and we just bought the rings to prove it. And I guess I should be flattered in some way that other women found him so damn gorgeous. Who am I kidding, I wanted to scratch their eyes out. Eric insisted that I try on a few of the garments. He followed me back to the dressing area, "Sir, men aren't allowed past this point," one of the girls stated. "Since there is no one else in here I am sure it won't hurt. I'll just go in with her in case someone else comes in and I'll be quiet." He glamoured his way right on back with me.

I tried on the bra's he picked out, to my surprise they weren't all lace. Some were satin and decorated with small flowers. He picked out a variety of colors. He sat quietly and patiently approving of each one. Then I came to the last item. It was a white satin corset which I had to step into the attached thong. It pushed me up so far I thought my boobs were going to touch my chin. Eric no longer sat still. He pulled me to him and began kissing my neck, working his way down to my lifted boobs licking and kissing the exposed skin of each one of them. His hands were on my bare ass kneading it. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back so my mouth could meet his. As I parted his mouth with my tongue his fangs ran out and he gave a low moan and gripped my ass tighter. He lifted one of my legs placing my foot next to him on the bench he ran his fingers, feather light, from my foot up the length of my leg. Once he reached the top he slid two of his fingers into my dripping wet hole. I moaned aloud, forgetting where we where we were. He looked into my face, smiling, I still had my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. I gave each of his fangs a lick, causing him to give a deep low moan into my mouth. I pressed my tongue hard against one of his fangs until the blood started to trickle out and he began growling and devouring my mouth. I heard one of the sales girls talking to the other. "Oh my gosh, you know what they are doing in there? What should we do?" The other replied, "You better not do anything. I am going to listen to as much of this I can hear and wish I was in her place." I pulled back from Eric's mouth just enough to look into his eyes and smile. He removed his fingers from me and stood. He gently picked me up and placed me on the bench and lowered to his knees. He moved between my legs and licked the juices that had already freely flowed from me. I didn't mask my pleasure, I didn't care that there were people listening. After several minutes of enjoying this I needed to feel him inside me. "Sweetie, now" I placed my hand under his chin pulling him up. He gave me a devilish smile, "Now what, Lover." "Pull your pants down and fuck me with you huge cock." That did it. He moved with his vampire speed pulling out the afore mentioned huge cock picked me up and leaned me against the opposite wall and slammed into me. I gasped and we began a very fast paced hard fucking session. Neither of us taking time to think about the audience outside the dressing room area and neither of us hiding our pleasure. "Eric you are my Vampire Viking God, please bite, hard," he actually ripped the corset as he pulled it to expose my breasts and he looked at me with a deep stare, exposed his fangs to me ran his tongue across them and gave a very animalistic sound as he plunged his fangs forcefully and deeply into my breast. I screamed out in both pleasure and pain and pounded against every thrust until I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I knew that standing wasn't an immediate option. He continued to suck on me and fuck me both with equal furiousness, until he withdrew from my breast threw his head back and gave something between a growl and a howl. What was it about talking dirty that just sent him over the edge? My legs were still wrapped around him, we stayed this way for at least five minutes kissing and touching each other while the aftershocks of such a good screw spasmed through us. When he finally sat me down still holding me up while I tested my legs we both looked at the garment I had been trying on. Not only did he rip it but it had a fair amount of blood on it from the brutality of the assault from his fangs. I had never bled out from one of Eric's bites. He smiled while he was positioning himself back in his pants, "I guess we will be purchasing that undergarment. We should probably pick up another one and I will try not to destroy it." While we were righting ourselves to exit the dressing room I realized that we were going to have to face our audience. I blushed a little at the thought. When we walked out not only were the three clerks standing outside the dressing room area, but there were another couple of women and one man standing out there. We had just given quite a show. Eric handed one of the girls the destroyed garment, she had a panicked look when she saw the blood. Eric gave a half smile and said, "We will purchase this one as well as another one just like it." I let down my guard to see what was running through the minds of the people. The one girl, the one that was so apt to hear our tryst asked Eric out loud if there was anything else, but she was thinking can I be next and I would love to find out just how big your cock really is. I looked at her, stared her dead in the eyes and leaned in just a little… "not to save your life and HUGE" she was startled she had a blank look come over her face as she stared at me. I listened for more comments, the guy was with his girlfriend, _now that's a couple I would love to swing with, I am sure Stacy would like to get a piece of that big ass dude and I could show blondie a real good time,_ I just looked at him and responded, "uh, eww," he actually took several steps back away from me. The other customer was a lady in her early 50's I would guess_, tramp who would have sex in a dressing room and with a vampire nonetheless, me, that's who, I have in plenty of public places, I would do it with a vampire, hell I've done it with just about everything else, why not a vampire, she's still a tramp, yeah that makes me one too but at least we're having fun._ She had a little smile on her face and I couldn't help but look her in the eyes and smile back, "you should try it sometime, I promise you won't be disappointed". The girl handed Eric the bag and she still had a freaked out look on her face, _please leave please leave please leave I'm so freaked out this is an actual vampire that just drank blood from this girl, oh my god, please leave_. Poor girl you would think working in a mall that specialized in vampires that she would be used at least seeing them by now. I put my shield back up took Eric's hand in mine and we walked out of the store.  
"What was that all about? Obviously you heard something from some of them, I just can't believe you so openly spoke to them."  
"I know… me either. I don't know what came over me. I guess you give me all sorts of confidence I have never had before. I still can't believe we fucked in a changing room without even trying to hide it."  
"Lover, your language, I think you have said fuck more in the last week then I have heard you say the entire time I've known you," he gave me a quick smile, "Sookie, you have always had the confidence, you just aren't afraid to be yourself with me. I actually think it is funny as hell when you freak people out like that. What were they thinking?"  
"The girl that checked you out was just freaked out, all she wanted was for us to leave. The other girl behind the counter wanted you to take her next so she could find out truly how endowed you were for herself, that guy and his girlfriend, they were swingers and were wanting to swing with us. That other customer well she rambled on in her head and she was thinking she had never done it with a vampire but she would if she had a chance. I didn't listen to the girlfriend or the other salesgirl."  
"You told the girl that wanted me that I was HUGE."  
"Well, you are, I didn't lie. You are. You know you are."  
"If you say so. I can't say I have actually ever compared myself to another man. I just assumed we were all about the same."  
"Oh come on, you know that's not true. You know what you got and you know how to use it."  
"Keep talking like that and we will be finding another changing room to slip in to."  
We walked into the food court, I don't know how long the vendor for True Blood had been there, maybe I had never noticed it since I had always only been here during the day, but sure enough, and they had every variety of True Blood on a menu. I ordered a huge slice of cheese pizza, I figured by the time Eric fed again what little garlic there was would be gone from my system. But before I ordered it I actually asked him if it was ok with him. The guy behind the counter gave me the strangest look. Eric replied, "Anything you want." I had a raspberry lemonade to go with it. Yum mall junk food!

We sat down at one of the little tables, I could feel something on Eric's mind. I looked at him with all the sincerity I could, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
"I have been thinking about our wedding." That was good since the whole night pretty much had centered around it. "You have picked Amelia as your maid of honor. I know it would be very unusual but I would like to ask Pam to be by my side."  
"Eric, I think that's sweet. You said you plan to ask her, you will be giving her a choice?"  
"Yes, I will give her a choice, but I know Pam, she would do anything for me. Lover, are you planning on having anyone else in your wedding party? I don't have many that I would actually ask to be involved in our nuptials."  
"I had hoped to ask Natasha and Justine. Tara already told me she didn't feel like she could commit."  
"Would you then mind if I asked your brother? That would only leave one more. I would like to ask Drake, but we have worked so hard keeping our connection a secret that I don't think it would be fair."  
"I planned to have my brother walk me down the isle then he could stand with you. He could walk Justine down the isle then come back to me. I understand your quandary, I am sure we could come up with one other to stand with you. Most of the people you and I both know would not be considerable options. We can certainly think on this before I ask the other two. Honey this is your wedding too, if you only want to have one stand with us I can live with that. The important thing is you and I standing there together."  
"Are you sure Lover?"  
"I am. You have made the impossible happen for me. You have indulged me in everything I have asked. This is your wedding too. If it makes you most comfortable to only have Pam and Amelia stand with us then that is exactly what we will do."  
"Lover, let's go by Pam's tonight on our way home. It is 3am, by the time we leave and get back to Shreveport she should have fed and been home."  
"I think that's a great idea." We left the mall and went to Pam's. "Are you sure we shouldn't call?"  
"We are already here, come on." We walked up to the door and rang the bell. It took Pam only a minute to answer. She was wearing leggings and a long t-shirt and her hair in a ponytail.  
"Is there something wrong?" Pam looked a little concerned.  
"No, but there is something I would like to talk to you about." Pam stepped aside, Eric walked in, he was holding my hand and I followed along. We walked into the living room and all sat down. "Pam, Sookie and I have been working on our wedding plans this evening. Amelia is going to be Sookie's maid of honor. I would like you to consider being my best man."  
"Really, you want me, to be your best man. Eric, I would be honored to stand beside you while you marry Sookie." She exuded happiness. I reached over and hugged her, "Thank you Pam." Pam asked some questions about the wedding.. "Sookie, what color have you chosen?"  
"Pam, I haven't, I think red, but then I wonder if I am being too cliché with the whole vampire thing… but then with our coloring Eric and I both look awesome in blue."  
"If you don't mind me giving my input I think either blue or pink and black."  
"Pink for the flowers and accents and then the tux's black with black cumber buns or pink?"  
"What if Eric wore his classic black and white tux. I could accent mine with pink."  
"Pam that's a wonderful idea!" I hugged her again. Then I looked at Eric, "Sweetie would that be ok with you?"  
"Lover, if you want me to wear a pink tux with black polka dots I would do it if that's what made you happy." We both looked at him with a scowl on our face.  
"Don't be silly. Are you really OK with pink?"  
"Do you not remember what I wore to the orgy?"  
"Orgy? You two went to an orgy?" Pam was practically screaming.  
"Yes, but no, we didn't go to an orgy to participate we went to find out who murdered Lafayette, didn't Eric tell you about it? It was the night the maenad disappeared from the area."  
"Hum, I seem to recall something about a human massacre but I don't recall a mention on any orgy."  
"Nothing sexual happened, not for lack of Eric's trying," I smiled and nudged Eric. We chit chatted a bit, mostly about the wedding. Then Eric asked, "Have you heard from Compton?" He hissed Bill's name out.  
"I haven't but it's only been a day. This would be his first night in Arkansas."  
"True. If you do hear from him let me know immediately. I will need to report any news to the King."  
"I will. Would either of you like anything?"  
"No, we should be going, and let you get back to… whatever before sunrise."  
"Oh no, Pam did we interrupt something? I knew we should have called ahead."  
"Sookie, didn't you hear the brain?"  
"No, I am so used to keeping my shields up at work and out in public I didn't let them down when we got here. I'm sorry Pam."  
"It was well worth it, besides I had used him quite a bit earlier he is sleeping, I will have another bite before I glamour him and send him on his way." We left to go home, once there we went to bed, selected a DVD to unwind before we fell asleep in each other's arms I reminded Eric I may be late to work, I was going shopping for my dress with Amelia.


	35. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Amelia got to the house a little after noon. I had showered and pulled my hair up and slipped on a short sleeve yellow cotton dress with white flowers all over it. I wanted something I could slip in and out of easily. I put on a strapless pushup bra so that I would have the right bra for almost any dress I chose. I slid on some white sandals and I was ready to go. I answered the door and Amelia was dressed in a cute little ensemble of light blue and white that made her look like she just walked out of a Dillard's catalog.  
She was smiling, "You look adorable. You ready to go?"  
"Thanks, you look cute too. I am, but can we grab lunch before we get started?"  
"Absolutely, all I had this morning was tea and toast."  
We went to Chili's, I had the Southwestern Cobb Salad with avocado ranch dressing with iced tea and Amelia had the Quesadilla Explosion Salad and diet coke. We were both stuffed. "Look at it this way, at least we know as we are trying on our dresses that they won't be too tight on the big day." Amelia made a good point. While we were having lunch I told her about the talk Pam and I had about colors. "That Pam, she has a great fashion since." Amelia was serious. She and Pam actually had similar tastes so she was completely serious in her comment. We went to one of the big chain dress shops, I would pick a dress and then we would pick a dress to match it for Amelia. Nothing seemed to really be what I wanted. I didn't know what I really wanted but I knew I would know it when I found it. We checked another big chain and still nothing. It was about 5:30pm when we walked into this little shop that closed at 6pm. We were greeted by one of the friendliest smiles I had ever encountered. This slight gray haired woman who was probably 65 years old came out from the back welcoming us with a heavy Cajun accent. "Hello sugar, my name is Hazel what can I do for you?"  
"My name is Sookie and I am getting married August 2nd and this is Amelia, my maid of honor. We both need a dress. My problem is I don't' know what I want but I know out of all the dresses I have looked at I haven't found it yet. The only thing I know is that Amelia's dress will be a shade of pink."  
"It's ok honey, why don't you tell me about where you are getting married, a little about you and a little about your groom." I told her about where I was getting married. "OK, so we know you don't need a train on your dress, she was taking notes." I wasn't sure what to tell her about me so I went on to Eric, "My groom is a very influential vampire in the Shreveport area." I stopped right there staring at her to see if she had a reaction. "Continue," she said. I let my guard down then I realized she was more than human. "Ma'am, if you don't mind can I ask you a very personal question?"  
"My mother, god rest her soul," she started without me even asking the question, "was a witch, my father was a very tormented soul, he was half Furfur demon and half weredragon."  
"Weredragon? I have never heard such a thing."  
"Oh honey there are many were types that have been long extinct. I am 327 years old. Weredragons were extinct before I was born."  
"Furfur demon?" Amelia put in her question.  
"Some know them as Furtur, they are from Hell and are liars. This is how he mated with my grandmother, a full blood weredragon. If you can compel a furfur to a magic triangle then he will give true answers to every question. They can cause storms, thunder, lightning, blasts and teach on the secret and divine things. I'm sorry honey, I don't mean to scare you and it may have been more then you wanted to know. How did you know to ask me?"  
"Miss Hazel, I am a telepath and humans and nonhumans give off different types of brain waves."  
"Fair enough. So should we continue? You want to tell me about your groom and yourself?"  
"My fiancé is Sheriff."  
"I heard tell that Sheriff Northman was getting married. I am very pleased to meet you."  
"You know Eric?"  
"Honey all supes know of the vampire Sheriff. I have seen him speak before, he is very striking, he and you look to both descend from Norwegian peoples."  
"He is Viking. I am sorry, I don't know much of my heritage before Louisiana."  
"What about your other heritage?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"The heritage that gives you your special gift. You know of it?"  
"Yes ma'am. I am aware of it."  
"Very good. I think I have a dress for you. I make my dresses knowing that some day the right person will come in for the dress. I just finished this dress last week. I think my dreams told me to specifically make it for you. I don't think we will even have to make any alterations." She went to the back and brought out the most beautiful dress I had seen today. It was perfect.  
"Miss Hazel, it's perfect. May I try it on?"  
"Of course, it is your dress." She smiled and I followed her to the dressing room.  
"Miss Amelia, I have a dress in Azalea Pink that I think matches this dress style nicely. Let me get it. Amelia went into the other dressing room and Hazel helped me finish getting into my dress and I stepped out looking at myself in the three-way mirror. It was perfect. Amelia walked out. Again, perfect the dress fit her perfectly. "Miss Amelia, how long have you been practicing?"  
Amelia looked a little shocked, "About seven years."  
"You are very strong for one so young."  
"Thank you." Amelia smiled a little unsure it was the right thing to say.  
"We'll take them. They are perfect." I was smiling uncontrollably I was so happy to have found her.  
"Would you like me to store them here for you until the wedding?"  
"Oh, yes, that would be great. I would like to pay for them now."  
"You could just put a deposit. My works are original and a bit expensive."  
"I will pay for them now." My dress cost $5700 and Amelia was $250. I didn't care it was worth every bit of it to me.  
"Miss Sookie if you and Miss Amelia don't mind would you come in around the 25th of July to do a final fitting. We don't want to leave anything to chance. I know I made this dress for you and it is perfect, but it is better to be safe then sorry, we want you to look perfect as you walk down the isle."  
"Certainly. We will see you on the 25th. " I smiled and we walked out door.  
"Sookie, you look beautiful in that dress, how did you hear about this place?"  
"I don't know. I think I must have just seen it while out and about one day and I remembered it. Of course I had no idea it was run by a supe. Seems like my whole world just revolves around the supe world even when I don't mean for it to."  
"Yeah, but look where it has gotten you. You are marrying a beautiful man that loves you with ever fiber of his being."  
"I know, I wouldn't trade any of my experiences they all led me to this moment and my life with Eric."  
"Is Bill invited to the wedding? Will he be a problem?"  
"Bill won't be at the wedding. Eric nearly killed him the other night and he told him if he ever came in the bar or near me again he would kill him."  
"OMG, Sookie, you have to fill me in… what happened." I told her about the plan for what we were working on with Bill for the King and how it got out of hand.  
"Oh my, has anyone heard from him since? Are you sure he isn't really going to try and cause problems for Eric after that?"  
"I hope not for everyone's sake. I think it may be too soon to hear from him, his first night in Arkansas would have just been last night." We pulled into the frozen yogurt shop to indulge ourselves in a treat, ice cream really is my food weakness. "Then I found out that Bill had been dating the main girl that works in our gift shop."  
"Our gift shop?"  
"Yeah, our gift shop. I work there I am a manager. Besides, Eric has already given me access to everything he has."  
"Really, is it a lot?"  
"Well that was rude."  
"I know, now answer the question." She glared at me then smiled.  
"Let's just say Eric makes your dad look impoverished."  
"Wow, who knew?"  
"Not me, I almost had a heart attack. You know you can't tell anyone any of this, not about Bill not about our finances, nothing."  
"I know." I knew she did and I knew I really didn't need to say it but it made me feel better doing so. "Can I ask you something else?"  
"OK, what is it?"  
"What's going on with you? Everyone has noticed, but no one asks. You look five years younger, you are more fit then I have ever seen you, you have this healthy glow about you, even your hair looks shinier."  
"Well I do work out and I take care of myself."  
"Bullshit Sookie, there is something else. If you don't want to tell me I can respect that, but just tell me you don't want to tell me."  
I knew I could tell Amelia anything and she would never tell anyone but I wasn't sure I was ready to share something so intimate with anyone, although I had told Niall. "OK, just don't get angry or have your feelings hurt because I don't want to discuss it."  
"Ok, it's your choice. I understand, it's not like I am sharing all my deep secrets about Sam with you."  
"You have deep secrets about Sam that I don't know?"  
"I know you know Sam really well. You may know more about him in some ways then me, but I know him now in a way you don't. But I do want to tell you something."  
My eyes widened and I leaned onto the table, "What?" I wasn't sure what it was going to be but I was all ears.  
"Sookie, I think I am falling in love with Sam. I have never really been in love before and I feel something different for Sam then I have ever felt before. I am falling in love with him."  
I looked at her cocked my head to one side and gave her the biggest smile, "Oh, Amelia, I am so happy for you. I think you two are great for each other." I reached across the table and touched her arm.  
"Yeah, but what if his feelings aren't the same for me? I don't want to get hurt."  
"Amelia, I understand not wanting to get hurt, believe me I have had my heart ripped out and handed to me too many times, but you can't think about that. Don't hold back, give it everything you've got. I let my fear of getting hurt again keep me from Eric too long, I could have lost him and I don't want to imagine my life without him."  
"Thanks Sook. I am glad you are so supportive of my relationship with Sam. I wish we would have hooked up sooner, I should have known you would have been supportive of us all along."  
I smiled at her, patted her arm and went back to my froyo, "speaking of love, what's up with Natasha and Calvin?"  
"They are spending a lot of time together. She has spent several nights with him. I really don't see her or talk to her that much. She spends a lot of her day hours helping Justine with the remodel and then her evening with Calvin. With my work schedule and spending as much time with Sam that I can, we really don't see each other."  
"Who knew that she and Justine would come to Louisiana and both fall immediately into relationships. I lived here all my life and look what I went through to find someone to be with."  
"I guess love is just in the air in Bon Temps right now."  
"I guess. I hope it works out for everyone. We all deserve the happiness in our lives. I guess I should get home and get ready for work. Eric will be up before long. You wanna come hang out at the house while I get ready or if you don't have other plans you could come hang out with me at work."  
"Let me call Sam. We didn't have any set plans, I wish he would hire another bartender, and would play the boss role a little more so he wasn't tied to the bar so much. He and all the customers and other staff really liked that girl, Samantha, you sent over so we could come to your engagement party. She's been in a few more times with Trey."  
"I knew she and Trey were dating. I really like Samantha too. But she works at Fangtasia for the money. She goes to school during the day and then she can work just a few nights a week and make what she can other places and still spend time with her little boy."  
"Then I guess Sam won't be able to steal her away, bummer." We pulled up in front of my house. You wanna come in and call Sam?  
"If you don't mind I will call him from out here. I will come in and let you know what is going on in a few."  
"That's cool."  
Amelia came in just a few minutes later. "Sook I'm going to have to take a rain check. The new girl Sam hired to replace Arlene didn't show up tonight. I need to rush back and go in and help."  
"Sure, I understand all too well. I will talk to you soon. Thanks for today. I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Thanks for lunch and the ice cream. I don't feel bad for letting you pay now that I know you are loaded." She gave me a quick evil smile followed by a hug and ran out to her car.


	36. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

It had been a long day and I hadn't had much sleep the night before so I decided to relax a little before I got ready for work. I ran upstairs and ran a bath as hot as I could stand it, put in some bubbles and turned on the jets, lit all the candles, turned off the lights then I sunk down into the water and immediately felt relaxed. I must have dozed off because I woke up to Eric waking up then I heard him coming from his chamber and the closet door opening then with a swoosh he was in the bathroom and he had shut the door. I couldn't see him very well but I could smell smoke. "Lover, if I am going to keep getting up before sunset we have to have the windows in the house replaced or we have to have shades like on the patio doors put up on all the widows."  
"Are you ok, sweetie."  
"I am I didn't even feel the pain." He stepped out of his boxers and slid into the tub behind me. "Did you have a good day, Lover?"  
"I had a great day. I picked out my dress and we also picked out Amelia's dress."  
"May I see it?"  
"No you may not. You may not see it until I am walking down the isle in it. Besides I have it being stored at the dress shop until I need it. Oh, I forgot to ask Hazel if she could dye Pam's cumber bun and tie to match Amelia's dress. I will call her tomorrow."  
"Hazel?"  
"The owner of the dress shop. She is a supe. Did you know that there used to be weredragons?"  
"I felt him chuckle just a little, yes, I knew that. She claims to be weredragon?"  
"Of course you knew… I didn't know how long they have been extinct. She said her father was part weredragon part furfur demon and her mother was a witch. She herself is over 300 years old."  
"How did you find her?"  
"I'm not quite sure. I think I remember seeing her shop while out running errands and then remembered it today."  
"Did you tell her of me?"  
"I told her you were Sheriff. She said that she heard tell that the Sheriff was getting married."  
"That doesn't surprise me. I knew it would spread through my area quickly. I did not want to put it in the papers simply because I do not want our pictures published or your name. There are enough people, living and dead that know us already. I love you and want to show you off to the world. I just want you safe at the same time. If this dress maker is furfur demon you should have Amelia do a magic triangle to make sure there was no spell put on you to find her dress shop and that there is no malice in her actions."  
"It amazes me all the things that you already know that I have to learn. I think I have learned some new amazing things and you already know them. She told us about furfur demons having to tell the truth if compelled to a magic triangle. I just spent six grand at her store for the perfect dresses… there better be no maliciousness."  
"Six grand? I can't see the dress before the wedding but I can know how much it cost?"  
"You can't see the dress because there is an old wives tale about it being bad luck."  
"Then I guess I will just have to make do with pre-marital sex until then."  
"Oh no, didn't I tell you. We aren't going to do that anymore until our wedding night." I was thinking to myself stay serious stay serious stay serious.  
He spun me around in the tub looking at my face, "Tell me you are teasing."  
"Nope, I want our wedding night to be extra special, I think we should practice abstinence until our wedding night."  
"Oh Lover, it almost killed me waiting for you all those months. Now that I have had you in everyway many times you would be torturing me not to be able to make love to you and to taste you. Surely you can't expect me to live on synthetic blood for the next two months." He was panicking, I had never seen this side of Eric, I would have never imagined it existed.  
"You couldn't do this for me? Am I asking too much?" I reached out and caressed his face. It was taking everything I had to exude seriousness so he wouldn't feel any difference through the bond.  
"Lover, I will do anything for you. If this is that important to you I will do it, I don't like it and you better expect some bad moods, but I will do it."  
"Thank you, I kissed him, it means so much to me. I kissed him again harder more urgent, parting his lips with my tongue."  
"Sookie, you can't do this and expect me to do what you have asked."  
"I know. Good thing I was only teasing. You must be crazy to think I could go without you for two months. I do good to go a whole day."  
"That was not funny."  
"Yes, it was. You don't know how hard it was to stay serious and make you think I was serious."  
"OK, I suppose it was funny to you, but I did not like it one bit."  
I leaned in to kiss him and he turned his head. "Humph, have it your way" I leaned in to kiss his neck and I began licking and sucking. I felt his resistance fading away as something below the water grew between us. I couldn't resist I bit. I hadn't drank from him in a while. He gasped just a little, I had never bitten his neck. He had always asked me not to bite him where it could seen. I was still sucking on his neck as I rose up and lowered myself onto him. I sucked his neck and slowly moved up and down on his shaft. His hands were on my hips and he was just along for this ride for the moment. I sucked one last mouthful of his blood and moved my mouth to his lips as I kissed him I transferred the last mouthful into his mouth. The tempo of our union changed immediately. We splashed water everywhere. We made a huge mess but it was well worth having to clean it up. Eric even helped clean it up. I had no idea he had a domestic bone in his body.

We got dressed and went to the club. When we got to the club Pam met us before we even got all the way through the door. "I heard from Bill." Pam was always cool and collected when she spoke. "He said that many of the Arkansas vampires had heard about what happened hear Saturday night before he ever even reached Arkansas. He said that he was approached at the club he went to last night by a vampire named Carson, first or last name I don't know. Carson was very friendly and was asking if he was breaking his allegiance to you."  
"What did Compton tell him?"  
"He said he told him that he hated you but that he was assigned to you and didn't have much of a choice about serving you unless you died or he stepped down from his position."  
"Well that was direct and to the point." I put my two cents in.  
"Yeess," Pam responded. "He said that there was little more talk and he was meeting Carson again tonight at the same club he is supposed to introduce Bill to some additional vampires."  
"Did he say if Carson held a rank in Arkansas?" Eric questioned  
"He did not."

The next several nights came and went and everything was very uneventful. I had called Hazel and asked about dying Pam's accessories. No problem there. I called the event planner, Isadore LaBlanc, and told her I had chosen my colors of pink, white and gold. She asked me to send her a cloth sample of the pink. I called Hazel back to get that from her. No problem. I took it to Isadore and we talked about flowers. I decided quickly, roses. The bouquets would be pink and white roses with greenery and baby's breath. She informed me that she would have the invitation samples to me by the end of the week as well as the CD's from the various bands. I had Jason contact Alcide and they were working together on getting the electricity to the property as well as water. All I had to do was worry about paying the bill. I trusted them both completely to get me the best deal.

Pam got another call from Bill. He gave Pam a lot of info, "I am in, deep, there is a serious uprising starting here against the king. The Sheriff of this area, Ike Rivers, is skimming off of several businesses. The business owners are in on it. They are organizing to try and take over Arkansas. Rivers doesn't aspire to be King of anything but Arkansas. They have contacts in Nevada and have someone in line there to step up and bid for King. That's what they are raising funds for. They want to buy their way into running each of the states. They know that Victor would be in line to take any or all of the states so they have to get rid of him. They also think that Eric would be in line to be elected for King of Louisiana, so his life is in danger. They want me to be the buy in for the King of Louisiana. They plan to frame the fellowship for the King's murder. Give Eric this information quickly so he can inform the King and Victor. Their funds are in excess of 10 million dollars. I believe they will start to move soon. Everyone should be on alert."

"Pam, get Victor on the phone, now."


	37. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Pam got Victor on the phone immediately handing the phone over to Eric.  
I was just a spectator in this at this point. Why were vampires always out to get each other? Eric relayed everything Pam had just relayed to us. Victor summoned us to his house immediately. I don't know why since Eric just told him everything that he knew. Pam and Eric went to see Victor; I stayed at the club to run things. Before he left as he pulled me in for a kiss he handed me a card, "If any of the vampires get out of line call McIntire, I will call him as we leave to put him on notice." Shane McIntire was the vampire policeman that I recently introduced Eric to. He is the boyfriend of the event planner at the hotel we had our engagement party. Eric had said that he would make good use of knowing him.  
I didn't so much mind staying behind; Victor pretty much gave me the creeps. That really says something about his character since it really took a lot to creep me out with all the unsavory characters I have been around over the last several years. Come to think of it Felipe de Castro made my hair stand on end too. I had a feeling that we would be seeing him again soon.  
I went out into the club, checked with the bartenders, Samantha was working tonight, we exchanged a few quick pleasantries and I went on my way. Savannah was in the gift shop as usual, there was a vampire working the door named Logan, he had everything under control. We almost always had a vampire at the door. The humans found it exciting and it was easier if there was any one human or vampire getting out of hand. We did occasionally have the fangbangers that came in hopped up on "V" and that almost always meant trouble. With a vampire at the door they could usually spot them and keep them out. I had checked with all of the wait staff and dancers and had just sat down in our booth to oversee things and Shane walked up to me.  
"Sookie, how are you tonight?" he was in his policeman's uniform.  
"Fine Shane, how are you."  
"I am good. Eric called and said that he wanted me to be close by in case you needed me. I know you guys rarely have trouble but with Pam and Eric both gone you don't know what the masses might try. I am going to stay close to the area on patrol, unless you want me to stay, my partner can patrol with out me until Eric gets back."  
"Thanks, Shane. I think we'll be ok I have several vampires on staff tonight and Logan's at the door, Lola is tending bar I don't give much stock in the wait staff and the dancers but Logan and Lola are here to keep any trouble at a minimum. Then I have all my human staff for the fangbangers and tourists. I think it will be ok."  
"If you are sure. Don't hesitate to call if you need me, I can be here in a minute or two." I knew that it was possible for him to be here that quickly only if he got out of the patrol car and came by foot.  
"I'm sure. I'll let Eric know you stopped by and offered to stay with me."  
"If you think it's important." I knew he wanted nothing more then to be in good favor with Eric and this certainly couldn't hurt. I needed to talk to Eric, I really liked Melissa, maybe the she and Shane and Eric and I could double date one night. I don't know if that was something vampires did, but just as much as I am in Eric's world he is in mine and this is something that human friends did.

EPOV

Eric and Pam arrive at Victor's home.  
I walked in passed Victor's butler, Pam on my heels. Victor met us at the end of the entry hall, "Come in here" he went into his office, and we followed. "Where is your human?"  
"At this point I do not see how this involves Sookie. She remained at the club."  
"You left your human to oversee your business? Are you sure that is wise?"  
"Sookie is more than my human, she is to be my wife. She is a manager at my bar, why wouldn't I leave her to oversee the operations?"  
"Eric, your choice in humans is impeccable, Sookie is beautiful. But I can't say that I agree with your actions. Tying yourself to her in marriage with the position you hold in our political affairs. If I were King I am not sure I would have allowed it."  
"Well you are not King, my personal and business affairs are of little concern of yours. King de Castro understands Sookie's value to our kind and our prospering. Need I remind you that Sookie risked her life for myself and the King?"  
"No you needn't remind me, she screwed things up that night."  
"That was not her fault. She had no way of knowing it was all a set up. And since things did not go exactly as planned we should be thankful that she came to help."  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to speak out of turn but I think we have more pressing issues here then Sookie."  
I was becoming livid with Victor, I have known him for a very long time and his position with the King didn't matter to me, he would not say what he wanted to me and not expect me do the same. "Pam is right. Would you like to call the King now?" We did just that, Victor put him on speakerphone so we could relay to him what we had learned from Bill.  
"Do you think Compton needs backup, an ally, will he be able to stay undercover and not expose himself yet keep them from following through on their plans? Right now as I understand, you and Victor are in danger. With you being in danger then Sookie would also be in danger. You must realize they could try and use her or harm her to get to you."  
"Yes, I realize that. That is always an issue in the forefront of my mind. This is why we are not announcing our engagement or our wedding in any publication." Victor had rolled his eyes and given a noticeable look of disgust at the mention of Sookie from the King.  
"As for Compton, I have never known him to betray his own kind. He has always followed direction and carried out his task at hand regardless of the cost to him."  
"Perhaps you can elaborate on those statements." De Castro insisted.  
"Prior to your rein over Louisiana the Queen had given Bill a directive to keep secret even from me. She had learned of Sookie's talents from her lover who was Sookie's cousin before being turned. She told the Queen about Sookie's ability and the Queen wished to have her in her grasps. She sent Compton to befriend Sookie in anyway possible even if that meant seducing her. Compton under estimated the charm and acceptance of Sookie and he fell in love with her but we did almost immediately begin putting Sookie's talents to use and she immediately began being injured and nearly killed for our kind. She was stalked and had friends and family murdered because of her relationship with Compton. She was attacked by a maenad as a message to me because Compton reports to me and she got to Sookie. She was taken to Dallas to help with an issue in which she was kidnapped and nearly raped and killed. Before leaving Dallas Bill abandoned Sookie in after an attack on the Kings home, but Sookie stayed and tended to my bullet wounds. She was injured and ended up in the hospital. In his dedication to the Queen he had began working on another project, the CD project he now sells around the world. He managed to put Sookie's life in danger over this project when his maker called him, the King of Mississippi wanted to own this project and he enlisted the help of Lorena to help him convince Bill to give it to him. He abandoned Sookie and left it to Pam and I to tell her that he had left her. But before we were able to do this Bill had been taken hostage. I called in a marker with a werewolf and helped Sookie go undercover into that world. She was determined to find and rescue Bill so she could deal with his betrayal. In efforts of protecting our kind Sookie was staked at a bar in Jackson. But this did get her and I both onto Russell's compound where she single handedly rescued Bill in the daylight. He had been severely tortured but he did not divulge the information that they wanted. He did manage to rape and almost kill Sookie when they were locked in the trunk of the car she had rescued him in. She had been beaten and injured even more numerous times then I can account for at this time. So it seems that any betrayal from Compton is very focused. So all in all I believe you can trust him to carry out this mission and not betray you. I believe he will continue to update Pam at every available opportunity." I managed to keep deep eye contact with Victor during this conversation; I wanted him to know that he had no clue what Sookie had done and her devotion to our kind.  
"I will take you at your word, if you trust he can manage this then I will not interrupt. But I have to ask why he is reporting to Pam and not directly to you."  
"You know that we had set a plan in motion to make known Bill's contempt, this plan was carried out, but it did not go as planned, Compton took this too far, he was not acting, he was rude and crude. His betrayal again was to Sookie, they were on the dance floor and he began to grope and fondle her and then he actually tried to feed from her on the dance floor of my club. If it were not for the task at hand I would have delivered Compton's final death that night. If it weren't for Sookie speaking to me I may have done it anyway. I told him if he ever came back to my club or near Sookie again that I would kill him."  
"Northman, we are walking a very fine line. I understand personally the sacrifices made and the loyalty Sookie has to our kind, she is a protected human, but Bill is vampire. Once this task is over we may need to discuss relocating him."  
"King, my loyalty is to our kind. But my loyalty now also lies with Sookie. She will be my wife. One day she will also be our kind." Pam and Victor's mouths both dropped open. "I will take whatever punishment may be enforced but I will protect her at any cost."  
"Understood. Now we must decide what course of action to take or if we need to wait and hear from Compton to know if the group is mobilizing. We may have to plan a ball and give them an opportunity to attempt to facilitate their plans. We could help them with the timeline and keep them on our time table."  
"King, Victor spoke for the first time, " I think that is an excellent idea."  
"I must go, I have another meeting to get to. We will discuss this in further detail soon." The phone went dead, the King was gone.  
Victor looked at me for several moments, leaned back in his chair, "So you are telling me that your human has been poisoned by a maenad, beaten, hospitalized, staked, kidnapped and more and she still gives her loyalty to you and our kind."  
"Yes Victor, that is exactly what I am telling you."  
He looked over at Pam. "Yes, it is all true. I have to admit, she is the most amazing human I have ever met."  
"Perhaps I have judged your relationship with her too harshly." Victor gave a side nod of his head and raise his hands as if letting something go.  
"Victor, I don't seek your approval or your understanding, but I did feel it was important that you know these things about Sookie, I would think it would give you more reason to ensure that Sookie's life is protected under her status with the vampires." With that I rose and walked out with Pam on my heels.  
We got in the car and were no more headed down the long driveway when Pam turned in her seat and looked at me, "What do you mean that one day Sookie would be one of our kind? Why didn't the King seem surprised by this conversation, but Victor did?"  
"Pam, one day Sookie will have to make this decision. We are not on a timetable it will happen when the time is right. This is a question the King asked before he gave us his permission for marriage. I did not answer this question, Sookie told the King, this is her decision to make."  
"Humans rarely surprise me anymore, except her. She is truly an amazing creature. You are lucky to have her as is she you. I really do wish you two the best in every way. I want you to know that I give the same devotion to Sookie as I do you as my maker."  
"Pam," huh I don't know if I have ever said these words to her before, "Thank You. I want you to know that you are the best child any maker could hope for. I never felt the need to create another after you, even for all the years we were apart. I will not turn Sookie of need or want but for love.


	38. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Eric and Pam were not gone for very long, just a couple of hours. "Lover was everything ok here, any problems?" Eric asked as he brushed my hair behind my shoulder and gave me a quick kiss.  
"Everything was fine. Shane came by and checked on me and offered to stay until you returned."  
"Did he? He may prove to be as useful as I had hoped." Eric had a pleased look on his face.  
"How did things go with Victor and the King?"  
"I know you don't want to hear this," I was not looking forward to the rest of what he had to say, " but I think we will be planning a ball to facilitate the actions of this group."  
"Your right, I am not happy with this idea. Especially knowing it is going to end badly." I could feel my face turning red with anger.  
"Lover it isn't a sure thing yet. Right now you focus on our wedding." Eric was trying his best to sooth me. I knew he could feel my anger building. It was working.  
"I'm not happy about this. If this messes with or ruins my wedding the King better go in hiding from me!"  
Pam chuckled, "All I can say is I wouldn't want to be the King if that happened."  
Eric looked at Pam then me and just shook his head.  
"Oh, Pam, I got your pink tie and cumber bun ordered. You and Eric both have a pink rose for your lapel."  
Eric stood, "Ladies if you will excuse me I will leave you to talk wedding," he leaned over and gave me a kiss then turned and walked off.  
I continued, "Pam you have been with Eric such a long time, is there anything you think he would want at the ceremony that I might miss? Specific music or a song from the past?"  
"I will have to think on this Sookie; with old vampires they have such a history with so many types of music. For so long it was the main type of entertainment. What about you, I know you must be planning as traditional a wedding as possible, but Eric will not be able to consume cake or toast with champagne."  
"You're right; I want to go through all the traditional steps. Eric and I have actually talked about this and we have some things worked out. I actually have a new idea to talk to him about. I am pretty excited about it."  
"Sookie," Pam was talking very softly, "I can not think of anyone else I want to join our family. Please don't tell him I called us family, but I have always thought about us that way."  
"Thank you Pam. Don't worry about what you said it will be our secret. I am very honored that you feel that way." Pam and I got up and went back to work.  
Eric and I went straight home after work. "Sweetie, come here," I sat him down at the dining room table, "wait here a minute", I walked to the closet and grabbed a box and walked back to the dining room and sat the box in front of him, "have you ever played?" I had sat a Scrabble game on the table.  
"No, but if you want then I am willing to learn." I explained the game, not that it was rocket science to play, and we began to play.  
"Honey, I have had an idea about our toast at the reception. I don't want you to toast our beginning as a couple with True Blood and I don't want to drink champagne."  
"Lover, what do you have in mind then? Should we skip the toast?"  
"No, absolutely not, I want us to fill out goblets with each other's blood. I think it only right that we share ourselves with each other."  
"Aren't you worried about what the on lookers will think, more specifically the humans?"  
"I have thought of that too. We can get goblets that are nontransparent. We can fill them just minutes before joining the rest of the party in the reception area. We can have Isadore keep it warm for us until it is time."  
Eric stood and leaned across the table and took my face in his hands, "Lover, this is an excellent idea. It is perfect. You could not give me a more perfect wedding day gift then to start the rest of our lives together toasting each other with our bond." He sat down but held my hand across the table for several minutes and we finished the game. I won, but only by 12 points, mostly in part to my word of the day calendar. I didn't have one for this year, I never bought myself one, Arlene had always bought it for me as a Christmas gift. Arlene and I weren't exactly playing secret Santa to each other this past Christmas.  
I had ran upstairs and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and t-shirt and Eric had put on pair of silk pajama bottoms and we went back to the living room to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie. Even though Eric's skin was always cool, unless he had just fed, I still loved the feel of it against my skin. I loved resting my face against his bare chest; Eric was naturally not very hairy so it was my skin to his. He lay on the couch on his back and I lay on top of him mostly but more or less on my side between him and the back of the couch. This night was about completely normal human activities. We had just gotten situated and then I felt it. So much for just being normal. I raised my head up searching.  
"What is it?" Eric leaned up onto his elbows.  
"It's ok, relax," I smiled so he would know I was serious, "my dad is here." I got up and Eric followed me out the back door near the pool. "Dad are you here?"  
"Yes, bridge tomorrow, talk about choice, we'll be alone." I knew it took all his strength to get here and communication was difficult for him.  
"Ok, Eric and I will be there tomorrow night after sunset. Am I understanding mom won't be there, you will be alone? Should I bring Niall?"  
"She will be gone. Bring Niall. Love you." Then he was gone.  
Eric and I walked back into the house. We settled back on the couch. Eric ran his hand through my hair, "Are you ok, do you need to talk about this?"  
"I'm ok. Whatever he decides will be his choice. I have been without him this long. As long as I have you I will be fine." I kissed his chest and we fell silent.  
"Lover, we still need to have someone talk to us about the windows. I want to be with you in any part of the house whenever I want or am able to."  
"Do you want me to work on it?" I snuggled to him, almost like a cat purring against him.  
"No, I can do it. The type of companies that do this type of work will be accessible during my hours." We fell silent and watched our movie, Eric liked watching horror movies, they were more like comedies to him, but he enjoyed them. We watched Underworld.

After the movie was over I rolled all the way on top of him, "Was it anything like what they depict so very long ago?"  
He smiled, "We did usually live in nests or covens, but we were not organized across the globe as they depict. We didn't begin organizing until the early 18th century. And we never enslaved the lycan. But I am sure you already knew that."  
"I just can't imagine living through and seeing all that you have seen."  
"I have seen more changes then what I can probably remember. But we have years and years of new experiences and will witness many more changes in our lives to come."  
"I must tell you that this is very exciting to me. The thought of all the changes I will witness once I am turned."  
"Lover, whenever you are ready."  
"I know, I am just not ready yet. I want us to be married first. But I don't know when after that. It may be next year, it may be in five years, unless something we do changes that. Unlike so many of your kind, it wasn't a choice. You didn't get to decide. It is a big decision and I want to make sure it is right for both of us. I have never lied to you, I do want you to turn me, I am just not sure when I will be ready."  
"Lover, I know it is a big decision, I know it must be frightening to some extent. I will be here for you to help you through every step and teach you everything you need to know. There is something that I am not sure you have considered once you are turned. Sookie I have promised that as long as we are together I would never feed off of another human. But when you turn, you are no longer human and although I could live on True Blood I certainly do not want to. You, however, will need human blood, I have never known a new vampire that could cross over without it and be sane."  
I sighed heavily, "You're right, I have never thought about that. I don't want to share you. I don't want anyone else's blood coursing through your veins. I don't want anyone else's blood in me either. " I was almost in tears.  
"Lover, I promise, when you turn it won't take you long to realize that you can feed on a human with no more thought and emotion then when you eat a hamburger. It is only food. Before you food and sex were often times a interconnected, but after you and I spent our time together and I regained my memory, I knew then without a doubt, that consuming blood was just food. I had no desire to be intimate with anyone else. I don't know what I would have done if you would have rejected me."  
"I believe what you are telling me, but my mortal brain can't get past the jealousy part of you sticking your fangs in someone else. In my mind it's no different then you sticking your prick in someone else."  
"Lover, my prick belongs to you and only you for the rest of our days. We will deal with the other issue when the time comes. I will live off of True Blood as long as you need me to until you are comfortable in yourself as a vampire to understand that I would not be betraying you." He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled my mouth to his. We shared several very long very passionate kisses. I could feel his need rise between us just as I felt mine stirring deep within me. I kissed my way to his ear and flicked my tongue around before sucking his lobe into my mouth. His hands found their way to my ass and began massaging them not quite gently but not rough either. I moved back to his mouth and then to his other ear. I began rocking against him slightly rubbing my thigh against his hardness. I ran my fingers down his chest, continuing down his abdomen and slid my hand into his pajama pants firmly grasping his member in my hand then I began stroking. He moaned and just laid back and enjoyed the attention as I continued to kiss his mouth, ears, neck and chest, giving each of his nipples the attention they deserved. I pulled at the top of his pants and he raised just enough for me to slide them down just so that I exposed his erection. It was truly a magnificent sight. I was still completely dressed, the great thing about cotton sleep shorts, the legs are wide and the material very forgiving. I raised up and slid myself down on him very slowly. I had one foot on the floor and the knee on my other leg was wedged between Eric and the couch. Halfway down I stopped, he had his eyes closed, when I stopped he opened his eyes, I continued to lower myself. He gave me a very toothy smile. He ran his hands under my t-shirt and began massaging my breasts and pinching my nipples. I didn't even realize that I had closed my eyes until he stopped. Our eyes were locked onto each other as my motion quickened and he began to rise and fall to meet my efforts, driving himself into me with greater force. He moved his hands down to my hips pulling himself up into a sitting position, I wrapped both of my legs around him, now he was doing the bulk of the work. He leaned into me and kissed me feverishly. I reached behind my head pulling my hair back and exposed my neck to him. He took a moment looking deep into my eyes his mouth open, his fangs fully extended with heavy breaths escaping his open mouth, I arched my head further over. I placed one foot back on the ground and my arm on back of the couch so I could have leverage to resume my ride. Then without further hesitation he sank his fangs in and drew deep on the holes. It only took a moment longer before my inners walls were tensing around his shaft. Within moments of my orgasm starting I could feel Eric pulsing within me. He sucked harder on the wound. Then he released and we both finished the peak of orgasm together. I wrapped myself around him laying my head on his shoulders. He did not remove himself from me as he stood and carried us to bed. Once he placed me in bed he retrieved a very warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned me up before we settle in for our sleep.


	39. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

I woke up early, about 10am the next morning. After unwrapping myself from Eric I took care of necessities. As I was doing this I thought about the conversation Eric and I had about things I hadn't thought of when I decided to get turned. I would need blood, Eric would need blood, but we would never be able to fill this need for each other. I would never sunbathe again. I would'nt need a toilet again. I would never spend a day at the beach with my friends or family. I would never be able to eat ice cream again. I would see all my loved one's grow old and die. But I would always be with Eric. The man that loves me without condition, who allows me to be whoever it is I am without judgment. The man that has always been there for me. The vampire that will turn me and be my sole mate for all eternity. The vampire that will teach me to be vampire and never hold back anything and never lie to me. The man that is willing to make me his partner in everyway while I am human and believes me in every promise that some day I will be ready to be turned and he waits patiently never pushing. This is the man that has been there for me since I first met him well before he and I ever knew we were meant to be together. The man that was always there to pick up the pieces when someone else would break my heart. I believe him that I will learn not to let him feeding from other's bother me. I believe him that he would live off of True Blood for years if I wished it so. When will I be ready, I can't even guess that within myself. Eric and I are taking on so many characteristics of each other that I keep thinking if we continue to share our blood on a regular basis the choice will be made for me. But something deep within me knows that won't happen. I will have to ask for him to bring me across. I will have to know the fear of dying. Or will there be fear? The man, the vampire, I trust more then even myself that will hold me in his arms, he will drain all of my blood being careful that I don't feel pain and then he will feed me again and make me in his image. He teases me that he could be my God if I just asked. But he is right, he will, he will be my God. He will be my real Viking God; he will give me eternal life making me in his image.  
Wow this was some pretty heavy thought for this early in the morning and for my current activity. I walked out of the bathroom, walked back over to the bed leaning over to kiss Eric. Without opening his eyes he stroked my hair and said, "Lover, stop worrying, you will know when the time is right. I will wait I love you the way you are, I will love you when you turn, I will love you past our final death if that time ever comes."  
I hadn't realized I was sharing my thoughts with him, I don't know how much I shared with him. But his words brought tears to my eyes and I kissed his cheek and left him to slumber for the day.  
I went upstairs and called Niall. I left a message and he called me back in less than a minute. "My father came to see me last night. Are you available to meet at the bridge tonight? He wants to tell us his decision and he says my mother will not be there."  
"Child I will meet you there. Will your vampire be there?"  
"Yes, so we will plan to be there about an hour after dark."  
"Did he give you any indication?"  
"No, when he comes to me it takes much strength and he has very little energy for communication."  
"I understand. I will see you tonight, Child."  
"Ok Grandfather. Thank you for meeting us on such short notice."  
I took a hot shower, shaved, and had a ham and cheese omelet, toast, coffee and a banana. I had no idea I was so hungry. But then I realized I had neglected to eat the night before. I cleaned up and went out to lie by the pool. I called all my girlfriends to catch up, Amelia, Natasha, Tara and Justine. My day was dragging and I was trying not to give any more thought to my quandary from this morning or what was going to happen with my dad tonight. So I called Samantha, but she wasn't available so I left some corny message, I guess she was in class. I decided to call Melanie, maybe I wouldn't be interrupting her at work. She was pleased to hear from me she was off today. We decided to meet at the mall and have a soda and shop and catch up. I wasn't sure what we would be catching up on, but I was game. We ended up having a lot to talk about. She told me Shane was so excited about Eric asking for his help. We decided to get pedicures and manicures and we talked all about the wedding plans I had made so far. Which reminded me that I needed to check to see if the invitations had come in. My guest list for the wedding was much the same as the one for the engagement party. I know Eric had some additional guests to invite. I loved getting pedicures, they seemed to help relax me almost as a soak in our jetted tub or our hot tub. "Melanie, I know it's not really a vampire thing, but do think that maybe some night the four of us could go out for a night on the town?"  
"I love the idea. I also know Shane would never turn down the chance to get to know the Sheriff better."  
"Well you know vampires, I don't know how much Eric will be willing to share but we should make plans. We could go bowling or miniature golf or both, maybe a movie, or shoot some pool… or heck all of the above."  
"That sounds great. I am really looking forward to it. I will check Shane's schedule and let you know his next several days off, then you can get with Eric and we can make a date." We spent the next few hours walking around the mall. I bought a new bottle of perfume, Obsession, Eric's favorite. I bought mascara and lip-gloss and a few new hair doodads. Melanie bought a new pair of sandals and a new top, both of which she looked like she could wear to work.  
We said our goodbyes and I went home to take a nap. I had stayed up until almost sunrise and then was up early and it was going to be a long night.


	40. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

I woke up when I felt Eric starting to stir and awaken. He pulled me close to him, "Lover, are you ok? I was worried about you this morning. I don't ever want to be without you, I really don't know if I could go on. But if your choice is to remain human then I understand and I will be with you until you are no more."  
"I want to remain human, for now. Eric, I love you and I want us to be together as long as possible. It amazes me that I can think that we will be together 100 years from now or 500 years from now or even longer. We might see the end of the world together. We might see people living on other planets and space travel a common thing. I want you to be my Maker. You were right this morning, I, we, will know when the time is right."  
He put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed gently down to my hand and took mine in his, "Just know that if you ever change your mind, you decide you do not want to be turned, I will be hurt, not from betrayal but from being faced with the loss of you at some point in time, but I will always honor your wishes." I leaned up and kissed him softly.  
We lay there holding each other a few minutes. "Sweetie, we have to get ready. We are supposed to be at the bridge in about 45 minutes. So that means you will have to drive and for my sanity let's take the car." I smiled at him. We got up and he took a really quick shower. We got ready in record time, we were out the door in 15 minutes. And yes, we made it to Bon Temps in 30 minutes.  
I sat still after we stopped. I was a little nervous. Eric came around and opened my door, took my hand and escorted me over to the bridge. By the time we had reached the edge of the bridge Niall was walking from the other side. We met in the middle. My dad floated up over the edge. I looked at Niall, "Dad's here now."  
Dad started, "Thank you all for coming. This has given me so much to think about and I believe I have come to a decision. But before I tell you I wanted to know if Niall found out any other information."  
I relayed the words to Niall. I was leaning against Eric who was leaning against the railing. Niall began speaking, my dad could hear him but I had to relay what he said to Niall, "I have spoken to the elders," ok that was just bizarre, Niall was older then dirt and he had elders, "we can attempt a ceremony that would bring you back to the living, however, you would not be human. Since Sookie would be responsible for you she would do best to choose the life form. You will not be human, but you will be able to communicate with her and she with you and you will be cognizant of your former life. You will be fairy, you will have a long life span in the form you choose, you will eventually die. But with all fairies you will be able to come back in another life form as I explained to you before. You two will always be bonded and you will be able to find Sookie again when you move to your next life form. Any questions?"  
I shook my head and looked at my father. "Sookums, I have been with your mother a very long time. I do not want to deceive her, but I do feel like this is an opportunity to embrace the heritage I never knew I had. I understand that I will be a lower life form and it will take a long time for me to gain a human form again. That is where my issue lies. You are human and your life will end what will then happen to me? I assume I will still be in whatever form we choose."  
"Dad, I don't even have to ask Niall about that. I have the answer."  
"He looked at me very puzzled."  
"I will not die. When I ask him, when I am ready, Eric will turn me and I will become vampire, I will always be around to care for you." Niall and my father stared at me. I felt warmth run through me from Eric.  
"I had no idea you were planning this," my father was in shock.  
"Dad I am marrying a vampire. A marriage is supposed to last forever, I want our forever's to have the same meaning. I don't want to be without Eric. I love you but I have lived without you all my life. It means a lot to me that you would be willing to take such a chance. But Eric is the man I have waited for all my life. He would give his life for me, he has protected me and he has been there for me in some of the most trying times of my life. If you want to be a part of my life, you will have to deal with the fact that I will someday be a vampire."  
"Sookie, this is a long term commitment for you to take care of me. Are you sure you want to take this on?"  
"Yes, I am. I have given this thought."  
"Have you and Eric talked it over? He too must know I will be around for a very long time needing care." I think he forgot Eric could hear him.  
"Sir, I want whatever makes Sookie happy. If having her father come back to her as a pet makes her happy then I want that too." Niall was beginning to look a little irritated. I apologized for being rude and filled him in on what was being said.  
"You will not be an average pet. You will be very gifted. You may even exhibit a special power as fairies do. After all this is where Sookie got her gift. Your gift in human form, the gift that still keeps your wife's spirit bound to you will not be the gift you carry forward. With each life you are given a different gift a different responsibility a means of proving yourself."  
"Sookums, what type of pet were you hoping for?" My dad asked a little nervously.  
"A dog." I felt Eric tense just a little and I felt Sam flash through his mind. Wait I felt something flash through Eric's mind. That was just weird. "I always wanted a dog, but I want a small dog that I can carry around, but not too small. I always wanted a dachshund. When I was eleven we had a little black and tan dachshund with a white spot on its chest wonder up into the yard. Gran helped me find his owners but I fell in love with that little dog the two days it stayed with us." I felt Eric relax.  
"A dachshund, you want me to be a weenie dog?" My dad was a little hesitant.  
"Yes, they are known for their tenacity, they are smart, they are compact, I could take you most anywhere. You could come to work with me, you could have your own room, we can have a custom toilet installed so you wouldn't have to go outside unless you desired, but I really don't want to clean that up. I can dress you. I can get one of those carriers that look like a purse and you could go everywhere with me, we could even get you leathers and you could ride the motorcycle with us. It would be almost like having a baby… except you could stay home alone and you would require less care." I stopped and took a deep breath focusing my attention on Niall, "You said we would be able to communicate, how? Will we communicate through our minds? Will he be able to talk?"  
"Sookie, we need to stop and think about this a little more. You are asking me to turn your father into a dog that you can take anywhere with you. You work in a vampire bar. You yourself will some day become a vampire. Your father will be a fairy. He may not be in the form of a being, but he will be fae. I need to find out if he will give the same scent in any form as what the rest of us do. If so, we are putting his life in danger. Eric would be miserable, you could not take him to work, and if when you are turned you take the same passion for fae blood as other vampires being a new vampire you would drain him and be very regretful later."  
None of us had thought about that until now. "I don't want Eric to be miserable. I want our lives to be happy."  
"Sookums, this is the reason I thought so long and hard. I wondered what kind of glitches we might encounter. You deserve the right to be happy, Eric has the right to be happy with you. I do not want to cause you anymore pain then what you have already had. I think it may be time your mother and I to take leave of this earth and move on. I made some bad choices when I was alive, but I want you to be happy and I wouldn't trade any of this time we have spent recently, but I grow more and more tired each year. I want to know peace. Your mother too deserves to know peace."  
I began to cry, "I understand, I really do. I want you to have peace. I am sorry you have been stuck for so long as an on looker to my life. Could you hang on a little longer? I have planned my wedding in hopes that although no one else could see you – you could walk down the isle with me and at least Eric and I would know that you were there and give us your blessing."  
"I will stay as long as you need me or want me to. I can't think of anything I would rather do then to walk my beautiful daughter down the isle to present her to the man that has captured her heart." I was sobbing, Eric relayed the conversation to Niall. Niall nodded his head to Eric in appreciation.  
"Child, this is probably for the best. I won't give you any other false hope. I apologize for causing you this pain."  
I tried to compose myself, but I didn't do a very good job, "Don't be sorry. It was a great thought and a kind loving gesture. At least my parents can soon be at peace." However, I was thinking to myself, how unfair it was that I had to loose my parents twice in one lifetime.  
Niall hugged me, "Child call me if you need me. I will start making preparation for the cross over ceremony that way we will be ready when the decision is made of when to do it." He turned and walked back the direction he came from and disappeared.  
"It's not fair Lover." Eric wrapped his arms around me. Again I had shared my thoughts with him without intending to. I don't think he knew this was happening.  
"Your mother will be back soon. I love you Snookums and I am sorry. I think this is the best decision for us all."  
I shook my head in agreement and turned and wrapped my arms around Eric's waist and he guided me back to the car and deposited me in. We rode in silence all the way back to Shreveport. We were just on the outside of town. "Sweetie, do you mind dropping me off at home? I think I would like a little alone time after tonight."  
"Are you sure? I can just sit with you and be quiet. I do not have to go to the bar."  
"I'm sure. You go to the bar. I would like to be alone for a while."  
"I understand." He walked me into the house and sat me on the couch, took my shoes off and got me a blanket from the closet. "Call if you need me. I will fly home." I knew he meant that literally.  
"I will. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I am just exhausted after this roller coaster ride tonight."  
"OK, Lover, I'll see you later." He left and I turned on the TV and did a lot of channel surfing before crying myself to sleep. The next thing I remember was Eric scooping me up and carrying me to bed. I pulled his t-shirt off of him when he sat me down and he slid it on me after he undressed me. I was surrounded by his smell and him as we went to bed.


	41. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

It was late in the day when I crawled out of bed. Last night was full of emotion. I could understand my dad's point of view and I know I had said I had lived all my life without him in it, but I know part of me was really hoping he would be a part of my life somehow. But just as Eric and I were about to devote ourselves for eternity my father was not abandoning my mother. I guess it would be very difficult to start life over as a dog or any animal after being human would be very difficult. Why hadn't the fairy factor ever entered Niall's mind before. I guess he figured Eric could control himself.  
I shrugged my shoulders and rolled out of bed. Eric mumbled, "I love you." I called back to him just before I walked out the door. I got straight into the shower. I stayed under the hot water for at least half an hour. There's one thing you can count on in a vampire house, plenty of hot water. I slid on my robe and went downstairs for some food. I watched TV for a while then went outside to lie in the sun and read. I was hoping the sunshine would help pull me out of the funk I was in. I was only wearing the short black silk robe Eric bought me and a pair of pink cotton panties so I just maneuvered the robe so most of my skin was exposed. I was flipping through a magazine when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the front door and stood on my tiptoes to see who it was. It was Claudine. I hadn't seen her in weeks. I opened the door and she threw her arms around me and just squeezed. Somehow I felt better. "Sookie, girl, I had to come over, your mood is weighing too heavy." I forgot sometimes that my fairy godmother could feel my extreme moods or danger. She really can't interfere but if she can get enough of a warning she can "pop" in and help try and warn me. "Sugar, I heard about last night. I called grandfather when I felt your sadness. He filled me in. I'm real sorry about your dad; I wouldn't have thought about the whole he'd be a fairy and the vampire world. Sookie he might not have been supposed to tell me, but grandfather told me you are going to let Eric turn you."  
"Thanks for coming it's always good to see you. It's been too long." I started out the conversation. "I am glad someone thought about it before it was too late. Couldn't you just see me trying to fend off 20 vampires at the bar trying to save my fairy weenie dog." The mental image was too funny, we both busted out laughing.  
"OK girl, now dish, is it true? You're going to become a vamp?" Her eyes were as big a saucers.  
"Well not today or tomorrow, but yes, some time in the future. It's the only way for us to be together forever."  
"I understand. I'll miss you when you do." She cocked her head and looked a little sad.  
"Oh, right, I might try and eat you." I hadn't thought about that but we can still talk on the phone. Maybe Niall can teach you how to mask your scent."  
"Yeah can't you just see it… you jumping up and down trying to sink your fangs into my neck!" We were both laughing again. Claudine was just under six feet tall and although I never really considered myself short at five six I wasn't exactly tall either. "But seriously, until you're an old enough vampire or I'm old enough of a fairy to mask we won't be able to see each other. I can't be taught to mask it is an ability you grow into, and some never receive the ability."  
I was feeling better but I was starting to bum out a little again, "no need for us to worry about this now, it will be awhile yet. How about I get dressed and let's go do something and then go to dinner before I have to go to work."  
"Great idea." Claudine put her normal smiling face back on.  
I ran upstairs and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail put on the matching cotton push up bra to the micro bikini panties then slid a light pink short sleeve pink cotton dress that clung to my body and then flared out slightly at the waist I slid my feet into white sandals and I was ready for a day out in the July heat.  
We took Claudine's Cadillac CTS, we got in it and as we drove off I asked her if she would like to see my dress. Of course she did so I gave her directions to the boutique. We walked in and Hazel stared at Claudine for a moment. "Sookie, it's nice to see you again. Who is this lovely fairy you brought with you today?"  
Claudine looked a little shocked. I hadn't told her about Hazel being a supe.  
"This is my cousin, Claudine. For obvious reasons she can't come to the wedding so I wanted to show her my dress."  
"Sure honey, let me go to the back and get it and you can try it on for her."  
"What was up with that?" Claudine had a strange look on her face. I explained about Hazel's linage and her apparent gift of knowing what others were when meeting them. Hazel took my dress into the fitting room and I slipped it on and she came in and buttoned up the back. Then I stepped out for Claudine. "Oh my gosh, Sookie, it's perfect. Let me take a picture." She reached into her purse and pulled out her little digital camera. She took several shots. I stepped back into the dressing room and Claudine came in with me to help me out of the dress. There was a time I would have been very self conscious about someone helping me undress, even my cousin. "Damn Sookie, girl your body is tight. You have a beautiful body.  
I smiled, not embarrassed but proud, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I have been working out a lot." I left the dress hanging in the fitting room. "Thanks hazel, sorry to be such a pain."  
"Honey, your not a pain. I enjoy the company, you come and visit your dress anytime."  
Once we were in the car Claudine asked what I wanted to do next. I told her it didn't matter so we went to the mall. I swear the people at this mall were going to get to know me on sight. Claudine headed straight for the music store. She bought several CD's and this got me to really thinking, Eric and I needed to discuss music for the wedding. Claudine and I walked the mall and talked about the wedding. "I wish you could be there." I touched her arm.  
"Me too. But if you have it video taped then I can at least watch it."  
"Are you sure there isn't a spell the witches can do? We could try it out before the wedding."  
"I don't know, guess it couldn't hurt to ask."  
"Between Amelia, Natasha and Justine they should be able to come up with something. They could even ask for Octavia's help she has so much knowledge. If they can come up with something you could always test it out before hand with Eric."  
"I guess it would be worth a shot." She said a little hesitantly.  
"Oh, wait, you don't think grandfather would get upset with the witches casting a spell on a fairy, do you?" I was a little concerned about how Niall would react.  
"Good question. We had better ask first."  
We ended the evening with dinner at the Jade Palace a Japanese restaurant that cooked your meal in front of you. I ordered a little bottle of plum wine and Claudine ordered Saki. We tried each other and I definitely preferred my plum wine over the rice wine. I was just a little buzzed when we left but it didn't take much for me. She took me home and I invited her in. She was hesitant. "It's just Eric, he won't hurt you. He has great self control." I was buzzed but not too buzzed to remember to let Eric know I had company. As we walked in I projected to Eric, "Sweetie, can you hear me?" I waited several seconds. Finally, "Uh huh." "Sweetie, Claudine is here come in through the back. You may want to have a bottle before you come up to help you focus and not attack Claudine." I waited… "Did you hear me?" I waited… "yes, Claudine your fairy cousin is here, I understand." He was speaking in his native tongue.  
I probably shouldn't drink anymore but I was feeling good so I poured Claudine and I a glass of red wine and we went to the living room to chat, I turned on the music in the background. "So cuz," yep, I was getting toasted, "do you have a new man in your life?"  
"I was hoping you would ask," her smile was huge, "I have dating this guy for a couple of weeks now. We met at the supermarket, believe that or not. He's a supe and I have never dated a supe before, but I really like him Sookie, a lot. He doesn't know I know he is a shifter but I haven't told him yet that I am a fairy either. He is gorgeous. He has his own business here in Shreveport. He is tall, dark curly hair, broad shoulders and the most amazing green eyes."  
I had been smiling while she was describing him, then I put my hand up after the description. "Honey, is his name Alcide?"  
You could have knocked her over with a feather, "yes, you know him?"  
"Yeah. Quite well. Remember when I went to Jackson? Alcide is the werewolf I went with."  
"Are you serious? Oh my gosh, neither of us have mentioned you. I can't believe this."  
"Don't be upset, Alcide is a GREAT guy. He is the pack leader of the Longtooth pack. Don't let it seem too weird, you should keep dating him, we never had a relationship. I won't lie to you, we kissed a few times but that was it."  
"You kissed him?" I wasn't sure how to read her expression. Then the smile broke, "Isn't he an excellent kisser… oh my gosh, I don't think I have ever had anyone make me feel the way he does when he kisses me."  
"Uh, well, ok, this is a little weird. I am glad you aren't upset, but I am not sure I am prepared to compare notes. Besides, you think you know skilled until you are kissed by a 1000 year old vampire." I should have been ashamed of myself, maybe it was the wine, but I actually felt a stir down below when I thought of Eric kissing me."  
"Hum, I'm sure. But I don't think that will ever be possible so I will take your word for it." I finished off my glass of wine and then I just brought the bottle into the living room and refilled my glass, Claudine had only drank half her glass.  
"Claudine, I am really happy for you. I hope you and Alcide can have a great romance and you get everything you want from it. He really is a great guy. Have you seen his birthmark yet?"  
"Um, no, what's so special about it?"  
"I haven't seen it, I just know it's there, I promise I haven't seen it. But he has a bunny rabbit shaped birthmark on his butt cheek."  
She looked at me with chin down and eyebrows raised, "uh, so if you only kissed a few times then how do you know about what's on his butt."  
I told her about the night at the bar where he projected the thought to me and then I got staked. I left out the part that I had seen Alcide in all his glory the night that the were's and vamps fought the witches that took Eric's memory. We talked, we sang along with the radio and we were shooting pool when I felt Eric wake up. I was so toasted. I had had another couple of glasses of wine. "Eric will be here soon." Claudine looked at me. "Your fine, don't go. Seriously, he won't hurt you. He get's enough fae blood from me to keep him calm." I was slurring my words just a little.  
"Sookie, honey, you know you are drunk?"  
"I know. I'm sorry," I wrapped my arms around her, "I really am sorry you are seeing me like this, I never drink like this."  
"It's ok. I guess." She hugged me back and Eric walked in the back door near the pool table.  
Claudine stiffened up, I let go of her and socked her in the arm, "Chill out. Your safe." I turned to Eric as he walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent slightly to lean in for a kiss, he got a little more then that. I planted a deep opened mouth kiss on his and jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. "Hi Sweetie. I am so happy to see you. I was just telling Claudine how safe she was with you since you get plenty of fae blood from me."  
Eric pulled back and turned his head and gave me a sideways glance, "Were you now?"  
"Eric, I am so sorry. I didn't realize how much she was drinking until she was already sauced." I could hear the nervousness in her voice.  
"Claudine, it's fine, and it's nice to see you. Sookie is right, you are safe, please don't be nervous, I will not harm you. Not for the reasons Sookie has shared, but out of my respect for you being her family."  
I was still wrapped around Eric I had my head laying on his shoulder, "Eric honey, I missed you. Oh my gosh," I hopped down, luckily Eric moved fast enough to keep me from busting my ass and he and Claudine let out a little laugh, "Claudine," I was being very animated, "is dating Alcide."  
"Really?" he looked from me to Claudine.  
"Yes, I had no idea that Sookie knew him or had a history with him." She didn't exactly use the right words because even drunk I felt jealousy jolt through Eric.  
"Chill Sweetie, I told Claudine about Jackson and about him helping us. Besides, you were my real hero you saved me. You are always my hero. I was so stupid to ever think there could be another man in my life but you." I wrapped my hands around his waste and I started swaying to the music.  
"Eric, would you like me to stay and take care of her so you can go to your club?" Claudine moved very quickly as Eric moved towards her. He was walking me to the living room. "Sorry, natural reaction." She apologized to Eric a little embarrassed.  
"It's fine, I understand. Thank you for your offer, but I will stay with her. Pam can take care of Fangtasia."  
"I guess I should leave. Again, I am so sorry about her condition."  
"Claudine, it was a pleasure to see you again. Please come by anytime. I promise you will always be safe here."  
"Eric, thank you, I believe you. I never thought I could feel safe around a vampire." Eric walked her to the door.  
He walked back into the living room and I stumbled up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt then a song came on and I went crazy, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman I just ripped his shirt open, buttons went flying, I started bumping and grinding myself against him, bless his non beating heart it was all he could do to steady me and keep me from busting my ass. I started fumbling with his button on his pants and I managed to finally get it unbuttoned all the while shaking my ass and singing. Eric caught me from falling and I grabbed his arm, then I just bit into it. I sucked hard. Eric groaned and he put his other hand on my ponytail and began to pull me away, I actually growled at him and he stopped trying to remove me. I felt myself begin to sober up some with the ingestion of Eric's blood. I pulled away from him. I looked up at him. I was still buzzed but I was not drunk. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." My head was beginning to hurt.  
"Lover, there is nothing to be sorry for. You have had a lot going on and you just needed to loosen yourself up. Do you want more, I think you will sober up all the way and your headache will stop."  
"You can feel my headache?"  
"Oh yes, and I would appreciate it if you would make it go away." Eric's fangs ran out and he bit his wrist and offered it to me and I sucked. My back was to him and I could feel his natural reaction between us. He groaned and I sucked harder. I released him when I felt my headache completely gone. I turned to him and ran my hands up and down and across his bare chest showing out of the shirt I had just destroyed. I began kissing his chest. He pulled my ponytail holder out, not painlessly but I didn't care, he ran his hands through my long hair. The next song came on, Something in your Mouth by Nickelback. I pushed Eric down on the couch and I began dancing for him. Running my hands up and down my body and lifting my dress just enough for him to get a glance of my pink panties. I reached down and pulled his stiff cock out of his pants and in time with the song I slipped what I could in my mouth. I looked up at him and his mouth parted slightly and I could see his fangs fully extended as he watched me. I pulled away and danced more for him. I alternated between dancing and sucking for the entire song. Once the song was over I went back to my knees and began working on his cock with both my mouth and my hands, not ignoring his jewels. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, I permitted it instead of insisting he watch me. I wrapped both of my hands around his cock and locked my fingers together and squeezed tightly until he made a gasp sound, I began sliding my interlocked hands up and down in a twisting motion making sure to keep my grip. I put the head of his cock back into my mouth, raking my teeth up and down as I moved up and down sucking hard on the tip yet never completely removing it from my mouth. Both his hands went into my hair and he grabbed hold not forcing my head but giving slight pressure as I went down. I heard growl start deep within his chest and vibrate up through his throat and out his parted lips, I could feel him start to pulsate in my hands and I locked my teeth tightly under the rim of the head of his cock and then sucked hard, "Ahhhh, Sookie, yeeesssss." He then shot his load deep into my throat. Once he was finished I pulled my mouth off of him flicked my tongue across the tip of his cock a couple of quick times; which actually made him twitch.  
"Thanks for sobering me up." I smiled at him.  
"Believe me lover," his head was still back on the couch, "it was my pleasure."  
I smiled at him, "I guess the shirt found its way of many many pairs of my panties and bras."  
"Yes, but I don't mind. It was worth all $200 of what the shirt cost."  
"What! Oh, now I feel badly."  
"Lover, it's nothing. I am sure I have destroyed way more in cost of your clothing. Besides, you still act like $200 is a lot of money." He pulled me up off my knees and kissed me. "It is now my turn to pleasure you."  
"No." He stared at me in disbelief. "We need to go to work."  
"But Lover, we will both be frustrated all night."  
"A little sexual tension isn't a bad thing." I smiled coyly. "Go change your shirt while I fix my hair."  
"You are wearing that to work?"  
"Why, don't you like it?"  
"Oh yes, I also like the matching panties under it. The fangbangers tend to think vampires are turned on my the dark skimpy clothes, it's the look of innocence that really turns us on. You my dear look like vampire bait." That wasn't the first time I had heard that.  
"Good, it will keep you on your toes tonight."  
"Lover, it may make me kill someone tonight."  
"We'll be fine. Everyone knows I am yours


	42. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Eric shot upstairs and changed his shirt and looked at me and shook his head when we walked out the door, "I am going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you tonight, I haven't even gotten to touch you. Knowing what all the other vampires are going to be thinking with you in that little pink summer dress is going to have me in turmoil all night."  
"Think about the enjoyment and satisfaction you can have later." I gave him a devilish grin.  
"We should take the truck tonight since we haven't driven it in a while." He opened my door and lifted me in. He slid his hand up my thigh and just as he reached the crotch of my panties I closed my legs and swung them around into the truck. "Lover, you are torturing me." I leaned out the door and gave him a quick kiss and he shut the door and walked around to his side and slid in. I could feel his sexual frustration through the bond. It actually gave me some inner satisfaction that I could do this to him. He could also feel that through the bond. "You are getting way too much satisfaction from my desire." He cut a glance at me and gave a deep sigh and then we drove in silence to the bar. He was actually pouting because he didn't get his way.  
We got to the bar and he walked around and helped me out of the truck, he put his hands on my waist to lift me out. I wrapped my arms around hi neck and gave him a sweet kiss, "You know I am worth the wait."  
"Lover, I know what I want and I know what I am missing and I don't like not getting my way."  
"I know, and I have to say I am actually enjoying this power over you." Again I gave him the devilish smile and I slid myself down the length of his body parting my legs as I slid down his muscular thigh. He cupped my ass and gave a low growl. I just smiled up at him, I took his hand in mine and we walked into the club. He walked towards his office and I stopped. I wasn't sure I could resist him if we were behind closed doors alone for very long. He felt my hesitation through the bond and he gave me a sexy smile and a little tug on my hand. "No," I held onto my resolve, "you do what work you need to I will go find Pam and check in with my staff."  
"Lover, seriously, if anyone touches you reach out to me. I really am worried about you tonight. You are the fantasy of every vampire out there tonight. Tanned, gorgeous, sexy and you look very pure in that outfit. You will cause a stir tonight."  
"Sweetie, I will be careful. I will be very aware of who and what is around me at all times, I promise." I put my hands on his waist and stood on my tiptoes and reached up for a kiss. He met me the rest of the way putting his hands on my ass and pulling me into him and grinding against my stomach so I could feel his desire. I pulled away, my desire to feel him touching my skin and to feel him inside me was almost more then I could stand. I could feel the tingle between my legs and I was becoming dripping wet. He didn't let go of my hand, he pulled me to him, bent to my ear and in a whispery growl he said, "Lover, I know you want me. I can smell your desire. Others will too. Then more quickly then I could see he was embracing me and kissing me. I knew that this was him rubbing his scent all over me. "Sweetie, if you are done marking your territory I am going to go to work and you should do the same." I smiled at him, stroked his cheek with my hand and walked off.  
I was behind the bar checking the inventory when I felt a surge between my legs. I actually stopped what I was doing, _Lover, can you feel me?_ Eric was projecting into my head. _Yes, what are you doing?_ My chest was actually rising and falling heavily as if he were touching me. _I am touching myself and thinking of you_. Wow, this was almost more then I could bare, I thought I was going to cum on the spot I stood in behind the bar. _Now who's not playing fair?_ I asked him. I felt the intensity increase I was on the brink of orgasm and then it just stopped. What the hell? You are right Lover, I should let you get back to work. Oh, you just wait Mr. Northman. You are going to pay for that. I went back to work. About an hour later Eric immerged from his office and went and sat on his throne. I moved around the bar and I made sure to tease Eric in everyway I possibly could. He and I shot comments back and forth to each other. One young vampire walked up to me while I was talking to one of the waitress' he began putting his hands on my arm and on my waist and trying to pull me to him. Normally a human wouldn't be able to pull away or push away a vampire no matter how young they were but with so much of Eric's blood coursing through me I grabbed his wrist and squeezed. The shock on his face at the pain I was causing him was almost enough to make me laugh. I projected quickly to Eric, _Let me see if I can handle this, give me just a minute before you kill him_. I looked the young vampire in the eyes and I leaned into him just a little, never releasing the grasp on his wrist, "Do you know who that is sitting on the throne?" He nodded. "Then if you know who your Sheriff is then you should know how old and how powerful he is." Again, he nodded. "Then can you imagine what he is thinking about doing to you right this minute for putting your filthy paws on his fiancé?" I released his wrist and he headed straight to Eric pushing the fangbangers and tourists out of the way, "Sheriff, please forgive me, I didn't know who she was. This is my first time in here. I haven't been away from my Maker for very long. I promise I won't make the mistake again."  
Eric's voice was a very low growl from his throat, "I should kill you. Are you so stupid that you could not smell my scent on her? She is beautiful, she is sexy, what would makes you think that none of the older vampire's in here wouldn't want her?"  
"Sheriff, I am sorry, truly I am. I am begging for your forgiveness and your mercy."  
Eric looked at me, although he was speaking to the young vampire, "The offense was against my fiancé, and we will let her decide if your pathetic existence is allowed to continue."  
There was actually fear on the face of this young vampire. "Miss, I am sorry, I have only my ignorance to blame. Please find it within yourself to merciful."  
"You need to take this as a lesson that you keep with you from now on. Just because you are a vampire does not give you the right to treat humans like possessions. There are plenty of willing donors and people willing to do anything and everything you could want, it is not up to you to try and force someone into it. Those days are long gone and were gone before you were ever brought across, your Master should have taught you this. If I ask your Sheriff to spare you will you promise to not manhandle humans in the future? Do you promise to look to those who are willing donors?"  
He was still on his knees in front of Eric, "I swear. I have learned the error of my ways. I am young and stupid, but I have learned this lesson, I promise."  
I looked at Eric and then back to the graveling vampire, "My suggestion is you go back to your Master and let him or her know what you have done here tonight. Let the punishment come from them. Have your Master call here tomorrow night so we are sure you have done this, on your way out leave your name and your Master's name with her." I pointed to Pam who was standing near the door with her arms crossed and fangs extended. I knew Pam would remember. She had a knack for remembering names and faces. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a nod.  
"Leave now before I am unable to restrain myself and kill you." Eric's voice was deep and booming. The young vampire moved with great speed to the door and gave the info to Pam and was gone. I looked over at Eric and he rolled his eyes and shook his head and then projected _I told you I might have to kill someone tonight. Why are you having his Master call?_  
_Aren't you curious to know who his Master is and why they hadn't trained him any better? Besides, you can either charge them a fee for the dishonor or hold them in debt to you.__  
__Sookie, you are catching on to vampire politics quite nicely. I am proud of you._ I smiled and then I went back to work. It was getting late. It was about an hour before closing, I slipped into the office and then right back out and walked up to Eric who was still sitting on his throne. I leaned down to him and whispered in his ear as I handed him something, "These are for you. Just a reminder of things to come." He looked down into his and I felt the surge go through him and straight to his cock when he saw that I had handed him my pink panties. He closed his hand around them shifted in his chair and I just smiled. I turned and walked away and just before stepping down from his stage area I dropped my pen. I bent very lady like to pick it up. But as I stood I put my ass straight up in the air with my legs straight and flashed Eric everything I had to offer. He was up and behind me with his vampire speed before I could even stand all the way up. "Lover, it's time to go home now." He ushered me out the back door and put me in the truck. His desire was so strong I could feel it coursing through my own body. He got in the truck and look at me, "Lover, that was not fair. I wanted to rip off my pants and take you right there."  
I just smiled at him. He was really frustrated. Well I couldn't just let this go. We no more pulled onto the road to head home and I kicked off my sandals. I lifted my right leg onto the dash of and swung my other foot over between the seats. I hiked my dress up so that Eric could see every bit of me. I put my hand on my breast and began rubbing and squeezing while running my other hand down the length of my body and slowly began to touch myself. I ran my fingers up and down the length of my snatch letting two fingers slide in slightly. Eric looked at me and bared his teeth and sucked in air as his fangs ran out all the way. I pulled my fingers away and slid them into my mouth and pinched my nipple hard through my dress. As I slid my fingers out of my mouth I said mmmm. Then went back to work on myself. I was biting my bottom lip continuing my moaning at pleasuring myself, Eric could hardly keep his eyes on the road. He was driving way too fast but it only seemed to enhance my excitement. "Eric, I need you. I need to feel your mouth on my wet pussy. I need to feel you huge dick plunging into me. Please hurry and get home. I don't want to do this all by myself."  
"Lover, you are killing me. I need to taste you." His voice was almost shaking. We pulled up into the driveway and into the garage, he moved over to me and was on his knees in the floorboard in front of me. He slid the seat back as far as it would go and then laid the seat back. He grabbed a breast in each hand squeezing, then with one loud rip my dress and my bra were in half. He had my nipple in his mouth and wasted no time sinking his fangs in. As he sank his fangs in he slid two of his fingers into my opening and I began working more vigorously on my nub. Eric's rhythm increased as he sucked harder on the bite. I was nearing the edge of my climax and he withdrew both his fingers and his fangs. "Oh, Eric, please don't stop." I put my hands into his hair pulling him back to me, but he resisted. He smiled at me, "I'm not sure I understand what you want. You have teased me so much tonight that I am afraid I am getting mixed signals."  
"Eric Northman, if you have any hopes of putting your dick in me tonight you better do it very soon or I will finish this job myself and you can suffer the rest of the night. Is that pretty clear?" I stared into his eyes with both my eyebrows raised and a half smirk.  
"Yes ma'am, that is perfectly clear." He opened the door and unfolded himself from the floorboard. He pulled me out and picked me up laying me on top of the hood of the Escalade. He pulled my knees up to bend over his shoulders and he began sucking and licking on my clit then running his stiffened tongue in and out of my entrance. One of my hands were tangled in his hair while the other pinched and pulled at my nipple. I quickly found myself on the verge of my climax. Eric stopped again. I was actually growing a little angry. "Lover, don't get angry." He scooped me up and moved me from the hood of the Escalade to the hood of the Corvette. "I know I am endowed, but my dick can not reach your pussy way up there." He smiled down at me. Then he stood between my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. I began to pull him to me. I was so worked up that as he slid the head of his huge dick into my opening I came. I muscles squeezed so hard he was locked into place just barely inside me. "Oh my god, Eric, I need to feel the rest of you in me." At the first release of my muscles he plunged into me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him with each plunge. I tightened my grip around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't have to speak he moved as I had hoped. He stood straight up and I began using my leg strength to ride him. He cupped his hands under my ass and helped me in my rise and fall. I began kissing him feverishly. Feeling his fangs still extended I poked one of them into my tongue and Eric started sucking the small amount of blood and his rhythm increased. I locked my legs around him harder to stop the movement and he looked at me with confusion. I pulled him out of me and turned my back to him I took off my ripped dress and laid it on the hood of the car and climbed onto it on my hands and knees… I shook my ass at him looking over my face with a smile. He moved up to me and guided his dick back into me, "Oh yes, give it to me." I called back to him. He put one hand on my shoulder and grabbed as much of my hair as he could in the other and pulled back on it and began pounding. "Sookie, Lover, Oh yes." His speed was increasing, he was pulling back on my hair hard as well as using my shoulder for leverage, everything in me told me it should hurt but it didn't it just increased my own climax I felt building. I could feel him start to pulsate inside me and I began pounding harder back into him. "Fuck me harder Eric, harder." He complied immediately and I felt his release. "Don't stop! Keep going." He pounded all the way through his entire orgasm. He growled, "Come for me Lover." He bent down and sank his teeth into my shoulder and I began riding my own wave of ecstasy. He released me and I collapsed down onto the hood. He slid his arm under my hips and lifted my ass into the air. He began licking me and cleaning me up, he flicked his tongue on my swollen nub and I twitched. When he was finished he scooped me up and sat me on the floor in front of him giving me a very loving kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me into the house and straight out the back door and into the pool. We held each other and kissed and swam only to end up in the hot tub.  
As we sat in the hot tub we started to talk about music for the wedding. "Let's go upstairs and get on line and do some research." Eric stood and extended his hand to help me out. We were dripping wet with no towels outside so Eric picked me up again and with his vampire speed we flew through the house and into the bathroom to dry off. We each slipped on our matching black silk robes and went into the computer room. Amelia had really helped me learn to navigate the internet in our months together so Eric let me push the buttons and we discussed many songs and listened to what felt like at least a hundred songs. We finally made some decisions and I was pleased with the songs. Our first dance was going to be spectacular, this would now be "our song".  
"Lover, it's nearing dawn, but I forgot to tell you the guy to give an estimate on the windows will be out tomorrow at 3pm. Will you be up by then?"  
"I'll set my alarm and make sure that I am. What is the estimate for?"  
"He is going to give us a bid on the opaque glass like in the hotels, but the glass will be on the inside so that you can open it easily and let the sunshine in when I am not awake. But you can close them quickly so I can be up with you during the day when my body allows it."  
"Great. I love spending more awake time with you."  
"Me too, Lover. If you are willing I can make love to you again before daylight."  
"I am so very willing." I smiled at him and kissed him. I took his hand and lead him downstairs to our bed. We made very passionate love, no biting, no dirty talk, no hair pulling, the love that pulsated between us through our bond while we were making love was so intense that I actually had tears of joy stream down my face. Eric understood exactly what was happening and just gently licked them away.  
We lay on the bed spooning , "Sookie, I don't want to upset you, but I just want to make sure you are ok about last night, with your dad."  
"I wasn't when I woke up and I think hanging out with Claudine wasn't the smartest thing for the day because she wanted to talk about it, I think that is why I let myself drink so much this afternoon. I am sorry you had to see me like that. But thank you again for sobering me up." I snuggled deeper into him, as if trying to make our bodies one. He didn't say another word, he just wrapped himself tighter around me and we drifted off to sleep.


	43. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

I had set my alarm to get up well before the guy was to show up. I wanted to catch a little sun today, I felt like my tan was fading just a little. I got up, slid on my skimpiest suit oiled myself up and headed downstairs. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed some fruit from the fresh fruit tray that I tried to keep in the fridge. I grabbed one of the refrigerated Starbuck's cappuccinos and shook it up. I grabbed a book that I had started a couple of times in the hopes I could actually focus on it today. I positioned my chair put on my sunglasses and just relaxed. It was a little before noon so I figured I would lie out for a couple of hours before having to dress for the guy coming over. My cell phone rang after I had been outside for about half an hour. It was Alcide. "Hello."  
"Sookie, I wanted to make sure you had time to wake up before I called. Did I succeed?" He was trying to be mindful of the hours I now kept.  
"Yes, I've been up for almost an hour. What's up?" I had an idea I knew but he called me so I wanted to let him run the call.  
"Last night I found out something I had no idea about. But I think you already know about it."  
"So you saw Claudine last night?"  
"Yes, she told me that she was with you yesterday. I had no idea she was your cousin you have to believe that."  
"I believe you Alcide, why would I think anything different? Besides, it's not like we look anything alike, at all."  
"I was shocked when she told me. I wasn't sure what you told her so I didn't go into our past."  
"I told her what a great guy you were and that you and I were never able to get on the same page to have a relationship together. I told her we had shared a few great kisses but that was as far as our relationship advanced. I had told her about Jackson before and I explained to her that you were the guy that was helping me out. Oh, and I told her about the bunny on your butt." I didn't tell him that I told her he was a werewolf. She already knew he was a shifter but when they shared what they are to each other that was up to them.  
"Thanks Sookie, just what I want broadcasted to someone I am dating is my bunny birthmark on my butt. How did you explain that one?"  
"I told her the truth that I heard it in your mind when we were being confronted by your ex. And your welcome, maybe she will want to see it and you'll get lucky sooner then you think."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Uh oh, I didn't want him to ask me what I knew was coming, "Alcide, don't ask, anything you want to know about Claudine you should ask her. I will just tell you she isn't a telepath. I will also tell you, don't be afraid to be yourself. Really. She isn't going to freak when you tell her your secret. She is my cousin, she has a vamp loving telepath for a cousin."  
"Yeah and a were panther for another."  
"Oh shit, ok, Alcide, this is awkward. Jason doesn't know that Claudine and her twin brother Claude are our cousins. So when you are working with him on his house, please don't say anything to him about it."  
"Sookie, I am really confused. I don't understand how she can be your cousin and not Jason's." I could hear the confusion in his voice.  
"I promise, it will all make sense if you decide to keep your relationship progressing with Claudine. And I will tell you all about it when the time is right. But you and Claudine deserve to get to discover everything out about each other together, not me telling you two about each other."  
"Sookie, you always complicate my life. But I promise, I won't say anything to Jason. But I must say now I have to tell Claudine about me so I can find out what your big secret is."  
"Alcide, take your time. This is about you and Claudine, not me. Get to know her because you want to, I promise she is worth it. I imagine you two side by side and you two look great together."  
"She is beautiful. You two look nothing alike but now that I think about it I find her almost as intoxicating as you. I really do want to get to know her better. I know we've only been out on a few dates, but I think this relationship really could be long term."  
"That's great Alcide. I am happy to hear it. I hate to cut you short but Eric has a workman coming over to do a bid on opaque glass, I need to put some clothes on."  
"Ok, wait, mental image, I have been talking to you all this time and you are nude?"  
"You are pathetic, no, I am in my swim suite sunbathing."  
"Whew… that mental image is just as good."  
"Uh, Claudine."  
"Sookie, you will always be the one that got away. But listen, who is coming over? I may know the company."  
"Let me look, Eric wrote it down, I have to go inside. Here it is, "Special Needs Glass and Windows."  
"Ok, it depends on who comes out. If Jim comes out he will do good by you. Tell him you know me. But if Gus comes out, watch out for him. You may want to listen to him his price depends on what your house looks like, how much business they have and all that stuff. He is more then likely to really overcharge you. And he HATES me so don't mention me."  
"Thanks hon., I appreciate it. I better go. I'll talk to you soon. Come see me at the club some night."  
"Yeah, maybe me and Claudine can come in some night." I just left it at that; he had to find out about Claudine on his own.  
I figured I had a little time before the guy came so I could lie out some more and just as I sat down my phone rang again. I didn't recognize the number. It was Gus the window guy. "Mrs. Northman?" he asked.  
What the hell, "Yes".  
"I am running early, may I come to your home in about 15 minutes?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure. See you then." I ran upstairs and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt over my suit and brushed my teeth. Just as I was coming downstairs the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Gus was a short tubby balding man that wore dark blue work pants, work boots and a white shirt with the company name on the back and his name on the left chest. "Mrs. Northman?"  
"Yes, please come in." I stepped aside and let my shields down. _That's one hot bitch._ I had prided myself in not reacting to people but I raised my eyebrows and shot him a look. It confused him.  
"Could you walk me through each room so I can take a count and measurement of the windows and doors?"  
"Follow me." Gladly. _Mmm. Look at that tight ass and those strong tan legs. Mmm, there is some lucky man that crawls into her bed every night._ OK, I was getting angry. But I pushed it aside, I wouldn't know if I were normal. I will have to decide if I tell Eric or not. I walked him through each room in the house and took him upstairs. We walked into the weight room/computer room first. _The pool outside and this room that explains that perfect body. She has one lucky husband. I wonder if she is one of those gold diggers and her husband is some old rich businessman. With that body I bet she is just trying to fuck him to a heart attack._ This guy was really pissing me off. We walked into the guest bedroom and he took his notes. Then we walked into the master bedroom and I was dreading what he would think. _I bet she is a wildcat in the sack. I can just imagine her peeling those clothes off and crawling right up in the middle of that bed. I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes… mmm… maybe she is rug less._ I actually saw him adjust himself. "That's it. You are a rude, crude, despicable ass. You need to leave my house. I don't even want your bid. You can bet that with my husband's influence in this town you and Jim could be out of business in a month. Let alone the fact that he is going to want to rip your throat out when I tell him what you have been thinking about me." My face was red, I could feel it. The look on his face was priceless he had a deer in the headlights look if I had ever seen one.  
"Ma'am, I am a little confused. I haven't said anything to offend you, I am sure of it."  
"Look, did you not just adjust yourself after thinking about me on my bed and wondering what I had under my clothes."  
"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about." He was really confused. _How the hell did she know that? Shit. This bitch is psycho_. "I am not psycho, I'm a telepath and I have heard everything you thought since you walked in my door. And my husband is a very powerful man and business owner in this area. You really should have sent Jim out on this call. I understand that he is much more professional then you."  
"Lady, look, I am really sorry. Can we just forget this happened? I promise I will give you a great deal and I won't step foot back on the property during the entire project. I know I can be a real horn dog, but it's only in my head, I know that a guy like me would never have a shot at a woman like you."  
"Look Gus, I don't know. I just think you need to learn a lesson. Whether a woman can hear you or not you are still demeaning her. I bet you are the kind of guy that sits in the bar with your buddies and make crude comments on every woman that walks by."  
"Honestly, you're right. But please don't ruin my business. I can only say I can try and change but I can promise you a good price and you will never see me again."  
"Give me your bid and I will think about it. Have Jim call Mr. Northman this evening."  
Please go downstairs now; I will be with you in just a moment. I was perplexed. What should I do? I walked downstairs and he was standing at the bar working on the bid.  
"Ma'am. I assure you this is a good deal. I won't make any money off the job. I will pay for the product and pay for my crew. Jim is going to flip when he finds out. But if it keeps our business safe it is well worth it. This price is about 47% off the normal price. The price was still $27000.  
"I will call my friend in the construction business and make sure this is a fair price. You know him I'm sure, Alcide Haveraux."  
"Yes, I know him." He practically hissed under his breath.  
"Yes, he said you didn't care for him."  
"Well, when a guy tries to take over your business you tend to harbor bad feelings about him."  
"Whatever the case is it's between the two of you, but I trust Alcide and I don't trust you." I showed him to the door.  
I called Alcide. "Hey Sook, I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon."  
"Your right Gus is a pig. You should have heard the things he was thinking about me. I flipped and went off on him when he was standing in my bedroom and adjusted himself after some really nasty thoughts."  
"Good for you Sookie. You want me to help you find another contractor?"  
"I am going to let Eric make the call. I threatened to ruin the business really told him off. He was practically graveling at my feet and he said he gave me a bid that wouldn't allow him to make any money; he would only be paying the contractors and the cost of the product. He said Jim was going to be pissed. I told him to have Jim call Eric tonight."  
"So how much was the bid? If you don't mind me asking."  
"That's why I called you. I wanted to make sure he was telling me the truth. He gave me a bid of $27000."  
"Sookie how many windows that sounds really cheap?"  
"A lot, actually."  
"What are you going to tell Eric?"  
"The truth. I am ok with the fact that Jim would be doing the supervising, Gus said he would never step foot on our property again."  
"Eric is going to want to kill him."  
"I know. But we have to deal with this kind of stuff daily at the club; and the drunker the people got at Merlotte's the more disgusting the thoughts became. OK, thanks for the help. I'll let you know if we need another contractor."  
I went into the kitchen and made myself huge spinach and grilled chicken salad and a glass of tea. I ate and cleaned up and decided to go back out and catch a little more sun. I slipped out of my clothes and laid them next to my lounge chair and stretched to enjoy the sun. I fell asleep. I woke up about 45 minutes later and rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up when I felt Eric start to stir. He was awake but he couldn't come up yet because the sun still had at least 45 minutes before it went down. I stood and gathered my clothes and as I passed my room I tossed them in. I went to go spend time with Eric. I walked in still in my skimpy swimsuit; he was propped up against the headboard watching TV. His jaw actually dropped and his fangs ran out instantly. I walked over to his side of the bed and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. He stopped and then stared at me. "What's wrong?" He gently pushed me back just a little and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pulled me back to him and buried his face into my neck and then to the other side of my neck and then he lifted my arm and smelled down one and up the other. "Eric, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Lover, I don't think I have ever smelled the sun on you so strongly. I love the way you smell."  
"I have been laying in the sun most of the day."  
He continued to sniff me and he began licking me and then kissing me all over my body. I just stood there and let him. He picked me up and spun me around onto the bed and he continued to lick and kiss every inch of me. He pulled the strings on the side of my bottoms and tossed them across the room. He spread my legs and continued to kiss me driving me crazy because the only part of him that touched my nether regions was his long hair. This in itself was a very pleasant feeling, but I wanted his mouth on me and his tongue to enter me. He kissed his way up my stomach still not fulfilling the need I was feeling. He slid his hand behind me and I rose slightly so he could untie my top. He tossed it across the room as well. He started with my left breast working his way over to the right. He had slid up on me and I could feel his erection between us. He had slid his leg in between mine as he moved up on the bed and I began to rub my middle against his leg. He didn't flinch but I let out a moan. He was focused on tasting every inch of my body that had bathed in sunlight just a minute before I came down to him. He finished with my breasts and flipped me over and continued to bathe me in himself. As he finished with the back of my neck I pulled away from him, my need far exceeded just feeling his mouth on my slit. I needed to feel his huge cock in me. I pulled him onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. He looked intoxicated. "Eric, are you ok." "Yes Lover" I positioned myself over him and reached between us to hold his huge cock steady while I slid it into my opening. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself before I exploded before I even got him all the way in. We gave a simultaneous groan. "Lover, you are so tight. You feel so good." I gave him a smile and plunged down onto him. When I rode him this way I was never able to get him out as far as I wanted because of the length of his cock and the length of my legs between knees to hip. I sat all the way down on him and shifted myself to have my feet flat on the bed next to his hips, I grabbed his hands and interlocked our fingers, his elbows on the bed forearms up to steady me. I began my deep knee bends taking him all the way in me and then almost all the way out as I rose up. I began increasing my speed and his fingers tightened around mine, "Lover, you feel so good, don't stop. Fuck me faster." I was beginning to understand why he liked me to talk dirty to him. I complied, I was pounding hard and faster he was thrusting upward as a came down on him plunging him further in me then I could believe possible. "Now Sookie, now" he sat up and just before he sank his fangs into my breast he said, "come with me now." Then he sank his fangs in and we both climaxed. I ran my fingers through his hair while he finished feeding. I was trying to get my breathing under control. My chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. He removed his fangs, he really didn't need to lick the wound any longer to make it heal, but either out of habit or joy he still did it after every feeding. He moved his mouth to mine and parted my mouth with his tongue. I could taste myself in his mouth. This excited me all over again as I began grinding myself to him. He pulled back with that sexy grin that I feel between my legs, "Ready to go again already?" "Oh yes, I am not finished with you yet. Besides, what else are we going to do; we still have at least 20 minutes until the sunsets. So I think this time would best be spent with you fucking me." I smiled sexy right back at him. With those words leaving my mouth I felt him growing inside me. This was a sensation that was simply mind blowing. I moaned and grinded into him. He stood and I wrapped my legs around him. Kissing him as he carried us into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and when the water was just right he stepped in. The shower would always be one of our favorite places to make love since that was the first place we ever did it. This shower was much smaller then the one upstairs, although it was still larger then most. I was able to brace my back against the wall and my foot on the other side of the stall. We switched places, Eric leaned his back against the wall squatting as I turned my back to him and stood between his legs. He guided himself into me and grabbed my hips and we began moving into each other in the perfect rhythm. He reached up and moved my hair to one side and began kissing my neck and sucking on my ear. I increased my speed and he quickly caught up. "Oh yes, yes, Eric, fuck me, yes." "Come now Lover, I will come with you." He moved his hands up to my breasts squeezing my nipples and pulling. That was it, my muscles began to contract and I felt him pulsing within me. "Lover, I can't get enough of you." I reached my hand back behind me and ran my fingers through his hair and he kissed my neck and we road out our aftershocks.  
We cleaned up, washed our hair and stepped out of the shower. "So Lover, tell me about the contractor that came today." This was not a conversation I was looking forward to. He sensed my hesitation through the bond. "What happened," he used in a bit of a demanding voice. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh and I began. The further I went the story the more furious Eric was getting. I practically felt his blood boiling. "You let him give you a quote? You should have broken his neck and let me dispose of his body when I awakened."  
"Oh come on. Aren't you being a little dramatic? Now let me finish." I continued on with what I had said and done and what the end result was. "You see I look at it like this, if I were a normal human and not a telepath none of us would have been the wiser of what he was thinking. He didn't touch me, he didn't verbally say anything to me that would have offended me."  
"What was the bid?" He was still very displeased. I handed him the bid. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Lover, your are becoming just as ruthless as I am when it comes to business. But I am still not comfortable giving him our business."  
"I talked to Alcide today before the contractor came and he filled me in on the co-owners. He is the one that told me to listen in if it was Gus that came. Not to find out that he was a horn dog but to make sure he wasn't going to try and screw us over, we obviously didn't even get that far."  
"You talked to the wolf today." I felt jealousy in his blood.  
"Calm down. He called **me**." He was really getting angry. "Yesterday I found out he and Claudine were dating. He called me to tell me he had no idea about Claudine's and my relationship. I went on to tell him the rest of the phone conversation. "After Gus left I called Alcide back to thank him for the tip. He asked me if I minded telling him the bid. When I told him he was floored. Eric, it's a really good deal. But I am going to leave it up to you. Jim will call you this evening. I told Gus that you were a very powerful business man in this area and that he would be lucky if you didn't ruin his business or rip his throat out." I smiled, "Never did I mention the word vampire, but he was scared to death."  
"Sookie, I can't believe you. You are becoming very cunning. After all your hard work how can I not let them do the job? But I am still very upset and I do not ever want to meet or run into this Gus."  
"Ok. You play the big bad mad husband and defend my honor."  
"I would not be playing. Wait, husband?"  
"Oh, um, yes, he called me Mrs. Northman and I agreed or didn't correct him. Are you upset about that?"  
"Oh no, I am looking forward to it. I would still make it happen tonight if you just said the word."  
I kissed him. I ran my hand down his arm and held his hand for a moment, "I know you would. You mean more to me then the wedding itself, but whether you can understand it or not weddings are a big deal to most of us human women."  
"Lover," he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, "I don't have to understand, all I need to know is that it makes you happy." Then his cell phone rang. "It's Drake." He flipped his phone open, "Northman." He listened for several moments. "Yes, I am acquainted with them. Yes, I can go with you. I will ask her. Will you be staying here? You are welcome and we will have opaque windows installed in the guest room before you arrive. Very well."  
"Drake is coming here?" I questioned.  
"Yes, seems Mason has gotten himself into some trouble in Austin and Drake will be coming here next week. He had asked if we could accompany him to Austin. I am acquainted with the Sheriff and he wants me to go with him. He asked if you would come so you could question the human that accused Mason of the offense."  
"Wait, Ethan got in trouble over a human?"  
"The human belongs to the Sheriff."  
"Oh, well ok. So is Drake staying here or at the hotel? When will he be here?"  
"He would like to stay here. He will be here in six days; he has an appointment with the Sheriff in Texas in eight days. So when this Jim calls tonight I will make sure he has the job completed before then."


	44. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

We went upstairs to get dressed. I decided I should dress expectantly of the club so not to give Eric's non-beating heart a coronary. I chose low-rise jeans that had lacing down the sides of them. I put on a black halter top with thick tubing that went under my breasts and up to button behind my neck. The top really showed off my boobs, the rest of the top fit snug to my body. I put on my black boots with the small spike heel. I had put my hair pulled back in a low ponytail that I had turned in and through on itself to have small roles on each side of it. I had put on my usual lip-gloss and mascara and I added black eyeliner to my makeup. I walked out of my huge walk in closet and Eric looked at me and smiled, "Lover, I love it when you dress the way you did last night but at least when you dress like this you are as expected at Fangtasia and I don't worry about who is going to attack you." But you look good enough to me no matter what you wear. He smiled and extended his fangs a little.  
"You keep that up and we aren't going to make it to the club." I sucked in my bottom lip and bit.  
"How is that a bad thing?" He let his fangs run all the way out. Most people would be terrified out of their minds of this 6' 5" massive man standing in front of them as he flashed fully extended fangs. As for me, it just makes me horney as hell! I knew he could feel it through our bond as I stood there staring at him in his tight black jeans and the dark burgundy t-shirt that accented every ripple on his torso. I really had to focus myself. I shook my head took a deep breath and walked past him, "Come on let's go." He followed me down the stairs. We went out and climbed on the bike and headed to work. We had barely gotten out of our neighborhood and I pulled his blonde mane into a ponytail in one hand as I leaned forward kissing and licking the back of his neck. I reached my free hand around him and began massaging his already swollen cock through his jeans. I felt a rumble in his chest even though I couldn't hear the growl. He projected, _"You are growing to be quite the tease." __  
__"_Humph, tease, I never start anything I don't intend to finish_." _I said back to him curtly.  
"That may be so but I think you enjoy torturing me a bit first."  
A response to that was a series of mental images, first was he and I on the bike after our engagement party, next a thought of me in the truck pleasing myself and lastly me in the clothes I am wearing with me telling him I didn't have anything on underneath. Which was true. The shirt was self-supporting so no bra and I left off my panties for the pure pleasure of teasing Eric. We pulled into the back parking lot of the club parking next to the door. I got off and he pulled me close to him, he ran his hand up under my shirt finding my hard nipple and I gave a little moan as he ran his fingers over it. Then with his other hand he rubbed his hand on the crotch of my pants. My pants were too tight for him to put his hand in. His fangs ran out again. I looked at him, leaned over to kiss him running my tongue on his fangs, "Hard cock, extended fangs, who's teasing whom?" I breathed the words into his mouth and gave a hard suck and nip on his bottom lip and stepped back from him. I remembered to myself when I used to think how awkward it was for me to play the Sookie the Sex Kitten role but look at me now.  
Eric looked at me and cocked his head just a little, "Yes lover, you definitely have the sex kitten role mastered." I looked up at him and smiled. He got off the bike and we walked in. Pam greeted us at the door she looked at Eric and I couldn't believe she glanced down at his pants seeing his still very visible state of arousal then she cut her eyes away to me quickly with a huge smile, "Do you need some time alone first?"  
Eric actually hissed at her, I just smiled, "No we're fine, what's up?"  
"Eric the young one's Maker called already. He left a number. A human calling himself Jim with Specialty Glass called saying he had already called your cell. He left his number but also said he would call you back again soon."  
Eric took the slips of paper from her and sat at his desk propping his feet up and he adjusted himself. OK, so I was just being plain mean but I shot him another image of me with my mouth wrapped around his fat cock. He shot me a look of pure lust filled with so much desire that my knees actually buckled and I had to grab the chair I was standing behind. Pam just looked from him to me and back, "Uh, Master do you need anything else of me?" She asked Eric.  
"Yes, sit. We both sat. He smiled and shot me one more thought, "Good Kitty." I do deserve that and I learned right then and there that he still was the stronger of our bond. "Pam, Drake will be arriving next week. He will be staying at our house when he is here. He has asked that Sookie and I accompany him to Austin to tend to some personal business. I will give you exact dates later." His cell phone rang. Pam and I got up in unison and we walked out of the room.  
"So, Drake is coming." She had a bit of excitement in her voice.  
"So you do know Drake?"  
"Yes, I have had the pleasure a few times."  
"The pleasure, huh?"  
"Well, yes, you've seen him. He is beautiful. And we have had sex together three times."  
"Well Pam, I am not sure I needed to know that."  
"I don't know why not. I don't mind telling you. He is very well equipped. I think it must run in the Viking blood." She just smiled at me.  
"Uh, Pam, Oh, never mind."  
"Sookie if you want to know I will tell you. I have no secrets. But you may be better asking Eric any questions like that."  
"You're right. So do you think you and Drake will hook up again while he is here?"  
"You know it isn't common for vampires to have sex with each other but I am very excited about the prospect." She gave a couple of quick raises of her eyebrows. We both went our separate ways and got to work. Eric came out to the floor about 20 minutes later. I felt him and turned to see him as a vampire I didn't know walked up to him and they stood and talked. I felt him summoning me to come join him. I walked over. The vampire with him looked me over from head to toe and back again. That caused me to give a bit of an air of attitude. "Smith, I think I understand where your child got his manners."  
"My apologies Sheriff, I was just thinking that my child may be stupid but he has good taste."  
"Smith, I do not accept your apology and I have a strong urge to kill you and your child." Smith looked terrified. "But I won't, you will both be in debt to me and I will call in the debt and you can be assured that it will not be an easy or pleasant experience. You will leave my establishment and neither you or your child will return unless I summon you."  
"I understand Sheriff. We are in your debt for allowing us to continue our existence."  
"Come Lover, let's dance." Eric took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. We did our own version of dirty dancing on the dance floor. We twisted and turned bumped and grinded against each other and it was almost more then I could take. I wanted him in everyway I swear I could actually taste him. We went into a slow dance and every bit of our body was touching each other. "Eric."  
"Yes Lover."  
"I need you to now".  
"You need me to do what? "  
"I need you to fuck me."  
"I'm sorry Lover, I am not sure I understand what you need."  
"Oh, let me explain so there is no confusion, " I cut my eyes up at him staring deep into him, "I want to lick every inch of your big dick and then I want you to take your very talented tongue and lick my cunt. After bringing me to at least one oral orgasm I want you to fuck me with your big dick until I feel like I am going to split in half." I felt his excitement between us. And as tight as his pants are if I were to move from in front of him everyone else would see his mass excitement too. After the song was over I turned my back to him and he closely followed me off the dance floor and out the back door. We got on the bike and headed home. I gave him a repeat of the attentions I gave him on the way to work. We arrived home and we carried out my instructions in the living room, on the pool table, in the hot tub and finally again in our bed. Just as we were settling down to sleep, "I almost forgot, Lover, Jim the glass guy will be here at 1pm tomorrow to start the job. I told him I didn't care what hours he needed to work but he had five days to complete the job if he wanted to keep his business."


	45. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

I met Jim and he really was a very pleasant man. I listened into him and there was no remorse towards us only towards continuing to let his sister's brother stay involved in his business. Well that explained a lot. The next several days went by and there were workmen in and out of the house about 10 hours a day. The windows were done in four days. The opaque glass was over every window including the doors. For the windows in the house each one had a slide in into the wall where the glass panels completely disappeared, then pulled out and sealed into place where not a drop of sunlight came through. The doors were a door on top of a door, to open the opaque glass off of the normal door I just flipped a couple of latches and they swung open. I had a feeling this job cost more then what they had bid us. On the last day of the job before Jim left I handed him an envelope with the check Eric had cut to him in the amount of the bid. "Jim, thank you for the great job. I am sorry you got screwed on this deal. You know you can only take care of people that don't take responsibility for themselves for so long." I knew this from personal experience with Jason. "I included a little something extra in there for you. Take your wife someplace nice or do whatever you need to with it, but don't let Gus take a part of it. I made it out to you not the company." I had given him an extra five percent of the bill. I figured it was the least I could do since it was me that got him into this spot anyway.  
I woke Eric up early. I was sitting on the couch with all the glass down urging him to get up. It was still at least two hours before he would normally be waking up. It took me about 20 minutes to really get him awake he finally came up to be with me. He looked at the windows, he was pleased with the job. "Did you give Jim the check?"  
"Yes, and out of my personal account I gave him a check for an extra 5%. Made out to him to do with what he wanted."  
"That was very generous of you. This is great timing, Drake will be here in three days."  
"I wanted to talk to you about that. Where will Drake sleep? I can give him the master bedroom and bathroom, we will just need to bring more of our clothes downstairs."  
"I think that is a great idea, he should be very comfortable in there."  
"I will have Maria change out the linens when she is here on Sunday. I may go buy a new devout set for the bed."  
"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Lover." Eric's cell rang just moments after sunset. He looked at it, "It's Victor." I sighed heavily. "Northman." He listened intently and I could feel through our bond what he had to tell me was not going to make me happy.  
"What, what crappy news do you have to tell me?"  
"You really aren't going to be happy. The King has decided to have the ball on August 5th. He will have the Ball at Sophie-Anne's entertainment home, the one where she killed her King."  
"Great Eric, that's just fucking great. I guess we won't be going on a honeymoon. At least he is allowing us to be married first."  
"We will go on a honeymoon. We will just have to post pone it for a few days. I assure you we will go on a honeymoon."  
It was great to have a couple of extra hours with Eric I was hoping it would become a habit for him I would feel bad about waking him up every day. He looked at me cocked his head to one side, "So how about a wedding update?"  
"Really you want details?" I was bubbling.  
"Of course, it makes you happy so I want to know."  
"Actually everything is pretty much done. Really the only thing left is picking a band. I thought maybe we would just use the one from our engagement party."  
"Have you heard others?"  
"Yes, but I like none of them any better or worse. They are all what they are, wedding bands."  
"Then I think they will be fine. How are the improvements to the land coming? Has Jason got everything under control with his own construction going at his own house?" He was concerned Jason was going to flake out on me.  
"The electricity was supposed to be finished a couple of days ago. The poles have been set but some emergency had them delay putting in the junctions. The electrician that is going to put in the boxes that hold the outlets and hardwire the lights on the bridge is just waiting on the electric company to put in the junctions. Jason had left me a message when he found out the delay. I do need to call him and follow up."  
"I am glad to hear he is coming through for you on this. It's about time he stepped up and became the older sibling."  
"I really think Justine has been good for him. Speaking of I wonder how their project is going. I need to go see sometime soon."  
"Would you like to go after dark tonight before we go to work.?"  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
"Of course I don't mind." He gave me a genuine smile that I felt all the way through me.  
"Let me call Justine and make sure they don't have plans." They didn't so it was a date.  
Eric stood up and scooped me into his arms carrying me upstairs and put us both in the tub. "We should enjoy our tub while we can, Drake will be here in a few days." He looked at me and pulled me in for a tender kiss.  
"True, at least we still have our private shower in our room."  
"Lover, you call this our home, your room, you have the possessive speech correct but other than your clothes and toiletries you haven't personalized anything. Why?"  
"Honestly," I was feeling a little embarrassed, "I have never decorated before. You already have beautiful furniture here and I have just never decorated so I don't know what to add. The only other time I haven't lived in a family home was the short time I lived in that duplex while my kitchen was rebuilt after the fire."  
"I had never thought of that and that is nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"I do want to put up engagement and wedding pictures and hopefully honeymoon pictures."  
"Lover, we will have a honeymoon I promise." He grabbed one of the clips I kept in a holder on the tub and piled my hair up and clipped it. He lathered up a loofa with a lightly scented body wash, Summer Rain, and began washing me. His touch the hot water and the jets in the tub going full blast, _I was in Heaven_. "I don't know about Heaven, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."  
I turned to look at him, "Eric you have been doing that a lot lately."  
"What?" He was completely confused.  
"Reading my mind."  
"No I am not. We share thoughts we've known that for a while." He was looking at me like I was nuts.  
"We know we can project thoughts. You are commenting on thoughts I am not projecting to you. Maybe with as much of my blood as you have and only mine you are taking on more characteristics then just waking up during the sun and thinking food smells good."  
"Maybe you are projecting without realizing it." Eric wasn't ready to think that he could read my mind at will or by accident.  
"Maybe." I smiled and let him go back to pampering me. "Sweetie I've been meaning to ask you something. If you agree we may not have time before Drake comes but we could make plans."  
He cut me off, "You're rambling, what is it." He had turned me around and put me at the other end of the tub and was exfoliating and massaging my feet. It felt 100 times better than any pedicure I had ever paid for.  
"I thought maybe we could go out on a double date with Melissa and Shane. You know bowling, miniature golf a movie, something fun. Human couples do this quite regularly."  
"I wouldn't mind, I need to talk to the policeman about security for the wedding so we should do it soon."  
Business wasn't what I had in mind but whatever. "Drake will be here in just a few days how about I see if Shane is off on Saturday and then we can end the evening at Fangtasia or out dancing someplace else?" He nodded his head in agreement. "I'll call Melissa on the way to Bon Temps tonight." When Eric was sure he had thoroughly cleaned and exfoliated every part of me he stuck us in the shower. He washed my hair and as he washed his I washed him. I was beginning to worry a little about Eric not being sexual aroused by us bathing and showering together then I realized the sun was still up and he wasn't used to being up in any capacity at this time, so I didn't push. He dried me off and me him and we shared a few very intimate kisses. It was still half an hour before sunset. I went to my closet to get dressed and when I came back out Eric was asleep across the bed. I went and finished getting ready. I had put on a blue jean skirt with the dyed crease marks on it and a fuchsia sleeveless button down top with a whit tank under it and a cute pair of white sandals. I pulled my hair into a ponytail in the middle of the back of my head, twisted it and clipped it up so you could just see a spray of the ends over the top of my head. I put on some mascara and lip-gloss and I was ready. Eric was waking back up and I stood at the edge of the bed watching my beautiful Viking come back to life.  
"Lover, I'm sorry. I did not intend to go back to sleep." He was feeling really badly, I could feel it.  
"Don't be sorry. How many times have fallen asleep on you? Besides, it's not like you have adapted yourself to being up before the sun sets."  
"You look lovely. Did we just spend an hour together naked and we touched every part of each other's body and we did not make love?"  
"That's right. I think the rest of you wasn't ready to wake up either."  
"I'm awake now." He gave a wiggle of his eyebrows and a sexy smile.  
"Nope, I am already dressed and ready. Besides we are expected at my brothers."  
"Have it your way." He smiled at me again. I bit my bottom lip as I watched his bare perfect ass walk across the room and slip into a pair of silver gray silk boxers. He turned around and saw the lustful look on my face, "you still sure about that decision."  
"No." With his vampire speed he was in front of me pulling me into him and kissing me with great passion. "Fuck it my brother can wait." No more did I have the words out of my mouth Eric bent me over the side of the bed and slid my panties down to my knees. He had learned that I didn't like to mess my makeup or hair after I had gotten ready. He slip the tip of his cock into me and I actually quivered with pleasure. "Relax Lover or you are going to have us both coming before we get started." I gave a little squeeze of my muscles around his cock and then relaxed them. But I received a hiss in response to my muscle flex. He pushed the rest of the way in slowly. In and out a few more times at the slow pace to make sure we both had ourselves under control but I knew I wouldn't last long. He picked up the pace and I met every inward thrust he made with a backward push into him. We picked up our pace with each movement we both grew closer to our explosion. I grasped the comforter in my hands and I arched my back and as his balls slapped into my clit I screamed his name and with a deep growl from him we reached our end together. He kissed the back of my neck as he withdrew from me. I went to the bathroom to clean up while he got dressed.  
As we were driving out of town I called Melissa, "Eric was wondering if you two were available to go out on Saturday."  
"Shane has to work but I bet he can switch his schedule. Let me call him now and I will give you a call back soon."  
As we pulled up in the driveway of my brother's house I didn't even recognize it. They were adding on to the back and building up and they added a porch all the way down the front of the house. The inside was a disaster. They were going to move the kitchen to the new part of the house The old kitchen and old dining area were going to be transformed into an open area for dining and entertaining. The old living room and the front two bedroom would be turned into a new open living area with a huge TV and surround sound. The old master bedroom would be turned into a in home gym. Upstairs would have the new Master bedroom and bathroom plus three more bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Off the back of the kitchen would be a room that would house all of Justine's witch paraphernalia. The laundry room would stay in the basement with newly updated everything. "Wow, it's going to look great. How long before it's completed?  
"We have at least three more months of construction." Jason gave a big sigh, "but it's so going to be worth it. You won't even know this was mom and dads house when it's all done."  
"It'll be great Jason. It's going to be beautiful."  
"Hey Eric, you want a True Blood I stopped and got some on my way home. Sis, you want something?"  
"Yes, thanks Jason, that would be nice." Eric gave a simple nod.  
"I'll take a glass of tea. So Justine, how are you liking Bon Temps?"  
"It's a fun little town. I'm thinking about teaching I need something to keep me busy."  
"Teaching?"  
"Oh, yeah, I have my primary school teaching degree. But then again, I thought about maybe Natasha and I could open I a daycare."  
"Is Natasha a teacher too? No she has a business degree."  
"Oh, well then I guess y'all would have everything covered. She could manage the office end and you could be the director."  
"We have been talking about it, but I want to get the construction job here finished first before starting another one."  
Jason walked in with our drinks, "Hey sis, the electrician will be out to the property tomorrow. I didn't get that too hot did I?"  
"No, it's fine, thank you." Eric replied. We stayed and talked a while. When we left Eric asked if I wanted to go out to the bridge. But I wasn't ready to see my dad just yet. I was still feeling pretty raw, no hard feelings, just disappointed. As we were driving into Shreveport Melissa called back and we were on for Saturday night.  
"What will we be doing on this date?"  
"I thought we could go play miniature golf and go bowling and dancing."  
"Miniature golf?"  
"You've never played? Have you ever bowled?"  
"No, I have never played miniature golf. I have bowled in the 1970's."  
"It will be fun." I was really looking forward to the evening.


	46. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Saturday arrived and I was pretty excited about our double date tonight. I know I had several couples we could go out with but male vampire versus male human or shifter, well I just worried about someone being uncomfortable. At least if Eric didn't "chat" Shane would not be offended. Melissa and I had decided we would pack in as much as we could into the night. We would start with miniature golf; she said Shane said he had never played before either. Then we could go bowling and then dancing. We decided not to go to Fangtasia but a popular dance club "The Spider Club"; they play a variety of music so we could show off all our dance skills. I suggested she pack their swimsuits if Eric approved maybe we could come back here for a dip in the pool. She was very excited by the suggestion. We agreed that it was a suggestion. We agreed that it was best if we just met and drove separately. We planned to meet at "Mountain of Golf" at 9:45pm.  
I puttered around the house doing laundry and just making sure everything was tidy even though Maria would be in tomorrow to clean. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had been in the powder room downstairs so I checked it. I was glad I did, apparently the window crew was using it. It was pretty dirty. I cleaned and put out fresh hand towels. Why can't men hit this big hole when they pee? What part of use soap wash your hands don't they understand? The white towel was filthy if they were using soap and washing their hands, how was that possible? I looked around the house thinking about what Eric had said. I pulled out the pictures from our engagement party and a couple of pictures Pam had taken of us at the club. I picked out several deciding to have some in different sizes and I went to the Wolf Camera in the same strip mall as Fangtasia. They took my prints and told me about an hour so I headed to Wal-Mart to buy frames. I was pretty excited about putting up some pictures. I didn't want to over whelm the house with the same pictures so I didn't have to many done. But it was a start. I did buy a collage frame I thought I would be nice to fill in of Eric by him self; if he had any which I knew Pam would. As secret as vampires were in the past, Pam loves to snap pictures now and I'm sure she didn't just acquire that hobby after they came out of the coffin. I could go to my house in Bon Temps and get some of me. I went to Sonic on my way home to grab a bite to eat. I ordered a grilled chicken club, onion rings and a root beer float. This is more calories then I have put in my body in some time. I think I can handle it. I got out of the car to eat sitting at one of the tables on the patio enjoying the heat of the summer. It may not have been bearable if it weren't for the fans and water misters they had going. A high school boy brought out my food. I thought he was going to spill it all over me he was so preoccupied looking at my boobs. We all know teenage boys don't think about much more than sex so I didn't even need to let my guard down to know what he was thinking. Then he pried his eyes off my breasts long enough to spot the car behind me. "Is that your corvette?" he asked still not looking at my face. I acknowledged with a shake of my head, I wasn't sure he would see it. "It's awesome, I don't blame you, and I wouldn't eat in it either. "Dang, hot chick, hot car, some guy is lucky." OK, did he just call me a chick to my face? "Look kid, I'm sure that was your attempt at being complimentary but why don't you just go back to work." I practically hissed at him.  
"Kid?" he was a little offended, this from the guy that just called me a chick, "I'm almost 19 and what you're 22 or 23?" Where do you get I'm a kid?"  
"How about the fact you're trying to pick me up at Sonic where you work? And how about I am 28 and how about the fact that you didn't even notice the plates on the car or the big ass ring on my finger." He glanced at my finger and gave an eyebrow raise then at the vanity plates "BLDSKR" and he went a little pale. "Now how about tonight I bring my fiancé, the one that bought me the ring and the car and compare your scrawny ass to him?"  
"No ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He practically tripped over his own feet running back inside. Hmph, I went from Hot Chick to Ma'am in about two minutes. I was almost finished with my meal and the manager come out to me, "Excuse me, I don't me to bother you but I just overheard Chris telling a couple of other workers what transpired between the two of you. I just wanted to apologize and hope there won't be any trouble."  
"I appreciate that but do you really think anyone would drag a vampire to Sonic after dark to mess with a kid that was just being a typical teenager that's full of himself?"  
"Miss, with all do respect, when you have been serving the public as long as I have nothing surprises you." OK, he had me there. I had to agree after all my years waiting tables, "Look, just let Chris be a little scared. It will do him some good, teach him some humility."  
"You're probably right. Is there anything else I can get you today?"  
"No, thanks, I appreciate it though." I smiled a genuine smile and he walked away and I finished my meal, finally.  
I set out the pictures when I got home admiring how fantastic Eric and I looked together. We were a perfect match; there is no doubt what our children would look like if it were a possibility. I decided to catch just a little bit of sun before it was time to start getting ready. I just took off my blue jean shorts and t-shirt since I was wearing a red bra and panties that covered more than the suit I had on a few days ago. I took about a 15-minute swim then decided I would lie out on a raft on the water today instead of the lounger. I went into the pool house and noticed things weren't exactly the way they should be. Things had been moved around a little to make a hiding place in the far most corner from the door. Some lawn chairs were leaned up against the wall with a picnic blanket thrown over them like a child's fort. This was strange. I couldn't help it I had to look. I had to assume it was going to be a vampire but whom? Then a horrible thought I was sure I was going to find an injured Bill. I prepared myself and I peeked under the blanket. A huge smile came across my face. I hadn't seen Bubba in a very long time. But what was he doing here? I guess I'd find out later. I wonder if Eric knew he was here. _Sweetie can you hear me?_ I grabbed my raft and by the time I hit the water, _Yes Lover_.  
_Sweetie did you know Bubba is here, I found him in the pool house._  
_I was not expecting him but he shows up when he wants. He has slept there many times. Bubba has safe houses all over. He is a wanderer_. I let him go back to sleep and I enjoyed my time floating in the pool. I fell asleep relaxing on the water because the next thing I remember was Bubba calling me from the side of the pool, "Miss Sookie, you OK? You need me to help you get out of the water? Miss Sookie, can you hear me?"  
I looked over at him and smiled, "Hi Bubba, I am fine, I can get out. But thank you."  
"Oh yes ma'am, anything I can ever do to help you, all you have to do is let me know, I am will do whatever you need me to, just like Mr. Eric told me to so long ago."  
I saw Eric standing in the doorway smiling. "Well thank you Bubba," he took my hand and helped me out of the pool  
As he turned he spotted Eric, "Mr. Eric, I hope you don't mind me just popping in. I haven't been to Louisiana in a while and I went by Miss Sookie's house and knocked but no one answered, I wanted to check on her for you since I was back in town, I decided to go ahead and head on to let you know I was in town but it got light a lot sooner then I expected, I just made it here."  
"Bubba you know you are welcome here anytime. Sookie lives here now. She and I are getting married soon."  
"Really, oh, that's just great. Miss Sookie, Mr. Eric has loved you for a long time, he is so much better for you then Mr. Bill or that Tiger."  
"Really," I cut my eyes over to Eric, "how do you know he has loved me for a long time?"  
"Oh, well, Miss Sookie, if he didn't love you he wouldn't have asked me to watch over you all those years ago. Vampires don't just take care of humans and well I am kind of special and they don't let just anyone meet me."  
"Yes you are special. I am so glad I got to meet you and next to Mr. Eric I can't think of anyone else I would rather have looking out for me." I leaned over and gave Bubba a kiss on the cheek.  
He actually blushed. "Aw shucks," his lip did that curl thing only he can do, "thanks Miss Sookie."  
"Bubba, Eric and I have to meet some people tonight but you are welcome to come in and make yourself at home. There is plenty of True Blood in the fridge, we don't have many stray cats around here, but you are welcome to stay here and hang out."  
"Thanks Miss Sookie, I might just do that. But I was thinking about going to Mr. Eric's club and seeing Miss Pam, she sure is sweet."  
Pam sweet, that was not two words you hear in the same sentence, "Bubba, just go in the back door and try and stay out of sight of the tourists in the club, sit back in my booth with Pam."  
"Oh, sure thing, sir. Is Mr. Bill gonna be there? He wasn't at home last night either. I was gonna stay with him."  
"No, Bill is gone to Arkansas right now." Eric didn't go into details. "Bubba, you can stay at his house while he is gone if you like. I know you like to hunt in the woods around his house."  
"You don't think he would mind." The thought of hunting the furry little creatures in the woods really put a smile on Bubba's face.  
"Bubba, I am his Sheriff, I am sure he would not mind."  
"I sure do like to hunt in his and Miss Sookie's woods. I think I will go there tonight after I go see Miss Pam." I told him where to find the hidden key Bill keeps out in the front flowerbed.


	47. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Eric and I went upstairs to get ready for our date. "Lover, what do you have planned for us tonight?"  
"Lots of human stuff," I smiled at him. "We are going to meet up at the miniature golf place, then we are going to go bowling and then dancing at The Spider Club. Then if we feel like it and you are ok with them coming here I thought we would come back and go swimming or get in the hot tub."  
"You do have a full night planned out for us. We can do whatever you feel like. But I own a club and you want me to go dancing somewhere else?"  
"Yes I do. It's not a club that you own, its not a club where we are expected to be businesslike if we are in there, it's a place where we can just go and enjoy ourselves and I will just hope that any other vampires in there will not want to discuss business."  
"OK Lover, I understand. Now what does one wear to play mini golf?"  
I cracked up, "miniature golf. I think we should dress for the club since that is where we will end up. Just be comfortable."  
"I am always comfortable." That was true, the only time I have seen him uncollected was when he lost his memory. I looked at the clock to make sure we had enough time to shower together. Luckily we did. We partook in our normal shower activities, sex, he fed from me, I fed from him, and we washed each other up and got out and dried each other off. We each stood in front of our own mirror and dried our hair and brushed our teeth. Eric then went to get dressed while I fixed my hair and put on my makeup. I pulled part of my hair back so the length was still down my back and as usual I added a few curls on the ends. I put on full makeup since we would be going out all-night and ending up dancing. I walked out still nude and Eric was sitting on the bed checking his messages. He smiled, ran his fangs out and ran his tongue across them. He looked great as usual, he was wearing black slacks and a midnight blue shirt with just a hint of a shimmer and black shoes. Now for me, put on a pair of my favorite skintight dark blue jeans and my top was dark brown form fitting with a light pink band around the top and around the bottom, the straps were round clear baubles. I slipped my feet into a pair of brown strappy sandals with just a little heel. I stepped out of my closet and got a very approving smile from Eric. He walked across to me and rubbed his hands over my butt and pulled me into him for a luscious kiss. We headed downstairs and out to the garage and Eric stopped, "do we need to take the Escalade? Will our co-daters be riding with us at all tonight?"  
I chuckled, "no, our co-daters will be driving themselves all night. We can drive whatever you like." Of course he chose the Corvette. I gave him general directions to the golf place and we were there in no time. Melissa and Shane were already there sitting in his black Dodge Ram quad cab. Melissa jumped out as soon as we got stopped, she looked really cute she was wearing a black top that was low cut with flowing sleeves and fitted under her breasts with a flowing bottom. She too was wearing tight jeans and open toed shoes. Shane was in typical vampire clothing, black slacks, black button down shirt and black Roper style boots. Melissa hugged me just as soon as we got close enough. "You look great Sookie." "Thanks, so do you." The guys nodded to each other. We headed in and the guys followed. Shane grabbed the door and held it open for all of us. We passed the arcade and went outside to the counter outside and Eric paid for us all to play a round. "Ok guys," I started, "this isn't rocket science, you have five chances to knock the ball into the whole each hole is a little different. Each whole has an optimum number of times it should take you like the first one it says Par 2. We will keep score and whoever takes the least number of strokes through the 18 holes is the winner." Melissa went fist and she got it in three, then Shane he got it in two, my turn, I suck, it took me four times and then my big Viking in typical Eric fashion first hole one shot. I have to admit I got a little smirk on my face when I looked at him bending down with the putter that really was actually just a little too short but the longest one they had. We moved on and in for the next several holes it was taking Melissa and I three or four shots and Eric one and once it took him two. I was just enjoying watching him bend and his cut ass sticking out as he bent to putt. Shane was pretty consistent with two shots but on the last he got a hole in one and Melissa cut him a look. I whispered to her "what was that about?"  
"It was just a warning that had better been skill and not his special skill."  
"Oh, can I ask?"  
"Telekinesis, not huge things but small things. He can't move cars or building or big things like that, just smaller stuff, he moved me once from one end of the couch to the other."  
"Oh, wow. That's pretty cool."  
"I won't ask you about Eric, I don't think I need to know unless he wants me to."  
"Thanks for not putting me in that spot."  
We played on and Eric scored a 22 on the course, Shane a 38, Melissa a 51 and me a 67. I sucked at this, but I had fun! We didn't visit the arcade on the way out either, but there were some people coming out that had a look of fright on their faces as they spotted Eric and Shane. Eric never missing an opportunity to scare the hell out of the idiots who gawk at him extended his fangs and grabbed me from behind and people shrieked and I just turned and gave him a sweet little kiss and we walked out leaving people wondering what had just happened.  
We strolled out to the cars both Melissa and I holding the hands of our vampires. We got in our own vehicles and headed to the bowling alley. "You are so bad, you take too much pleasure in scaring people."  
He smiled back, "Somehow I seem to think you enjoy it just as much."  
"Hey, do you know what Shane's vampire talent is?" Yep, I just changed the subject.  
"I do not. I haven't asked. Will it be beneficial to me?"  
"Spoken like a true politician. But it's telekinesis. Melissa says it's mostly small stuff, he did move her from one end of the couch to the other one time, but that was hard for him."  
"Hum, I don't think I have ever met a vampire with this talent. Was it a talent before he was turned?"  
"I don't know, Melissa didn't say, I would have never thought to ask. I just assumed it was like you being able to fly… you couldn't fly when you were human."  
"Are you sure?" He gave me a matter of fact look.  
"You know, I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb, give me a break." We pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley.  
When we got in Eric walked straight to the Pro Shop and we all just followed. "We need shoes." Eric demanded of the clerk.  
"Eric, we can get rentals."  
"I am not wearing anyone else's shoes."  
I couldn't help myself I projected _you have sucked hundreds ok probably thousands of people' s blood but you won't wear rented shoes_ I added a projected chuckle.  
_Sookie, Lover, I am the Sheriff of Area Five, I will not wear shared shoes.  
Oh, well excuse me, aren't we snooty._ He looked over at me and I squelched up my nose and blew him a kiss. "I wear a size eight," I told the clerk. Then I wondered if they would have shoes large enough for Eric, he wore a size 14. Surprise, they did. The clerk was actually very calm, she obviously knew Eric and Shane were vampire, maybe they had vampires that like to bowl in regularly. I let down my guard as he got our shoes. _I bet they don't recognize me, I have had so many wet dreams about that big blonde vampire, since he started toting that arm candy around she has even appeared in some of my dreams. Hey that other vamp is pretty fine, I wouldn't kick him out of my bed. How the hell do these chicks get a vampire of their own? They aren't any prettier then me… ok the dark haired one isn't that blonde is definitely out of my league._OK, so she knew us, well knew of us she has been to the club obviously quite a bit. I couldn't resist as she handed me my shoes, "haven't I seen you in our club, Fangtasia?"  
"Uh, yes. Yes you have." She actually looked a little embarrassed. Eric just looked at her and rolled his eyes, yes he could be very rude at times but that is what made Eric Eric.  
"McIntire what size shoes?"  
"Sheriff we can get rentals."  
"No, my treat, I can't bare the thought of any of us putting our feet in those shoes."  
"Thank you, I wear an 11 and Mel wears an eight like Sookie."  
"She and I need socks too." I instructed the girl.  
She rang us up and gave us an incredible discount, $150 for four pair of quality bowling shoes, that had to at least be buy one pair get one free. The socks were free even at the counter. Eric handed her his credit card, "Next time you are in the club find Sookie," he nodded over at me, and "she will make sure your night is taken care of on us." Eric being nice, you never knew what to expect from him. He made the girl very happy, I retrieved one of my business cards and told her to hand it to whomever was at the door the next time she came in and they would come and get me.  
We went to the counter to rent a lane; Shane insisted that he pay for it. I know he wanted Eric to know that he wasn't out with us for us to pay for everything. Eric started to refuse and I gave him a little mind nudge and he nodded his head to Shane in acceptance. We went to our lane and no one paid any attention to us or our beautiful vampires. Shane sat down and said, "So who wants to go first?"  
"Melissa will," I volunteered her.  
He put in Melissa and then me and then Eric and himself. Eric looked at the balls that were there and walked off to the ballroom. He came back with two of the heaviest balls they had. They were each 22 pounds. I chose one of the 12 pound balls already on our lane. This was big for me, I usually chose 8 pounds but with all of Eric's blood I knew I could handle the larger ball. Melissa however did pick a 9-pound ball. She bowled and knocked down 6 pins and then on her second time she picked up one more. My turn, I was just hoping not to get a gutter ball. I did pretty well; I got 9 pins but didn't pick up the spare. Now it was Eric's turn. He had said he bowled before and he definitely had the bowler's stance I couldn't help but watch anything but his ass as he did his thing. He could feel my stare, he shifted a little, I felt him try and calm himself and me. The he threw the ball, way too hard, three of the pins shattered as the ball hit them and there was a loud crash in the area where the ball goes that you can't see. At least half of the bowling alley stopped to look at us and an attendant rushed over. "Dude, you vamps almost always do that. You guys really gotta learn to control your strength."  
"Did you just call me Dude?" Eric hissed at the attendant.  
"Look, no harm intended, but seriously, Dude, chill out and I will get you back up and running in two minutes." The guy was not affected by Eric at all; this wouldn't do, not with him having Shane looking on. I felt Eric's entire body change, the hair on the back of my neck actually stood up, "Boy," the guy looked at him and saw what he was really dealing with and started backing towards the lane, "do you know what I could do to you?"  
"Sir, I am so sorry, it's just been a busy night, and I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me for being rude." The guy was literally shaking in his shoes. He rushed down the lane and he did have us set back up in two minutes. He brought the ball back out that Eric used, "Sir, this one cracked in half I will run and get you another." He actually took off running. Eric looked over at Shane for the first time. Shane had a huge fanged smile and nodded his head in admiration. Eric picked up the other ball he had brought for Shane and rolled it. It was a strike. The other bowlers were going back to their own games the show was over. Shane's turn, strike. The attendant returned and set the ball in the ball return, "Anything else I can get you sir?"  
"Ladies, would you like anything?" Eric asked.  
"I would like a Smirnoff Ice." I told the guy. "Me too" Melissa piped in.  
"I can get you a waitress." Eric just looked at him. "Right, I will go get those I'll be right back." He was back before Melissa even finished her turn. "These are on me, enjoy." He disappeared as quickly as he could when Eric dismissed him. On Eric's next turn I was staring at his ass again, I projected a picture to him, he was laying on our bed naked, his perfect ass to the air, I too was nude, I was licking and kissing his butt cheeks, then I went to bite, but I added a little something, I flashed him fangs as I bit into him. This actually caused Eric to stumble. He quickly composed himself and turned and looked at me. He had a look in his eyes that I wasn't sure I had ever seen before. If I weren't sitting my knees probably would have buckled, I swear I could feel him drawing on the last place he bit me. He was turned just so I could see his face and he flashed his fangs and ran his tongue over them. I almost came on the spot. We finished our game and Eric and Shane rolled strike after strike and Shane had one spare that he picked up of one pin, which left Eric to win. I was pretty sure it was intentional on Shane's part, but it was well covered. Melissa and I went to the ladies room after our game was over. I thought we might play another game, but really I couldn't wait to get into Eric's arms on the dance floor. When we were washing our hands Melissa made the comment to me, "You and Eric have a huge amount of chemistry. It's like an aura that shoots back and forth between you. Can I ask you a personal question?"  
"You can ask, but you must understand I might not answer. Eric and I keep our lives pretty private."  
"I understand, I just wondered if you and Eric were bonded."  
This was no big secret I didn't mind telling her, "Yes, we have been for a while now."  
"I love Shane and we have talked about it. But I am a little afraid. I don't mind him feeding from me but I have never had his blood. It kind of freaks me out thinking about it."  
"You shouldn't do it unless you are sure you want to. Don't even drink that first time unless you are sure you want to go down that road. Two of our three exchanges of blood that bonded Eric and I were him saving my life. Eric and I have a very complicated history the only thing I would change is it took the two of us so long to realize we were meant for each other."  
"Thanks Sookie, I really appreciate the you talking to me. I really don't have anyone else I can talk to about this stuff. I know that there is some stuff you won't or can't talk about because of Eric being Sheriff, but Shane was actually the first vampire I ever really met and I didn't even know it at first, it was his cop uniform that caught my attention. With a name like Shane McIntire I just assumed he was fair skinned because of his Irish heritage."  
"I understand. I was lucky that the first vampire I was involved with if nothing else was very willing to school me on the ways of the vampires. I have learned a lot by trial and error over the last several years too."  
"Wait, you were involved with another vampire?"  
"Yes, Bill Compton, he was at our engagement party, the dark haired brooding one that helped with the FOS situation."  
"Oh, well he is handsome, but you and Eric just seem to be a better fit. Eric allows you to still see and talk to Bill?"  
"OK, something you will learn about me, I may be Eric's as a human belongs to a vampire and through our blood bond, but I am my own person and I do what I want and talk with whom I choose. If he were to try and control me we would not be able to have a relationship. Eric is very supportive of my independence and understands who I am as a person."  
"Wow, I would have never guessed that about him. He is so strong and has such a commanding presence."  
"We better get back out to the guys." I smiled and we went out and they guys were actually talking. But of course they stopped as soon as we walked out. I walked up to Eric and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head back and he leaned down and kissed me. His hands slipped down to my ass and he pulled me into him and our kiss became a little heated. When we finished our friends were staring at us, Melissa had a huge smile on her face and Shane was looking at us with his eyebrows slightly raised, I wasn't sure what to make of his expression. Then as he turned to Melissa I caught a glimpse of fangs as he asked if she was ready to go dancing.  
We got in the vehicles to head to our next destination. I was pretty excited about going to this dance club. We got there about midnight and there was still a long line to get in. Eric walked to the front of the line with his arm wrapped around my waist and Shane and Melissa were right behind us in the same position. Eric looked at the bouncer and he stared back for just a moment, Eric put on the glamour, "May we enter now?" The bouncer didn't say anything, he just opened the rope and we entered. "Nice job sweetie."  
"I got this one," Shane said. He walked up to a table of barely legal kids that were sitting in a prime spot by the dance floor and he sent out his glamour vibe and said, "Thank you for holding our table." The kids got up and walked off.  
"You guys sure come in handy," Melissa giggled.  
We hadn't even gotten seated and a waitress zipped up beside us and slipped a reserved sign on our table. "What can I get for y'all tonight?"  
"Do you have blended blood?" Shane asked.  
"We do, she rattled off what they had," blended blood is a combination of synthetic and donor blood and it did not have a long shelf life like all synthetic blood did. Eric said for him it wasn't worth the price he had to pay for it for the amount he had to throw out so he didn't carry it.  
Shane picked one, I hadn't heard of. No surprise. Eric waved her off, he had fed from me earlier and I knew he would feed from me again before the night was over. Melissa looked at me so I would order first. I ordered a champagne cocktail and she looked at me, "They are wonderful, and you should try one if you have never had one." So she ordered the same.  
The next song that came on and we got up to dance, Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. We were able to get close to each other but we were able to do a few fancy moves too. Just brushing up against Eric and him touching me I was getting so horny I was ready to drag him into the bathroom and screw his brains out. "Careful Lover, you may get what you want." There he was again, reading my mind, I know I wasn't projecting to him. "I want you so badly I could take you right here in front of all these people."  
"Well then they would sure get their money's worth for the cover charge." I couldn't help but grind into him a little and offered my neck to him. I knew he wouldn't bite, but I sure wanted to fill him in me in every way. We danced to almost every song that played. There was fast music, slow music, and country both slow and fast. I had no idea that Eric danced to country and he twisted me and turned me and we were moving so fast I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep up. We had a great time. Shane and Melissa were really hot on the dance floor too. We sat out a couple of songs and just before they gave last call I projected to Eric to invite them back to the house for a swim. "McIntire, you and your woman are welcome to come back to our home and enjoy some time in our pool and hot tub with us."  
Shane looked completely shocked, "We would be honored." Ok that was a little more of a formal answer then I thought necessary, but Shane looked like he just got asked to the prom. "We will need to go home and get our suites." He added.  
"No, I asked Melissa to bring them in case we were up to chilling out after dancing." He looked at Melissa with a bit of a sharp look. He was a little miffed that she knew this might happen and she didn't tell him. I had a feeling she was going to get an earful when they got in the truck. Eric and I took the last dance. We ended the night with a little dirty dancing to a salsa song. Our hands were rubbing all over each other and I was rubbing myself up and down his long legs. Ok, now I couldn't wait to get out to the car. I needed to have a bit of a release of some sort on the way home so I wouldn't fuck him in front of our company. We got out to the car and he told Shane to follow us and that he would need to stick close going through the security gate into our gated neighborhood so that it wouldn't start to shut when we got through. We climbed into the car and we were no more on the road and I was leaning over kissing his neck rubbing my hands all over his body. I undid his pants and slid his hard cock out of his pants. Thankful for the dark tinted windows in his car I put my head in his lap and went to work on him. The drive home was about 25 minutes and I was hoping we could get off before we got home. He started speeding up, I popped into his head, slow down don't drive so fast. He slowed down. I sat up and he looked disappointed, I slid my shoes off and slid my jeans off and I straddled him. It was a little awkward but I managed to slide his cock into me and slowly slid myself down onto him and buried my face into his neck. It didn't take me anytime before I was pounding up and down on him feverishly and kissing and licking every bit of his neck and ears. "Mmm Lover don't stop, we can make it before we get home." I was breathing heavy and he took his gear shifting hand and slid one of his fingers rubbing the sensitive area between my two holes. My breathing was increasing and I was panting hard, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head over to one side pulled his shirt out of the way and clamped my mouth down into the area that connected his neck to shoulder and I bit hard and sucked. He groaned and exploded into me and I reached my climax. I licked at his wound and then eased myself off of him. I used my panties to clean myself up tucked them in my purse and slid my jeans on as we pulled through the gates of our neighborhood. I looked out the back glass and there was Shane's truck just as Eric told him. We got to the house and Eric pulled into the garage but left the garage door open and Shane parked in the driveway. They got out of the truck and walked up through the garage, Melissa had a bag on her shoulder. We walked to the door, "You guys come on in." I smiled. Shane looked at me and turned his head and gave a quick sniff of the air and then gave me a quick smile at me when Eric turned to open the door. I don't think he meant to be offensive, he smelled the sex on me and it was just a vampire reaction.  
We went in and went to the living room. I turned on the music so it piped through the house and outside. "Your home is beautiful Sookie. I love the pictures of you and Eric." Eric stopped and looked around, he hadn't noticed them earlier when we he got up and found Bubba helping me out of the pool.  
"Is this the opaque glass like at the hotels?" Shane asked.  
"Yes, we just recently had it installed. Sookie got us a great deal on it." Eric smiled at me.  
"Whenever we get a house instead of an apartment I would like to have this installed."  
Melissa looked at Shane, obviously he hadn't talked about them getting a house before, and she actually teared up. "So, Melissa, let me show you where you can change." I took her by the hand. "So I take it that he hasn't ever talked to you about getting a house?"  
"No, he hasn't. I am sorry I got all emotional. I don't know what to think. This is the thing that makes me so furious with him, he forgets that I have emotions and the he needs to talk to me about some things. Not just spring them on me." I walked her into the upstairs hall bathroom. Shane came walking up the stairs with Eric.  
"You want to change in here with her or there is a room there and there," I pointed to the guest room and the gym/computer room. I was a little snappy with him.  
"Sookie, I am sorry, have I done something to offend you?"  
"No, Shane, and it isn't me you should be apologizing to. You don't just pop off things about your future with the woman that loves you without discussing them with her first. Didn't you notice she got upset before I ushered her out of the room. You spout off to us in front of her talking about your future and getting a house with her and she didn't have any idea you had those intentions. I don't know how old you are, but there is never any excuse for not taking into consideration the feelings of the person you are with."  
He looked at me a little dumb founded then he looked at Eric. Eric smiled, "I told you her tenacity was one of the things I loved most about her." I smiled back at him. He told Shane he loved me and went on to tell him why. I teared up. He looked at me, "Don't do it. Let's all put this conversation behind us and put on our swim suites and relax." Shane and Melissa went into the bathroom and Eric and I walked into the master bedroom.  
"You talked about loving me and the reasons why?" I smiled and yes I had a tear in my eye.  
"Yes, I am not ashamed of how I feel. I want everyone to know I love you. But McIntire asked me a couple of questions about being involved with a human. He wants to take their relationship to the next step but he isn't sure what that is. He was asking for advice."  
"Melissa was asking me questions too. He talked to her about becoming bonded she isn't sure she wants to."  
"They need to figure this out on their own. You need to stay out of it."  
"I will. But she hasn't been involved with any other vampire other then Shane and she is very green in the vampire world and I am her friend and if she has questions I want to help her our it I can."  
"Just be careful, Lover." Eric took his clothes off and I just stared at him biting my bottom lip. I took my clothes off and he stared at me with hunger in his eyes.  
"We can't be rude, we need to be downstairs for our guests when they are done changing."  
"Come here Sookie." My knees almost buckled and I walked up to him. His fangs ran out and he picked me up and put me on the bed and I automatically spread my legs.  
"Our guests"  
"Shhh I can hear them, listen with your gift and you will hear them too. They are going to be a few minutes themselves. They are making up."  
He put his head between my legs and I put my hands in his hair and leaned back on the bed and he began lapping and nibbling at my clit. He slid two fingers into me and I gasped. I began rocking in rhythm of his tongue and fingers. He kissed down my thigh and sank his teeth in. His fingers began working more quickly and he sucked harder I arched my back, pulled his hair and came. He lapped the puncture wound on my leg and it began to heal. He removed his fingers from me and I grabbed his hand put his fingers in my mouth and cleaned them off. He growled deep in his chest and I could feel the excitement running through him from my display. I had never done that before and he was turned on all over again.  
"Are you ready to get dressed and go downstairs?" I asked and smiled at him as I lapped his fingers and sucked one last time.  
"Hell no. I am read to fuck you until dawn."  
"No, we have guests, I think they are getting dressed now. So we should too." He stood and I couldn't help but stare and his engorged dick. "Mmm, how about you fuck me after dawn all day long?"  
"I don't think I can do that. But I can be before I sleep and I am going to have you."  
Eric slipped on his trunks, not the Speedo type, that really wouldn't have been a good idea, but the trunk type. He went downstairs and that is all he was wearing. I put on my black bikini, pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran downstairs. Shane and Melissa came down just a couple of seconds after us. "McIntire, you want a bottle? Melissa, can I get you anything?" Eric was playing hosts, how cute. They both declined. We went outside and climbed into the hot tub. We sat and talked for about an hour. It was about 4 a.m. when our guests left. I was sure I would hear from Melissa if not tomorrow then Monday.  
Eric and I walked them to the door. The door shut and locked and then I was in Eric's arms. He picked me up threw me over his shoulder and carried me down to our room. While we were on our way I managed to pull my bikini top off and dropped it somewhere along the way. I pulled my ponytail out; I knew it would be much less painful if I did it. I reached down and slid my hands inside his trunks and started massaging his ass. He tossed me on the bed and slid my bottoms off. He stepped out of his trunks and stood and looked at me laying on the bed waiting for him. He crawled on the bed next to me looked down at me he grabbed my hands and held them over my head at the wrists. He took his knee and spread my legs looking intently into my eyes he thrust into me. I let out an Ahhh with a heavy breath and sucked air back through my teeth. He wasn't turning loose of my wrists nor was he breaking his gaze into my eyes. He was thrusting into me with incredible force with each thrust. I felt like he was going to split me in half, but he wasn't hurting me, it was excruciating pleasure. There was no kissing there was no touching there was only fucking. I didn't dare shut my eyes as much as I felt like I wanted to. I held his stare and the lust radiating between us filled the room. He scooped me up and turned me over so I was on my knees and he put my hands against the wall above the headboard still holding my wrists. I closed my knees and he entered me from behind. With my legs closed he had to push hard to get inside me. He moaned as he got all the way in. "Eric, fuck me, fuck me hard. I'm ready for you to make me come." He began pounding against me. "Oh yes, mmm, ahhh, oh my god, yes, ahhh, now, now Eric bite me." He sank his teeth into my shoulder and we exploded into each other. We collapsed onto the bed slid under the cover and fell asleep as the sun was coming up.


	48. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

It was late when I woke up. I missed Maria she had already been to the house and did her thing. Dang, oh well, I have changed the sheets plenty of times. I also wanted to go and buy a new cover for the bed. Something a little more suiting a king, although I had no idea what that might be but I guess I would know when I saw it. This meant I needed to go shopping, I usually call someone to go with me, who? It was Sunday, I bet Amelia was working. I hadn't spoken to Natasha or seen her in weeks; she was spending all her time in Hot Shots. She and Calvin had really hit it off. I hope she understands what she is getting herself into. Amelia said she spent the three days of the full moon last month at home so she wasn't quite ready to hang out in Hot Shots when everyone changed. I can't say I blamed her. It was Sunday, in Hot Shots there were sure to be bar-b-ques and other stuff going on. Jason and Justine may even be out there. I hadn't spoken to Tara since the last time I was in her shop. I should be ashamed of myself, but the phone line runs both ways. I shouldn't be that way, she and I are both busy with our own lives. Then Claudine, I wonder how she and Alcide are doing. She would be the best to help me pick out new bedding for a King anyway, if she wasn't busy. I gave her a call, she answered perky as always, "Hey Cuz, what's up?"  
"I need to go shopping, we are having a house guest and I want to buy new bedding for the room he will be staying in."  
"A house guest, vampires do that?"  
"Not often, but yes, King Valk and Eric go way back. WAY BACK."  
"King?"  
"Yep, of Florida."  
"Oh, that's the one you went out to see not to long ago."  
"Right. So you wanna go help me pick something out?"  
"Yeah, sure. I can fill you in on Alcide and me. But we better meet since it's already 1:30 so we have plenty of time to shop around since stores close early on Sunday's."  
"Great, can you meet me at the Shreveport Mall in 30 minutes?"  
"I can meet you there in 30 seconds." We both laughed.  
"Show off." We hung up. I threw my hair into a ponytail, washed up, put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a pink tank top and slid my feet into my favorite flip flops, pink and brown Kangaroo brand. I didn't eat, I really wasn't hungry, I figured Claudine and I would eat later. I got to the mall and realized we hadn't picked a place to meet. I called her, "are you here?"  
"Yep, I am parked outside of Dillard's, I thought that would be a good place to start."  
"Ok, I'll be there in just a minute." I parked my Corvette next to her Cadillac and we got out hugged each other and started in. "So a King, huh? What's that all about?" She asked before we even got inside the mall.  
"Eric and Drake go way back, Look, you can't tell this to ANYONE. Promise."  
"Promise." She crossed her heart.  
I knew I could trust her; I just needed her to know she couldn't talk about this. "Eric and Drake knew each other when they were human."  
She stopped walking in the middle of the parking lot, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes, I am, but very few know this, including other vampires, I'm serious Claudine, you can't tell anyone."  
"Ok, I won't, really, I won't, I promise. It's weird enough having two vampires that are over 1000 years old then to find out they knew each other before they were turned. That is just against odds."  
"Well, I can shock you again… they have the same Maker. They used to sail on the same Viking ship, they battled together, they are like brothers in many ways"  
"I can see why they keep this a secret. Do you know why Eric has never battled or became a King? You would think as old as he is that he would want to have that additional power."  
"He hasn't in the past because being Sheriff he is able to maintain more privacy and can do as he wishes without being scrutinized plus being King it seems like there is always someone out to get you."  
"That makes sense. So, what is the King of Florida doing in Louisiana?"  
"He isn't really in this area to be in Louisiana, he has to go meet with the Sheriff of part of Texas and since Eric has met that Sheriff he asked Eric to go with him." We were walking through Dillard's and getting on the escalator to go up to the bedding department. With it being summer I thought it might be hard to find something dark but there seemed to be plenty. I hoped we found something here so we wouldn't have to look at a bunch of stores, I was actually starting to feel pretty hungry.  
"Hey take a look at this." She showed me a black satin comforter with an inlay of dark red. I thought that looked pretty lush and was better then the light blue cotton comforter on the bed. I picked out dark red curtains with a black sheer panels, even with the opaque glass I wanted to cover the windows to make him feel more comfortable. I added several shapes of throw pillows and a dark red dust ruffle. I bought a variety of matching towels and rugs for the bathroom that matched the new bedroom colors. I was glad I had Claudine here to help me carry all of this. She gave a little eyebrow raise to everything I was buying and when the total rang up at $1400 and I didn't flinch she raised the other eyebrow. I gave the clerk my Visa from the Switzerland bank trying not to acknowledge Claudine's expression. I slid my card back in my wallet, "Ready to get some food?" I smiled at her. We didn't go out into the mall. We carried the stuff out and stuffed it all into the small trunk of the Corvette. We decided to just go to my favorite little deli. I ordered my favorite sandwich, California Club with fruit on the side. Claudine ordered a baked potato covered with chopped bar-b-que and shredded cheese. We sat down, "Ok, now you have to tell me about you and Alcide."  
"He told me he talked to you," she started off, " he said you told him it was OK to be himself with me. He took me out to a really nice dinner and then we went dancing and then he took me back to his place for a nightcap. He told me that he wanted to tell me something. He said I know that since you are Sookie's cousin you have to know that there is more in the world then just regular humans. I just stared at him and gave a little nod of my head. He went on to say, I understand if you never want to see me again, but I have strong feelings for you and I really want to take our relationship to the next level, but I want to be honest with you first, Claudine, I am not a normal human. I am what we call two natured. Girl, I have to tell you he was the one that looked confused when I didn't react. He asked, Claudine do you know what that means? I told him yes, that meant he could change into an animal. He was almost offended, I am a werewolf, and my form is a wolf. I took his hands in mine looked him dead in the eyes and said, Alcide, I have known from the moment we met in the grocery store that you were some sort of shifter. Now it's my turn to be honest. He got a little nervous looking. I pulled my hair back to reveal my ears as he stared at the points and reached up and touched them, I said, you know what those mean? He looked me back dead in the eyes, you are a real fairy? You got it, I told him. Girl, next thing I knew our lips were locked and we had the most awesome sex I can ever remember having. But I will leave those details out. Let's just say, I understand what you see in non-humans. I don't know if I could ever be satisfied being with a human again."  
"Have you told grandfather that you are dating a shifter yet?"  
She sighed heavy, "no I haven't. But now that we are getting more serious I really need to. He has always told us to indulge ourselves in whatever makes us happy, but I think Alcide and I could be working on a real relationship and I don't know how grandfather will take that. Even though Alcide is shifter he still has human mortality. This is why we never commit ourselves to humans, they are only flings."  
"I do understand. Now you have some idea of why I will let Eric turn me."  
"Oh Sookie, honey, I never thought about it before. I never thought about being on the opposite end. It does make perfect sense." We finished our meal, it would probably be my only meal of the day. The more of Eric's blood I had the less I ate. I didn't even have my ice cream cravings on a regular basis anymore. We said our goodbye's and I headed home to get the master bedroom ready for Drake. I got the bed made, curtains hung and the new towels into the bathroom. I looked at our big tub and knew we wouldn't be spending much time in it while Drake was here. Of course I didn't know how long Drake would be staying. Drake would be in tonight and tomorrow night we would be in Austin. I was just hoping that this trip to Texas wouldn't put me in danger. I hadn't been close to being killed in a long time. I'd like to keep it that way. I walked to my closet and pulled out more clothes then I could possibly need and carried them down to the closest in the day chamber, the closet down there was so much smaller, I changed my mind, I carried them back up stairs and put them in the closet in the guest bedroom. It was completely empty. I put most of my clothes in there and then carried a large part of Eric's clothes downstairs to his closet in his day chamber. With the exception of my formal wear my closet was empty for Drake's things. I wondered to myself if I should contact Natasha and Justine to let them know the King was going to be in town. I think I will call Natasha, see how she is doing and decide from there. "Hey Natasha, I haven't talked to you I a while girl, how are you?"  
"Sookie, I'm so glad you called. Sorry I haven't called you lately. I have been so busy helping Justine during the day and spending all my time with Calvin when he isn't at work."  
"I understand, my schedule isn't normal, I'm not always the easiest person to reach."  
"So you are pretty much living Eric's schedule now?"  
"Close, but I still get plenty of sunlight. I started to call you earlier and see if you wanted to go to the mall I decided to buy new bedding and window dressing and towels for the master bedroom and bath. We have a guest coming."  
"Yeah, I heard. Drake called me a couple of days ago to let me know he was going to be in town. Calvin and I are going to come to Fangtasia tonight. I guess it's for me as much as it is for him to know that it's over between us. It's not like Drake has a shortage of women willing to take my place in his bed."  
"It will be good to see both of you and Calvin. Did he not want to see Justine?"  
"No, remember I told you for him to have me he had to take her too and she and Ethan really were more partial to each other and a better match. Besides she's married now and he sees that as final. I think since she and I are no longer together that he wants one more shot at seeing if I want to move back to Florida. That's why I'm bringing Calvin, I don't want to have a weak moment with Drake. I know he doesn't want me back because he loves me, I'm not sure he is capable of that emotion. You don't know how lucky you are to have Eric's love and to just not be his possession. Drake wants me back because he could trust me and I wasn't with him for what material things I could get out of him, whatever I want I can attain myself. I was just part of a routine and that has been disturbed."  
"Well, what ever the reason I will be glad to see you. Let the person at the door know to let me know when you get to the club. And yes, I know how lucky I am with Eric."  
"Hey Sook, I don't mean to cut you short but I am gonna let you go we are about to eat dinner."  
"OK, I'll see you later tonight."  
"Yep, we should be there around 11pm. It's late for Calvin since he has to work so we are gonna get a nap in first. See you later." We said our final goodbyes and hung up. I walked through the room and bathroom one last time to make sure everything was ready for Drake. Then I slipped into a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra and went to workout. As I worked out and looked at our little computer area I wished I had more knowledge on the computer. Maybe I should take a few classes at the community college and learn some basics. I will check into that. I was working out hard, my brain tended to work as hard as my body did when I worked out. I thought about Jason and hoped he and Justine would do well. I thought about my dad and how I really needed to go back out to the bridge and talk to him. I didn't fault him for his decision and I really needed to let him know that. I thought about the wedding and wondered when and where we would get to go on our honeymoon. And then I started getting angry and the angrier I got, the harder I worked out. I was angry because the damn vampire politics was coming in the way of my happily ever after. I pulled so hard on the Bow flex machine I was working out on I snapped one of the rods. "Oh shit," I said out loud to myself.  
"Oh shit is right." I nearly jumped out of my skin, I whirled around to see Eric standing there in his black silk boxers, "are you ok, Lover?"  
"I'm fine. I just let myself get a little angry and I guess I don't know my own strength right now. I'm sorry I broke it."  
"You know I don't care about that. You awakened me with this stream of thoughts I couldn't keep up with and feelings that were all over the place. But I got the last one loud and clear… anger."  
"I didn't mean to wake you. You know when I wake you I like to do it in a much more pleasing way." I shot him a sexy smile. "Believe me, I much prefer that too. But Sookie, you just broke a machine that is made to withstand the strongest of human men. Tell me Lover, what has you so angry?"  
"I'm a little embarrassed to, it's pretty selfish of me."  
"Hum, then let me guess. The summit the King has called after our wedding. Your are upset that our honeymoon is delayed." "You are getting to know me pretty darn good, Mr. Northman. I'm sorry I really don't mean to be a baby about it and I know there is nothing you can do about it. I am just ticked off for the sake of being ticked off."  
"I am not sure I understand that, I am sorry that this is interfering with our plans, but I will make it up to you. I promise." I was still sitting on the bench to the machine and he seemed to float across the room and leaned over and kissed me. I was dripping sweat. He knelt in front of me, he licked the sweat off of my neck and my chest I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him into my breast. He sank his fangs in just above the top of my sports bra and drew in deep. I pulled him into me harder. He moved his hands up and with one motion withdrew his fangs and pulled my bra off. While my hands were raised he grabbed them and put them back on the handgrips of the exercise machine. "Don't let go." He instructed. He proceeded to lick and kiss all over my exposed skin. Obeying him and not letting go all I could do was lean my head back and enjoy. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me so I was standing straddling the bench, he began pulling my shorts off and when they reached the bench I guess he decided it wasn't worth the effort and he ripped them off. I was standing with my legs spread wearing only my sneakers and socks. My arms were still over my head. He kissed me down my stomach and around one of my hipbones as he slid around behind me kissing my butt cheeks. He stood and straddled the bench sliding up behind me kissing and licking my back he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me down as I lowered myself he lined his massive cock up with my opening as I lowered myself onto him. I got the head of his cock in me and he stopped me. He raised me back off where he just slid out but he was still perched at my opening. He did this several more times. He went to raise me again after stopping and I did just the opposite, I plunged myself down onto him until his entire shaft disappeared into me. I let out a gasp as he sucked in air he didn't need. I always enjoyed such human gestures from him. My arms were still above my head and didn't move. I waited to see if there would be further direction from my vampire. He began again with the easing me off of him and stopping me just as I got the tip of him inside me. This was driving me insane. I pounded back down on him. His hand came up to mine and we were both holding on the handgrips. He put his feet under the foot braces at the end of the machine to use them for leverage as we began a workout on this machine that is was absolutely not designed for. We pounded into each other I worked up a whole new sweat. There seemed to be an endless supply of juices flowing from between my legs. Eric stopped, but I didn't, I was on the verge of my climax and I wasn't stopping. He obliged me by continuing again, both of us reaching our climax together quite loudly. He put his hands on mine and pulled my arms down and with my hand in his he wrapped his and my own arms around me. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, "Why did you stop?"  
"Lover, you are bleeding and the scent overtook me."  
"I'm bleeding?"  
"Uh yes, your ah, cycle." The Sookie of a few years ago or maybe even a year ago would have been embarrassed, but I wasn't, it had been so long that I was actually a little happy. My body was working normally, "Oh, I guess I better get cleaned up."  
"Oh no, you stay right here." He lifted me and laid me back on the bench. No blood goes to waist when you are the lover of a vampire. All body fluids are fair game. It really grossed me out at first, but I realize how much he enjoys it so how could it be wrong. When he finished he scooped me up and walked into the master bedroom. He stopped. "Wow Lover, you have been busy today. The room looks great."  
"Thanks, I bought new stuff for the bathroom too. So we can't bathe or shower in there I have everything cleaned up for Drake already. Let's go downstairs." We had never showered in the upstairs hall bath. It was a normal bathtub with a shower curtain and normal shower head. It would be as awkward for Eric as my shower at home in Bon Temps, not that we didn't make it work just fine many many times. While we showered I told Eric I had moved many of his things downstairs for him so he should have everything he needed. "You have been busy. Shopping with your cousin, making the room and bathroom up for Drake to be comfortable, and what a workout you were having."  
"Well I have to keep myself busy when I don't have you to keep me entertained. Wait, I didn't tell you I was out with Claudine." He just looked at me. "Oh right, you could smell her on me." He nodded in confirmation. We got out of the shower dried off and I realized I didn't have any tampons in here.  
"There a waste you know."  
"Not if I don't want to bleed all over the place. Wait, you just did it again. Eric I'm telling you that you are reading my mind. I am not projecting these things to you."  
"Sookie, are you sure?"  
"Eric, I'm positive. You need to focus tonight at the bar and see if it's just me or if you can read other people or dare I even say it, vampires or even shifters since Calvin will be there tonight."  
"Why is the panther going to be there tonight." Yep, he just completely evaded my conversation.  
"He is coming with Natasha. Drake called her to let her know he would be in town and she is coming to see him tonight and she is bringing Calvin with her."  
"I see." And he left it at that. I wasn't sure what that meant but I ran upstairs to finish getting ready. Eric got ready and then came up. I hadn't gotten dressed yet and it was odd doing my hair and makeup in the hall bath.  
"Shall I pick you out something to wear?"  
"If you want to." He was dressed in black jeans, boots and a very fitted off white ribbed shirt, yummy, I assumed he would pick out something similar in style. I walked into the guest room and he had put my jeans that have the sides open with blue jean material criss-crossing the opening exposing the sides of my hips all the way down and my black halter top with the white collar. On the floor were a pair of black open toed three inch heels. OK, he was flaunting me tonight. I went back to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a big banana clip so it trailed down the middle of my back. I added a little eyeliner and changed to red lipstick. My toenails and fingernails were French tipped. He was waiting for me down stairs, he gave me a very approving smile with fangs half extended. "Are you ready?" It was early still since Eric got up before sunset.  
"If you are."  
"We should take the Escalade in case Drake doesn't rent a car there will be room for him." I nodded in agreement and we walked out to the garage. He came up behind me and as I was ready to climb into the truck he sank his teeth into my shoulder. "Ouch, that hurt!" I wasn't sure why he felt like he had to mark his territory for Drake or maybe because Calvin was going to be there or who knows. Chances are it would be healed or near healed before we got to the club anyway. He withdrew his fangs, "Sorry. Did it really hurt?"  
"Sort of, I guess it was just the shock of not expecting it at all. What possessed you to bite me there? If it stays everyone will see it. We don't usually do this."  
"I know, but I just want to flaunt you tonight in everyway. I picked and outfit that showed you off and if my ring, necklace and earrings you are wearing aren't enough I am hoping my bite marks will stay a while. Your bleeding will draw more attention." Oh, I see, the bleeding thing had him a little possessive. "What mark do I get to put on you?" I gave him a little smile and reached up and kissed him.  
"You can bite me but I know it will be healed before we got out of the driveway."  
"True, guess I am just going to have to brand you." We climbed into the truck and he put his hand on my butt and gave me a little unnecessary boost.


	49. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

We arrived at the club and walked into Eric's office. It being Monday he always had a lot of work to do to finalize the previous week. He wasn't fond of computer technology but he managed. As he logged in I said to him, "I am going to take a few courses at the community college on basic computer stuff. Now that I have such good control over my gift I think I can handle school again."  
Not looking away from his task at hand, "Lover, that's a great idea. Then between you and Pam maybe I won't have to sit in front of this thing anymore. We should get you a laptop."  
"We have a computer at home upstairs and one here why do I need another?"  
"Yes, but you should have your own and the most modern technology. We will go shopping for one after we return from Austin."  
"I'm going to go see Pam and check on things on the floor."  
"I plan to be finished here before Drake arrives. I expect him in about an hour." I blew him a kiss and walked out the door. I found Pam talking to Logan the vampire bartender. She knew Drake was coming in tonight and dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a form fitting short black silk skirt with a red silk blouse with a black collar and black bands on the short sleeves and black silk wrapped buttons. Her black pumps had at least a four-inch heel. She looked very nice. I walked up beside her and told her just that.  
She looked at me, "Sookie, Thanks. You look," she hesitated for just a moment, "well, you look sexy" Then she spotted the pin hole sized marks on my shoulder, how I don't know they were so tiny. "and owned."  
I looked at her with a smirk, "that was his intention. With our male guests tonight he was feeling a little possessive. He even picked out everything I am wearing tonight."  
"Men, even vampire men. They want you to look your best all the time so they can show off what they have but then when another man gives you attention they want to get possessive. Besides, it's not like everyone here doesn't already know you belong to him."  
I just shrugged my shoulders, "I'm gonna go check on my girls." I didn't have any men working for me tonight. I was talking to Samantha at the bar when I felt the entire vibe of the bar change. I turned to look and Pam was escorting Drake into the bar. I quickly projected to Eric that Drake was here. All the vampires in the bar nodded and held their head down until he walked passed them. The chatter among the humans had started. They were going to get their monies worth tonight. It wasn't often you would get a chance to see these two big Viking eye candies together. Drake looked very handsome in his black slacks and jacket with an off white button down shirt. His hair hangs down to his shoulders with just a slight wave. He spotted me and walked up to me. I smiled he extended his hand for mine and I obliged with my left hand reminding him, whether he needed it or not, that I was Eric's. He kissed my hand and that sent the bar into a low rumble from both vampires and humans. Eric appeared at my side and another hush, everyone awaiting the reaction of Eric to Drake's friendly gesture to me. The confusion was almost laughable when Eric and Drake nodded to each other then Eric slapped Drake on his huge shoulder and simply asked him how his trip was. Eric wrapped his arm behind me and then slid his hand to my lower back to guide me to the booth. Just as we turned to walk away I noticed that Drake put his hand on Pam's lower back and followed us. Pam was always very difficult to read, but there was no mistaking the look on her face, she was pleased with Drake's movement. Eric seated me and I slid in and Drake allowed Pam to slide in before he sat down. Before Eric sat he moved the red velvet rope that sectioned our area off. He moved it out at least another five feet away. One of our new waitresses, Kiki came up to us, a little nervous, Master, Mistress may I get you and your guests something?"  
"Do you have blended?" Drake asked Eric.  
"No, I don't carry it."  
"Excuse me Master," Pam was showing her manners, "I recalled that King Valk preferred blended," she cut her eyes to Drake quickly, "Red Velvet type A positive if I remember correctly."  
Drake looked taken aback as did Eric, "Yes, you would be correct." I was just impressed that she thought of such a detail. There was a reason she made a perfect business partner and second for Eric.  
Eric looked at Kiki, "Bring us three. Lover, what would you like?"  
"I'll just have a diet coke, please." Kiki turned and went to the bar quickly and was back moments after the microwave had warmed the blood. They were in a bit fancier bottle then true blood. The bottle was round on the bottom with a long thin neck. Sort of like a laboratory bottle. Kiki had brought three wine glasses, "would you like a glass?" she asked generally.  
"Yes," Drake replied and Eric nodded so she sat one with the other two bottles as well.  
"May I serve you in any other way Master." Eric dismissed her with a wave of his hand and I smiled and winked at her and she gave a little curtsey and backed away. She was learning very well. She seemed to be a good choice. I was pleased with her. She was the first waitress I hired for the club.  
Eric asked Drake about our travel arrangements. "I rented one of Anabus Air's panel vans. My coffin is secured in the back. Do you still have a coffin? There is a secure place for four. I thought Sookie could drive us so that we are hitting 6th Street by sundown. We are to meet the Sheriff at the Driskill Hotel on 6th street at 9pm. Seems he keeps a suite there instead of having a home. I have procured us two hotel rooms at the hotel. The Sheriff has his entire floor windowless and he has allowed me to reserve two of the four additional rooms on his floor."  
"Lover, is this acceptable to you?" Drake looked at Eric like he had completely lost his mind. I smiled at Eric and looked deep into his eyes, I was projecting the honor I felt with him asking me, this could really be construed as a sign of weakness from his brother.  
"I would be more than happy to drive y'all to Austin tomorrow." We would need to leave no later then two in the afternoon to hit Austin by 8pm. That would give the guys time to get to the room and get cleaned up before the meeting. Just then Kiki came back to the table, "Mistress Sookie, there is a couple at the door that says you are expecting them." I looked at Eric and he slid out and extended his hand so he could help me out. I tried not to notice that Drake was scanning me up and down. I didn't want to make an issue of it so I didn't even look into Eric's face. Although I felt him tense slightly, I shot him a thought, "_Let it go, you dressed me to show me off, take it as a compliment. I am yours, always will be_." He calmed a little. I walked up to the bar where Natasha and Calvin were waiting on me. Natasha was searing black jeans a pale yellow tank with one of those trendy half jackets, I can never remember what they are called. Calvin was dressed in dark blue slacks and a pale blue short sleeve button down. I hugged Natasha and then Calvin, Eric was watching and there was that jealousy feeling inching up in him. Natasha looked at me, "Uh, wow Sookie, you look, great."  
"Oh thanks, you know I dress the part when I am here."  
"Do you always show so much skin at work?" Calvin smiled.  
"Oh sure, you know some nights I just come in to work in my underwear." I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "Come on you two, come back to our booth and sit with us. I know you must be ready to get this over." We reached the booth and everyone stood and stepped out of the booth. The entire bar was trying hard to act like they weren't watching what was going on at the booth, but they all were. Natasha walked up to Drake and they actually hugged, she gave him a quick kiss on each cheek. Calvin maintained his cool calm collected self, one of the things I liked so much about him. Calvin looked at Eric and nodded, Eric returned the nod. "Norris, this is the King of Florida, Drake Valk." Calvin nodded, Drake nodded back. I couldn't remember if Pam and Calvin had ever been formally introduced so I butted in. "Calvin, this is Pam, Eric's partner." The nods exchanged again. "Come on guys, slide in and let's sit." Standing there was a little awkward. Calvin and Natasha slid into the back of the booth and the rest of us took our previous spots; Calvin was sitting next to me and Natasha next to Pam. Kiki appeared, "Master may I bring you and your guests another drink?" Drake nodded, as did Pam, Eric shook his head no, "Calvin, Natasha what can Kiki bring you from the bar?" I asked them. "We'll each take a Corona Light with two limes," Calvin ordered for them both. When Kiki brought the drinks back and Natasha reached up to get her beer I noticed it. "Natasha?" That's all I had to say and she knew I spotted the engagement ring on her finger. She handed her hand over to me so I could admire it. "It's beautiful." And it was. It was a diamond princess cut solitaire on a white gold band. The ring had to be at least two carrots. "When?" I asked.  
"Calvin asked me on bended knee yesterday at our bar-b-que in front of the entire community." Calvin had a cat ate the canary look on his face as he glanced over at Drake.  
"Let me be the first at the table to congratulate you," Drake said. "Natasha, I never thought I would see the day that you would settle into a domestic life."  
"Me either, Drake. I guess I just had to find the right man and the right domestic lifestyle. Who would have ever thought that Justine and I would come to some little po-dunk town in Louisiana and both find love in such a short time. I thought I was just coming here to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city life for a couple of months."  
Drake ignored pretty much all she said, "How is Justine?"  
"She's great. She is remodeling her new husband's house and is just as happy as she can be. When she is finished with her home we are going to build a daycare and put our college educations to use."  
"Really? Domestic life and a job? Natasha are you sure you are yourself and haven't had a spell put on you or something? This is completely not becoming of your nature."  
Calvin was growing a little uneasy, but Natasha spoke up as she placed her hand on Calvin's knee, the more agitated she got the heavier her Russian accent became, "Drake who are you to tell me who I am? I was nothing but a possession to you, you know little about who I really am. Did you think my time with you was so fulfilling that you would show up here and I would just follow you back to Florida?"  
"Woman, do you know who you are speaking to?" Drake was a little angry.  
"Yes, I know the KING OF FLORIDA. But really after the relationship you and I have had and the things we have done to and with each other, that really doesn't hold water with me. You are a guy I lived with. It was a good time. But it's over and now I have moved on and am living as human a life as I choose to. Yes, I will work and yes I will marry and yes I will be with this one man for the rest of our lives. And no, Justine and I are not continuing our intimate relationship; we have finally found men that can fulfill all our needs and desires without having to turn to each other. Drake, the only reason you asked me to come see you was to see if I would melt into your arms and follow you home. That simply means that you haven't found a permanent replacement in your bed. There was never any long term promise for me in our relationship we were just having a good time. I would never have asked you for it either, unlike Eric, you are incapable of giving yourself completely to someone."  
Calvin spoke up, "King," he was trying to be respectful, good old Calvin, "I would appreciate it if you would not speak in a threatening tone to Natasha again, she has spoken her mind and you should respect her independence and her choices."  
"Norris, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Drake hissed.  
"I believe I do. Natasha is a wonderful woman and very open minded and excepting. I love her and my entire pack is accepting of the position she will be assuming."  
"You're a pack leader?" Drake showed a little more respect with this question.  
"Yes, werepanther."  
"Let me just say good luck then. Committing yourself to Natasha for life is sure to offer you many challenges."  
"I believe marrying Natasha will give me years of happiness and surprises." Calvin stated this matter of factly closing the conversation.  
My turn, let's calm things down, "So when are you thinking of getting married?"  
"Actually we are going to wait until Spring." Natasha said with joy back in her voice.  
"Yes, we will be married in Hot Shots so we want the weather to be pleasant. Besides we hope that will give us enough time for the daycare to be built and then the pre-nups drawn up protecting Natasha's money."  
"Really?" Pam finally chimed in.  
"Oh yes, as soon as we got back to Calvin's house he sat me down and told me that we could not and would not get married until my attorney had everything in order. So we want to wait until the daycare is built so that we can include it in the document."  
"You have enough money that you need a pre-nup." Pam was still stuck on this. Natasha leaned to Pam and whispered in her ear, "Impressive." Pam responded.  
"No, just lucky, Justine and I won the lotto a few years back."  
"I have never met a lotto winner in all my years. Congratulations." Pam smiled.  
Natasha and Calvin finished their beers and said their goodbyes. I knew they wouldn't stay long the drive to Hot Shots was just about an hour but Calvin had to be at work early the next morning. Bless Pam's non-beating heart, she really seemed smitten with Drake, "I thought I would call it an early night. Drake would you like to come to my home and we can catch up?" Drake gave a half smile and I saw a bit of fang, "that would be nice."  
"Do you remember how to get to my home?" Eric asked.  
"Yes, what is the code to enter your security gate?" Eric pulled out a business card and wrote it on the back.  
"My coffin stays in storage here. Pull your van around back and we can load it. You can drive my Escalade to Pam's. When you get to the house park my truck to the left of the driveway. We will back the van up into the garage tonight. I will assume you plan to sleep in your coffin tonight for our daytime departure tomorrow." I hadn't thought of that. I wouldn't be waking up next to Eric he would be in a coffin. I had never seen him sleep in a coffin. Both men got up and disappeared.  
"Pam, I see you have had some thoughts about this night. The nice clothes, the perfect manners, the ordering of the blended blood was quite a nice touch."  
"I told you that Drake and I had been intimate. I told you it was a great time. Who knows when the opportunity will come around again." She was smiling a huge smile with fangs fully extended.  
"Well you have fun then. I hope tonight is everything you want."

"So Northman, you are becoming quiet domesticated with your little woman."  
"Drake, there is nothing you can say about my relationship with Sookie that will make me defensive. I love her. You have never known love so I can't explain it to you. Sookie is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"Ok, I won't give you a hard time. I am sure it will be difficult for the both of you to sleep apart tonight. I am sure you will make good use of the time together while I am with Pam."  
"I will be sleeping with Sookie tonight. She will wake me when it is time to go. That is when I will get in my coffin."  
"You wake and function during the day?"  
"Many very interesting things have happened to both Sookie and I since we share blood on a daily basis."  
"Wait, you are telling me Sookie is human and you feed from her daily and she feeds from you daily? You have one of the hottest human women I can recall ever seeing, which I know you are having sex with probably daily, you feed from her daily, she isn't reluctant to feed from you. No wonder you want to stay in her good graces by letting act like she has a choice in making decisions and marrying her. Well I am sure that just keeps her in complete line with your wishes."  
"Drake, maybe I was wrong, I think you **can** make me angry. Sookie is not just some meal for me or just a good time in my bed. I really am in love with her. There are circumstances which I am not going into with you, other than to say that other than our bond there are forces that allow Sookie and I to live the life we live. Sookie has free choice in her decisions and if she does not want to do something or is uncomfortable with it she has the right to say no and I will honor that decision. She is doing amazingly well with managing the humans at the bar. She is becoming quite skilled in vampire politics. She is in the good graces with MY KING which is only a bonus for the both of us."  
"Eric, my brother, I just hope you know what you are doing. You know she won't stay young and beautiful forever. What then will your love still be so strong for her?"  
"I will spend eternity with Sookie. She has made it public knowledge to many that when the time comes, when it is right for she and I, she will allow me to turn her."  
"Oh hell, Eric, I am not sure if I should envy you or feel sorry for you."  
"You should wish to find what I have some time in your long life. Although there is only one Sookie, brother, I do wish you the good fortune of finding anything close to the way I feel since I met her."  
"Feel? You feel?"  
"Yes, and it was a real bitch in the beginning. But I am becoming more accustomed to it. But I only feel when it comes to her. I would kill anyone to protect her and I would meet the sun a thousand times to save her."

The guys walked back in. Pam was almost giddy. Drake and Pam left. Eric and I actually stayed to close down the bar. We didn't see each other much the rest of the night until our ride home. For a Monday we were very busy. Eric spent most of the evening in his office. He drove the big bulky van home; I ran in the house and opened the garage door from inside so he could back it in. I was still a little bummed about him sleeping in a coffin. "Lover, I will not leave your side tonight. About an hour before it is time to go wake me and I will get in my coffin then. Peek in before we go to make sure Drake is in his we don't want to get to Austin without him."  
"Really, I need to check, eww."  
"Don't be silly, you have seen me dead to the world hundreds of times."  
"Yes, but I love you."


	50. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Drake had followed Pam to her house. Pam was excited about the night ahead of her. Drake is the kind of lover that could actually make her choose one sexual preference over the other. She knew that they could never have anything lasting or any type of relationship but she immensely enjoyed the half dozen interludes they have had over the years since she met him. Vampires rarely had ongoing relationships with each other unless they had a special bond or it was their gift like the previous Queen of Louisiana.  
They walked into her home and Drake looked around, "Pam, you've gotten new furniture since I was here last."  
"Well of course. That was 1973, I would hope you have bought new furniture since then." She smiled at him and he followed her into the living room. "Please sit, I was hoping we could spend some time together, I took the liberty of ordering from the blood bank so that we could have a real drink before we enjoyed each other's company." Pam had learned over the years that it helped curb the urge to feed when having sex with another vampire if they had consumed real blood before a the sexual encounter. Vampires were too possessive and sharing each other's blood tends to only complicate matters.  
"Pam, I remember why Eric values you so much, you do think of everything."  
Pam handed him a glass of warmed blood, "Yes, I try. Now if you don't mind I will go slip into something a little more…. Well, you know." She smiled with her glass of blood in hand and walked down the hall. She brushed out her hair, checked her makeup and took a big swig of blood. Only a couple of minutes later she came out wearing a slinky satin black floor length gown with matching robe. Drake had put on music and taken off his jacket and shoes and socks and unbuttoned his shirt. He had positioned himself so that his back was in the corner of the couch one of his arms on the arm of the couch the other on the back of the couch and the mostly drank glass of blood in that hand. "Let me freshen that up for you," Pam took the glass out of his hand. When she returned she sat next to him, admiring the ripples in his chest and abs. He truly was gorgeous. It would be a tough choice between Drake and Eric for world's sexiest vampire. But for her Drake would win because although she admired Eric's beauty she had no desire to be sexually involved with him. They had tried it once soon after Eric turned her. He was her first lover. But the sparks between them were never there; that is what made them such excellent business partners. She really did see anything they did as a family business, after all, she was his child.  
Drake raised his hand from the back of the couch and stroked Pam's hair, "So, you have been well?" Vampire small talk.  
"Yes, and you?"  
"Yes, I have been. I wish I could find a second as reliable as you, one that wouldn't let me down, one that wouldn't get into trouble. Pam, you should come to Florida with me and help me run my kingdom."  
Expressionless as Pam usually is, her face was full of expressions tonight, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "You know that I can't leave Eric. We have a business to run. He is my maker."  
"I know that you can leave him if you choose. He has always given you that freedom. Besides, he has his little human to help him now."  
"Drake, Sookie is a very bright girl. I actually like her and you know that isn't something I would say about a human if it weren't true. Sookie does well in her part of the business, but Eric needs me at the bar so that he can tend to his Sheriff duties and anything else that arises and he never has to worry about Fangtasia."  
"Another one of your fine qualities Pam, loyalty." Drake put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her to him, "I seem to recall you have a few other very fine qualities." He began kissing her deeply; both of their fangs ran out. He was firmly pulling her too him with the hand in her hair with his other hand he pulled her into his lap, her legs draping over his leg that wasn't on the couch. She began running one hand up and down his torso as her other hand mimicked his with at tight grasp in his long dark wavy hair. She ran her hands down his broad shoulders, up his torso then back down stopping at the top of his pants. She swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them sliding one of her hands down inside of his underwear. He was wearing black silk briefs. She took his shaft in her hand and pulled back from his mouth and smiled. "I seem to be recalling some endearing skills you have as well." He lifted her off his lap and stood in front of her. She slowly lowered his pants and he stepped out of them. She wrapped her hands around him gripping his tight butt and licking the length of his shaft through his silk briefs. He let out a low growl and she slid them off of him as well. He stood in front of her in all his glory. She sat back for a moment admiring every inch of him with her fangs showing. Pam's talent was her mind. Her mind was like a steel trap; she remembered names, faces and sorts of other small details. He was refreshing her memory of him. With great satisfaction nothing had changed. She had only seen and experienced one other with a more massive piece of manhood and that was Eric. This was an experience she would never forget especially with it being her very first time. Human or Vampire a girls first time is something to remember and be remembered and when you have what feels like a small tree trunk entering you, you don't forget that experience, the pain or the pleasure.  
She looked up at Drake then took him into her mouth. She had retracted her fangs so that she wouldn't knick him and consume any of his blood. She reached her arms up to his chest and trailed down his body leaving scratches that healed as she made them. When she reached his hips she slid her hands back around to his tight butt and dug her nails in again. He grabbed her by her arms and lifted her into a standing position and kissed her. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to her bedroom. He stood her beside the bed and slipped her robe off of her and it hit the floor. He did the same with her gown and she stood in front of him naked. It was his turn to admire her. She had a perfect hour glass shape that most women of her time would have had to use a corset tightened so tightly they would have had a hard time breathing. Pam had bountiful breasts that Drake bent to and started fondling, kissing and caressing. He so badly wanted to sink his fangs in, but he didn't dare. He slid one hand down between her legs and inserted two fingers and began working them in and out in a very slow torturing rhythm. After several moments of this she grabbed Drake by his hair and pulled his head back so he could look at his eyes. "You must fuck me now, I can't wait a minute longer to feel you inside me." He stood and turned her around placing her hands on the bed and positioned himself between her legs and with one deep hard plunge he was in her. They both growled. His hands grasped her breasts tightly with his forefinger rubbing her nipples and then pinching them between her forefinger and thumb. He bent and began licking and nipping at her neck, careful not to break the skin. Soon she stood and withdrew him from her, she turned him and pushed him back onto the bed, not gently either. She mounted him and began riding him in a speed and force a vampire could achieve. His hands continued to manipulate her breasts. His fangs ran out he could barely contain his urge to sink his fangs into her and as he looked up at her and the desire in her eyes and his fangs ran out her fighting her own urges to feed he stopped her. "Pam, we need to take a break and refocus before one or both of us do something we may regret." She could only nod her head as she disengaged herself from him. They both sat on the bed for a moment refocusing themselves in silence. "Are you enjoying Florida?" Pam was doing her best to refocus.  
"I am." Being King has been a great experience. I would like to expand my Kingdom."  
"Do you have any prospects?"  
"I have some thoughts. But enough of this." He quickly moved between her legs and kissing his way down and he began lapping her juices. He maneuvered the skin around her clit exposing it and then he began gently sucking and rubbing it, she arched her back digging her fingers into the bed and reached her first orgasm of the night. He gave a couple of quick licks of the juices flowing from her and then he moved up and buried his hard prick deep into her. He lay down onto her wrapping his hands up behind her shoulders and he began pounding. He used this as leverage as well as the footboard on the bed and he began fucking her for everything he was worth. He began speaking in his native tongue; Pam wrapped her legs around him as her own leverage so she could meet his thrusts. Then they both exploded. He lies on top of her for a minute longer kissing her neck down to her shoulder. Then he kissed her mouth gently before rolling over onto his back. She snuggled onto him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Would you like another glass of blood?" She looked up into his face and asked.  
"No, I am fine, thank you for asking. You should have one if you wish."  
"No, I think I would just rather stay here for a while longer." She licked and nipped at his nipple and his shaft began to swell again. They soon began another rendezvous. Followed by another. Reluctantly, Drake had to leave to reach Eric's before sunrise. He arrived at Eric's barely in time. He took the time to reach into his suitcase and slip into pajama pants and a t-shirt before closing himself into his coffin.


	51. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

I stretched as I woke up. I needed to pack for our trip. I hated this part of our trips, I didn't know how long we would be gone or what we would need. So I over packed for both of us of course. But going down I am going to be comfortable. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and flipped it up; I put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a red Fangtasia tank top. I slid my feet into some flip-flops and ran downstairs. I took a deep breath and walked out the back door into the garage. I would do as Eric asked; I would check to make sure Drake made it into his coffin last night. I opened up the back of the van and climbed in. I sat there not knowing why this was such a hard thing, I see Eric resting everyday, I have seen Bill countless times, I had even seen Pam once. I think it was just the fact I was looking into the coffin. All I needed to do is lift the lid a little and peek in; all I need to see is a foot or a leg. Deep breath, I lifted the lid, yep, there I see it, there is a foot. That's good, he's in there and now I can get our stuff in the van and wake up Eric. I was still a little uneasy about Eric climbing into that coffin; I had never seen him in his coffin. I opened the empty coffin and stared at the black satin interior, there was even a little pillow. I all the sudden had the urge to lie in the coffin, I knew by doing so I would put my scent in the coffin, surely Eric would appreciate it. I took a deep breath and crawled in, I stretched out with my arms at my side, since this was built for Eric, naturally there was more then enough room in there for me. I rolled over and gave the pillow a little kiss and climbed out. I ran back in the house and brought our bags out to the van and now it was time to wake up Eric. I went downstairs and stared for a moment at my beautiful Viking. I was wondering the best way to wake him up then he stirred just a little. I walked over to the bed, I was sure he was the most restless Vampire, the more blood we shared the more he moved in his sleep. Unless I was in bed with him and then he never moved. I ran my hands through his hair as I sat on the edge of the bed. I ran my hand down to his shoulder and down his arm, "Sweetie, it's time to go get in the van. You need to wake up and take yourself to the van." He opened his beautiful blue eyes slightly and blinked a couple of times.  
He looked up at me, stretched and smiled, "Lover, it is very early. I think maybe I over estimated myself." He began drifting back to sleep. I knew what I needed to do, the one sure way I could wake him up or at least enough to get him to the van. I straddled him bent and kissed him with little response. I scratched my own neck hard enough to bring blood to the surface. Just the smell of my blood made him stir, I bent down to him and arched my neck to him, his fangs ran out and sank in hard into the bend of my neck and he drew in my blood. He sucked hard but only for a minute.  
He released and looked at me, "Lover, you take such a risk when you do that."  
"No I don't. You are as big a part of me as I am of you and I know you would never hurt me. Did I reach my objective are you able to get up now and go to the van?"  
"Yes," he stood and bent to kiss me then licked the puncture wounds on my neck. We walked out to the van. "Do you have everything in the van already?"  
"Yes, I am sure I over packed, but we are packed." I smiled at him and shrugged. He opened the door to the van and looked at Drake's coffin. "Yes, I checked. He is in there."  
He opened his coffin and climbed in, "Lover, my coffin smells of you."  
"Yep, a little gift from me to you. I wanted you to feel like I was sleeping with you."  
"After your blood and your scent in my coffin I am not sure I can sleep." I climbed into the back of the van with him and leaned over to kiss him before he shut the lid. The kiss grew much more passionate than I had intended. Next thing I knew Eric's hands were groping my breast and rubbing my ass. He unbuttoned my shorts and slid them and my panties down in one swift motion; the he pulled me into the coffin on top of him. I began rubbing my bare nub against his hardness under his silk pajama pants. Next thing I knew he had me under him and he was pulling the lid closed on top of us. He was between my legs and we were in a normal missionary position, well, normal if we weren't in a coffin. "Wait, I put my hand on his chest."  
He was very puzzled, I never stopped him, well ok, there were many times when Eric and I first met and over the first several years before we were together that I had stopped him many times, but that was history, "Lover, what's wrong? I have never made love in my coffin to anyone this will be a first for both of us."  
"Oh, that makes me want it that much more, but remember I am, uh, menstruating. I have a feminine product inserted."  
He growled, but that wasn't stopping him, he reached between my legs and tugged on the string and pulled out my tampon, he tossed it out of the coffin and then he was in me. I was a little uncomfortable with what had just happened but I forgot all about two seconds after he entered me. He pulled the lid closed and for such tight quarters he maneuvered just fine. I was unable to wrap my legs around him so I planted my feet down with knees bent up so I could get leverage to meet his thrusts. This was really different. Very exciting. He still wasn't quite himself since it was the middle of the day and I could feel he wouldn't last longer then 15 or 20 minutes. Here I am in this oversized coffin with a gorgeous vampire making love to me, who would have ever thought. I had an overwhelming urge and I acted on it. I rose slightly and sank my teeth into his chest around his nipple and drew in a mouthful of his blood. He growled his whole body vibrated and as I drew in another mouthful of blood we exploded into each other. We each rolled over on our sides facing each other, I pushed the lid up some so I could see him. "In your thousand plus years you have never had sex in your coffin before, seriously."  
"I have never lied to you. Well other than when I tricked you to sucking the bullet out of me." He smiled.  
"I am glad you reserved this for me." I leaned over and kissed him.  
"I am sorry I got frustrated when you stopped me, Lover. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
'No, not at all, a little embarrassing, but you did not hurt me."  
"You know that there is nothing you ever have to be embarrassed about with me you know that."  
"I know but it is still a normal human reaction." I rubbed my hand down his arm. "If I'm lucky the blood I just drank will take care of that little problem. I have to say it's not something I miss. It seems like an unnecessary nescience since I will never have children."  
"I won't pretend that I understand but can't you just have a doctor make it stop?"  
"Yes, but I'm not ready to give up those parts of my body either."  
"You are complicated and I am tired and we should probably get on the road." He ran his fingers through my hair then kissed me. I climbed out of the coffin and gathered up my shorts underwear and the thankfully not bloody tampon.  
"I am going to run to the bathroom and make sure the house is locked up and we will be on the way." He smiled and closed the lid to his coffin. We were on the road within 10 minutes. I was thankful that Drake had gotten a van with navigation on it. From Shreveport wasn't that big of a deal but it still made me feel better. I put in the address of the hotel and headed out. I stopped before getting out of town and grabbed a bite to eat.


	52. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

It had been a long boring drive but I called almost everyone I knew along the way or at least when I wasn't driving through a major city. We arrived at the hotel at about 7:45. I parked the van in the front doors and the door guy just looked at me. "Don't move the van, I am going to check in and the other two guests are in the back." He caught on immediately; _damn if you get chicks like that to take care of you I want to be a vampire_. I just shot him look that startled him. I walked up to the front desk, this was a very fancy hotel I got several glares as I walked across the lobby in my shorts and tank. "Checking in two rooms for Drake Valk," I announced.  
The front desk girl smiled, "Yes, we've been expecting you. Mr. Valk has taken care of everything already; here are your room keys. Have your companions arrived?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, I brought them. I will need assistance moving them inside. I have them in a van out front."  
"Oh yes, of course, if you pull around back to the service alley I will have two of our specially trained bell boys come meet you and they will take you up in the service elevator." I headed out and hopped in the van and pulled it around. Crap, I needed to back the van in. OK, I could do this. I was nervous, but I managed without any incident. I hopped out and went to the back of the van. Two very muscle bound young men met me, "Miss do you have the two occupants for floor 17?"  
"Yes, they are here in the back." They opened up the back and loaded Drakes coffin onto a gurney first and then Eric's. "Miss if you will take the van around to the parking garage we will take the guests into the hotel."  
"No. I will accompany you up to the rooms with the coffins and then I will come move the van or you can have someone come and move it."  
"OK Miss, whatever you wish." I went to the rooms with them. After they were placed securely on the coffin stands I went back down the service elevators with the bellboys. Somehow I figured they were employed by the Sheriff of Texas and not the hotel. I drove to the front of the hotel and pulled back up in front, I had the van valet parked. I didn't want to have to try and put it in a parking spot in a parking garage. I walked back in and headed up to the room.  
I peeked in on Eric; of course he was just as I had left him. I unpacked our suitcases. The room was very nice. Tall four-poster king bed, large walk-in closet, standard armoire with TV inside. There was a computer desk with and a small sitting area. The bathroom was typical vampire style, a large jetted tub and oversized shower with multiple showerheads. Thank goodness they hadn't forgotten the toilet. I always worried that it was a detail that vampires would leave out since they didn't need them.

It was almost dark. I started the shower and got the water as hot as I could stand it. I went ahead and climbed in was washing my hair when Eric stepped into the shower. He put his huge hands in my hair and began massaging as he washed my hair. It was so relaxing. He rinsed my hair and then slathered in the conditioner. He then lathered up a washcloth and washed my body head to toe. He rinsed me and off and then began wetting his hair. I couldn't wash his hair without him sitting so while he tended to his hair I lathered up another washcloth and began washing his body. We didn't make love. As we stepped out of the shower and were drying off Eric said, "Lover, I do desire you. But I don't want you to smell like sex I am not familiar with this group of vampires and I don't want to take any unnecessary chances."  
"I understand. I think our little roll in the coffin earlier can hold me over. So how do we need to dress tonight? By the way, what is the name of this Sheriff, I have never heard you say?"  
"Nate Daniels. Dress business casual."  
I gave a heavy sigh, "OK, business casual. Do you prefer I wear slacks or a skirt?"  
He looked at me, I rarely asked his opinion on my clothes, "I love to see as much of you as possible, but I would appreciate it if you would wear slacks, other's seeing less of you let's me concentrate on the task at hand."  
"Ok, I understand." I pulled out my black suit with the pink pinstripes with the pink shell and some strappy low-heeled sandals. "How's this?" The suit jacket was short sleeved and cotton so it would be fairly cool.  
"Perfect but let me add a little something to it." He reached in the drawer of the dresser and pulled out my lace black push up bra and matching barely their thong panties. Now I can just imagine what you have on underneath." He smiled and kissed me. Eric wore the typical black slacks, black button down and black shoes, he even put on black boxers. I of course was wearing my jewelry Eric gave me and but I pinned the wings Niall had given me on the lapel of my jacket. Eric opened his phone and called and called Drake, "We are ready. Come, Lover," he held his hand out to me, "we will meet Drake in the hall." Eric opened the door and Drake was standing there.  
I didn't understand why we couldn't just meet the Sheriff in his room at the end of the hall, but we had instructions to meet him one of the meeting rooms of the hotel on the second floor. We rode the elevator down; there were two stalky built vampire guards in black suites, black tie and white shirts at the door of the meeting room. "I am King Valk, your Sheriff is expecting me." Still expressionless one of the guards stepped inside the room and then came right back out leaving the door open, "Sheriff Daniels will see you now." We walked inside and the guard shut the door behind us. The Sheriff had converted the meeting room into a very pleasant environment. There were several sitting areas on one side of the room. On the other side was a desk with four chairs in front of it there was another wall with a door in it. I didn't really care what was there. I had a feeling I didn't want to find out. The Sheriff was seated behind the desk as we walked across the room he stood. "Northman, it is nice to see you again." He nodded to Eric. "Likewise Daniels, please let me introduce you to the King of Florida, Drake Valk." They nodded to each other.  
"Northman, who is this lovely lady?" Sheriff Daniels asked.  
"Allow me to introduce my fiancé, Miss Sookie Stackhouse." Eric smiled smugly he was proud to have me at his side I could feel it through the bond.  
"Your fiancé? This is first I have heard of this. I suppose I should say congratulations." _Dick!_ I thought to myself and Eric gave me a quick glance, he had heard me. "Thank you, we appreciate that." Eric quickly refocused and I smiled and nodded.  
"Please have a seat." Nate Daniels motioned to the chairs we were standing in front of. Eric and Drake took the center chairs and I sat to the far right on the outside next to Eric. "Let's get down to business. I have not killed your subservient Valk, but he came very close, he was spared when I found out he worked for you. Did you know he was in Texas?"  
"I did not know that he had come to Texas. He was on a personal vacation and I did not require him to give me an itinerary."  
"I understand he has been in trouble in other cities in the past."  
"Yes, he does tend to get himself into trouble. Do you mind telling me what exactly he did to your property?" The term property when they were referring to humans still made me a little upset but I was getting more accustomed to it.  
"My girl works at a bar just a few blocks up on 6th Street, Coyote Ugly. When I questioned her about the fang marks on her thigh she busted into tears, she said that a vampire new in town had forced her to have sex and after forcing her into anal sex he then fed from her while holding her down."  
I projected to Eric, _"why wouldn't Ethan just glamour her then she would have never known who or what happened to her?"  
_"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but why wouldn't Mason have just glamoured your mistress if he didn't want her to tell you about what happened?"  
Sheriff Daniels got visibly pissed off, "Northman, you are here as a courtesy to the King since we have met before, but I will not tolerate you being discourteous to me."  
"I did not mean to sound discourteous, I was just curious if you had asked your mistress this question?"  
"I have not. I have felt no need for it."  
"Excuse me," Drake butted in, "May I see Mason. I would like to ask him of his offences." The Sheriff turned to the wall behind him and gave a quick rap on the wall. A door opened and a vampire just as buff as the two at the door and dressed identically escorted Mason who had his ankles and wrists bound in silver to the chair next to Drake. "Mason, you have been in trouble over the years, are these charges true?"  
"No Master, they are not. I tried to explain that we caught each other's eye while she was on the bar doing one of the dances the waitresses do. She came and found me on her break, I bought her a drink, she had no visible bite marks, I had no way of knowing she was property, we made arrangements after she got off work to go back to my hotel. She had several drinks, she was drinking whiskey shots then she took her clothes off and then she took my clothes off. One thing led to the next and she asked me to fuck her in her ass, she said her boyfriend would never do it and she really liked it. What did I care about a boyfriend, she chose to be with me that night, I was on vacation to have fun. We had sex in just about every imaginable way then I fed from her after cleaning her. She fell asleep and then just before dawn I woke her up and told her she had to leave and she freaked out. It wasn't until she started rambling on and freaking out about what we had just done then when she checked her leg she told me who her boyfriend was." He looked at the Sheriff, "Honestly, do you think I would have come to your hotel and asked to meet with you if I had taken her against her will?"  
"Is this true? He came to meet with you?" Drake's voice lowered at least two octaves.  
"Yes, it's true."  
"Nate," Eric addressed the Sheriff, "you have heard I have a human telepath in my employment, correct?"  
"Yes, I think all the Sheriff's have heard this about you."  
"This is she. Sookie is my telepath. Let her talk to your girl. She will let you know if she is telling the truth or not."  
The Sheriff was hesitant. He wanted to believe his girl; he obviously had strong feelings for her. "Very well, let's go to the club she works at." I myself was curious why he allowed his property to work at a bar. The guard lifted Mason, "he will stay here," the Sheriff demanded.  
We actually walked to the bar. I was glad I had worn sensible shoes. It was about six blocks down from the hotel. We walked into the club, I had never been into a Coyote Ugly before, but it looked pretty much like it did on the movie and the TV series they used to have of CMT. When we walked in the girls were up on the bar doing one of the choreographed dances they are famous for. Nate told us that his girl, Stacy was on the far end. She was cute, about 5'3" tall and maybe 110 pounds. She had the body of a dancer, thin and tight with small boobs. Her hair was dark brown and fell just past her shoulders; she had wide brown eyes and a round face. She was wearing "Daisy Duke" cut offs, a red and white check half shirt tied under her boobs showing her entire stomach, red cowboy boots and a straw cowboy hat, the kind you find at all the fashion boutiques. She spotted Nate and gave him a wind and a tip of her hat. Nate made no acknowledgment of her and walked through the crowd and we followed him. He leaned over to the woman behind the bar and she nodded. He motioned with his head for us to follow and we walked through the door at the end of the bar marked "PRIVATE". Obviously it was the managers' office. "Stacy will be sent in when she finishes the set." Nate said matter of factly. I really anted to watch the girls dance. But I guess I would just sit in silence in the office with the brooding vampire men. We sat and Drake looked at me strangely then I realized it wasn't me he was focused on but my brooch from Niall. He refocused, "Daniels how long have you had this girl?"  
"Stacy has been my #1 girl for about four months." It sounded like a conversation between a couple of pimps. I just rolled my eyes, thankfully neither of them could see me but I knew Eric felt my contempt.  
"She isn't any trouble?" Drake continued.  
"To be honest she gets a little wild when she drinks liquor I was not given some details Mason gave you in my office earlier. I am interested to see which of them are lying." Oh hell, I already know the answer and I could feel Eric did too. Truth is we all did. This 21-year-old girl likes to drink and get wild and wasn't used to being owned by anyone let alone a powerful vampire so she lied like she was lying to her dad to get out of trouble not knowing the consequences that could cause.  
Stacy walked in with a smile on her face that faded as soon as she saw a room full of vampires. "Stacy, come and sit. This is the King of Florida, Drake Valk."  
She smiled and tried to be cute, "Vampires have Kings?" She chuckled and Nate cut her a look that almost chilled the air. Yep, she was new to the world of vampires and she better hope she makes it out alive. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, nice to meet you, sir."  
"This is Sheriff Northman from Louisiana and is companion Miss Stackhouse." Stacy nodded to Eric and I and just continued smiling. "Miss Stackhouse is going to ask you a few questions. Sit down here." Nate stood and gave Stacy his seat. He had been sitting behind the desk.  
"Stacy don't be nervous I won't hurt you but I do need to hold your hand." I smiled at her trying to make her comfortable. She gave me a strange look then looked at Nate he just raised his eyebrow and she gave me her hand. Her mind was racing Why did I get involved with this vampire, with any vampire? Why didn't I just keep messing around with him instead of committing to him, the great sex that's why oh and not to mention the brand new convertible mustang, the new clothes, the cash, the fancy places he takes me. Why the hell is this blond holding my hand, I'd much rather be holding that blond vamps hand, ok his hand isn't really what I'd like to be holding and hey that dark haired one is fine too. What fun I could have with the two of them together. Ok enough of this, "Stacy," I said a little too harsh, "focus on me please. I'm going to ask you some questions."  
"OK, sure."  
"Did you know that Sheriff Daniels has had Ethan Mason in custody for over a week?"  
"Who's that?" Wow, did she just ask that?  
"Ethan is the vampire you told Sheriff Daniels forced himself on you even after you told him you were the Sheriff's property."  
She turned white, her brain actually said, _"oh shit"_ her mouth said, "No I had no idea."  
"Stacy would you like to clear anything up now or shall we go on with the questions?"  
"Clear up?" She was almost as pale as the vampires in the room. She was trying to look sweet and innocent, she was pretty good at it.  
"Yes, Stacy, I am giving you a chance to tell the truth about that night. You need to understand that I am a telepath, that means I can read your thoughts."  
"Bullshit!"  
"No it's not, would you like me to tell these three what you were just thinking about the King and Sheriff Northman?" She tried to pull her hand away and Nate put his hand on her shoulder. "King Valk is here because Ethan is his second and he is here to hopefully take him home once this is sorted out. Now do you want to tell us what happened?"  
She began crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She looked up at Nate. "I lied to you. I didn't think you would find Ethan." She was scanning her memory making sure she got the name right; she really didn't remember it before I said it moments ago. "I don't want anyone in trouble including me. I didn't know what you would do to me if I told you I got drunk and screwed another vampire. I had hoped I could hide the bite marks from you." Drake was looking very smug and Nate very angry.  
"Stacy," Nate's voice was very deep and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "You almost cost Mason his life. If he would not have been in the service to the King he would have already met his final death. Now you must be punished." Poor Stacy was horrified; I was glad I had turned loose of her hand and put my shields back up. "Kind Valk, the punishment is your decision." Nate nodded to Drake.  
"How long have you had Mason in silver with no food?" Drake was staring hard at Stacy.  
"Nine days."  
"Human, for your betrayal you will spend nine days as Mason's slave. You will learn what it is to be assaulted by a vampire. Your outcome will be Mason's choice, you will either die, wished you would die, live and be fine or he could turn you and make you his and you would spend eternity paying the penalty. If you live I am sure Sheriff Daniels will have his own punishment to impose on you." Drake snarled at her flashing his fangs.  
"Very well, I will arrange for the punishment when I get back to the hotel." Nate stood and grabbed Stacy by the arm and led her out of the room.  
The longer I was with the vampires the less pity I took on the stupidity of humans trying to wrong them. I was pretty confident in the fact that Ethan would feed on her and have sex with her but not kill or turn her. I let my guard down just to check on Stacy's mental state before she walked out of the room, Nine days of vampire sex how bad can that be. That doesn't seem like punishment. When he's done with me I will give Nate a good time and play the I was a bad girl spank me and I won't do it again card. In two weeks everything will be back to normal. She still had the horrified look on her face, this girl was good. I am out of this one now; her stupidity was going to get her killed.  
"Lover, Sookie," then I felt a nudge, I snapped out of it and looked at Eric, "would you like to stay in the club a while?"  
"Yes, if you don't mind." We went out and Drake cleared a table for us, you always have the best seats when you are with vampires. Humans get up and give up the best table and don't know why. The tables were the tall pub tables with bar stool chairs; Eric lifted me into the chair. I slid out of my jacket I felt a little more comfortable. We ordered a round of drinks. After a few minutes I excused myself to take care of human necessities. No blood in hours, great! When I came back out Drake had my jacket in his hands, he and Eric were in a serious conversation. I held back and made my way around the bar. Just before I reached them I projected to Eric I was coming back and he put my jacket back – I'll explain later he silently said back to me.  
We, well I, had a good time, so hard to tell with vampires, we left about an hour after we got there. Drake wanted to head back to the hotel and check on Mason. As we walked back Drake told us he planned to stay in Shreveport until after the wedding. That was still a couple of weeks away. I was not looking forward to the long-term houseguest. "Tell me the best hotel for me to stay at." He almost demanded.  
"Drake you are welcome at hour home." OK, so I was giving my best effort at southern hospitality, Gran raised me right.  
"Thank you Sookie, but I would like to get a hotel, I don't want to interfere on your privacy."  
"If you are going to be insistent I will call a friend of ours that is the events coordinator at the hotel we had our engagement party at. We stayed there it was very nice. She'll make sure you get the best."  
"That's a perfect idea, Lover." Eric gave me a little squeeze since we were walking down the road with his arm around my waist. As we walked I noticed several horse drawn carriages, the same as with most big tourist cities. When we arrived in front of the hotel Eric said to Drake, "If you don't need us to come up with you, Sookie and I are going to sight see."  
Drake smiled, "enjoy yourselves."  
Eric summoned one of the carriages. "Show us everything." He handed the guy a $100 bill.  
"Yes Sir." The driver gave us a huge smile. "May I offer you a glass wine?"  
Eric just looked at him. "Yes, please, I would love one." I am not sure I really did but it seemed the right thing to do. He handed me a clear plastic punch cup with red wine. It wasn't great, but it was a little cup so I figured I could manage. As we started winding through the streets I turned to Eric, there was actually a look of panic on his face, he really didn't want me to ask what he knew I was going to. I just leaned up and kissed him and snuggled into him. I could feel through our bond that this was a really big issue. I knew I needed to hear it but he had me worried, I wasn't sure I wanted to. We toured the city for a little over an hour. The driver pointed out different high points but he wasn't too invasive, he wanted to make sure we had our privacy. I asked him a couple of questions and he gave great answers. We pulled back in front of the hotel and Eric stepped and then picked me up and put me on the sidewalk. I walked up to pet the horse as Eric handed the driver another fifty dollars. "Thank you sir, but it isn't necessary, you have given me more then enough already." I looked up at the driver and smiled. Eric just held up his hand to motion for the driver to stop talking. "Miss would you like to give her a treat?" "Sure." He handed me a carrot and I broke it into pieces and fed the beautiful white horse.  
"Lover, is there anything else you would like to do?" Eric pulled me to him and gave me a sweet kiss.  
"No, it's been a long day, I am ready for a hot bath."  
"That's the best idea I've heard all night," he pulled me in a little tighter. We walked into the hotel and got on the elevator, Eric began to become preoccupied in his own mind. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled and kissed me. The elevator stopped and an elderly man stepped into the elevator. Eric draped his arms around me and I laid my head against his chest and he began breathing for me. The elevator stopped on our floor and Eric scooped me up in his arms and stepped off the elevator. The man we left behind had a huge smile on his face; I caught a glimpse from him, he missed his wife. Once inside our room Eric gave me a kiss and sat me down gently. I smiled at him and without saying a word I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and did what I needed too; I undressed as I sat on the toilet. I opened the door back up only to find Eric had not wasted anytime waiting on me, he stood in front of the bathroom door in all his naked glory. He scooped me up again and sat me down into the tub. He climbed in and pulled me to him my back to him. "Sweetie, let's get this out of the way," I sat forward and turned to him as he turned the water off I turned the jets on.  
He actually sighed, "I told you that there was something familiar about the piece of jewelry your great grandfather gave you. You already know from his own mouth that it is well over one thousand years old." He stopped. I nodded in confirmation and he continued. "Drake also noticed the piece of jewelry when we were sitting in the office at the bar."  
"I thought he did, it just confirmed it when I came back from the restroom at the bar and he was holding my jacket."  
"Yes, well, he remembers it. He knows why the piece is familiar to me."  
"So tell me." I was anxious now. How did Eric and Drake know this brooch that was older then either of them.  
"I want to tell you. I am just not sure how you will react. I don't want it to change things between us." Eric's phone rang; he had set it on the vanity. Out of instinct I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was Pam, I handed him the phone.  
"Yes," he sounded very irritated. "No, tell me why you called." He listened. OK, we will be home tomorrow night and he tossed his phone onto the floor.  
I just looked at him. I wasn't sure which I wanted to know about first. Better get the business out of the way, I was obviously about to get upset over the other discussion. "What did Pam need?"  
"Compton called. He confirmed that everyone now knows of the summit and there are plans to make an attack. Within the members of uprising they have named Bill to take my place once I have been disposed of. They have also told him that he could have you and do as he wishes with you with your permission or against your will; you are to belong to him. They have put in place a Sheriff for Arkansas and Las Vegas. He says he has still not found out who is the utmost top of the regime but whoever it is they will be the new King."  
"Great. They want you dead and I am to become a slave to Bill. What a great future they have planned for us. They WILL NOT succeed, right!"  
"Of course not, Lover, everything will turn out fine and then we will go on our honeymoon, that is if you will still have me."  
He really was scaring me. "Sweetie there is nothing that could have happened over a thousand years ago that would make me stop loving you. I will never stop loving you and nothing is going to stop me from becoming your wife."  
"I'm glad to hear you say that. Lover, we are related."  
"What! What!" The first was very loud, the next was barely a breath.  
"The brooch, it belonged to Alana. I didn't mean we shared direct bloodlines, exactly, not that that would matter to me, but my maker is your great grandfather's mother."  
"Are you sure? A vampire that was a fairy, how is that possible?"  
"I don't know. Drake said she held onto the brooch and it was soon after I was brought across that Drake says she sent the jewelry to her husband. I must have only seen it once when I was very young and could not place the piece. Drake said she used to hold it in her hand and rub it between her fingers and get lost within herself."  
"I don't know what to say. It's almost unbelievable. I would have never thought a pure blood fairy could be turned. What vampire that was able to catch a fairy had the strength to stop from taking blood in time to turn one. What would possess him or her to turn a fairy?"  
"You aren't angry with me?"  
I cupped his face in my hands, "Why would I be angry with you? You didn't turn my great great grandmother, she turned you, are you angry with me?"  
"No, of course not."  
I pulled him to me and kissed him with every ounce of love I had for him then I turned around and put my back to his chest and I pulled his arms around me and rested them on my stomach, "I love you, I told you nothing could change that. It makes me wonder something though."  
"What," he was a little panicked.  
"Eric, sweetie, calm down, we are ok, I promise, I just wonder if this could be the reason why you and I are having such strong reaction to each other's blood. Is this what makes us take on so many of each other's characteristics. Is this what drew us to each other from the moment we met?"  
"Possibly. You were drawn to me from the moment we met?"  
"Well, yes, I was, you scared the hell out of me in the beginning but there has always been something that drew me to you. I am sorry I never told you before now. I wasn't hiding it, it just seemed kind of mute."  
"Will you tell Niall? I wonder if this is why Niall and I have always had some kind of unspoken trust? And is this why I am better at not succumbing to the scent of fairies unlike so many other vampires?"  
"You make some very valid points. I don't know if I will tell Niall. He is going to have enough to deal with when Claudine tells him she is falling in love with a shifter."  
"What?"  
"We can discuss that later. Right now I want to focus on us. I think it has all been fate. You and I have been destined to find each other. Your journey has been a force to bring you to me and it was necessary for all the unpleasantness I have experienced to happen so I could find you. To find you, to love you. You have never loved or been connected strongly to anyone emotionally because you have been searching for me." I turned to look at Eric and there was a single red tear streaming down his face. I turned all the way around and kissed his cheek stopping his tear and I gently licked the stream of blood from his face and pulled him into an embrace. We got out of the tub and dried off. Eric slipped into the cotton PJ bottoms I brought for him and I slid on one of his t-shirts. We didn't make love that night. We held each other tightly, loving each other as our bond flowed between us.


	53. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

I woke up still wrapped in my vampires' arms, he was holding on more tightly then normal. Finding out about Alana really had him worried about how I would react. It's interesting I'll give you that. It makes me wonder about Alana's maker. How old must he have been to be able to turn a fairy? I wonder if she maintained any of her fairy characteristics when she turned? Alana met her final death long ago but Drake and Eric have lived so long I wonder if they are just clever or has the life longevity of a fairy had something to do with it? How old of a vampire was Alana when she turned Eric? Would she have even had anything resembling fairy blood left in her to give to him? All questions I am sure would never be answered and a secret I think best kept between Eric and I, oh and Drake.  
I looked over at the clock it was only 10 a.m. I wiggled a little trying to loosen Eric's hold on me; it was like a steel trap. His arms wrapped around me holding the upper part of my arms to my body. I definitely wouldn't be snatched in my sleep. I spoke to him _Eric let me go_.  
NEVER! Shot into my head. _Sweetie, it's OK. I just need to go pee. You have to let me get out of bed. I'll be right back._He gave me a pathetic sounding whimper and lifted his top arm. I slid out of the bed the room still pitch black. I shut the bathroom door before turning on the light, unwarranted courtesy; I knew the light wouldn't disturb his sleep. I took care of necessities as I washed my hands I looked in the mirror, I must have not moved for five hours of my slumber my hair wasn't messed at all. I slept like the dead in Eric's tight hold. I opened the door with the light still on and glanced around the room, there was a folded piece of paper slipped under the door, it was from Drake.

Eric

I am staying in Austin for a few days checking into a business  
venture. Stay if you like the room is my treat. If you choose to go  
back, please leave the van – you can always 'fly' home.

Of course I knew he didn't mean in an airplane. That might be a nice trip home. The nights are so pleasant this time of year in the south. Drake could bring our luggage home. I stretched I was hungry. Eric I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back soon. Again the little whimper.  
I slipped into a blue jean skort and layered a black tank over a white cami. Pulled my hair up and slid on black sandals. I headed downstairs. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay in the hotel or not. I stopped by the wrack of brochures for area attractions you find in almost every hotel. We were only a couple of hours from San Antonio. New Braunsfels was even closer. Eric wouldn't be up for at least another 9 or 10 hours. I went to the front desk to get rental car info. They had a shuttle to take me to the rental car place. When I went in there was a nice looking guy, maybe 21, working the counter. "Good morning miss," he flashed a great smile "what name is the reservation in?"  
"I don't have a reservation."  
"Oh," his smile faded, "we are out of our compact and sub-compact cars."  
"That's fine I want a convertible with navigation." I flashed him a smile, not flirting just more of a self-confidence thing, I can get anything I want.  
"Do you have a particular car you would like?"  
Oh wow, what do I want, "I drive a corvette at home so something different. What's available? I lay my left hand on the counter and I caught him staring.  
"That's a very unique ring."  
"Yes, my finance designed it and had it made for me, it has significant meaning to us."  
"Well, if you don't mind me saying he has very good taste." He flashed that smile again. "Now about the car, we have a Mustang, Corvette, Seabring, PT Cruiser, Cadillac XLR Roadster."  
I interrupted him, "I'll take the Cadillac."  
"Good choice, it's one of my favorites, let me get your info please." I handed him my license and platinum credit visa Eric gave me. "From Louisiana, you in Austin on business or pleasure?"  
"Business, but I decided to have a little 'me' time while I am here. Who knows when I might make it back to this part of Texas."  
"Yes, we always travel together. We have a nightclub in Shreveport and he is in politics along with other shared business ventures."  
"Wow, busy lady. Let me have the car pulled around for you." He spoke into a walkie-talkie. He looked at my driver's license again then handed them back to me, "That's an unusual name, Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." I think he was trying to be a little sexy as he said it. I just gave him a little smile. "There's your car." He grabbed a clipboard and walked from behind the counter and walked around the car checking it out making a couple of notes and then opened the door and slid in making more notes. "Would you like the top down?"  
"Absolutely." He put the top down. The car was a beautiful wine color with a matching top and leather seats. He got out and motioned for me to get in and as he shut the door he said, "If you need anything, anything at all, here's my card, my cell number is on the back. Seriously Miss Sookie Stackhouse while you are visiting us here in Texas you just call anytime." Ok now he was taking it too far.  
"I'll keep that in mind," I looked down at his card, "Chad, but I think that we'll be fine." He looked a little confused, I just raised my hand up and flashed him my ring.  
"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."  
"It's fine. We'll keep it our little secret. It's my fiancé you really don't want to offend." I shot a mental image into his mind of Eric with his fangs extended. I know it was wrong to do, but I couldn't resist. He stopped and kind of shook his head; he had a very confused look on his face. He shook his head I think in agreement but he just turned and walked off. I drove off stopping at the first gas station and put in New Braunfels – 47 miles, great less than an hour. I followed the direction to the highway and headed south on I35. I wish I had some company but the day would be over before anyone I knew could get here. I drove along another 10 minutes down the interstate and there were all sorts of billboards for things to do and places to go in New Braunfels and San Antonio. Aquarena Springs – Glass Bottom Boat, which might be fun. I pulled over to the side of the road to punch in the info on the GPS. Hey, I thought to myself, I know someone who could be here in seconds if she wasn't busy. I flipped my cell phone open and called Claudine, "Hey cuz," she answered, "what's up?"  
"Hey girl, have you ever been to San Antonio, TX?"  
"I thought you were in Austin."  
"I was, or am, I am going on a day trip, you wanna join me?"  
"Cool, sounds fun. Don't move, it's easier if I don't have to pop into a moving vehicle."  
"Dress cool, we'll be outside a lot and I have the top down." Poof she was sitting beside me, she was wearing jean capri's and a lime green sleeveless top and sandals to match. "What took you so long?" I smiled at her. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
"So you're out playing while big beautiful and blonde is sleeping?"  
"I woke up early and decided to make a day of it. But I didn't eat yet and I am starving."  
"Cool, I'm ready for some lunch." The next exit had fast food and a Cracker Barrel so we went to the Cracker Barrel for lunch.  
Aquarena Springs was just another 20 minutes after lunch. We road the glass bottom boat, the water was crystal clear and the bottom sandy and you could see the disturbance of the sand as the natural springs filtered into the lake. There were hundreds of springs. We learned lots of interesting facts; we saw a huge albino catfish, parts of the movie Piranha were filmed in this lake because there are hundreds of these little fish in this water that look just like piranha without the teeth. I took lots of pictures with my digital camera and I snapped some of Claudine and she took some of me and we had a nice lady take some of both of us. Then we saw the most amazing thing, ok, living in a world of supes maybe not the most amazing, but for the Louisiana small town girl it was fascinating. We entered into this room with a glass front and it submerged into the water and there were several girls dressed like mermaids that had air tubes who danced and had drank cokes under water, but that wasn't what was so cool, we watched a cute little pink pig dive under water and do tricks. I took lots of pictures. It was so cute. After the underwater show we rode a cable car up to the top of the mountain, are there mountains in Texas, well it was a really tall hill. Then we walked the winding path back down that had several rest stops and points of interest. We were there for a couple of hours. We hopped in the car and took the drive to San Antonio. There is a huge outlet mall in New Braunfels that we decided we would stop out on our way back if we had time. First stop was none other then the Alamo. OK, I have to admit, I really am not a history buff, but we took the tour anyway. Luckily it was only 30 minutes. We caught a trolley car that took us around the city showing us points of interest and historical homes. It was getting hot outside so I was thankful the trolley was air-conditioned. We snapped lots of pictures along the way. We decided to go down and walked the river walk. There was an area where traditional Mexican dancers were performing and we stopped and watched them. Then we did the riverboat ride that gave showed us points of interest including the hotel that was built for the World Fair when it was held in San Antonio years ago. The rooms were actually put together down to the soap in the dish in the bathrooms and flown in and set in place. Before heading back we went to the mall on the river walk but it wasn't anything that spectacular. We stopped at the mall in New Braunfel's and we both bought lots of stuff. Claudine went all the way back to Austin with me and we went into the hotel to have a drink before she went home. We browsed through our digital cameras at all the picture we had taken. We had a great time. We talked about how she and Alcide were doing and that she still hadn't told great grandfather about their relationship. We talked about my upcoming wedding and she said that Amelia had called her about the spell; she was ready to give it a try. We discussed calling her when we got back into town. It was really important that Eric be at Fangtasia when we tried out the spell to ward vampires off of Claudine.


	54. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

I went back to the room and crawled back into bed with Eric and snuggled into him. He buried his face into my hair then pulled back, he was waking up, "Lover, you smell of the sun."  
"I have been outside almost all day. I rented a convertible and went into New Braunfels and San Antonio."  
He inhaled again, "Your fairy cousin went with you?"  
"Yes."  
He rolled over on his back pulling me over on top of him, "did you have a good time?"  
"Yes, we had fun." I hopped up off of him and went over to my purse and pulled my camera out and laid back on the bed next to him and started going thru the pictures and explaining them to him.  
"Lover," he looked at me with a serious expression on your face, "if it's possible you are even more beautiful in the sunlight then you are when I see you in the moonlight."  
"Aww, that's so sweet. I do love to bask in the sun, but to have you in my life I would give up the sun, you know that and some day I will. Nothing means as much to me as you." I rolled back over on top of him and tenderly kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and finally his mouth. "Oh, Sweetie I almost forgot." I jumped up again and went reached over to the nightstand. "Drake slid this under the door."  
He opened it up and read it. "Do you want to go tonight or stay?"  
"I will leave that up to you. I am fine either way. Where ever you are is where I am." I kissed him again. I straddled him and grinded down on him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Eric", he answered with a breathy "yes", "Sweetie, I need a favor from you." "Anything." "I need you to fuck me right now." I rose up and looked into his eyes. He sat up reached around me and began pulling my shirts off. He put his hands on either side of my face and began kissing me. I pressed down on his swollen shaft and his fangs ran out. "Eric, bite me, now." He pulled back and looked in my eyes flashed his fangs, "Where?" I reached down and opened my front hook bra and slid it off I ran each of my hands over my breasts and pulled at my nipples and he responded to my actions with a low growl. I reached up and put my left hand on the back of his head and grabbed a handful of his gorgeous hair and pulled him to my left breast, "here." He responded immediately and I began grinding myself into him harder. I still had a hold on his hair and I pulled his head away from me, "I need to feel your dick inside me now." He reached between my legs finding I wasn't exactly wearing a skirt, he grabbed a hand full of the jean material and ripped, my panties came with it. He lifted me slightly while he slid his shaft out of his pajama pants and then lined himself up with my entrance and I plunged down onto him. I began doing all the work; he grabbed my waist and started kissing and sucking my breasts, nipping at my hard nipples. I was felt my first orgasm approaching and started riding him harder. I put both my hands into his hair and pulled back on his hard cock, "Look at me Eric, look at me while I come for you." He stared so deep into my eyes I was sure he was seeing my soul. "Eric, oh – my – God, aaahh ahhh, yes" In a deep low voice, "Sookie, come for me now, now Sookie." His command was my doing. My inner muscles clamped around his shaft and I screamed out, "Oh Fuck, yes, oh my god, Eric." Still looking deep into my eyes, "Lover, I believe your request was for me to fuck you and to this point you have been doing all the fucking," he lay me back, never removing himself from me, and lay me on my back holding my hips up and he began slowly moving in and out. All the way in and then almost completely out, at the painstakingly slow pace that drives me crazy. I wrapped my legs around his waste locking my ankles and pulling him into me. He was still staring into my eyes. "Tell me what you want." "Fuck me faster, harder, now." He sped up plunging into me harder but still pulling almost all the way out at a slower pace. He was making me insane. He pulled out completely and I reached for his ass to pull him back in. He smiled at me, "patience, Lover." He stood beside the bed and pulled me up and turned me around so he could enter me from behind. Or at least that's what I thought was about to happen. Instead he went down to his knees and began licking me from my clit, up to my entrance sliding his tongue inside and then licking all the way up to my other whole and giving it a little swirl of his tongue. He continued this and then slid his fingers into me but not stopping the attention he was giving my nub and my secondary hole. After several minutes of this wonderful experience he stood and raised me higher in the bed by placing pillows under my knees and then he entered me, he began pounding into me with the power I had been longing for. He reached around me and began working on my clit in a circular motion. He moved his fingers to his mouth to for some lubricant and began working on my clit again. He put his thumb against my secondary hold and began matching the same movement he was doing on my clit with just a slight downward pressure. This felt great, I began pound against him harder. I reached raised up onto my knees reaching behind me and pulling his thumb to my mouth covering it with my own saliva then I returned to my former position. Without hesitation he took the invitation to slide his thumb into me. Now he was working my clit, his huge cock was filling me completely and his thumb was matching his cock in rhythm filling my other hole. "Oh my god, Eric, yes, oh, I'm coming again." He moved both of his hands back to my hips and began pounding hard into me all the way through my orgasm and as I reached the end of the climax he started his own, he pounded harder and harder and just as I felt him about to release I pulled him out of me and spun around faster then I ever thought I could and put him in my mouth sucking and stroking the way I know he likes. "Oh my god, Sookie, oh oh, grrrrr, yes, ahhhhh." And his cum shot down the back of my throat as his body stiffened. I continued to suck and stroke until I was sure he was finished. I looked up at him, "That's just what I needed to end a great day and start a fantastic night."  
We lay down on the bed in each other's arms, "Lover, are you ok, that is not something you are usually receptive to. Did I hurt you?"  
"I am fine, I know you would never do anything against my will, I wanted you to and it felt great. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but have you ever, um, have you ever had anal sex?"  
"As the receiver or the giver?"  
"Oh, wow, ok, maybe I don't want to know."  
"Sookie, there isn't much I haven't done in my thousand plus years. However, I have never been the receiver of a man entering me. I have had anal sex many times."  
"Ok. I think that's enough for me to know right now on that subject. We have reached my comfort zone." I patted him on the chest.  
"You know you can ask me anything you want to know and I will tell you the truth."  
"I know. But I don't think I want to know about all the things you have done. I think I will just enjoy the benefits of the experience." I rolled over onto my stomach and up on my elbows, "I'm hungry."  
"Would you like to feed from me or would you like to go get something from a restaurant or call room service?"  
"I want to go out. I have rented us a great car. I really like it."  
"So you don't want to go home tonight?"  
"That's up to you. I told you that. But if we spend a little time here we have plenty of time to get home if you take us."  
"Let's take a quick shower and then we can go and get you something to eat." While we were in the shower Eric fed again but we did not make love again.  
Before heading out of the room I called down to the valet to have them bring the car around, I was actually getting used to the finer things in life. Never so much that I would ever think I was better than anyone else. "Eric," I said as we walked towards the elevator, "let's stay another night, let's you and I go to San Antonio and do the river walk at night."  
"That sounds great. You and I deserve some time away from everything, even if it's just 24 hours." We walked through the lobby and several people stopped to stare. Eric and I were quite a pair to see obviously. His huge Viking form with his pale skin and golden hair and piercing blue eyes, in contrast to him, even though not by human standards, I looked petite and although we had the same hair color and nearly the same eye color my skin was an olive complexion from my time in the sun. We stepped out the front door, and with perfect timing the valet pulled up in our rental car. "This is us." I motioned to Eric as the beautiful wine colored Cadillac pulled up. "Sookie this is a very nice car." He opened the door for me to get in on the passenger side. We got in and I punched in San Antonio river walk on the navigation and we headed out, the top still down from earlier.  
I snuggled in to Eric as we took the boat ride down the river that evening. I leaned up to him and whispered in his ear, "do you remember the Alamo?" I thought it was funny, but I don't think he got the joke. "I was alive, but I do not believe I was in the states during that time." After our cruise down the river we walked along the river, I still hadn't eaten. There was a lot of ruckus coming from 'Dicks Last Resort' and Eric and I went in. There were waiters chasing patrons with over blown up condoms. There were people standing in chairs and on tables. It was definitely a wild place. Loud didn't seem to quite describe this place. Eric and I worked our way into interior of the bar and watched as waitresses walked around with trays with test tubes filled with brightly colored liquor in them. People were paying $5 a shot. The trays glowed making the liquid in the test tubes even brighter in color. Another waitress walked around with another lit tray with Jell-O shots of all colors on it. Again, $5 a shot. I leaned into Eric pointing at the test tubes; I bet we could incorporate something along those lines at our club. Maybe Bloody Mary's poured into test tubes and served by one of your vamp waitress'."  
"That is actually a pretty good idea, you are becoming quite the business woman Miss Stackhouse." Then he looked at me with a smug grin, "Our club?"  
"Yes, OUR club. Last time I checked I was a manager there, Mr. Northman." He just pulled me into him and gave me a quick kiss.  
A waiter walked up to us, "what will you two love birds have? We have some extra condoms running around here if you want to continue that little public display of affection." Now what we didn't know at the time was what reputation 'Dick's' had. The staff was paid to be rude and give the patrons a hard time and they gave it right back. Eric grabbed the waiter by the throat and lifted him, "What did you just say to us?"  
"I'm sorry man, look and listen, that's just what we do in here. Everyone gives everyone a hard time and makes fun of each other and we're heavy on the sexual innuendos. I didn't mean any harm." The guy had a tear running down his cheek. Eric slowly set the guy on the ground. Then laughter and cheering burst out around us, people weren't freaked out or scared, they were actually entertained by this show of hostility. We didn't see that waiter again. Another waiter came and took our order, I ordered some loaded potato skins and a diet coke, Eric ordered nothing. After I ate I excused myself to go to the ladies room. There was quite a line and there were even women coming and going from the men's restroom. I stayed in line. A guy in boots and a cowboy hat walked up to me, "hey darlin' you need an escort I will protect you from all those swingin' dicks in that there john?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Ah come on, lighten up, live a little." He actually reached behind me and grabbed my ass. Before Eric could get all the way across the room even with his vampire speed I had punched the guy in the face and he hit the floor. His nose was obviously broken and blood was gushing out. Eric stood and stared at me and then at the guy on the floor. The cowboy didn't know what hit him. He looked up at Eric, "Man, you didn't have to break my nose, with a chick like that you gotta be used to men hittin' on her."  
Eric glared at him, his fangs ran out, "Man, I would have ripped out your throat, you should consider yourself lucky that you just had your ass kicked by this chick." Four more guys in cowboy hats and boots were helping the guy with the broken nose up off the floor. Eric glaring at each one of them daring any of them to make a move. Eric stood with me in line then waited at the door until I came out. When I was done there were no words that needed to be spoken we were both ready to exit this place. "Lover, are you ok?" He asked me after we got outside.  
"Yes, fine. But I can't believe I punched that guy."  
"Do you realize how quickly you reacted and with how much strength?"  
"Yeah, I guess I kinda do. Just another enhancement of our regular exchange of blood. Eric, we are taking on so many of each other's traits. Not that I mind it's just, well, just, a little surprising when something new crops up."  
We walked along the river walk hand and hand looking in the shops that were open, watching the people hurrying around, there were a couple of groups of loud college aged kids hoping from bar to bar, they were on some kind of scavenger hunt. School should be out for the summer, but obviously this didn't stop them from their fraternity type fun. There were more performers in the Mexican Promenade we sat and watched then they opened the dance floor to the public and started playing Salsa Music. I am a good dancer but I have never Salsa danced before. Eric led me out onto the dance floor and we began. I followed him with ease and we dance and commanded the floor. By the time we were finished rubbing up against each other on the dance floor I was ready to ravage him on the spot. I don't think we needed a blood bond for him to feel my eagerness. He tried to send me calming thoughts but I brushed them off and sent him heated vibes instead. He was so surprised by the power I exhibited in shunning off his vibes of calm that he didn't have a chance to prepare for the lustful vibes I sent him. His fangs ran out and I was in his arms before either of us knew what was going on. We were still on the dance floor and he scooped me up and carried me quickly looking for a place for us to be alone. He sat me down in and alley and he bit into my neck. As he drew on my blood I undid his belt and pants and reached my hand in. He drew harder on the wound. I was thankful that I had changed into a skirt before we left; it was going to make this easier. He put his hands on my butt lifting me up, I reached between my legs and slid my panties to one side and guided him to my opening. He was still attached to my neck drawing in my blood he hadn't taken this much at one time in a very long time. I pulled his shirt collar open and bit into his shoulder sucking hard on the blood oozing out. Our bodies were truly as one as we the urgency to taste and feel each other came over us in that back alley in San Antonio. Then we were interrupted by a noise coming up the alley. The five cowboys had been following us. "Oh hell look at this y'all, let's stake this vamp and then we can all have a little fun with that blonde bitch." This came from the guy with the broken nose. I slid down to the ground and Eric zipped his pants as the five cowboys surrounded us in a semi-circle with our backs against the wall. "Sugar, if you fuck like you dance then the five of us are in for a real good time tonight." One of the other guys spouted off.  
Eric stepped right in front of me, his towering figure blocking mine completely. _Sookie is there anyone else in the area or is it just the five of them?_I searched with my mind. I couldn't find anyone else anywhere near us, human or otherwise. _Just the five of them_. The guy with the broken nose reached behind his back and actually pulled out a make shift stake. He lunged at Eric and then he froze looking down at his own abdomen with the piece of wood sticking out of it. Two of the others lunged at Eric and another grabbed me. I reacted quickly reaching up and grabbing two handfuls of hair pulling his face to the force of my knee as I brought it up and as he hit the ground doubled over I kicked him in the face. I had knocked him out cold. The two that had jumped Eric didn't fair quite as well, they were badly beaten and broken. We both looked at the last standing cowboy, by far the youngest of the all. His jeans darkened in the front and he turned and took off running back down the alley. Eric and I just stood there for a minute. Then Eric looked up, "what" I asked. I just wanted to make sure there were no surveillance cameras. Then he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him and he lifted us straight up and onto the nearest rooftop. He surveyed the area to make sure that there were no police coming and then he flew us back to the parking garage where our rental car was. We walked down a couple of ramps and then he scooped me up and put me into the car. After he got in he took my hand in his, "Lover are you ok? Were you hurt?"  
"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. But so much for our relaxing 24 hours of time to ourselves."  
"That's what I get for having the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world as my fiancé."  
"Thank you, I think it may be an overstatement, but thank you."  
"It is not an overstatement. You are the sexiest most beautiful creature that walks this Earth. You should have figured it out by now with all the men both human and not that fall at your feet. I should have killed those men for their intentions with you tonight. But I know how you feel about killing. I will honor your wishes of not killing when I can, but I really did want to kill those bastards tonight."  
"Did you feed on them?"  
"I did not," he said with distaste in his voice, "I would not have even if I weren't with you, this was a fight not a feeding, besides, I have told you I will never feed off of anyone else as long as you will have me."  
"I know you did, but I didn't know if within a fight and with your anger and rage you could control yourself."  
"Lover, you should know by now I can control myself in any situation that doesn't involve you. You I can't resist. You however, may need a little practice in controlling your new found physical strength. Are you sure you are not injured."  
"I will work on my control, I am sure I am not hurt, besides, if I was with all of your blood I just drank I think I would probably be healed already, look not any sign of a puncture mark on my neck from just minutes ago. But I am upset about one thing."  
"And what is that, Lover."  
"That we were interrupted before we really got a chance to get started." I stood up reached under my skirt and slid my panties down. I stepped over to Eric where with my feet on the seat on either side of him. I lowered myself down and by the time I got all the way down he had unzipped his pants and pulled his swollen shaft out and prepared for me to lower myself on him. "Lover, there are security cameras." "Then I guess the guards are going to get a good show." I covered his mouth with mine and we continued where we left off in the alley without the blood exchange. We were cramped behind the stirring wheel and with the top down Eric stood, me wrapped around him, he stepped over the door and then perched me on the trunk of the car and we completely finished what we started in the alley.  
We went back to Austin, on the way Eric called Drake to tell him we would put our luggage in his van and we were flying home. We left the rental car in the hands of the hotel for them to arrange for its return. Before our return home I put on jeans, boots and a long sleeve t-shirt, I knew we would be flying fast and I didn't want to get cold. What took me five hours to drive, Eric flew us home in about two. It was good to be home. We went downstairs and quickly showered again to get the grime of the fast flight off of us and then crawled into our bed, turned on a movie and went to sleep in each other's arms once again.


	55. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

We were home for several days before we heard from Drake. He came into the club to let us know he was back in town and checked into the hotel. He dropped our luggage off, which we had to leave at the club since we had ridden the motorcycle to work. I worked on the floor most of the night and Eric and Drake sat in the booth. As soon as we got back I put a rush order on the lighted trays but I had red neon in them. The test tubes were easy to pick up at the local bar supply but the trays had to be ordered. I was glad Pam was willing to give it a try because I really thought the vampire waitresses would sell the test tubes with Bloody Mary's in them. And from the look of things I was right, we were charging $5 a test tube and we couldn't keep them filled up fast enough. We had four trays running that held 25 tubes each and they were selling out within 10 minutes of hitting the floor. We were serving the Bloody Mary mixture slightly warmed for the effect of blood. It was amazing. I was very proud of my idea. All the money spent on the supplies was paid for within an hour. The thing was, our other drink sales didn't falter in sales.  
I decided to take a little break and slipped into the booth next to Eric. Drake looked at me, "Sookie, Eric tells me this test tube drink was your idea, it looks like it was a good call."  
"Yes, it was, and I am very pleased it is going so well. If it doesn't continue to do well we have lost nothing, everything was paid for within the first hour and the Bloody Mary mix and vodka, that's something we keep in stock anyway." Eric's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was full of pride.

Drake came in every night and he and Eric spent time together, Pam and Drake spent time together. And our wedding was in five days. Amelia and I had an appointment the next day at the dress shop for a final fitting and then we were going to meet with Isadore, the wedding planner at the bridge to go over final preparations. But tonight we were having a test. Tonight Amelia, Claudine and Alcide were coming into the bar to see if Amelia's spell would work. We decided they would come in the back door and Eric, Pam and Drake would come into the office as a test. I knew that Eric could control himself; I was hoping Drake, since he was older, had just as much self control. I knew that Eric could control Pam but Alcide could help be a deterrent. But if it got to dangerous Claudine could always pop out if no one had a hold on her. My cell rang, it was Amelia, and they're here. I looked at the guys, "They're here. Give us just a couple of minutes and then grab Pam and come back to the office, please." I got up, I was really nervous, I gave the girls a hug as they came into the back door and I smiled at Alcide. I ushered them into Eric's office. Claudine was also very nervous, Amelia on the other hand seemed very self-assured, and this was good, I hoped. We had no more gotten into the room and Eric walked in followed by Drake and Pam. I knew Eric felt how nervous I was so he moved himself and the other two vampires to the other side of the room so the exit was clear. "Eric, what are you feeling?" I was keeping an eye on Drake and Pam.  
"Lover, I am not smelling her fairy scent. How long will the spell last? Will it fade gradually?"  
"Actually," Amelia was smiling, "it will last as long as she has the talisman on."  
"Pam, how are you feeling?" I thought because she was the youngest if any of them were affected it would be her and I also knew that there were many more younger vampires in the club.  
"Sookie, I also do not catch her fairy scent either." She actually sniffed the air. Drake just shook his head.  
My nerves were eased a little but we still had the big test out in the club. What better place? All the vampires here were already scouring the crowd for anything fresh or inviting. "Eric, sweetie, maybe you could sit at your throne, Drake the booth, Pam the front door and Alcide hang out near the back hall. Amelia and I will stay with Claudine." Everyone nodded in agreement. "OK girls, let's go to the dance floor, the three of us on the dance floor together ought to be enough to get lot's of attention." I gave a nervous smile but the truth is it was the closest place to Eric so I felt safer. We all headed out and everyone took his or her places. Most eyes were on Eric but those that Drake passed gave a reverent bow. Then the three of us stepped onto the dance floor, luckily there was a fast song starting it is easier for girls to dance or three people to dance to than a slower song. We put on a real show bumping butts, running our hands over our bodies, shaking. It was really pretty fun and we had the attention of just about everyone. No advances towards Claudine. A slower song came on and before we knew it the guys were on the dance floor. Drake asked Amelia to Dance, if you consider moving into dance position without words asking, she was a little apprehensive, but she obliged him. I looked over at Pam to make sure she wasn't going to rip out Amelia's throat, or Drakes for that matter, I wasn't sure which way she might be jealous, if Pam got jealous, since she had been involved with both of them. Eric told me, in a way only I could hear, _mmm, Lover that was some display you ladies gave on the dance floor. You three have the blood of every vampire in this building boiling. None of you are to be alone the rest of the night.__  
_I smiled at him, Does that include you? Did you enjoy the show?  
Oh yes, more so even then the one you and Tara gave in Jacksonville.  
When we get back to the booth we'll be sure to let the other girls know not to venture off alone. "Uh oh," I said out loud. Sam was storming across the club, Pam was smiling, Alcide saw him in time and stepped in front of him "Sam, calm down, we are just making sure the girls are protected." Alcide gave Sam a firm look then a smile, "You just missed them putting on one hell of a show."  
Sam just stared at him. He was not amused. "Shifter," Drake addressed Sam. Then he held Amelia's hand out in his own and offered her to Sam. Sam, took her hand and she was passed from one man to another or from vampire to shifter, in any other circumstances Amelia would have been having a hissy fit over this process.  
"Sam, it's nice to see you." I gave him a genuine smile and he eased a little.  
Then Eric nodded, "Merlotte, welcome to our club."  
Sam looked a little puzzled, "Our club?"  
"Yes, ours. Mine, Pam and Sookie's." Eric stated to him.  
"Sook, you have your own club. That's a long way in a short time from slinging burgers and beer at my place."  
"I wouldn't have missed a day working for you." I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. That made him a little uneasy, I felt his body tense, he looked back at Eric to make sure Eric wasn't going to react.  
"Come, let's all go sit." Eric motioned to Pam to join us.  
Our little waitress, Kiki, hurried over, "Master, Mistress, how may I serve you?" The vampires all ordered Drakes brand of bottled blood. The shifters had draft beer and us girl's we each had a Seabreeze. Sam was watching the lit trays make there way around the room. "That was Sookie's idea." Eric was proud of me for my success with my first idea for the club.  
"Really?" Sam sounded a little proud too. "What's in the tubes Sook?"  
"Warmed Bloody Mary".  
"Good idea! So Sookie what else do you do?" I explained to Sam that I was over the gift shop, all the human staff, processing liquor orders, scheduling among other things. "Sookie, That's great. I'm glad to see your doing so well and that you made a great move for yourself. A lot of the regulars ask about you often. You should come by from time to time. Speaking of people coming in I haven't seen Compton in a while; but I have seen lights at his place when I have visited at Amelia's."  
Eric took this one, "Actually if you all have time I would like to discuss this in private, later. After the club closes would you all mind coming back to our house?" Wow, he asked and didn't demand, but I wasn't sure where this was going. We danced and drank and Pam and I worked. Once all of the customer's were gone we left the close up to the staff after we locked up the money.


	56. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

When we pulled up to the gate to our community Shane and Melissa were there in his truck waiting on us. Trey and Samantha were there in Trey's truck as well. I understood Shane and he brought Melissa, but I was a little confused by Trey and Samantha. Eric must have called them while I was on the floor. Everyone followed us to the house; I was kind of excited we had never had this much company. This is a big thing for Eric, to open his house, especially to shifters and humans (and a fairy), especially one of his staff. We went inside and I began to play hostess, warming bottles of True Blood for the vampires, offering other drinks to everyone else, I sat out chips, nuts and the veggie tray I always kept for myself. We all gathered in the formal dining room and added chairs from the casual dining table. Eric stood. He was conducting a meeting. "Merlotte, you inquired about Compton, he is not home. I am allowing Bubba to stay at his house right now. Compton is on assignment. However, he left on very bad terms, he has not spoken to me only Pam, there is a coop happening in our Kings realm. Bill is supposed to be a spy but they are offering him great power and Sookie if I am killed in the attack." There was no reaction from the vampire's, Pam already knew, but the shifters sit silent too, the humans/fairy, were all girls and they gasped. Eric just looked at them and continued, "After our wedding there will be a summit and Compton has informed us that it will be attacked by the uprising. We will then find out who we can trust and if Bill will turn or stay true to his King and his Sheriff. But, our wedding is first and foremost in my mind. We have not made our wedding public to anyone other then the one's we have invited, but we are not sure who is involved in the uprising. What I want from each of you is to help me to look after Sookie over the next several days and especially on our wedding day. Ladies and shifters, I am asking that you be at Sookie's side on the day of the wedding during the day. I know that she will be pre-occupied and not focusing on her surroundings. I will pay you handsomely for your time. McIntire, I am going to leave it to you to organize the security for the wedding. Hire people to be there 24 hours in advance and have security there day and night. If Alcide, Sam and Trey agree to help they will be even more eyes closer to Sookie."  
"Of course, I have already started putting it into place." Shane was being proactive, he was doing everything he could to be sure and impress Eric.  
Eric looked at my shifter friends. "I don't need you to pay me, I am here for Sookie, and I will either have my bar covered or close it." Sam was always so good to me and always there for me. Alcide was shaking his head, "Sookie, you know I am here for you, Eric, you can keep your money." Trey looked at me and then looked at Eric, "Sookie, you know I like you, but hon, you know I am just a working class stiff, I will be there for you and all you have to do is ask, but Dude, Eric, I'll take your money too because I will have to close my shop and that's money I can't afford to lose, those people will take their motorcycles and vehicles to other shops."  
I smiled and shook my head, "I don't blame you Trey, I have been right where you are many times." I was trying to reassure him that I didn't mind him taking the money. I also wasn't going to question Eric on any of this; he felt it was necessary even if I thought it might be over kill. Nothing was going to ruin my day, nothing. It will be perfect and its less then a week away!  
"I am counting on each of you, Sam and Samantha I want you to enjoy the wedding and the party, but since Pam with be with Sookie when I can't be once it is dark, I hope that you two will keep a close eye on the wait staff, no one else would be able to watch for the unusual or out of the ordinary." They both shook their heads. "I want you all to know that I won't hesitate to kill anyone that even thinks of harming Sookie. This includes Compton."  
"Northman, do you have something specific you want me to do?" Drake asked.  
"I would like you to supervise it all so I can concentrate on mine and Sookie's big day. I am worried for her safety but I don't want her to worry and brother, you are the only vampire I trust as much as myself."  
"It's my honor." Drake was very solemn.  
"OK, thank you all in advance, now let's have some fun. Make yourself at home, we have Wii, a pool table, a weight room, then of course the pool and hot tub."  
"Let's all go for a swim." I love the water.  
"Sookie, sweetie," Amelia said, "Do you have suits for all of us?  
"Well you are all welcome to swim in your underwear, but if you need a suit there are several men's suits in the pool house and ladies, there are a couple out there for you but I have four or five upstairs. I think we can make do." It was a great summer night. Eric walked out to the pool house with the guys and I went out too, "Hand me those women's suits before you start to strip." I ran back in the house and we all ran upstairs to the master bedroom. I had moved all my stuff back in there since Drake wasn't staying with us. "Ok ladies, I have several suites and then I have several bra and panty sets that cover more then some of my suits. Pam stripped off her clothes, "I'll just wear this," she was wearing a black underwire bra and cotton front panties with lace backs they were boy short style. I let the other girls pick what they wanted; Amelia, Samantha and me were all similar in size. But Claudine and I weren't and the suits I brought in weren't really her size either. "Don't worry, I got this covered." She smiled and the she snapped her fingers and she was standing in front of us in a brilliant blue one piece cut low to her belly button with a round jeweled accent between her breasts, it was a halter top style top and no back. We all piled into the bathroom pulling our hair up. Amelia had picked my black string bikini. Samantha wore my white suit with the red cherries on it. Melanie wore the pink with white polka dots. I wore my newest suit it was black micro bikini with red lace over the black. We walked downstairs, Sam and Trey were shooting pool and Trey scratched when we walked in. The room fell instantly silent, and a couple of mouths were hanging open in mid-sentence. I guess the six of us were pretty hot. We all looked good, no, we looked great. On the other hand we were standing looking at six guys in nothing but swim trunks. I walked thru the room first, smiling and then pressing myself against Eric to give him a kiss, "Come on y'all, let's get wet." There was silence then everyone busted out laughing… "Ok, so not the best choice of words, you guys know what I mean, let's get in the water." We all walked out to the pool and Eric had already turned on the lights in the pool. We pushed each other in, we dunked each other and then the best of it all, we played Chicken. The human girls had very little chance, Claudine was a good rival but it really came down to Pam and I. Eric and Drake finally called it quits when they chucked us off their shoulders. I was glad they did, I didn't want to give up but I don't think in the long run I could have held out against Pam, I may have strength but Pam has much more stamina. It all ended in good fun and we lounged around between the pool and the hot tub, we milled around playing pool and eating and drinking. But it was getting late it would be daylight in about an hour; Drake, Pam and Shane needed to get home. We all said our goodbyes. Eric stopped Trey before he left, "Dawson, I know you have a business, but I also know that you are a body guard for hire among other things, could I hire you for the rest of the week to be with Sookie during the day? She and her friends will be running about quite a bit finalizing the wedding arrangements and I would rest better knowing that she had someone looking out for her."  
"Work is a little slow, I am doing some refurbish work on a couple of classic cars, but I can push that to next week."  
"Do you have a set price? It would be the next four days including Saturday night at the wedding."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"How about 25 thousand?" Eric says that type of number so casually.  
Trey just looked at him, "Are you serious. Don't you think that is a little off?"  
"Is it not enough?"  
"It's about five times too much. Seriously, five thousand would be fine."  
"It's worth my entire fortune as long as Sookie is safe."  
"OK, whatever you say Northman."  
"Dawson, I will expect you to put your life in harms way if necessary."  
"I know what it means to be a bodyguard. You don't have to worry about Sookie. I assure you."  
"Wait here," he instructed Trey. Eric ran upstairs and then back down in about a minute. He handed Trey an envelope. "Here is 10 thousand, I will get you the rest tomorrow night and have Sookie give it to you."  
Trey just smiled and shook his head, "Sookie, what time you want me here tomorrow?"  
"How about one o'clock, I have a 2:00 final fitting for my dress. Amelia and Claudine will be here so we will take the Escalade."  
"Yes ma'am," he smiled, "I'll see you then," he walked out the door; Samantha had been waiting in the truck for him.  
I walked to the kitchen and started cleaning up. There wasn't much of a mess, Eric actually loaded the dishwasher as I put up the chips and gathered up the bottles. "Lover, leave the rest, I have other plans for you before we go to sleep. Between your sexy dance with the girls at the club and you running around here in that skimpy bikini I need to make love to you." He pulled me to him and gave me a passionate kiss. He picked me up and we only made it to the master bedroom. Then we did just as he said, we made love. He was sweet and tender and attentive and we were pretty much missionary. It was perfect. "Sookie, please be careful the next several days. I really am worried that the uprising in Arkansas will find out about our wedding and try to harm you or take you from me. I know it seems over protective to have a body guard in the day against vampires, but just as I can hire shifters they could to, or they could get the fellowship involved."  
"I will I promise, I will be careful." I snuggled into him in our master bedroom and we went to sleep.


	57. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

I woke up about 11 a.m. the next day and Eric was still lying next to me. We hadn't slept outside of the day chamber ever, not even since we had the special glass installed. I went and opened up the doors to the day chamber then I woke Eric up, just as much as he wanted me to be safe, I wanted him safe, and him alone in the bedroom with no one home just didn't seem safe to me. We had only been asleep about five hours and he was very difficult to awaken, but he did finally wake up and go down stairs to his chamber and I locked him in. I jumped in the shower and put on a pair of black Capri pants and a light pink t-shirt with little silver hearts all over it. Today was my dress fitting, just a precaution I knew there hadn't been any change in me. Amelia had her last fitting for her maid of honor dress too. Then we were picking up Claudine and going to Bossier City to pick up the rings and then to Bon Temp to meet with Isadore the wedding planner.  
I ran downstairs to make some lunch. I was just pulling out the grilled chicken and the salad greens when the doorbell rang, Amelia was early, and we had lunch together. I told her about our bodyguard, and she didn't mind one bit. After all she and Trey had a little bit of a dating history so they were comfortable together. "Have you seen my brother and his wife lately?"  
"Yep, they came into Merlotte's for lunch on Sunday."  
"I haven't talked to him in about a week. I was just wondering how they were doing."  
"Justine and Natasha are busy redecorating the house. The physical remodeling is finally done. Natasha is rarely at the house anymore. She comes by now and then to get something she needs."  
Right on queue the doorbell rang it was 1:00. I looked out the peephole, ok so Eric had me a little paranoid it was Trey. I opened the door and smiled at him. He was in nice jeans a black button down shirt and a black jacket. "You might get a little warm today." I smiled and gave a little tug at his jacket. Then I saw the reason he was wearing the jacket and he saw the look on my face.  
"Don't worry Sookie, I have a license to carry a concealed hand gun. All part of being a body guard for hire. Hey Amelia, how are you today?"  
She walked across the house, "Great thanks."  
"Sookie, is it ok if I leave my truck parked in the street all day? Or I could pull it in the drive way beside Amelia's car after we get yours out of the garage."  
"I don't think it's a problem. But pull it up just in case. I guess I really need to read the HOA rules for this neighborhood." Amelia had parked on the left side of the driveway, knowing that's where the corvette was always parked.  
"Ok, let me go ahead and move things around." We walked out into the garage and I handed him the keys to the Escalade.  
"Wait, Trey, how did you get into the gate? Did Eric give you the code?" I had given Amelia the code a long time ago.  
"Nope, I followed a work truck in after they called to get it open." Those gates are only a very minor deterrent unless you have a guard on duty. You just have to be willing to wait and you can get in" Well, that didn't make me feel any better. He went and moved the cars around. Amelia and I tidied up the kitchen and I grabbed three bottles of water out of the fridge. Trey had walked around the outside of the house checking things in the daylight I had guessed. He had left the Escalade running with the A/C on so it would be nice and cool when we got in. I gave him directions to the dress shop.  
When we walked into the dress shop Hazel was anxiously waiting behind the counter when we came in. "Sookie, Amelia, it's so nice to see you. I have your dresses hanging in the dressing rooms." She just looked at Trey as he surveyed the room then looked in the dressing rooms then peeked in the back room. "A body guard Sookie? Is there trouble?"  
"I hope not Hazel, but Eric would rather be safe then sorry."  
"I understand." She smiled and patted my hand.  
I slipped into my dress and Amelia helped me zip it up when I walked out to the three-way mirror Trey let out a loud breath, "Sookie, you make a beautiful bride."  
I blushed a little, "thank you, Trey."  
Then Amelia walked out, Trey smiled, "Amelia, you are beautiful as well."  
"Thanks, Trey."  
Hazel was bustling around us and making sure the dresses were perfect, "Sookie, you have toned up even more if that is possible, but I don't think it has affected the fit of the dress. You are beautiful."  
"Hazel, would you like to attend the wedding? I would love for you to come. You are welcome to bring a guest with you."  
"Sugar that is very sweet of you, I don't think I have ever been invited to one of my dress' weddings before."  
"Oh well, then you have to come. I won't take no for an answer." I grabbed my purse and I handed her one of the few extra invitations, "you must have this for the guards to permit you onto the premises."  
"Thank you Sookie. I would be honored to be at your wedding." Amelia and I changed and Hazel put our dresses in beautiful garment bags and Trey carried them out to the truck. Hazel went with him and made sure they were properly placed so not to wrinkle. Amelia and I walked out and I gave Hazel a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked her for the perfect gown and we were off to pick up Claudine. Then we were running to Bossier City to the jeweler to pick up the rings. We all went into the jewelry store together, as we waited on the owner to get the rings out of the safe we all browsed. Trey was eyeballing the engagement rings. I just looked at him and smiled and he hurried his attention to the watches. Men! I opened the box that had Eric's ring in it and checked the inscription it was perfect. I had Trey check the inscription written inside of my ring. He compared it carefully with the words written on the order slip. When she thought I couldn't hear her Amelia asked Trey what it said. "I have no idea it isn't in English." Now we were off to Bon Temps so we could meet with Isadore and get an update on the wedding. My wedding, it was only four days away. In four days I would be Mrs. Eric Northman, Sookie Ann Stackhouse Northman, Sookie Northman. "Sookie, what's the big smile about?" Amelia asked.  
"I was just thinking about my wedding, I am going to be married in four days. In four days I am going to be Mrs. Eric Northman, Sookie Northman." Us three girls just giggled, Trey rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
We arrived at the bridge and Isadore was already there, she was on her cell phone with her notebook in her hand. She smiled at us and held her index finger up letting us know she would be a minute. All the lights on the bridge were in place, area for the band had been marked off and the dance floor. We decided not to have a tent; the entire wedding would be open air. The portable toilets trailer had already been delivered and a huge white veil would be put into place hiding the trailer. Isadore got off the phone and walked us through the positioning of everything. "Don't worry Miss Stackhouse, everything will be perfect." She then addressed Amelia, "will you need any additional assistance with your candle lighting?"  
"No, Sookie has several witch friends that will be here to help make sure the candles illuminate the ceremony." Lighting was draped and hung everywhere but all lights would go out just before the wedding march started and as it started Amelia, Octavia, Natasha, Justine and Holly would say a spell that would light the candles and illuminate the ceremony. I heard a car coming up the road and got a little nervous; Trey slipped his hand into his jacket. We all gave a huge sigh when we realized it was Natasha's car. Natasha and Justine got out and hugs were exchanged, "Sookie, we just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything from us. Amelia had mentioned that you guys were coming out here today."  
I gave Amelia a glare, not that I cared that Natasha and Justine knew, its just she needed to be careful about what she said in front of who, we were faced with possible serious danger, she didn't know this until last night, so I had to cut her some slack. "Thanks y'all, I think Isadore has it all under control, but be sure you check with her on Saturday."  
We hung out and talked even after Isadore left. Then Justine suggested we all go back to her house so we could see the changes.  
We pulled up in front of my parents' old house and I couldn't believe the changes. There was nothing left resembling the old house. There was a wrap around porch on the house and where the single car garage used to be there now sat a huge three car garage with an upstairs on it which attached to the two story addition on the back of the house. The downstairs had beautiful cherry hardwood running through the entire house until you reached the huge kitchen were there was beautiful ceramic tile that was light beige with a marbling through it. The marble swirls were the same color as the hardwood floors. The marble cabinets were also a light beige with a color in them. Everything matched perfectly, the cabinets were the same cherry color as the floors in the rest of the room. We went upstairs and the master bedroom was over the huge garage, what you couldn't see from the front was the balcony off of the master bedroom that looked out over the property. There was a huge bathroom with a tub almost as big as mine and Eric's, a large shower, and the toilet was in it's own separate little room within the master bathroom. At the other end of the bathroom was a huge walk in closet. There were three other spacious bedrooms upstairs, none of which had been decorated yet. Upstairs the floors were all carpeted in a plush beige carpet. We walked down to the basement and nothing had really changed except a new front load washer and dryer set. Then I spotted something else. A huge steel cage. "Don't worry Sookie, it's just a precaution. In case it is ever not safe for Jason to change and run the woods the cage will keep him safe and I don't think he would ever hurt me, I know that when he shifts he has knowledge of who people are, especially the longer he is a shifter, but we wanted to just make sure everyone can be safe."  
"Oh, wow, that's a pretty good idea I guess. I hope y'all never have to use it."  
"Us too."  
Jason walked through the front door just as we were coming back upstairs. "Hey sis, how are you?" He shook Trey's hand, patted Amelia on the arm, nodded at Claudine and hugged me.  
"Good. We just got a tour of the house. It looks great!"  
"Thanks, Justine's the one that deserves all the credit." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug and kiss. He was so happy. I am so glad. I think we both deserve to be happy in our adulthood. Gran did everything in her power to make sure we had a normal childhood after our parents died, but that never really was possible. Justine asked us all to stay for dinner. Her first guests to serve in the finished house, how could we say no. She fixed homemade eggplant parmesan with spaghetti for all of us. She had separated out one of the slices and a bit of sauce separate from everything else and as she placed the meal on the table, "Sookie, I fixed yours different, I hope it's still good, I left the garlic out of yours."  
"Thank you so much Justine, I am sure it will be delicious." And it was. We finished dinner and all of us girls chipped in and got everything cleaned up while the boys moved into the family room. "I hate to call this quits, but I need to head back to Shreveport so I can go to work." We all thanked them again for the great meal and told them how great the house looked.


	58. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

It was the night before our wedding. Eric and I got ready to work just as normal. We were running just a little bit later then normal, we decided we needed a little practice for our wedding night, twice. When we arrived at the club and everything seemed normal. There weren't as many cars as we had expected to see for a Friday night but there were quite a few cars. We walked in the back door and Pam came around the corner. "How are you tonight, Master?"  
"I am well." Eric had a look of puzzlement on his face.  
"When you are situated I need you and Sookie to come out onto the floor, we need some help with a situation."  
"What is it?"  
"It's nothing to worry about, it's just something I need your assistance with." I was wishing I could read vampire minds, something wasn't right. I sat my purse down and Eric and I followed Pam out to the club, it was dark. Then the lights came on, "SURPRISE" at least 50 voices yelled. Pam smiled, "Since you did not have a bachelor or bachelorette party I decided you needed some sort of party so we decided to give you a couple's party. We are staying closed to the public tonight." I have to admit Fangtasia looked funny decorated in pink, white and black balloons. There were streamers and balloons and wedding bells hanging around. There was a table with True Blood and a table with human food and drink. There was a mixture of humans, vampires, shifters and witches and then I spotted Claudine. I was really worried that the spell on the talisman would wear out. All of our closet friends were there, Jason and Justine, Claudine and Alcide, Amelia and Sam, Natasha and Calvin, Trey and Samantha, Shane and Melissa, Drake, Tara and JB, Hoyt and Holly, Octavia, some other witches that we had worked with some other shifters and of course a whole slew of vampires. We had a great time. Everyone had a great time. There weren't any games like at so many of these types of parties, but there were gifts. I thought that was a little over the top, since we had gifts at our engagement party, we would have gifts at the wedding and now more gifts. These were couples gifts, Pam informed us and we were escorted to our thrones so we could open our gifts. The first gift was from Pam, I was almost afraid to open it, it was a gift certificate to a local spa for us to go together and get pampered. We received bath oils, lotions, bath crystals, lots of things for us to enjoy and relax in the tub and shower, but we also received several silky, slinky lingerie items for both Eric and I. We tried to spend equal time talking to our friends, I hadn't seen Tara in a while, she was really starting to show, but she looked glowing just as an expectant mother should. Justine came up and gave us each a big hug, Eric hadn't gotten very relaxed about entertaining my human friends, he even shook Jason's hand, and it had become a customary exchange between them. We all had a great time and I thanked Pam at least a hundred times for doing this for us.  
On the way home Eric asked me if I knew about Justine. "Know what about Justine, please don't tell me she is cheating on Jason," I have gotten so used to keeping my guards up and they stay up with ease with all the blood I take in from Eric.  
"Lover, you would know that better then me. I didn't smell another man on her when she hugged me, which was uncomfortable by the way."  
"What then, what is it that you are asking me if I know?" I was growing very anxious.  
"She is with child. Actually she is carrying two children."  
"WHAT! Oh my gosh! Wait, how did you know?"  
"When she hugged me, I could feel the other two heart beats within her."  
"OH MY GOSH. I wonder if she knows? I wonder if Jason knows? If you could feel the heart beats she has to be around three months, right?"  
"I do not know. I just know I could feel two other hearts beating within her."  
"Do I ask them? Do I just wait and let them tell us?"  
"Sookie, you should wait, maybe they just don't know yet."  
"You're right. Besides, this is our time and we should focus on us."  
"We should focus on making good use of some of those gifts we received tonight."  
"You think so? What would you like to make use of?"  
"I think we should start with some of the bath oils. We could both use a nice relaxing bath tonight before our big day tomorrow."  
"Sounds like a great idea." We went home and took a relaxing bath. We rubbed each other with the oils and relaxed in the hot water. I leaned my back against his chest and he was breathing for me. "I can't wait until tomorrow night, I can't wait to me Mrs. Eric Northman."  
"Lover, if I could make it be tomorrow night any more quickly I would do everything in my power to make it happen. I too am looking forward to the moment we are Mr. and Mrs. Northman. I never thought I would have a Mrs. Northman."  
"I never thought I would be a Mrs. Anyone. And now I can't imagine being anyone other than Mrs. Eric Northman."  
He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. He leaned down to my ear, "I love you Sookie Stackhouse." We got out of the tub and dried and slipped into our matching black silk robes Drake had gotten us as a gift. Eric scooped me up and carried me downstairs, we lay in bed talking about our future together. We went to sleep talking. When I woke up a few hours later our knees were stacked one on top of the other, we were face to face and Eric's hands were wrapped around mine. It was slightly before dawn, I crawled out of bed to go to the restroom and then climbed back in bed snuggling into Eric and going back to sleep. You wouldn't think I would be able to sleep with my wedding being just a few hours away. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. I went back to sleep quickly.


	59. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

I woke up around four o'clock. I stretched and rolled over and looked at Eric and smiled. I ran my fingers through his hair and smoothed it back out of his face. He opened his eyes and smiled back at me. "I love you. I can't wait until I see you walk down the isle to become my wife. Please be careful today. Everything is in place for security. But don't stray too far from Trey."  
"I love you too. You be careful too. I am so happy that this day is finally here. Now we can go forward with our lives as a married couple" I kissed him and crawled out of bed. I went upstairs and called Amelia, "I just got up. I am going to eat and shower and then I am going to head that way."  
"It's after four o'clock, how could you have slept the day away? I wouldn't have been able to sleep at all, I am just the maid of honor and I was up before nine this morning."  
"There was no reason to be up any earlier, there was nothing for me to do. Besides, lying in Eric's arms is the safest most secure place I could hope to be. I just wanted to let you know I was up. I am going to call Trey and let him know that I will be ready to leave here about six. That gives me five hours to get to Bon Temps and get ready to walk down the isle." The ceremony was scheduled for 11:00 p.m. That gave it time to get dark and all the vampires to get up and feed or whatever and get to Bon Temps. I called Trey to let him know. Then I ate and took a quick swim before getting in the shower. I couldn't believe how calm I was, I wasn't nervous or anxious in the least little bit. This is what is supposed to be happening in my life, I know this with all my heart. I took a shower and left my hair down since it needed to be fixed later. I didn't put on any make up either. I packed my cosmetics along with hair products, I packed my garments for under my wedding dress and I packed a dress I had bought to wear after I took my dress off, I didn't think I would want to wear my dress in either of our cars. I packed Eric another set of clothes just in case he didn't think to and he wanted to change out of his tux. I packed all of the stuff into the Escalade and waited for Trey. I was wearing shorts and a tank top and flip-flops and again I couldn't believe how at peace I was today. I was as far from nervous or apprehensive as I could be. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the evening news, it was Saturday but one of the local channels had news on this time every day of the week. The headline story was not good. Now I wished I hadn't turned the TV on. There was some type of riot at a vampire bar in Little Rock, Arkansas and 16 vampires and three humans were dead. That's where Bill is. I wonder if this had anything to do with the militia that had been forming; if it was the first strike before the summit in a couple of days from now. I should go and see if I can get Eric awake enough to hear this. I am certain he will want to know this before tonight. I called Trey on my way upstairs, "Have you heard the news today?"  
"I heard about the vampire deaths in Little Rock. I have already talked with all the shifters that are on the parameter of the wedding. I called McIntire and left a message on his phone, as soon as he wakes up he should be calling me."  
"Wow, you are on top of things."  
"That's my job. Besides, you know how much I like you; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, especially on your perfect day. And it will be perfect Sookie, you just leave all the worrying to the people you are paying to worry and we'll take care of everything."  
"Where are you? How long before you are here?"  
"I will be there in about 30 minutes."  
"OK, see you then. I have everything loaded into the Escalade so I will be ready to follow you as soon as you get here."  
"No way, you in your own car, that leaves too much room for you to be separated from me. I'll leave my truck and drive you. We'll worry about how to get vehicles back where they belong after that. We'll park my truck in the garage and I'll leave the keys in it in case it needs to be moved."  
"OK. I'll see you in a few minutes." I went into the day chamber and sat on the bed next to Eric, "Sweetie can you hear me? I need you to listen, it's important."  
His eyes sprung open, it actually startled me, "What, are you ok?" His voice had heavy concern.  
"I'm fine. But there has been an incident in Little Rock. Sixteen vampires and three humans dead at a vampire bar last night."  
"Did they give names?" He sat up on the edge of the bed. I held my wrist up to him without much thought and he bit in.  
I continued the conversation like I had just handed him a cup of coffee, "No, but I wouldn't expect them to, in general the human public doesn't know about vampire Sheriff or councils and such, remember."  
He pulled away from my wrist giving it a quick lick and it started to heal, "right, plus how would they know, they wouldn't be able to identify the remains." He walked over to the control panel on the wall dropped all the opaque glass into place upstairs. "Have you called Bill's cell phone yet to leave a message for when he wakes."  
"No, I didn't." Actually it hadn't occurred to me. It was still at least three hours before dark and Eric was up and functioning like it was three hours after dark. Just as we reached downstairs the doorbell rang, Eric went into defense mode. "It's ok, I'm sure its Trey." I looked out the peephole, it was. Eric walked on into the game room and I heard him leaving a message on Bill's cell phone. I opened the door and smiled at Trey as he came in. "Come on in," he followed me into the living room. I thought his jaw was going to hit the floor when Eric walked into the living room from the game room. Eric was standing there in just his black silk PJ bottoms.  
"You know it is still very daylight outside right?" Trey was still staring in awe.  
"Yes, I am aware of that. I would appreciate it if you keep this fact to yourself."  
"How? And of course I will. I don't think anyone would believe me if I tried to tell them."  
"You know that as vampires get older they grow stronger and tolerate sunlight better."  
"Eric, don't BS me, I have never heard of a vampire of any age being able to be up 3 hours before sunlight at least not coherent and thinking and moving around."  
"Honestly, HOW, we really don't exactly know. It is just able to happen, that's why we had this glass installed."  
"The same HOW is why Sookie looks at least 5 years younger and moves with inhuman speed and strength." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, Trey was no idiot. Eric just shook his head.  
"Now to the reason I am up."  
Like I said, Trey wasn't an idiot, "the Arkansas ordeal last night." Again, statement not question.  
"Yes," Eric shook his head and sat down on the barstool. "What precautions have you taken?"  
"I have spoken with all the shifters making sure they are aware and to hone in on every noise and movement. I have left McIntire a voicemail for him to call as soon as he wakes."  
"Good. I do not anticipate issues tonight, but there is no way we can be to cautious."  
"Understood. Now, I should get Sookie to the wedding so everyone can start fussing over her."  
"Lover," Eric pulled me into his arms, "I love you, please be careful."  
I smiled and ran my fingers over his face, "I will, you be careful to. But now you go back to bed and the next time you see me I will be walking towards you to become Mrs. Eric Northman."  
"I can't wait." He kissed me and I turned and walked to the garage. I pulled the Escalade out and Trey pulled his truck in. He asked if I minded if he drove, I didn't so I hopped over to the passenger side.


	60. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

We arrived and I couldn't believe all that had happened. There was a huge bus for me to get ready in; the kind rock stars tour around in. It was parked across the far end of the bridge with the door centered for me to walk out and onto the bridge. There was a white runner from the bus all the way up to the top of the platform under the tree where the ceremony would take place. There was another bus parked across the street out in the field, I hadn't even thought of Eric needing a place but there was a banner across the end that said GROOM. Isadore took care of this major minor detail for us. The band had their instruments set up on the stage; there was a huge wooden dance floor in front of the stage. There were at least 100 chairs set up on either side of the runner for our guests to sit for the ceremony. There were hundreds if not thousands of tiny clear and light pink lights hung in the huge tree and draped just about anywhere they could be draped. There was another area to the right of the dance floor set up with a drape behind it and in front the table for our cake and toast. I knew the drape would mask our blood donations into our champagne glasses. I hoped this wouldn't cause too big of an issue with the other vampires smelling the fresh blood. Somehow I knew they would understand. There were various chairs strategically place around for people to sit, but I also knew that the chairs from the ceremony would end up scattered about by the time it was all said and done. The delivery truck arrived just after us, bringing in the drinks and open bar. The guards descended on the truck and it was thoroughly searched. Amelia ran up to me before I even got all the way out of the car. "Sookie, it's about time. We have so much to do!" She was practically screaming at me.  
"Amelia, calm down, we have plenty of time. It really won't take that long."  
"The hair stylist and makeup artist are both already here."  
"Hair stylist, makeup artist?"  
"Yeah, my surprise to you. We need to go get pampered."  
"Anything to make you chill out some. I swear you would think you were the one getting married."  
"Oh, I can't even imagine what I would be like when my day comes, if it ever does."  
"I'll be there for you, I'll help keep you sane." I just smiled at her and rubbed her arm.  
Sam came walking up to us, "Sook, I am so glad you are finally here, I thought she was going to have a nervous break down."  
"Yep, we were just talking about that. How insane she is now, imagine what it will be like when her wedding day comes around." Sam turned a little red and visibly nervous and saved by bell, so to speak, Trey called him to come over to him and Sam actually jogged over to him to get away from the conversation.  
Within moments of walking into the bus several shifters came in behind us carrying all my stuff, one of the guys from Hot Shot was holding my dress like it would break. They all put the stuff down and hurried back out to whatever Trey had them doing. We were seated by the make up artist and our facials began. The stylist was obviously a full service as she started in on a manicure. I had just had one a few days ago but I wasn't about to stop her or hurt Amelia's feelings. All my closet girl friends filtered in and out as they got there. There was chilled champagne that I offered as they came in and out, Amelia sipped on a glass, but I didn't have any. I drank a Diet Coke instead. I didn't want to have any alcohol in my system. I wanted this night to be perfect and didn't want to risk getting tipsy or getting a headache. Jason brought his tux in and hung it up and Justine, Natasha and Calvin followed him in. Amelia offered a glass and they all accepted. Oh no, Justine didn't know. How was I supposed to handle this? My strife must have shown on my face, sis, what's wrong something is bothering you?"  
"Uh I don't know if it's my place to say. I don't want to interfere or ruin a moment for the two of you." Maybe I had just said too much.  
"What, now you kind of have to tell us."  
I gave a heavy sigh, "Justine, that is not NON-alcoholic champagne."  
"I didn't think it was." She looked confused.  
Another heavy sigh, "Justine trust me when I tell you that you should not drink it."  
"It's ok for everyone else, Sookie, I'm not a drunk, I think I can handle it."  
OK, so she had no idea at all, "Justine, you can't drink the champagne or any other alcoholic beverage for several months."  
Jason's glass fell from his hand, "Are you sure Sookie?"  
"Well, I'm not but Eric is. He told me the other night after Justine hugged him."  
The light bulb went off. "Oh my god! Sookie, are you serious? I'm going to have a baby!" She was jumping up and down and hugged Jason.  
"Well, I've already told you this much, I might as well tell you the rest, you guys are having twins." Jason's legs went out from under him and he collapsed onto the couch. Justine turned just a little white. "Are you sure?" She said just a little nervously.  
"Like I told you, I'm not sure of anything. This is what Eric told me."  
Calvin patted Jason on the back, "Way to go Jason."  
Jason was still a little green. I handed him a glass of water. "Jason, are you ok?"  
"I'm not sure. I can't believe it. We thought we were being careful. How did Eric know?"  
"He told me that when Justine hugged him that he could feel the other two heart beats."  
"They have heartbeats, that means she is already through her first trimester or close to it." I was worried Jason was going to pass out. I knew that because he had been through this with Crystal and he actually had to bury the baby he was very worried. "Jason, I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you. But I just couldn't let Justine take any chances."  
"I know Sookie, I'm glad you told us. We just didn't have any idea. I'm just scared."  
"I know," I knelt down in front of him and hugged him. I projected calm into his head with everything I had in me. I needed him to be ok. After a few minutes they both regained their color and went outside for some alone time and some air.  
Amelia just looked at me, "How come you didn't tell me? You've known for days and you didn't tell me."  
"It wasn't my place to tell you. It really wasn't my place to tell them. But I didn't want to take any chances. I don't know what would happen to Jason if he had to go through the loss of another baby. I just hope that Justine can carry the babies."  
We were all made up and running around in our underwear that went under our dresses. We both had our hair up in up-dos, I had lots of little curls in mine and Amelia's hair was naturally curly. Isadore was in and out several times checking on us. "Eric's here." I smiled. Amelia just looked at me. I peaked out the window he was driving Trey's truck. That was pretty smart that was one less thing we have to worry about doing. I felt him with every cell in my body. _I can't wait to see you walking down the isle to me, Lover. I know, the time can't get here soon enough for me. It's time for me to finish getting ready. I'll see you soon._ Then I felt my parents. I was beginning to think they weren't going to show. I slid on my robe and walked to the far end of the bus and shut the door to the bedroom. "Snookums you look beautiful."  
"Thanks Daddy. I'm glad you still decided to come. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."  
"We wouldn't miss his for anything."  
"Besides me getting married I have some more good news for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Justine, Jason's wife, is pregnant with twins. He's really worried after the loss of his first baby, but somehow I think everything will be fine."  
"Sookie, you ok back there?" Amelia called from the front of the bus.  
"I'm fine, I just need some alone time for a few minutes."  
My mother still hadn't spoken a word. She still didn't like sharing my dad with me, any female, even her own daughter, was competition to her. She tried when I was little to love me and I know she loved me, but she just couldn't share my dad. "Mom, thank you for coming." She just smiled at me.  
"Snookums, I'll see you on the bridge. I love you. I'm glad you found someone that could make you happy."  
They no more disappeared and my phone rang, it was Bill. I answered with the usual Hello. "Sookie, it's Bill. I'm ok."  
"Bill why are you calling me and not Eric as he instructed on his message to you?"  
"I thought you might be worried. Sookie, I am here in Bon Temps, I would like to see you. I would like to come to the wedding. I still have the invitation I received before our incident."  
"Bill, I am not sure that is a good idea. Wouldn't that ruin the appearance of hate towards Eric that you have worked so hard to build?"  
"It wasn't that hard, besides everyone in Arkansas is in hiding after the killings at the bar."  
"Bill, you need to speak to Eric. I am not sure he would welcome you here."  
"Yes, but what about you, you know he will allow me to come if you tell him you want me to be there."  
"Bill, that's just it, I'm not sure I want you to be at the wedding."  
"Sookie, I don't want to put any distress on you on your wedding day. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, I will always care for you, I just want you to know that I wish I had been able to be what you needed and that you were walking down the isle to me tonight. I should have known from the first night Eric saw you at Fangtasia that he would do anything to have you for himself. I had no idea that he would take it this far. I had always hoped that he would be done with you some day and you would come back to me."  
I had listened to him say what he felt he needed. This was a lot of communication for Bill. "Bill," I said calmly and smoothly, "I understand how you feel. And I appreciate that you will always be there for me, but you need to move on and find someone else to be with. Someone you can have a great relationship with. You know I will never forget you and the great times we had together and you will always be close to my heart as my first love, but I love Eric in a way I can't explain, he is my soul mate. We will be together forever. Bill you have to come to terms with this. You also have to come to terms that some day Eric will not only be my lover, my soul mate, my husband, but he will also be my Maker."  
"Sookie, you are serious, you really are going to let him turn you."  
"Yes, I am and then he and I can be together forever, however long that may be."  
"I have taken enough of your time, I will call Eric. I need to fill him in on last night."  
"OK Bill, thanks for calling."  
"I love you Sookie." He hung up the phone. I gave a heavy sigh.  
"Sookie, it's time to get dressed." Amelia was starting to sound a little frantic again.  
"I'm am ready." I walked out I gave her a hug, "Thanks for allowing me some time to myself." She helped me slide into my dress and she zipped it up. Then I did the same for her. Isadore came to the door. "Ready ladies?"

"We are but where is Jason, he still needs to put his tux on." Ok, now I sounded a little panicked. "I'm here sis, it will only take me a couple of minutes, I got one of those pre-tied ties." It did only take him a minute. The music started as he walked out of the bedroom. Isadore smiled, "Amelia, you're up. As the carpet takes a turn Pam will be there waiting for you." We both took a deep breath and hugged and Isadore handed Amelia her bouquet and a small white silk pouch with strings that contained my ring for Eric. I watched out the window, I hadn't realized that Amelia had gone out and did the spell to illuminate everything by candle light, when had she done that? Everything looked beautiful. Pam extended her elbow to Amelia and she took it without a second thought. In an instant I knew, if I hadn't already, that Amelia was the perfect choice. Pam looked great in her tux and pink tie and cumber bun that matched Amelia's dress perfectly. She had her hair pulled back into a tight French Braid and had tucked the tail under. I can't imagine anyone standing next to Eric, not even Drake. They reached Eric, my beautiful blonde Viking vampire, they took their places, Isadore handed me my bouquet, "You're on beautiful lady." Jason grabbed me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a tear rolled down his face, "I'm happy for you sis, I think you and Eric are perfect together and I know you will have years of happiness." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek and caught his tear. "Thanks big brother. That means a lot to me." Then the wedding march started. Isadore opened the door and stepped out and quickly out of the way, Jason went down the steps and turned to extend his hand for me to walk down the stairs. There waiting at the bridge was my dad. This was perfect. My brother on one side, my father on the side, Jason and I had locked arms and my dad "held" my other elbow that I carried my bouquet with. Everyone stood as and turned to watch us walk up the isle to the classic wedding march. I was so anxious to be standing next to Eric that it felt as though the walk took forever. All eyes were on me and I smiled the most genuine smile, I looked at all my friends and family and realized I just saw Claudine for the first time tonight. There she sat next to Alcide and Niall. I had no idea he was coming. It shouldn't surprise me he can mask his smell from all vampires. Then we finally made it. We reached Eric. Our eyes locked and the elation we were both feeling was coursing through our bond. The preacher spoke, "Who gives this woman to be wed?" Jason spoke, "On behalf of our deceased parents, I am her older brother and I give her to wed." Wow, I wonder if Isadore told him to say that or he did it on his own. As Eric took my hand he gave a gracious nod to Jason and then he gave a stare to the other side of me, I know everyone thought he was looking at me but he was extending the nod to my father as well. He nodded back to Eric, "Take good care of my Sookie. She is precious and one in a million." He faded back but I could still feel him watching. Jason took his seat. We stood facing each other with smiles on our faces.

**The preacher began, "Family, friends, honored guests and loved ones, welcome to the blending of two hearts and two lives into one beautiful whole. Sookie and Eric have long planned and anticipated this event and they will remember this day, and your supportive presence here, for the rest of their lives. They have expressed their love to each other every day for many months in private, but today is special because today they will express and vow their love for each other in front of you. Without you, this moment would not exist and we are all grateful to you for gracing us with your presence. We also recognize, give thanks and welcome the presence of God, Goddess and all the spirits of Peace and Love who have chosen to bless this couple with their protection this day and every day. Without the life that flows to and through us from the Divine Source, we would not be able to experience this wedding, today's fellowship or any of the other blessings bestowed upon us in this world. We are grateful for and humbled by the gifts of life and love that we celebrate here today. Sookie and Eric, you have waited for this moment, planned for this moment and worked towards this moment for a long time. Now I ask that you simply be in this moment. I'm going to be silent while you, while all of us, stop thinking about where we are going to be in the future and simply celebrate where we are right now. This is the moment you planned for Eric, Sookie, everyone. Take a few deep breaths right now and enjoy your wedding!" After a few moments of complete silence the preacher began again, "May I have the rings that Eric and Sookie have chosen to exchange with each other?" Amelia handed her silk bag to the preacher and Pam did as well. I handed my bouquet to Amelia. "The wedding ring is a complete and perfect circle with no end and no beginning. It is the symbol of both the creation we are all a part of and of your love and commitment to each other. The giving and receiving of these rings will bind you both to the vows you have made.**_** (In Prayer) Heavenly Father, Creator of All, thank you for blessing these rings. May they serve to always remind Sookie and Eric of the promises they have made to each other today. May your endless love and boundless wisdom surround these rings, these two lovers before me and all of those gathered to witness this exchange today. In your name, we pray. Amen.**_** We repeated after the preacher, "Sookie, please accept this ring as an everlasting symbol of my eternal vows,. I offer it with all that I am, all that I have and all that I will ever be. May I love you, honor you and respect you, for as long as we both shall live." Then he spoke the inscription as he slid the ring on my finger **_**Du er min solljus (You are my sunlight).**_** "Eric, please accept this ring as an everlasting symbol of my eternal vows. I offer it with all that I am, all that I have and all that I will ever be. May I love you, honor you and respect you, for as long as we both shall live." As I slid the ring on his finger I spoke my inscription, **_**I AM YOURS.**_**  
**__**  
The preacher began again, "You have vowed to love each other. You have offered and accepted rings to wear as a symbol of those vows. And you have done this all in the presence and company of your dearest friends and most beloved family. It is now my most humble honor to declare to you and all those assembled here that you are now, legally and spiritually, husband and wife. You may enjoy the first kiss of your long and fruitful marriage. Ladies and Gentlemen, please congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman"**

We kissed the sweetest most beautiful kiss that I wished never had to end. We turned toward our guests who erupted with claps and cheers as we walked down the isle hand in hand Amelia and Pam were right behind us. We disappeared into the bus; Amelia and Pam gave us our privacy. We embraced each other and our lips joined. Eric stood, "I love you Mrs. Northman." I smiled, "I love you too Mr. Northman." We kissed again. I never wanted our lips to part we must have been standing lip locked for at least 30 minutes when a knock came on the door. Eric opened the door, it was Isadore, "It's time for the next phase of your wedding. How would you like to get your, uh, drink into the glass, we can do it with syringes or however you wish. Would you like to do it here or behind the curtain? If you would like to do it here in privacy I do have a warmer to keep the blood warm until you are ready for it. I will actually heat it a bit so that once it hits the air it won't cool too quickly.  
"Thanks, to do it in here in private would be nice." I smiled at her.  
"Dear, just be careful not to get it on your dress."  
"I'll be careful." She disappeared and was back in just a minute. She had brought the syringes but I knew we wouldn't use them, she brought the heater it looked very much like an ice chest except it was silver like so many coffee thermoses I had seen and it had a plug in. She slipped back out the door and Eric went first, he pulled out of his inner jacket pocket the knife he had used when we became bonded. He sliced his wrist and filled the goblet engraved with BRIDE half full. "Lover, let's do your thigh so no one can see it since you won't heal quite as quickly as me." He licked his own wrist to speed up his own healing. I lifted my dress, no easy job, "this will hurt, it isn't like me taking blood from you." "Can you lick it to help it not hurt as much?" "With pleasure." He gave me a grin exposing his fangs. He licked leaving a huge gob of saliva on my inner thigh, then he sliced, I winced, he collected the same amount of blood into the goblet that engraved with GROOM. He then licked the bleeding wound and it began healing quickly. With perfect timing Isadore was back at the door. "Ok you two, let's get on with the show. Your guests are ready the staff is passing out the true blood and champagne now." She ushered us behind the white curtain and she stepped through, "May I have your attention please. I am proud to announce to you Eric and Sookie Northman." We stepped through the curtain and the applause was abundant. A few hoots and hollers and whistles. Eric raised his hand and a hush fell over the entire crowd immediately, "Sookie and I would like to thank you all for coming and being a part of this very special day in our lives. We have decided to forgo the traditional toasts from our wedding party and family. For us it was enough for them to honor us by standing with us during the ceremony and helping us plan this beautiful event." Isadore handed us our glasses quickly. "We actually have a few words we would like to say to each other." He looked deep into my eyes, "Lover, from the moment I saw you walk into my club in that white dress with red flowers I knew deep inside me that we were meant to be together. It was not so easy to convince you or some others that you were meant to be mine. Thank you for finally giving me a chance to show you what I have always known, I have walked this earth for over a thousand years searching for you. My life as man as vampire is now complete with you by my side."  
"Eric, sweetie, you are right, it was a long difficult path but worth every step and every ounce of pain and joy. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for letting me find myself which in turn allowed me to find my way to you. You are my soul mate and I am looking forward to spending the next thousand years with you." We wrapped our arms around each other's and brought our goblets to our mouths and drank every drop. We shared a very passionate kiss, tasting our own blood lingering in each other's mouths. Again, applause. Isadore came back to us and addressed the crowd, "If you don't mind clearing the dance floor Eric and Sookie will now share their first dance as husband and wife." The band started, our first dance as husband and wife was to Bryan Adams "Everything I Do (I do for you)". We danced the entire song alone on the dance floor. Eric and I were like fluid when dancing together, we moved as one, I was looking forward to seeing the video; I wanted to see how great we looked together. The song was over; it was my turn to address the crowd. "Eric and I have picked a song and would like to ask Pam and Jason to join us on the dance floor. You two are our family, the only family either of us has known for some time. Your love and support in our new life together means more to us then you will ever know. We would like to honor you with this dance. The band started, "Because You Loved Me", Eric took Pam's hand and they began, Jason and I fell right in. Jason was a good dancer, not great, but good. He looked at me and kissed my cheek, "Thanks Sis, this means more to me than you know. Thank you for your guidance through my life, telling me when I was a screw up, supporting me through some difficult times and forgiving me for what some people would have thought unforgivable acts." He held me tightly so everyone wouldn't see the tears on his face. Pam and I locked eyes for a long moment, long enough for me to mouth to her, "Thank You." After our dance was over Isadore was addressing the crowd again, "If you will excuse our wedding party and immediate family for a moment we need to snap some photos while you enjoy the music and refreshments." I grabbed the people who meant the most to me, Jason, Justine, Amelia, Sam, Natasha, Calvin, Claudine, Alcide, Niall, I sent a staff member off to find Trey, then of course Pam and I called Drake over with us. We all gathered on the bridge. Isadore walked up to me and before she could speak, "This is my family, these whether blood or not are my family." "Of course Sookie, whatever you like." The photographer moved us around and took picture after picture after picture, finally after about an hour and a half they were finished. Eric addressed the crowd again, "Before we cut the cake, I have a special guest that has asked to serenade my wife, he has been great friend over the years and I wouldn't dream of telling him no. Bubba walked out from behind the curtain, the vampires of course knew they were about to get a rare treat, the humans just assumed they were about to watch another impersonator. Bubba looked very handsome in his black jumpsuit with rhinestones all over it. He stepped up on the stage with the band and spoke quietly to them. Eric took my hand and placed a chair on the stage for me to have a seat. The music began and I was as giddy as a schoolgirl. The King of Rock and Roll was singing to me, he sang "I Can't Help Falling In Love". This night truly was perfect. When the song was over I had tears streaming down my face, I threw my arms around Bubba's neck and whispered in his ear, "That was beautiful, thank you, I know how difficult it was for you, but as far as I'm concerned you're still the King." I kissed him on the cheek and got a Bubba response, in that southern drawl, "I'm glad it made you happy Miss Sookie, I hoped it would. Now I'm going to go back to Mr. Compton's place, crowds make me nervous." I smiled at him, "I understand, thank you again." Another quick peck on his cheek and he was gone before anyone had a chance to approach him.  
I decided well before tonight that we would cut the cake and share it with our guest but we would not smash it into each other's face. That would make a perfect night way to corny. We did have a fun song playing while we cut the cake and laid the first two slices onto serving plates, "Cut the Cake" by Average White Band. I handed the first two pieces to Jason and Amelia. Servers stepped in and cut the rest of the cake and passed it out while Eric and I mingled. Once the cake was passed out it was time for more tradition. Eric and I were ushered up to the stage it was time for the garter toss. I was seated on a barstool with a normal chair for my foot to rest on. The band started "You Sexy Thing You", Eric lifted up my dress and there was an a sundry of whistle and hoots, Eric went to his knees and slid his head under my dress, he grabbed my white lacey garter with his teeth and skillfully slid it down my leg and off my foot. The single men were herded like cattle to the middle of the stage; Eric turned his back to the men and tossed the garter over his shoulder. Sam caught the garter. Not that the men were fighting for it, it just seemed to go straight to him. My turn, it was time for the bouquet toss. Isadore brought me a bouquet of high quality artificial flowers for the toss, there was no herding the women they all shuffled into the middle of the dance floor, the band started, I couldn't help but crack up when I heard "One Way or Another" piping out of the speakers. I turned my back and on the count of three I let it go. I turned around just in time to see Amelia and Claudine both touch the bouquet; somehow it ended up in Amelia's hands. I was now wondering if it was fate or witchcraft that landed that garter in Sam's hands. The night began to wind down after Eric and I mingled a little more and dance to a lot more great songs the band made the announcement of the last song, Eric and I stepped into the middle of the dance floor and encouraged everyone to join us as the band started to play "I've Had the Time of My Life."


	61. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

The wedding was over. I have been Mrs. Eric Northman for about four hours now. Shane came up to Eric and asked if he would like his security team to stick around. Eric dismissed them. Our closest network of people stayed a little longer, Niall came up to Eric and I, "Child it is time. It is time to tell you father goodbye. As it is your wedding day it is his and your mother's anniversary and this is a perfect day for them to cross over, it is a bonding day for them, it will be easier for them to go together."  
Jason was just staring at us. "Sookie, what is he talking about? And who exactly is this guy?"  
I looked at Niall, "Child tell him. It is time he knows."  
Deep sigh, this was going to be just as big of a night for Jason as it was for me before it was all said and done. "Jason, I'd like you to meet our great grandfather, Niall, fairy prince." He just stared at Niall and then me. Everyone had gathered around to find out what was going on. As we were all standing on the bridge my father appeared beside me and my mother was standing next to Jason, of course no one but Eric and I could see them. I proceeded to tell Jason the story of our grandmother and her children that really were not our grandfather's blood. He never uttered a word. No one made a noise as I told the story and told him that Claudine and Claude were our cousins and that he and I both had fae blood and explained to him the fascination our mother had with our father and why and how that gift was passed on to him. He finally spoke, "so I am a fairy were panther?" I giggled, it just sounded funny, "Yes, I suppose you are." He was a little confused, understandably, "What was he saying about our parents?" I looked next to me and appeared to address the air but I was speaking to my father, "do you mind if Niall sprinkles you and mother?" He did not.  
"Niall, would you?"  
"Of course child."  
"Wait, I need to prepare everyone." Another deep breath and I let out the air; Eric stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I only recently found out that ghosts really do walk this earth with us. They are not part of our society the way vampires and shifters are, but their spirits do sometimes get stuck and aren't able to cross over. It seems that many times they walk the earth or are bound to a specific area and no one ever knows. The more bonded Eric and I became I was able for some reason to be approached by our father, well his spirit. It took a lot of work on his part and mine to be able to make the communication work. Jason, he and mother have been bound to this bridge where they had their accident, your house and gran's house, well dad to gran's house, my house."  
"That's what made you buy this place and choose their wedding anniversary to get married on?" Jason was being very rational, that in itself was a little scary.  
"Yes. Now, Niall can help them pass on to the next realm, but Niall can also make them visible to all of you for a short time with his magic. You won't be able to hear them. They can hear you but you can't hear them, but I can."  
"So mom and dad are both here?"  
"Yes, mom is standing next to you, she has been very close to you since you moved into our family home. Dad is standing next to me. OK, grandfather, if you don't mind, now please." Niall did his magic and there was a collective gasp has my parents became invisible. They were very apparent since we were standing on the bridge. Jason began to sob and Justine held him in her arms.  
"I have missed you two so much." He was finally able to speak. Mom although he couldn't feel it was stroking his hair. "Why couldn't you have trusted me more alone with Sookie that night, why did you have to take us to gran's, if you would have let me watch her you wouldn't have been caught in the flood." Jason had been harboring guilt for this all his life.  
Jason, dad wants to speak to you. Everyone could see his mouth move, but I had to speak for him, "Son, this is in no way your fault, when your time comes and you pass by an act of God, then it is your time. Maybe we were meant to pass so the two of you could become the people you are now. But Son, as hard as it has been on you, and I know you and Sookie have carried your own burdens, you have both turned out great. I am so proud of both of you. You becoming a were panther makes no difference to me, you are still my son and you have grown into a fine man and your beautiful witch wife are going to have a healthy baby girl and boy. They will be fine. Tyler and Lilly will bring you their own surprises as they grow, they are were panther, witch and fairy, be strong son, they are going to need you, Justine and their aunt Sookie and uncle Eric as well as your entire network of your own family standing around you. This group is stronger then any 10 families. You all cherish each other and protect each other out of great love. There is another that isn't here, but I feel his presence among several of you, he has strayed but when the time comes he will be there for you, put your trust in him, you won't regret it."  
Everyone was just staring and listening. I couldn't believe the things I was hearing, "Dad, how do you know all this?"  
"Sookums, I don't know? I just know it all to be true and that I am supposed to impart this on you. It is a message sent through me that I am supposed to deliver before I go." He looked at Niall and nodded, no words needed, it was time, he held his hand out to my mother and she took it. Niall spoke, "everyone join hands and take the form of the bridge blocking the ends with at least one body." We did as we were told. He then instructed my mother and dad to the center of our _circle_. Niall began chanting in a language I didn't think any of us understood. There was an electrical charge in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms were standing on end. There was literally a vibration in the air surrounding us so much so the bridge started to shake the electric charge made the lights on the bridge shine twice as bright as they were. I looked around our circle and my witch friends were so intrigued, this was magic they would never be able to harness and would probably never see again in their lifetime. The sky above us seemed to open and a bright light shown down like a spotlight on my parents, they no longer needed Niall's magic to be illuminated, they looked beautiful. Even though the light was brighter then a spotlight it was soft and beautiful. Niall looked at them intently, "Leave this earth, it is time, go, be at peace." The light absorbed my parents and as it shrunk back up into the sky and they disappeared with the light. We had just witnessed something truly miraculous. As I looked at Jason who stood straight across from me, he walked across to me and hugged me so tight I thought I might break. "Sis, thank you for letting me be a part of this. You could have easily kept all this from me and I would never have known, but thank you for not. Those few last moments with mom and dad really have given me peace."  
I just smiled at him, "Jason, your having a son and a daughter and they are going to be fine. And obviously you two decided to name them Tyler and Lilly. Jason, they are going to be fine." This was a very emotional night for Jason he just started sobbing again. This was all a little much for Eric, he had become emotional yes, but dealing with human feeling at such a high level was still a little much for him. "Come, we still have the lights and the liquor and blood and a dance floor and I am sure one of these buses must have music. We should party until almost dawn. Any of you are welcome to stay in the buses for sleep or rest when you are ready. Let's all get comfortable and celebrate all the greatness we have experienced tonight, our wedding, the twins, the magic and the witness of two souls going to the next realm."  
As I looked around I realized we were all coupled off again, except Niall and Trey, but I knew Samantha was probably staying at his place and was just a phone call away. Niall walked up to me and embraced me in a very grand fatherly hug. "Child, congratulations, your life as you know it has changed now, the life you have chosen will be long and prosperous and you and Eric will live to see my passing, believe in yourself, trust your instincts, and remember the truths your father imparted on you. Nothing has changed between you and I accept the fact that we are no longer a secret. This is your family as much as I am. Each of these people possesses something special within them and they will follow you and they will give their lives for you. Believe in me child, your life is grand." With a kiss on the cheek he turned and walked off into the darkness.  
It was now about four in the morning we only had a couple of hours before the vampires needed to head to safety. But we laughed and danced and talked and cut up. We had a fantastic time. Amelia walked up to Pam, "You and Drake are welcome to use the _hidey hole_ at my house if Eric isn't going to use it. I know it's getting late and Shreveport is 30 minutes away if you drive really fast."  
"Sookie and I will sleep in our own bed, you two are welcome to use the hidey holethere is enough room for the two of you down there and I have taken measures to make it as comfortable as possible. I would appreciate it if one of you would drive our Cadillac to one of your houses. We'll make arrangements to pick it up in the next day or two."  
Jason looked puzzled, "I'll drive it to my house, but how y'all gonna get home?"  
"Jason," I smiled at him and touched his arm, "Eric can fly."  
"Get the fuck outta here! Are you serious?" That was a typical Jason reaction. "Let me see." OK, now that was even more of a typical Jason reaction. Eric just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and up he went into the darkness only to land completely silently right behind Jason and tapped him on the shoulder and Jason about jumped out of his own skin.  
"If no one else minds, instead of driving all the way back to Shreveport this morning Alcide and I will take one of the buses." Claudine smiled.  
Jason had another moment, "Hey, you're my cousin, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You're 100% fairy, right?"  
Claudine smiled, pulled her hair back to reveal her pointed ears, "Yes."  
"I thought vampires wanted to devour fairies. Your supposed to be like smack or something to them."  
"You are right, Niall is old enough to mask his scent. Although I will not share my age with you, I am still not old enough to do that. Amelia, with the help of the other witches were able to obtain a spell medallion and as long as I wear it my fairy scent is masked. I still hide my ears so that they do not pick up on the fact I am fairy and let what their brain knows of fairies take over their drive for my blood."  
"Jason looked at Justine, did you help with this?"  
"Yes."  
"Cool." That was it. Jason seemed more himself now.  
Natasha had been very quiet tonight, maybe she was thinking of her own upcoming wedding. It was still maybe nine months away but it was still something to think about. But she did speak up for the other bus, "Since those that live the most distance have been taken care of tonight, if no one objects, Calvin and I will stay in the other bus." No objections.  
"Dawn will be here in less then an hour, Amelia, Pam and I should head to your house."  
"Oh sure, Pam, you know where the hidden key is and you know where the hidey hole is, so you guys make yourselves at home, I am going to stay with Sam."  
"Ready Wife?" Eric took me in his arms.  
"Ready Husband." He lifted us up and we were home in about 20 minutes.


	62. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

We walked into our hidden room, "Lover, are you happy?"  
"Eric, sweetie, I am beyond happy. I can't imagine tonight being any more perfect. I am sure there was things that happened tonight that not just any girl would expect on her wedding day or night but for me tonight was simply perfect. I love our life."  
"I am glad to hear you say that, because you are stuck with me now."  
"According to Niall, we are going to be stuck together for a very long time and we will be happy and prosperous and we will live past his lifetime."  
Eric just stared at me and then sat in the chair near the closet, "he said that to you?"  
"Yes, Eric, sweetie, if it's possible, you look pale, are you ok?" I knelt in front of him.  
"Sookie, I have known Niall for a very very long time. He is quite old. But I expect that his lifespan still has at least another 700 years minimum as long as nothing happens to him. He should live to be 1500 years old easily, again, if nothing happens to him. Most fairies don't live half that long, but he is a Prince and with that comes the long life span."  
I plopped down on my butt onto the floor, "Wow." That was about all I could muster. Eric and I talked about spending the next thousand years together all the time, but this was really putting it into perspective and made it somewhat factual.  
Eric stood after a few minutes of us sitting in silence and pulled me to my feet. "I need to make love to my wife. We are about to make love for the first time as husband and wife. I know how much you wanted to go straight out on a honeymoon, but I can't think of anywhere I would rather make love to my wife for the first time other then right here in our own home in our own bed."  
"You are absolutely right. I just want you to know; tonight was so perfect I couldn't ask for anything more and we have hundreds of years to take a honeymoon. I am right were I want to be." He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and he bent to me and kissed me passionately. He stroked my hair gently as he kissed me. My hand caressed from his waistline up to his broad shoulders. He held my face in his hands and looking into my eyes, "I love you. I truly love you." I could feel his emotions coursing through our bond. "I have gone for a thousand years thinking that love was a human emotion, one I would never bend to. But I love you with every ounce of my existence. That day in your house when I lost my memory and I told you that I would give up everything for you. I struggled with that for a long time. That emotion I felt. It's true. I would give up everything I have, everything I have worked for everyone else I know to keep you in my life. You are the soul purpose for everything I am and everything I do." Tears began streaming down my face. "Lover, I want to understand the reasons you cry, our bond tells me that you are happy, but tears usually mean sadness or hurt."  
"Oh sweetie, tears can be tears of joy. These are tears of joy. I love you every bit as much as you have just described to me. I also still can't believe that I found someone to love me for who I am without trying to change me for them, someone who supports me for who I am for what I want to be someone that let's me be me and loves me because I am me. I spent most of my life thinking I would grow old alone watching the life of my family and friends and wishing that I could have that. Now not only do I have a love so strong and complete that they could only wish to know I know now that I will not grow old and I will be with you sharing hundreds of years with the man that has my heart, my soul, my mind and body." Still holding my face he bent and kissed my tears away. He kissed me passionately, the love and endearment for each other flowed to and from through our bond. We slowly undressed each other still standing in the same spot. Eric's hands slid down my arms and he took my hands in his, he stepped an arms length back, "Lover, you are beautiful head to toe inside and out. You are perfect."  
I blushed, "Thank you. You have to know that you are a perfect figure of a man. Your tall muscular frame, your broad shoulders tapering to your waist and your muscled legs, your chiseled features and your perfect butt. When I am at your side I know that I am the envy of every woman that sees you." He scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He lay me in the middle of the bed on my back and laid next to me on his side. He began on my forehead touching me lightly and ran his fingers down my cheek running his thumb across my mouth, which I kissed softly. He continued gently caressing from my head down to my knees crossing over and coming back up the other side. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of him touching me and admiring my body. He ran his thumb across my mouth again the replaced it with his lips. He kissed me tenderly I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. Without breaking our kiss he rolled the rest of his body on top of mine keeping his weight on his elbows, I spread my legs so he could move between them. He continued to just kiss my mouth, my face, by neck, my ears. Then he gently slid into me all the way, stopping looking deeply in my eyes, "I love you," he said in barely more then a whisper. I pulled his mouth back to mine and he began moving in and out of me, I slightly rose to each downward motion. There was no urgency, there was no lust, there was only our love and the expression of it at this moment. Dawn had come at least an hour ago. But it did not seem to affect Eric. He was making love to me, I was making love to him, with every stroke, with every kiss it felt like our bond grew stronger. We didn't exchange blood, we didn't change positions, we didn't have oral sex, but as we reached our climax together I felt the greatest satisfaction I have ever felt after being intimate ever, not to mention with Eric and that is a major statement considering his skill and focus on pleasing me. One last long kiss and he rolled over on his back and I snuggled next to him on my side and he wrapped his arm around me, I kissed his chest and we drifted off into a deep sleep.


	63. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

We would be leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow. There was an inevitable talk that Eric and I had to have. We hadn't even been married 24 hours and we were going to have to talk to about the Summit and the phone call I got from Bill and find out what he had to tell Eric, I assumed he called Eric last night. I woke up once during the day to go to the bathroom then I crawled right back in bed next to my husband. I hated that these were the thoughts I had when I woke up, but I knew it was unavoidable just as the trip to Las Vegas was. I went back to sleep and didn't wake up again until Eric woke me up kissing his way down my body and between my legs. I spread my legs to grant him access to the already dripping wet hole between my legs. He slowly began licking and sucking then inserting his tongue into me. I moaned in pleasure. He kissed his way back up my stomach stopping to give each of my breasts the attention he felt they deserved. He sank his fangs into my left breast and drew deep on the wound. He lifted me, still attached to my breast, as he sat back on his knees, he lowered me onto his huge shaft and we both moaned with pleasure. I put one hand on the back of his neck as he released me from his bite and I leaned back on the other as I planted my feet on either side of him he slid one hand behind my waist and the other over the front of my shoulder and we got a perfect rhythm going. After I reached my first climax Eric lay me back on the bed put both of his arms under me and wrapped his hands around the back of my shoulders and then he began pounding into me harder and harder. Before he reached his end he sat back onto his knees, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pounded into me as I used my legs to help raise and lower myself on him. He started growling and threw his head back as he began to spasm inside me. My muscles clamped hard around him and I bit into his exposed neck and sucked hard. Eric gave a roar and put his huge hand on the back of my head grabbing a handful of hair and pushed me to him, giving a low growl until I released my bite. We both collapsed onto the bed. He lay on his side and placed his left hand on my stomach, I lay my left hand on top of his and rubbed his ring with my finger. Then we locked our hands to each other lacing our fingers together. "Eric, I am so happy. Our wedding and our first night as husband and wife could not have been more perfect, thank you."  
"Lover, it is I that should be thanking you. Thanking you for agreeing to become my wife."  
"I don't want to leave this room. I want us to lay here and continue our bliss for the next month at least."  
"I wish I could grant you that wish, I would if I could but you know we must be on the plane tomorrow."  
"I know I know. I also know that there is something else we need to talk about. I am assuming you got a call from Bill last night."  
"How did you know?"  
"He called me first."  
Eric sat up, he was angry, "Why did he call you?"  
"He asked if he could come to the wedding."  
"What else?"  
"He told me that he still cared for me and that he would always be there for me and that deep down he had hoped that you would grow tired of me and be done with me and I would go back to him. Then right before he hung up he told me he loved me." Eric was silent but his body and blood was not, he was very angry, I felt his blood boiling through our bond. "I told him he needed to move on. I told him that you and I would be together forever and that he needed to face that fact that you are my lover, my soul mate, my husband but some day you would be my Maker too."  
"I am tired of him putting you in the position of having to feel like you need to explain us." He laid back down on the bed next to me.  
"Are you going to tell me what he said to you when he called you?"  
"He said that he was at the bar when the fight broke out. Apparently de Castro sent some of his goons to Arkansas to stir up a little trouble to make sure they didn't back out of the attack they are planning on the Summit. Compton said that de Castro's goons came in and were talking loudly boasting about what a great King de Castro is and that the vampires in Arkansas are damn lucky to have him as a King because they were the least organized state and needed the guidance and they were lucky he didn't kill off half of them because they were probably inbred as humans and made shitty vampires. He went on to say that he and part of the regime were there and some of the older vampires sent the younger one's over to shut up the outsiders and the fight broke out. When the fight broke out another 10 of de Castro's goons walked in so the fight was huge. Arkansas lost 9 vampires and de Castro 7 and in the midst of it flying furniture crushed two of the wait staff. He said that he himself and the higher arcy of the group did not get involved in the fight. They actually dispersed after agreeing to meet in Las Vegas tomorrow night. The night before the Summit, the same night we will be there to meet with de Castro. Some I am sure have already gone and others will arrive tomorrow evening. I don't want you to be faced with dealing with any of them at the airport so I have arranged for us to fly out first thing in the morning, de Castro has arranged a private jet for us we will board just before dawn and Drake and I will climb into coffins already on the plane and then we will be delivered to de Castro's mansion. You will be taken to the mansion by the car that has been arranged to pick you up at the airport." He pushed my hair back away from my face.  
"Great, so all that death was de Castro adding fuel to the fire. That just helps my reasoning for not liking him."  
"You may not like him Sookie, but you know that you have to put on airs and show your respect. He has done you a great honor of making you protected."  
"I know, I know. I would never do anything to be disrespectful of him as long as he keeps his distance, he gives me the willies." Eric just looked at me, he didn't understand the term, "he makes me uneasy, he makes my skin crawl."  
"Lover, if he is inappropriate with you in anyway I will kill him myself and we will move to Europe." OK, my turn to just stare at him.  
"I will pack your usual business attire and your tux, I won't have time to get it cleaned, but maybe once we get there I can send it out to a quick cleaners, I am sure de Castro has staff that can take care of that for us."  
"You take such good care of me. What have I done without you all these centuries? I am sure the tux is fine if it is just pressed, I am sure de Castro has someone on staff that can do that."  
"Eric, sweetie, I really don't want to do this Summit thing. I am so afraid for our safety. We are just starting our lives together, I don't want to loose you."  
"You heard your great grandfather, we are going to be together for a very long time. You have to keep that in your mind and your heart we have a long, long life ahead of us. You are more important to me then anything else in this world. You come before my King, you come before my Sheriff duties or my business and my loyalty lies with you before Drake or even Pam. You are my world."  
"Who will be there for us, who will be our allies? Please tell me that we aren't just trusting de Castro to protect us and look out for our well being."  
"Drake, as you know, and this could cause problems me bringing in another King. I am going to have McIntire and six of his security there. I am also having Dawson come with us. I still need to be sure you are protected during the day; I don't want you traveling alone. McIntire and his crew will meet us tomorrow night, he will call me when he wakes or arrives at the airport whichever comes first and we will arrange a meeting place."  
"Has Bill ever revealed to you who is behind all of this?"  
"He does not know as far as he has led me to believe, the Sheriff of Arkansas is the working with someone. This someone is only speaking to the Sheriff of Arkansas, Tom Blackmore." He sat up on the bed, "Are you hungry? Would you like me to take you to dinner?"  
"Uh, sweetie, it's midnight. I don't think I really feel like getting dressed and heading out, especially when we still have to pack and get to the airport some time before dawn."  
"Come on," he took my hand stopping he reached in his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and gave me one of his t-shirts, he took me to our kitchen placed me on one of the barstools and then he went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and started pulling things out. He was going to cook for me. I was astonished. He cracked three eggs into a bowl and added a little milk and salt and pepper, he chopped some green onion, mushrooms, tomatoes and bell pepper. He mixed it up so quickly that the eggs were foaming, then he sprayed a pan with non stick spray and poured in the mixture added ham and cheese to it. He folded the mixture in half when it was almost done. He popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster and poured me a glass of milk. He sat the omelet in front of me as I just set there in awe and smiling. "What would you like on your toast?" I was still just staring at him, then I realized he was speaking to me, "Butter and grape jelly, please." He did just that and sat a second plate on the bar. I cut into the omelet and took a modest bite. It was absolutely delicious. "Sweetie, I had no idea you could cook! This is fantastic, the eggs are so fluffy."  
"I took a few cooking classes in the 70's when I was going to college in Boston."  
"I have a feeling you are going to be surprising me for years to come." I just smiled at him and devoured my meal. Then maybe even more surprising then him cooking, he cleaned up the kitchen while I ate. He cleared my plates and glass for me when I was finished and started the dishwasher. "Thank you for cooking for me. It really was delicious." He walked up to me and I leaned up and kissed him then he picked me up off of the barstool. He carried me outside stood me next to the hot tub and pulled my shirt off; it didn't even bother me that I was standing nude in our backyard. He slid his PJ bottoms down and stepped out of them, he stepped down into the water took my hand as I followed him in. We turned the jets on high and relaxed in the water touching and kissing and then making love again. We got out after about an hour and he redressed us and led me into the house. We sat on the couch and watched 'Until Death Do Us Part' the Ashton Kutcher/Cameron Diaz movie. We both laughed out loud. It wasn't the kind of movie Eric usually chose to watch, all the more reason for me to love him, he worked so hard to make sure he did things for me. After the movie we went upstairs and he helped me pack our bags. Then we showered rather quickly and got dressed. "I have a limo coming to pick us up. Drake will meet us at the airport with the Escalade." Not a taxi to the airport or a shuttle but a limo, always the best, I really was getting used to this.


	64. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Our limo arrived and the driver opened the door and I slid in and then Eric. The driver went to the porch and got our bags and put them in the trunk. My stomach was in knots. Eric stroked my hair and sent calming vibes through me. It helped but it didn't ease me completely. "You look beautiful." He smiled. I was wearing black Capri's with a pink/orange/black/white swirl shirt that tied in the back accentuating my breasts with the rest of the shirt flowing and black sandals with a slight heel and that had a strap that wrapped all the way around my ankle. It was all new. "Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." But that was always true, it never mattered what Eric was or wasn't wearing he always looked good. Tonight he was wearing black slacks, the ones that really showed off his perfect ass and one of his designer pull over shirts in the super soft cotton with the vertical ribbing, he had picked the charcoal grey and his black dress boots. He smelled great too!  
The trip to the airport only took 20 minutes. Obviously this had all been pre-arranged since the limo didn't take us to the main terminal but we were granted to drive out onto the far edge of the airstrip where there was a smaller hanger. Our Escalade was already sitting out behind the hanger. Shane and Drake were standing outside the front of the hanger talking. I guess I didn't realize Shane was coming with us. I guess his staff was meeting us in Las Vegas. I knew from previous experience that they could get four coffins on these planes. Then I spotted Trey, he came walking out of the hanger talking to one of the mechanics. I guess the three guys had ridden in together. As the limo stopped the three of them fell into a line shoulder to shoulder. All dressed in black slacks, Shane had on a white shirt with a black tie and jacket, Drake wore a casual, but expensive, black button down shirt, Trey had on a black button down shirt and black jacket, I assumed he had his gun harness on under his jacket. Somehow for some reason it made me feel a little better. The driver opened the door and Eric got out and I slid out behind him he extended his hand and helped me out, in unison our party nodded to Eric. I just walked up to them each and gave them a big hug and said "thank you" into their ears. Trey instantly hugged back, Drake patted me in the center of my back and gave me a kiss on the cheek and Shane; I think I confused him he didn't know what to do so he just stood there stiff. The flight attendant came out and asked if we were ready to board that since the sun would rise in about 35 minutes. Trey boarded first, he took his job as security seriously with Shane right behind him, after a moment Shane motioned for us to come up. Drake first with me sandwiched between he and Eric. This was a place many girls would pay to be; two huge Viking vampires protecting you, and another nice looking Irish vampire at your service, not to mention the big burly shifter at my beck and call. I smiled to myself. I had to find someway to ease my nerves. But of course there was only one of these fine specimens of men that I wanted for myself and that was my new husband. Eric spoke to the pilot. Trey and I had taken seats across from each other, there were only four single seats on the plane and they were big and comfortable. "Once we depart we will be in Las Vegas in just over an hour. Dawson, there will be a limo waiting to take the two of you to the mansion a panel van should also be there to load the coffins in to and we should be following right behind the limo. Keep a close eye on things, I know of no one but the King and Victor who knew we were coming in this morning, the staff catering to us only know where to take us, they, to my knowledge, do not know who we are. Lover, be careful not to speak your name to the flight staff, we want to remain anonymous." Trey and I both shook our heads. Drake and Shane were in their coffins and the co-pilot was helping the flight attendant secure them in. Eric took my hand and walked the five or so steps to the back of the plane and with a nod of his head the staff rushed to the other end of the plane. He leaned his fore head down to the top of my head and only I could hear him _Sookie, I will be listening for you. Let me know what is going on and if anything looks out of the ordinary. Trust Dawson's instincts, he is very good at what he does. I may have to heal but I will rise if you need me. I love you, wife. _I stroked his face with my hand and reached up and kissed him, _I will be careful. Thank you for having Trey around to protect me. I will let you know when we land, when you are loaded and I am safe in the limo and when we get to Felipe's mansion. I love you, husband._ We kissed passionately; I did not want to let him go but I did and I closed the lid on him.  
I plopped back down in my seat. Trey reached across and patted me on the shoulder, "It's all going to be ok. He will be fine."  
I smiled at him, "thanks, I think so too but I can't help but worry." He just shook his head, he understood. "So, what about you and Samantha? You two have been seeing each other a while now, huh?"  
"Yes, we have. We have been dating for almost a year. I would be lying if I said that beautiful event last night didn't put thoughts in my head. Oh, but please don't tell her."  
"Anything you tell me is a secret safe."  
"I love her. I love that little boy of hers too. Xander is going to need someone like me if he hits puberty and more then the normal human stuff starts to happen."  
"You are a great guy and I really like Samantha. I think you two make a great couple. I would love to meet her son some time; you should bring him over to play in the pool. I love kids."  
"I know, I have seen you with the kids in Hot Shot and then with Arlene's kids when y'all were friends. That's a pretty big sacrifice on your part, giving up being a mom to be with Eric."  
"It's not a sacrifice. As much as I love kids and thought I would always like to be a mom, I love Eric more than that thought. Just being with him makes my life complete. I can live with being Aunt Sookie. Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say my name, do you think she heard?"  
He smiled, "I think we're safe."  
I reached out and touched his arm, "if you ever need to talk about anything, you can talk to me and you can trust me."  
"I really believe I can. You have become a really trusted friend. Thank you. I actually feel bad about taking money from Eric when I am with you."  
"Oh, don't feel bad. You have to make a living and I feel completely safe when I am with you and that makes it worth every penny."  
We arrived in Las Vegas much the same, as in Louisiana we arrived at a small hanger there was a limo and a panel van waiting on us. Felipe's mansion was on the opposite end of Las Vegas as the airport. It was about 45 minutes away. As promised I projected to Eric when we landed, when he was loaded, when I was safe in the limo and when we were on the way. He was surprisingly alert. He was on edge even in his sleep; I could feel it through the bond. I had been to de Castro's mansion once before but it was at night and now I could get a really good look at it. As I imagined it was beautiful, white stone with a grand arched entryway with skylights. The walkway was a beautiful black marble with stone inlay that matched the house. The inlay was about six inches in from the sides and criss-crossed through the middle of the walk about every four feet. The arched entry way was about 20 foot long. The day butler walked out to greet us, he welcomed us with a smile, "We've been expecting you Mrs. Northman, I hope you had a nice trip."  
I smiled at him, "It was fine, thank you. This is my bodyguard, Mr. Dawson, I assume you were aware of his attendance and you will have a room prepared for him close to mine." Wow, I was getting good at this Diva thing.  
"Yes ma'am. We have everything prepared. We have a room for you and your husband prepared at the end of a corridor and Mr. Dawson will have the room just outside your suite."  
"Thank you, it's a tense time, please forgive me for being brash."  
"Of course ma'am, I understand, no apologies needed. Are you ready to go in?"  
"No, if you don't mind I will wait until the van is unloaded and we can all go up together."  
"Mrs. Northman, I assure you they will be safe and the driver will have to take them to the back to the delivery area. They will be taken up the service elevator."  
"Then we will go with them. Have someone take our bags up and we will ride in the van to the back. You can fill us in once the coffins are secure in their rooms."  
"Of course ma'am, whatever you wish." Trey and I crawled in the back of the van and rode around to the service and delivery area. The service elevator was huge; they were able to take all three coffins up at one time. Between the coffins, Trey and I and the two guys handling the coffins we were cramped in. We went up to the third floor and as we exited the elevator the butler was there waiting on us. He motioned to a room to the right and across from the elevator, "Mr. McIntire's room, his luggage is already in there." I watched the two guys roll him in and the butler locked the door with a key from the outside. He saw me looking at him. "Only myself, the King and the head maid have the master key to all the rooms." I shook my head in approval. "Mr. Valk will be in the suite on the East end. Mr. McIntire's staff will occupy the rooms along the hall between the suites, three at either end." The service guys acknowledged and we all walked down to the end hall and Trey opened the door and walked in he checked out the room. The room was beyond huge. It wasn't a guest room; it was an apartment. It was bigger than the duplex I stayed in while my house in Bon Temps was repaired after the fire. There was a small kitchen with a breakfast bar and a small dining area that had French doors that opened onto a balcony. I didn't go past the living area but Trey walked into the bedroom and I am sure it was the bedroom and the bathroom. The service guys rolled Drake into the bedroom; Trey turned the lock on the door and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. The butler locked the outer door with his key. Then we walked down to the West end of the corridor. "Mr. Dawson, this will be your room. Mrs. Northman this will be yours." Again, Trey walked in the room and checked it out, this time I followed into the bedroom. It was huge. There had to be enough room in there for three king sized beds plus all the furniture to go with them. There was a large copper colored metal bed centered on one side of the room to either side of it a door. One leading to a walk in closet as large as the living room in my gran's house, the other to a grand bathroom. The bathroom was grand. All the plumbing fixtures were in the same copper as the bed, the vanity and floors were of the same black granite with flecking the same copper color. Of course there was a huge jetted tub it was black in color. The shower of course was in typical vampire fashion as well, oversized with multiple showerheads. The entire thing was made of solid glass, you could see all the way in, even the copper pipes for the showerheads were exposed. "Excuse me, I didn't catch your name," I said to the butler.  
"Yes ma'am, my name is Smithers." "Smithers, the glass it looks to be opaque, am I correct?"  
"Yes Mrs. Northman, it is, in all the rooms on this floor."  
"Thank you. Do you have anything further for us?"  
He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter, "This is for you from the King."  
"Thank you."  
"Certainly. The refrigerator is stocked with basics; if you need anything please call down to the kitchen. If you need anything at all do not hesitate to call me. All the numbers you need are next to the phone in the kitchen. Is there anything else at this time?"  
"No, thank you, we are fine." He bowed took three steps backward turned and walked out of the room. The service men rolled Eric into the bedroom and left immediately. I immediately broke the seal on the letter. It was a single sheet of fine paper sealed with a golden seal. I read the letter aloud so that Trey could hear it too.  
_Dearest Sookie,  
My apologies I could not make it to your wedding. I am most certain you made an exquisite bride. Thank you for foregoing your immediate honeymoon to come to my Summit. Please make yourself at home my staff is here to serve you. Smithers will attend to any need you have. Please make use of any area of the house, there is an indoor and outdoor pool, a sauna room, a gym, a movie theater and a two lane bowling alley just to name a few of the amenities.  
I hope you will not worry yourself too much about the impending battle. I have the utmost confidence that your beloved will fair just fine. He is quite a warrior.  
I look forward to seeing you this evening.  
Yours truly,  
Felipe de Castro_  
"Yuck. I wish there was some way I could get through this trying time without having to speak to him and especially avoid him touching me." I was practically spitting the words.  
"Don't like him much, huh." Trey flashed me a half smile.  
"No, he gives me the willies!" I checked his expression to make sure he understood.  
"Then between Eric and I we will have to make sure we try and keep you at a distance."  
"I wish it were that simple. He is the King that made me a protected human and I must be polite and deal with him on a personal level."  
"Sorry Sookie." He seemed genuinely empathetic.  
I shrugged. "So how is your room?"  
"I don't know, let's go check it out." We walked in and it was a large room, much more of a guest room. A king size bed, with the armoire across the room that opened up with the TV in it, a small sitting area, no balcony, the closet was more of your average walk in variety and the bathroom although gorgeous in it's own right was again, more of the average size. No kitchen. "It will do." He just gave me a smile.  
"Why don't you come to my room and I will call down and have them bring us up some lunch, we can either sit out on the balcony of my room or we can go out by the pool, or if you want we can leave and go find something, I'm sure they have a car we can borrow."  
"What ever you want Sookie. But I could definitely do with some lunch."  
"I walked out onto the balcony, I can see the pool from here, let's just sit out here. What do you want?"  
"Roast beef sandwich would be fine with me and some fries or chips, whatever, I'm not picky." I walked into the kitchen and looked at the phone list and called down to the kitchen, it was like room service in a hotel. I ordered for Trey and I ordered a green salad with grilled chicken with ranch dressing and I asked them to send up some fresh fruit and some cookies. There was a knock on the door in about 15 minutes, Trey stopped me and went to open the door himself. It was actually one of the two guys that delivered the coffins, he wheeled in a cart and as Trey looked down to check the food the guy put a stun gun up to his neck and zapped him. Before I knew it the other guy that helped deliver the coffins was in the room. The first one grabbed me and I elbowed him in the sternum with all my strength and he hit the ground. The second guy came charging across the room and shot me with a tazer gun, the little prongs on the springs both hit me in the abdomen and I blacked out before I had a chance to project a single thought to Eric.


	65. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

The muscles in my stomach felt like I had just done a thousand sit ups. As I started to come to, I felt fingers running through my hair and a body lying next to me. With speed not as fast as a vampire but definitely not human I grabbed the hand in my hair and pushed the body over and was pinning it to the bed. There was no fighting back. It took me just a minute to believe what I was seeing. I closed my eyes, and relaxed not out of comfort but a sinking feeling, disbelief. The man I was straddling, the man that was lying next to me in this bed was Bill. I hadn't moved off of him, "Bill, please tell me that YOU were taken too"  
"Sookie, I can't tell you that. I told them not to hurt you, I am sorry they hit you with the tazer gun. But I needed to get you out of that mansion before you were harmed."  
"Why would you think that I wouldn't be safe in the mansion of the King? I have Eric and Trey and others there to protect me."  
"I still got you didn't I?" He reached up and ran his hand down my arm and rested it on my thigh.  
He was right about that and that ticked me off, I slapped his hand off my leg and stood up and walked across the room. "Yes, how about that. How did you manage to get people on the staff of the King to kidnap me?"  
"Money Sookie, money. You just have to find the right humans that are money hungry."  
I gave a heavy sigh, "So who are you protecting me from? Why couldn't you just go to Eric and tell him what was going on?"  
"I'm not sure he would believe me."  
He had a good point, "you should have tried. You know he will find me, our bond will see to that. Then he will probably kill you."  
"He won't search for you until after the Summit. The King will not permit it. You may be protected but as far as the King is concerned you are still just another human and he will not put you before his throne."  
"Eric will search for me as soon as he finds out I am missing."  
"It is late, the Summit has started and Eric was told that you took Trey to the strip since he had never been to Vegas and you would meet him at the hotel."  
"Bill you take me to the hotel at once. I don't know how far away we are but you can bet that the bond Eric and I share is strong and he will know something is wrong." I was hoping I was right since I was beginning projecting to Eric, which was hard to do and talk at the same time. _Eric can you hear me. Eric I've been kidnapped. Eric it's Bill he has me._ I waited, nothing. "Bill where is Trey, you better have not harmed him!" He is safe. He is still at the mansion; he has been drugged to keep him silent."  
I was trying to remain calm, "Bill you take me to the Summit right now."  
"Sookie, we are going, but we will go together. The regime believes I have kidnapped you for my own use. To make you my own again after Eric is taken to his final death. So you see it won't matter how you act when we get there. The battle will have started. Now you need to get changed."  
"Changed into what?"  
"I have a dress and shoes for you to put on you can't very well go to the Summit in what you are wearing, even though you look beautiful in it."  
"Fine. Whatever, I just want to get to the hotel where the Summit is."  
"Your dress is there," he pointed to the door, the only door I saw in the room.  
"Where would you like me to change?"  
"Sookie, I have seen every inch of you, surely you haven't grown modest you shouldn't even have to strip all the way down."  
"Are you serious, why can't you step out of the room?"  
"Sookie, just change, you have nothing to hide from me, as I just said, I have seen every inch of you."  
"Not in a very long time and I am married now. So why can't you step out of the room?"  
"Because we are at one of the hideouts for the regime and if I step out for you to change your dress then the vampires out there still will suspect something is up."  
"Oh fine, whatever," I pulled my shirt of and walked across the room. I was wearing a bra no different from my swimsuit tops so it really wasn't a big deal to me. To Bill it was, his fangs ran out and he gave a low growl. That made me a little nervous, but I hid it, I hoped, "Bill, if I have nothing to hide from you then why the reaction? You've seen evey inch of me right." I was being as sarcastic and demeaning as I possibly could be.  
"Sookie, you are more beautiful then even I remember. You have changed. You are very lean and your breasts look even more perfect then I imagined." He stood and with vampire speed he was in front of me leaning into me breathing on my neck.  
"Back off Bill." I said to him in very stern warning.  
He didn't listen, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him and licked by neck. "Sookie, I've missed you so much. He ran the back of his hand up my stomach and cupped my right breast in his hand squeezing gently and pressed against me. I could feel his cock had risen to full attention.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him and I shoved him as hard as I could and he flew across the room and let out a huge growl as he hit the wall across the room.  
He shook it off and stood and was on me again, he grabbed me by the hair and I screamed out in pain. He tossed me across the room and I landed on the bed on my back. He was on top of me, his hands held down my arms and he bent and licked across my breasts and wedged one of his knees firmly against me between my legs. He looked down into my eyes fangs exposed, the door opened slightly and a vampire I did not know looked in, he had a big smile on his face when he saw us, Bill snarled at him and growled, "GET OUT!" The door shut immediately. "How did you do that?" he asked me looking deep into my eyes again.  
"I told you I am not the same person you knew I have changed." That said I raised my legs wrapped them around his waist and slammed his head into the wall. That was enough for him to release my arms and I jumped up off the bed and hurried across the room. "Bill, you'll have to kill me before you can fuck me. If you touch me inappropriately again, you better kill me because it's going to be either you or me. I am Eric's and that isn't going to change. So you chill out and let me change so we can leave or you and I will fight until one of us is dead and you better hope it's you because I would hate to think of the years of torture you would endure before death from Eric if it is me." _Sookie where are you? Are you ok?_ I tried not to look distracted. "So Bill, what's it going to be?"  
He shook his head he pulled in his fangs and just looked at me for a minute. I was still crouched and ready for action. "Sookie, I'm sorry. This is twice I have done this to you. My desire for you is so strong I just can't seem to control myself. I am a little surprised and confused at your strength. I know your strength would grow after you consumed my blood, but Sookie you are every bit as strong and quick as a year old vampire."  
"Bill, I am not going to explain myself to you. What I need to know from you right now; are we good now? Can I get dressed and we can go. I am sure after that little interruption we had and what that vamp witnessed and the growling noise they are all out believing you conquered me. So can I get dressed and we can go?"  
"Yes, get dressed." I slid the dress on; it was a simple a-line cut evening dress with a modest V in the front and back with two-inch shoulder straps and slits up past my knee on either side. The dress was a shimmering pink that was lighter on top and darkened as it got to the bottom. It was very pretty, it fit fine but it could have been a size smaller to look perfect. I reached under the dress then looked at Bill and raised my eyebrows, he was staring intently, but he turned his head and I slipped out of my Capri pants. I was about to go through another round with him; if he saw me wearing t-back panties I might not be able to fight him off this time. He had bought a pair of high healed silver sparkly pumps for me to wear, I didn't typically like heals this high, but I put them on, thankfully my shoe size hadn't changed. _Sookie are you ok, where are you. I am very worried. _Oh shit, fighting off Bill and worried about what he was going to do I forgot Eric had reached out to me._ I am ok, I do not know where I am exactly, I was kidnapped.  
WHO!_ I could feel his anger._ Calm down, I am on my way to the hotel. Bill has me. He is bringing me back. He said be careful there is a traitor around you. I promise I am safe. Keep focused on yourself to stay safe. I love you. Oh, and Trey is locked up in the mansion somewhere alive, but drugged, don't trust the staff or the King, get Shane to go find him.  
Has Compton harmed you? Sookie, I swear I am going to kill him with my bare hands.  
Sweetie, I'm ok. I will see you soon. I will fill you in then._ "Sookie are you listening to me?" Bill said aggravated.  
"Huh, what did you say?"  
"What was just going on with you? I have been speaking to you and you were somewhere else."  
"Bill I told you I am not going to explain myself to you. What did you say?"  
"Would you like to put your hair up? I bought you these" He handed me a pair of sparkling silver hair sticks, the kind that look like a pair of chop sticks. I did what I could without a mirror. He reached for the doorknob, "Wait," I said, we better make this believable as possible, I hoped I wouldn't regret what I was about to do, I bit the inside of my jaw and stuck my finger in my mouth then rubbed the blood across Bill's bottom lip and a little more down the corner of his mouth. "Now grab me by the forearm and I will struggle a little, when everyone is watching lick the blood off your mouth." He just stared at me incredulously but did as I instructed. He deposited me in the car and looked at me with a little bit of disgust. "What now?" I asked.  
"Sookie, you don't taste the same at all. Nothing like you used to."  
"Gee Bill, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But maybe now you realize I do belong to Eric, I am sure that is Eric you taste. If I knew you tasting my blood would disgust you so much I would have done it months ago. Now maybe you will pull your head out of your ass and stop pining over me and move the fuck on with your life and let Eric and I do the same." I leaned back in the seat pulled the visor to the car down and flipped the mirror open to check my hair. I had done a good job, it would do.  
　


	66. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

We were on our way to the hotel, I turned and looked at Bill, "So, what's the plan?"  
He glanced over at me, "Well, I wish we could let Eric know what was going on without calling him on the phone so he wouldn't kill me on sight."  
"Tell me what the plan is after that."  
"Well, the optimal plan would be to have you and I walk in much the same way we walked out of the hide out with me dragging you. I walk in and bring attention to us and claim you as mine and Eric would attack and that will start the fight."  
I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and projected: _Sweetie, can you hear me?_ There was no hesitation, _yes, where are you?  
I am with Bill, we are on the way to the hotel. I am fine. Did you find Trey is he ok?  
McIntire found him. He is fine. The drugs have mostly worn off. Now back to you. _He knew I had to answer my questions before we could move on. _Bill has a plan to start things; he didn't want to have to call you because it would look suspicious.  
What is it?  
When we get there do not kill him on sight. That would be the first part of the plan. OK?  
Fine.  
He will walk in dragging me by the arm and make a disturbance and you two will start to battle and that will start the brawl. Don't hurt him badly, ok.  
Lover, I want to kill him. I will do my best not to and that is about all I can promise.  
I understand, I will tell Bill it is set and then I will let you know when we are there.  
Are you sure you want to let Compton know we can communicate? Lover it could be dangerous if he has really turned.  
What else would you have me do?  
Just let me kill him.  
Eric, it's not the time.  
Use your judgment, I trust you to make the right call.  
Bye baby, I'll see you in a few minutes, I love you. _I sent him in a mental image of me kissing him. _I love you too._ Ok Bill, I need you to be straight up with me. Are you still on the up and up? You are still here for your King and loyal to Eric as your Sheriff? I stared at him deeply into his eyes.  
"Sookie, I am loyal to my King and to Eric. And contrary to earlier, I really would never do anything to hurt you. I do love you. But I know now with out a doubt that you and I will never be together again. I tasted it in your blood. I concede you belong to Eric."  
"OK, look, I need you to trust me, Eric will not kill you on sight. He says that's really all he can promise. But he understands your plan and he will play along."  
He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned and stared at me, "What are you telling me?"  
"Bill, Eric and I can communicate. He has known I was with you since we were fighting in the room."  
"He knows?"  
"He knows that you took me. He knows that I am safe. He knows about your plan."  
"You didn't tell him about our fight?"  
"Not yet. But Bill I can't keep it from him."  
"Sookie, it could be our secret."  
"No Bill, you don't understand, I can't keep it from him. He would find out at some point."  
Again he stared at me, "We'll deal with that later then. We need to get there, we have taken the long way so everyone from Arkansas could get into place."  
We rode in silence the rest of the way. I had no idea where we came from; I hope I didn't have to find our way back. I was distracted talking to Eric.  
We pulled up front for valet parking, and great just what I needed; Quinn was walking out of the hotel. Bill grabbed me out of the car by the arm, making a show from the beginning. Quinn walked up to us as he was yanking me out of the car and I put up a struggle. "Babe, you ok."  
"I'm fine." I grumbled.  
"Babe, I thought you were with Northman, didn't you two just get married?"  
"Yes," I was being as rude as possible.  
"Well if married life has you dating your old boyfriends already I would like another roll in the hay." He gave me his sexy smile with his purple eyes glistening. I slapped him, hard. His purple eyes turned yellow and he growled and rubbed his face. "Shit, Babe, I was just teasing."  
Bill grabbed my arm again and I yanked, "turn me loose ass hole."  
Quinn growled from his chest, it vibrated the air, "Compton, looks like Sookie isn't enjoying your company. Why don't you take your hands off of her?"  
I didn't know what to do. _Quinn can you hear me? _I thought it was worth a shot. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes together and stared at me and shook his head yes. _Bill really isn't hurting me, there is about to be a huge fight here tonight, the Arkansas vamps are going to try and kill the King and Eric as well as many of the Kings loyal following. Eric and Bill are working together. This is part of the act. _I gave Bill a nudge.  
"Look Tiger, you need to mind your own business." He let his fangs run out. "If I can't have Sookie no one can and I would just as soon kill you as look at you at this point."  
Quinn snarled, "I don't give a shit what you do with her, she's nothing but a tease anyway. She just hooked up with the Viking to get her claws in his money." He turned and walked off.  
There were lots of eyes on us. I projected to Eric very quickly that we were here. Of course he already knew he felt me. Bill dragged me into the ball room as I was giving a struggle, which with these damn high heels I was doing my best not to slip and bust my ass. The show was on. "Northman," Bills voice boomed through the ballroom, "She will be mine. I had her first and I will have her always. Tonight you will meet your final death and she will be mine."  
There was a growl coming from the far right side of the room. Then I was standing between Eric and Bill. I was pushed backward and I know that Bill didn't mean to knock me down, but with these damn hills I fell on my ass, just like I had feared. I kicked the damn shoes off and stood and then I was grabbed and pulled back, I began fighting, "Miss Sookie, it's ok, I've got you." Bless his heart it was Bubba. He still followed those instructions from so long ago, follow and protect Sookie. "Bubba, you know what's going on here, right."  
"Yes ma'am, Mr. Eric filled me in. Asked me to watch over you and get you to safety."  
Then there was a look on Bubba's face I will never forget and I he slumped to the ground. I fell to my knees in front of him. There was a silver sword sticking out of his chest and I looked up to the vampire who had done it just as he grabbed me by the arm, "Bitch, your coming with me." He yanked me to my bare feet and started dragging me off only to be confronted by Trey and Quinn. Quinn's eyes were yellow and he was snarling. Trey was growling and his teeth were beginning to elongate. The vampire stopped in his tracks and I yanked my arm from him. Quinn raised his huge hand it had claws extending from it and he struck. He took the vamps head clean off. Trey pulled me to him and I turned to see the fighting in the ballroom. By this time Bill and Eric were no longer fighting each other. Bill was fighting with him not against him. I have no idea where he got it but Eric was swinging a sword that looked like it must weigh 50 pounds. I was focused on watching Eric and Trey was trying to pull me with him then oh, gross, wetness on my bare feet and I was splattered with blood. I looked down just in time to see the King Felipe de Castro's head turn to ash. I screamed. You would think as many times as I have witnessed this I would deal with it a little better. Eric heard me as did Bill and they both turned. _I'm fine, I screamed out. _Eric was distracted enough to take a knife slice to the ribs. The vampire that did that lasted about another five seconds. There were weapons of all sorts being drawn. I pulled away from Trey and fell back in front of Bubba, he was still alive, "Quinn pull the sword out. We have to take him with us"  
"Bubba, you ready for this?"  
"Miss Sookie just go I'll be ok. I'll slow you down, you need to let these two nice men get you to safety."  
"No Bubba, you need to come with us."  
"Miss Sookie, I have lived a lot longer then I should have, my life since being turned has been a confusing struggle. But meeting you was worth every minute of it. Please go. I'll let him pull it out if you are gone. I don't think I am going to survive this and I don't want you to see it."  
"Come on Sookie," Trey pulled me back to my feet and I pulled away and I bent and gave Bubba a soft kiss on his mouth, "Thank you for everything. I will miss you." He put his hand on my face and then gave me a half smile with that classic lip curl and I turned and walked away only to hear Quinn say, "You ready King?" Then I heard the unmistakable sound of the sword being removed and a vampire body's demise. Quinn came running up on the other side of me, he was still carrying the sword. I had tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe Bubba was gone.  
I heard a huge roar, I knew that roar, it was Eric, I stopped and turned fearing the worse, I was in time to see Eric's huge form push his way up from a crowd of enemy vampires that were attacking him raising his arms above his head, sword in hand and he swung it rotating in a semi clockwise circle decapitating all seven vampires. "Wow." That was all I could say. Suddenly I could see him in my minds eye wearing a deerskin pants and shirt with leather strapped across his chest, golden mane blowing in the wind and him mowing down anyone he faced in battle with his huge sword and perfect body. I shook myself to reality. I surveyed the room again, Bill was fighting and had just threw a vamp across the room and he landed on a chair leg, that was the end of him. Where was Drake, I didn't see him, oh no, that wasn't good. I saw Shane and four of his guys. Shane had on gloves of some sort and he had just thrown a silver net on a couple of vamps that were writhing in pain and howling. This was over before the two shifters could even get me all the way out of the room. What few Arkansas vampires were left just stopped. They backed themselves into a corner and surrendered. I had no idea what would happen to them but I didn't really care either. I went running across the room to Eric jumping into his arms wrapping my hands around his neck.Eric pulled back from me, "Lover, why are you crying?"  
I sniffled and let go of his neck, "First, because I am happy and relieved that you are ok. Secondly, because Bubba is dead; he died protecting me." Bill walked up to us and Eric growled and Bill hissed. "Guys this isn't the time for this, please." I sniffled again and blinked and another tear ran down my face.　I felt the change in both there attitudes.  
Bill looked to the ground and with sincere concern, "Sookie are you alright?"  
I looked down at my feet. I had forgotten I had been splattered with blood. "The de Castro is dead."  
Eric stepped back; he put his hands on my face looking me deep in the eyes, "Are you sure?"  
"Uh, well, yes, his head landed on my feet before it turned to ash.　 Trey and Quinn both saw it too."  
"I'm sorry Lover, I shouldn't have asked like that.　That news is huge. It means there are a lot of changes that will take place."  
"What's the huge news?" Drake asked as he walked in the room. "And what else should I expect but to walk in the room after a huge battle then to find Sookie in your arms.　 I remember the days that you would have been sucking the life from some unsuspecting fool." I had never seen this side of Drake. His fangs were still extended and he had a very ominous look in his eyes.  
Eric glared at him, "King de Castro is dead."  
"Well that is huge news. Thank goodness for us all though brother, we all survived." 　If Drake were human I would think he was on drugs or at least drunk. 　Bill was becoming very uneasy.　 I may have not had his blood in a very long time, but I didn't need it to read his body language. I started to speak to him and he gave a quick shake of his head, he was only looking up from the ground with his eyes.　 I remembered this look all too well, something wasn't right.  
"Where were you Drake?" Eric had a demanding tone.  
"Who are you to ask me where I have been?" Wow, I was worried Drake and Eric were about to throw down. 　Drake gave a stretch of his neck to one side and it popped, "I saw Blackmore leave the room, I could not let him leave this battle only to try this again, I caught up with him in the back of the hotel, his ashes still remain there if you wish to go view them. I'm tired and I need a hot shower, I am going back to the mansion.　 I will see you there." He turned, balanced his sword over his shoulder and walked out.  
　  
A crew that I will assume the King had arranged walked in, you would have thought a team of surgeons walked in from their attire, they began sweeping and picking up pieces, "Eww, guys, let's get out of here, please." I didn't want to see this.　  
"Where is Bubba's body?" I told him. He turned and walked away and asked for the supervisor.　 He gave him a card and several hundred dollars then walked back to me. I was just staring at him. "I am having Bubba's remains sent to Fangtasia.　 We will decide what the proper thing to do with them is later."　 I started crying again.　 He just held me.  
Bill spoke up, "I have a room here in the hotel; we can retire there for a while and clean up a little."　 Eric nodded his head in agreement. We followed Bill and we were followed by Shane and his crew as well as Trey and Quinn. Thank goodness Bill had sprung for one of the larger suites, we needed the room. When we got up to Bill's room I called down to the concierge, this was Las Vegas and everything and anything was available any time of the day or night.　 I told them to have a pair of jeans size 7, a black t-shirt size medium and a pair of size 8 flip-flops sent up and charged to the room.　 "I'll pay you back later"  
"I'm not worried about it Sookie, it's the least I can do after today."  
"The very least," Eric growled. 　Interestingly enough Quinn was getting a big kick out of watching these two almost kill each other.　Then I realized something, I was standing in a room that contained the only three men I have ever been intimate with. I gave a heavy sigh, "Sweetie, I'm going to go take a shower, could you please bring the clothes into me when they get here?" I didn't wait for an answer I just turned and walked off, I could feel all eyes on me but I took my time and tried not to be self-conscious.　I heard the knock on the door as I stepped out of the shower, I was really hoping it was my clothes; I did not want to come out with a bathrobe on.　Just a moment later Eric stepped into the bathroom. "Lover, after you got in the shower I called down and had them add new under garments to the order, I knew you thought you would just wear the one's you have one, but you might as well feel completely clean."　  
I dropped my towel and walked up to him, "thank you," and he bent without hesitation to meet my kiss.　I started thinking about him downstairs wielding that huge sword and then my mental image of what he must have looked like so long ago when he was human. Without thought I found myself undoing his belt and pants and pushing them down. He pulled away from me and started to speak, with one hand I covered his mouth with the other I grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth back to mine. Somewhere along the night he had lost his jacket, which left me with only his shirt to contend with, I began unbuttoning his shirt and after the second button, where my mouth could reach the flesh of his chest without stretching I began kissing my way down as I unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.　 My downward kissing continued after I reached the last button. I grabbed his shaft and licked from the outer base to the very tip sliding as much as I could in my mouth. His chest was vibrating with an inner growl, he sounded like a big cat; he leaned back sitting on the vanity while I continued.　 I kissed my way back up; I pulled his head down bringing his mouth to mine again.　 His fangs were out and I cut my tongue with one of them.　 This got quite the reaction out of Eric; I thought he was going to suck my tongue out of my mouth.　 He reached his hands behind me and grabbed my butt cheeks, one in each hand and lifted me.　He positioned me over his cock and I reached down between us lining him up and sliding down on him. 　I cupped my hands together behind his neck and placed both my feet on the counter he was resting on and the lust took over, we were both consumed with it, the counter gave me great leverage.　 I leaned back he bowed his head and began flicking my nipples with his tongue, he was still holding my ass in his hands as I rode him to ecstasy, but I was not alone in this journey, Eric climaxed with me.　 This had to have been one of the quickest times he and I have ever reached the end together. 　I kissed him again, "I hope you aren't too tired when we are finished here, because I am in no means finished with you for the night."  
"I am yours; you may do what you wish with me." He smiled, fangs still fully extended.  
I stepped back into the shower and grabbed my washcloth and cleaned up.　 Eric handed me my clothes as I got dressed and grabbed a brush.　 "We need to go back out, come; I will brush your hair out for you while we talk business."  
I smiled and chuckled, "That will make you look very authoritive, brushing your wife's hair while talking business."  
"That will make me the envy of every man in the room." He took the brush in one hand and my hand in his other and we walked back out to a room of smiling men, except for Bill who was scowling.　 I knew we had been very quiet, especially for us, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why a pair of newly weds were in a bathroom for any extended period of time.　 I could feel myself blushing that only confirmed their suspicions.　 Eric sat in a wing chair and Trey tossed me a pillow to sit on and Eric began brushing out my hair.　  
Leave it to Quinn to be the smart ass of the group, "Babe, I see you manage to train all your men to completely pamper you.　 Who would have ever thought we would see Northman playing hair stylist." 　He was giving that toothy smile.  
"Shut up Quinn, you're just jealous it isn't you that I just fucked and that it is not you sitting behind me showing the proper appreciation of a job well done."  
"Sookie!" Eric and Bill and Trey said simultaneously. Shane and his crew all had their mouths gaping. I glared at Quinn, raised my eyebrows daring him to say anything in rebuttal.  
He did, he looked around the room the stared straight at me, but he didn't speak the words out loud he shot them into my head, _"a third of us in this room has been there done that Babe, and yeah, your right, memory serves me I would have like to have been the one in that bathroom and yeah, if brushing your hair out gets me there, pass the brush and let's hit the shower."  
_Eric stood up and so did Quinn, oh shit, Eric heard him too; he was ready to kill Quinn. I jumped up and so did Trey, we got between them, "Ok boys, ok… enough of this.　 Let's but this aside at least for now, Eric you can deal with your Bill and Quinn issues a little later, please, we need to discuss what happened here tonight – focus on the big picture gentlemen. " I was pouring calm into Eric like crazy through our bond. They weren't giving up.　 I took a deep breath and shut my eyes and tensed my body and I screamed a blood-curdling scream that I am sure everyone else in the hotel probably heard.　 Everyone in the room covered his ears. I took a quick deep breath, released it through my mouth, "You guys are driving me crazy tonight. Bill, Quinn, let me introduce you to someone; this is Eric, MY HUSBAND.　 Any chance you had with me is in the past.　 I cared for you both deeply, I still care for you as great friends, but I AM ERIC'S, I am his wife he is my husband now get over yourselves, find a new girlfriend and move on.　 We can either all sit here and discuss like grown up's what happened tonight and what will have to happen next, if you don't want to be a part of it, leave, if you all need to handle this and I am too much of a distraction I will leave and Eric can fill me in later." I plopped back down on my pillow. "Now either kill each other and get it over with so the rest of us can decide what is going to be best for the three Kingless states or sit down and grow up and let's get on with a plan!" I was actually pouting now. Everyone sat back down except Quinn and Eric, "Quinn," Bill spoke, "Let her go.　Every ounce of her belongs to him; there is none of my or your Sookie left.　Trust me when I tell you this." 　Crap, now Bill just opened another can of worms, Eric shot him a look, as did Quinn. I just stood up and walked out of the room. I was waiting on the elevator when the door to Bill's room opened, Eric walked out, "If you are leaving so am I."  
"No, you're going back in and working out this huge issue, the one way bigger then us, the fact that there are now three states without a King and one without a Sheriff is a big issue.　 Bigger then you killing my ex-lovers. You should be complimented that I am so desirable."  
"Alright Sookie, I will try and put this aside for now.　 But you will have to explain to me what Bill said."  
"I will.　Now can we get down to business?" I turned and walked towards the room. He walked up next to me and took my hand.　He stopped me, "do you think that it could at least look like I brought you back to the room?" I just smiled at him. "Sure how would you like to handle it?　 Wanna throw me over your shoulder and carry me back in?" I was kidding.　 But he did just that. We walked in, he plopped me in the chair he had been sitting in and I crossed my arms like I was pouting again.  
"Bill, please hand the notepad on the desk and a pen to Sookie, she can take notes on our discussions." He stopped, turned to me, "not because you are the only woman in the room, because you have the neatest handwriting and we will be able to read your notes.　 Besides the fact that you can get back in touch with any of us without us trying to kill each other before we get our questions asked.　 OK?" He raised his hand to me as if handing me the floor.  
"That's fine, did I say anything." I took the pad and pen.  
　  
"We lost all of Felipe's staff as far as I can tell.　 Has anyone seen Victor?" Eric took charge of the floor. Everyone shook their heads no, no one had seen Victor. "He was standing next to me when Compton walked in with Sookie, I didn't see him the rest of the time. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't show back up at the mansion with some elaborate story of what happened to him, he has always been a bit of a coward. I move that we do anything necessary NOT to have Victor become the King of any of these states."  
"Excuse me," Shane spoke up, "but why wouldn't you take over the Kingdom of Louisiana?" Shane was addressing Eric directly.  
"I have avoided becoming a King for a very long time. This is something Sookie and I need to discuss what this means to us." He turned and looked at me. "I'll make a note of that." I just smiled at him. "Compton, you will need to formulate a mass email to as many vampires as possible so that we can inform everyone that we are without a King and that we need an election."  
"We can do that tonight, I have my laptop with me." He had become such a computer nerd.  
"Tiger, you have many contacts, start spreading the word among the shifter community."  
"I have my laptop in my room as well, I'll get on that ASAP." Quinn gave a nod of his head.  
"Dawson, contact Haveraux and Norris and have them start contacting all the shifters in Louisiana, I don't want them to wait on an email. I don't want Victor showing up there and start making a bid for King. The two of them can contact Pam and she can give them a list of Vampires to start contacting as well. I will call Pam in just few moments and fill her in. McIntire, you and your men go back to the Las Vegas mansion, gather the staff, we need to deal with any traders, Sookie and I will be there soon and she can question them and listen to them."  
"Yes Sir." Shane responded. Then he stood and his men followed him out of the room."  
Quinn left too, Bill walked into the bedroom and came back out with his laptop and sat it on the desk. Eric called Pam and filled her in quickly then he and Eric went to work on the email. It didn't take long for them to have it formulated and Bill started working on the addresses. "We are going to head back to the mansion now. Compton, come to the mansion as soon as you can tomorrow night, we will make arrangements to go back to Louisiana." Bill shook his head, his thoughts were consumed on the computer in front of him. I'm not sure how the police weren't called during the battle, maybe something Victor arranged before hand. We had the Limo Eric came in brought around and headed back to Felipe's mansion. Trey sat across from Eric and I, "Dawson, I know you have a business and being away from it isn't helping you any, but I would like to hire you to be Sookie's body guard. Of course when she doesn't need you, you will have your business to tinker with or hire another mechanic and you can manage it."  
"Even after she got kidnapped you want me to be her body guard?"  
"I don't think that was your fault, I think given the circumstances of being in a secure compound and dealing with the King's staff you probably did just as any of us would have and let your guard down." Eric had a good point. "Let's just get this out of the way. I will pay you $150,000 a year. That's $12,500 a month or $2,885 a week, whichever you prefer."  
Trey leaned back hard against the seat and let out a loud breath, "Are you serious?"  
"Understand you would be at Sookie's beck and call 24/7, although most times it would be during the day that she would need you. Anytime she was going out and about."  
"Excuse me, _dear, _isn't this something we should discuss. How about how I feel about this?"  
"That's a good idea," Trey said, "you two talk about it and it will give me time to think about it."  
Eric started to say something and his phone rang, "McIntire, slow down, what has happened?"


	67. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"We'll be there in less then ten minutes." Eric closed his phone.  
"What now?" I was a little anxious.  
"McIntire said when they walked into the mansion there were no signs of anyone. They walked into the kitchen and everyone is dead. The entire staff had been drained."  
"Oh my gosh, what about Drake, is he OK? He was headed back to the mansion when he left here."  
Eric flipped his cell phone open and called Drake, "Valk, Northman, call me back immediately if you haven't made it to the mansion, there is trouble." We pulled up in front of the mansion and one of Shane's guys was standing guard at the front door. We got out and he stepped aside for us to come in. We walked back to the kitchen, it didn't seem like it bothered anyone but me that we were standing staring at a table with half a dozen dead humans sitting around it. "Any idea who did this?" I looked from Shane to Eric.  
"No one was here when we got here. We started searching the house for the staff and found them all here sitting around the staff dining table drained."  
"Victor." Eric grumbled.  
"You really think after all the years of service that Victor would do this to Felipe?" I couldn't believe it, but I knew that Eric didn't like Victor and they have known each other for a very long time.  
"I don't put anything past Victor, this would not be the first time he has betrayed those that trusted him."  
"What should we do with the bodies?" I still couldn't get over the six lifeless bodies sitting around the table.  
"Sookie, I'll take care of it. There's a service I can call." Shane said it like it was just common knowledge.  
"Uh, ok, but if you don't mind, can we go to another room?" Eric put his hand in the small of my back escorted me into one of the living areas.  
He turned to Shane, "Have you checked Drake's room?" Eric was very concerned about his long time friend, his brother.  
"Yes, we have. His door was not locked, I went in myself and checked for him." Shane was working hard to prove to Eric that he is a valuable asset.  
"Please tell me we aren't planning to stay here tonight." I sat down on the sofa and looked up at Eric.  
"Lover, if you want to stay elsewhere we can do that. We are running out of time for me to be able to stay with you. I feel we would be safe here. I think these people were killed so they could not speak to you or anyone else, I think that only a couple of them were involved but the rest of them are victims of circumstances since the killer came here. Shane and his crew can stay watch until near dawn and Trey can stand watch on our floor after dawn."  
I was a little apprehensive, but I had a feeling Eric was right, we would be fine. "Ok, I am sure I am just reacting to the deaths. I know you all will keep me safe."  
Eric's cell rang, there was a look of relief on his face, "Valk, where are you?"  
"After the battle I was a little edgy, it has been more years then I can count since I have been in such a battle or wielded a sword. I decided to find a willing donor and relieve by stress and feed." I had pulled Eric to sit on the couch and tilted my head over so I could listen. "I was a little crass with you and Sookie when I left, I am on my way back to the mansion and wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings and that I was welcome."  
"Brother, you are welcome here, but there has been a development." Eric went on to tell Drake what had happened. Drake was back at the mansion before the conversation ended. As he walked into the living room they were still on the phone and as soon as they were in each other's sights they hung up. Eric continued, "Did you see Victor after the battle began?"  
"No, not after you left us to fight with Compton. Again, brother, I have to tell you I feel badly for walking out. As a King myself I should have been there to help discuss the options and what to do. Did you have a productive meeting or will we be meeting tomorrow night?" Eric explained in great detail the plans. "You seem to have everything under control. I assume you will be vying for King of Louisiana at least." I don't know if Eric caught it but I think there was a bit of a sneer on his lip as he asked that question.  
"Sookie and I still have to discuss that. It is a deep consideration though."  
"Of course, why wouldn't you talk over such a big decision with the little wife."  
That was pushing it to far, "Drake if you have a problem with me or with Eric and I then why don't you just spit it out?" I had enough of him being an ass.  
"Woman, do you know who you are speaking to?"  
That did not set well with Eric, "Drake you will watch your tone when speaking to my wife. You will show her respect or there will be an issue between you and I. You may be my elder, you may be a King, but you are not my King, _brother."_ Drake glared at Eric for a long moment, I wish I could read his mind, "It has been a long night, and I think I will retire before someone does or says something regrettable." He turned and walked off.  
We all gathered one more time before retiring for the night; I was really looking forward to a soak in the tub. "I feel we are secure here tonight, I do not fear for any of our safety. We will stay here we will rise and wait for Compton and we will leave for the airport. McIntire, I would like you and at least one of your men to stay here and protect the Kings things until the proper avenues can be followed to close up the house. Lover, I need you to call the charter and have a plane ready for tomorrow night. We will need a passenger plane we won't worry with the coffins."  
"We will all stay unless you need us to come back with you for any reason. I can have additional men meet you at the airport or the club if you like." Shane was working hard to earn his place as vampire security. I am sure he would much rather be working with his own kind rather than policing them for the human Sheriff's department.  
"So we just need to be sure the jet has five seats, right. You, me, Trey, Bill and Drake, right?"  
"Yes, I will assume Drake is coming back with us." Eric gave a shrug of his shoulders.  
We all rode up the elevator together to the top floor and dispersed to our rooms. The door shut and locked behind Eric and I had already began peeling off my clothes and walking to the bathroom. I was going to take a soak in the tub. I already had a shower tonight, but now I needed to relax before bed. By the time I reached the tub the only thing I had left on were my panties. I could feel Eric walk up behind me as I leaned over and turned on the hot water. He stepped up behind me pressing into my rear end sticking up in the air. He was already nude. He rubbed his hands from my shoulders down my back and slid my panties down and they dropped to the floor and I stepped out of them. He turned me around, kissed me, picked me up and sat me into the tub. He stepped in behind me and I leaned against him as the water filled around us. Eric ran his hands over my stomach were the tazer had connected; it was almost healed but not quite. I guess he hadn't seen them in the bathroom in Bill's hotel, I did keep him a little preoccupied while we were in there. "Lover," he ran his hand over the spot again, "I think it is time you tell me everything that happened. _Everything._"  
I took a deep breath, I told him how I came to be kidnapped, I told him when I woke Bill was on the bed next to me touching my hair. Eric was growing more and more angry the more I talked. I turned to him, "You have to calm down or I can't tell you the rest."  
"It gets worse?" He grumbled.  
"Yes, I promise when I am done telling you the truth of what happened I don't know how I am going to stop you from killing Bill." He shut his eyes, I could feel his anger greater then anything I had ever felt from him before, it was practically burning my insides, I looked in his eyes, they had gone from that beautiful crystal ocean blue to almost white. "Eric, you're scaring me. I don't how much more of this feeling I can handle and your eyes, that's just freaking me out."  
He closed his eyes again and I could feel him relaxing himself, "Tell me the rest Sookie."  
We were in this room in some hide out and he told me that I needed to get ready and I asked him to step out of the room but he wouldn't. He told me that it was no big deal that he had seen every inch of me and that he wouldn't see anymore then what my swim suite would reveal. I protested, he said for the sake of me appearing to be kidnapped and him wanting me for himself that he had to stay in the room; I was angry and I just wanted to get to you so I slipped my shirt off. Then he was on me. He was touching me and rubbing up against me. I threw him across the room. Eric raised both his eyebrows but did not speak. But he was back on me immediately and threw me across the room and pinned me to the bed. Another vampire walked in and gave me enough of a chance to wrap my legs around Bill and slam his head into the wall. I got up and went to the other side of the room; I told him he would have to kill me to ever fuck me again. I told him I was yours and if he touched me again that I would kill him myself. He came to his senses and apologized. I slid the dress on and then slid my pants off. Eric started to speak, I held my hand up, there's more. Remember we were supposed to be putting on a front, so before we walked out I bit my tongue then I took my finger rubbed blood on his mouth so it would look like he fed from me. Eric snarled. Then the best thing happened. He looked disgusted. When we got to the car he said that I didn't taste anything like I used to and finally consented that after tasting my blood he realizes I am yours and I am not the same.  
"You know that I can't let his actions go unpunished. I don't know what I am going to do, but it will not go unpunished."  
"Eric, I understand your position. I think he has finally come to grips with the fact he will never have me again, but I understand your need to punish him. Just don't kill him. As human as I still am, I can't stand the thought that someone would die because of me. I would carry too much guilt."  
"Lover, I won't kill him, only because I don't want to cause you any distress. I will think long and hard, I will come up with an appropriate punishment."  
"Will you tell me when you decide?"  
"I will." He pulled me to him and kissed me. "Lover, it's been a long night and the sun has been up for some time now. If you don't mind can we go to bed now?"  
"Are you ok?" I had never heard him state he was tired.  
"I am, I just want to crawl in bed and hold you next to me where I know you are safe. I am ready to go home and get this mess behind us so we can start our lives together as a married couple." That sounds like something I would say, but the more we were together the more of each other's characteristics I saw in each of us.


	68. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

I woke up early, just a couple of hours after we went to bed, but I was not ready to be awake. I got up and took care of necessities and crawled back into bed wrapping myself back up in Eric's arms. I lay there awake thinking of what had just happened and what might we be in store for. I know if I asked, Eric would not run for King of Louisiana, but what right did I have to stop him from this if he wanted it. I was being selfish, we had just gotten married, our first trip as a couple was not our honeymoon but to a summit where we knew a rouge group of vampires were going to attack and I watched my husband in all his glorious splendor wield a sword imagining what he looked like in his true heritage. Now I knew if he were to run for King that our honeymoon would be delayed. I know I had told him I didn't care, but some part of me did, it just seems like it would complete my perfect wedding. But in reality, my life couldn't be anymore perfect, I was with the man I love and I know with evey fiber of my being that he will love me until the end of time, and when I let him turn me we may just see that, the end of time. I snuggled into him feeling a little more at peace since I had this discussion with myself in my head. When he woke I would tell him that I think he should run for King if that is what he wanted. I drifted back off to sleep.  
When I woke again it was because Eric had started to stir. I had slept all day; yesterday had been very trying, I guess I needed it. I was laying with my back to him my eyes still closed as he moved my hair and began kissing my neck. I responded with tilting my head down into the pillow arching my neck to him. He kissed, licked and sucked my neck and shoulder, I arched my neck just a little more and he took the hint; he sank his fangs in just at the curve where my neck and shoulder connect. He drew hard on the wound and with every mouthful I felt his cock stiffen harder and harder against my lower back. He withdrew his fangs and lifted my leg sliding his cock into my wet opening. I let out a very satisfying moan, as he started slowly moving in and out, he slid one arm under me and began massaging my breasts pinching my nipples while the fingers on his other hand were skillfully massaging my clit. He picked up his pace and the intensity of our coupling. I had moved one of my hands around him so I could massage his ass, feeling his muscles flex as he pounded into me and withdrew. I took his hand massaging my breast wrapping my finger with his and began kissing and licking his finger slowly putting each one in my mouth and slowly pulling it out as I sucked strongly on it. Eric's intensity picked up I started grinding into him sucking hard on one of his fingers I was reaching my end, my climax started and I bit onto his finger that was in my mouth and as I sucked in his blood he moaned loudly and we finished together. I drew on his finger just a moment longer after we were finished. I rolled over to face him and we kissed passionately. I pulled back "hi, husband." I smiled at him. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" He smiled and pulled me back in for another kiss. He looked me in the face again, "Oh, right, I think I remember you, hello wife." He scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom and we took a quick hot shower. When we got dressed and walked out of our room Trey was sitting in the hall in a chair outside his door.  
"Sookie, I was beginning to worry about you, but I knew you hadn't come out the door because I have been in the hall since you went into your room this morning."  
"I was exhausted, I woke up a couple of hours after we went to bed and then crawled back in, with the jet lag and then everything else that happened I guess my body just needed to catch up." I wondered if that was it or was it my body adjusting to all the vampire blood I ingest and changing me. "Come on, let's go downstairs and see what there is in the kitchen, I bet your starving too." I just smiled at Trey. We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, I tried not to look at the table that the bodies were at the night before and tried not to think about it but obviously I wasn't being very successful. As I was standing in front of the open refrigerator I realized that I never got to eat yesterday. I should be much hungrier, but my intake of Eric's blood had helped curb my appetite. Eric walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, "Shall I make you something?"  
"Absolutely." I stepped aside.  
"Dawson, I'll make enough for you too." Trey just looked at Eric and then me.  
"It will be delicious, I promise." We sat and watched Eric move around the kitchen, he asked if I had booked the plane since I slept all day. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it when I woke up this morning to go to the restroom."  
"It's OK Sookie, I called them. The plane will be ready whenever we decide to show up. Apparently the word that the King is dead hasn't spread far, they chartered his larger jet for us to get back to Louisiana."  
"Thanks for taking care of us and picking up my slack." Bill walked in and Eric growled. "Later, remember."  
Bill took a step back and turned defensive. "You told him everything?" He sneered at me.  
"Of course I did, he is my husband, and even if he we hadn't been married yet, I still would have told him."  
He looked over at me and then to Eric. "Eric, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I am doing? I am cooking for my wife. Did McIntire call you last night and fill you in on what happened here? And by the way, in no way should you think the fact I am being cordial to you excuses you from the consequences of your actions." He turned to me, "you two go out to the table, and I will bring your food to you." A couple of moments later Eric put a plate of beautiful food in front of me. A New York strip steak with a brown sauce with sautéed mushrooms, mashed potatoes with cheddar cheese and chives and asparagus with hollandaise sauce. "Wow! This looks fabulous." I cut the steak and it was cooked medium and melted in my mouth. "Northman, this is awesome." Trey was just as astounded as I was. Eric and Bill talked about political issues with the death of the King while Trey and I ate in silence. This was the most awesome steak I had ever eaten. Was there anything that my husband wasn't great at? "Lover, while you eat I am going to go upstairs and see what's going on with Drake." I hadn't realized that we hadn't seen him tonight. Eric came back down only a couple of minutes later. "Where's Drake," I questioned.  
"He left a note. He left while we were in the kitchen, without a word other then this note to say he was returning to Florida. He will be vying for King over de Castro's states."  
"Even Louisiana?" I couldn't believe it.  
"He did not differentiate, he said de Castro's states."  
"Sweetie," I said after swallowing my last bite of food, "I think you should at least run for King of Louisiana, if that is what you want, then I support you 110%. If you want to run for the other states as well, then I support you in that effort too."  
　


	69. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Six weeks had gone by since the Summit in Las Vegas. Eric spent time making contacts with other influential members of the vampire community. He was working hard to win the election to become the King of Louisiana; he was also on the ballet for Arkansas and Las Vegas. I think he only agreed to be on the ballot for the other two states because Drake was. Drake was even vying for Louisiana. Eric was surprised that Victor Madden hadn't show up to put his name on the ballot. No one had heard from Victor that Eric knew of. We held parties and attended parties and attended debates. It was exhausting. I had given up any type of day life; I was living the nightlife of a full-fledged vampire, rarely waking before Eric. Occasionally I would crawl out of bed after he drifted off to sleep just to get some alone time and connect with my friends and family. I rarely went out during the day, but when I did Trey was at my side even if I was going to Bon Temps. He took Eric up on his offer of being my bodyguard. We had been seeing a lot of Bill, he was working hard to be on Eric's good side. Eric still hadn't punished Bill for his actions when he kidnapped me. I know that Eric was waiting until the right time and that the punishment would probably come in the form of something Bill really didn't want to do. Shane still maintained his job at the police department and kept Eric informed of everything he heard. Shane was not on Eric's payroll, yet. He was still proving himself. Drake and Eric have only seen each other or spoken when they had to meet at a debate. I didn't understand why the vengeance against Eric. Neither did Eric; we had talked about this in length. No one other than Drake ran against Eric for Louisiana. There were two other vampires on the ballot for Las Vegas other then Drake and Eric; one was the King of California who also held Utah. The other was just a businessman in Las Vegas. In Arkansas other than the dueling brothers was the investigator of Arkansas under the old rule.

It was the night of the election, we had closed Fangtasia to the public but the club was full. There were dozens of vampires and even a few shifters in the bar. Trey was there to help keep an eye on me when Eric was preoccupied. Alcide was there to show the support of the Longtooth pack; Calvin was there to show his support as well as the pack leader of the largest Arkansas pack, the Night Shadow pack. The poles closed at midnight, the vampire world was highly organized and very automated. It only took two hours for the results to come in. When Eric's cell phone rang the entire club went silent. The vampires weren't breathing and those of us that did breath were holding our breath. "Thank you for the information. I'll file the appropriate paperwork immediately." Eric hung up his phone, took my hand and we walked across the room and stood on the platform that held our thrones. He actually spoke into the microphone, "I would like to thank all of you for your support, the votes have been tallied you are now looking at your King," he looked at me and pulled me close to him, "and Queen of Louisiana and Arkansas." The club erupted. I threw my arms around Eric's neck and he picked me up and swung me around. I was really happy for him. He spoke again, "My first order of business is assign my job of Sheriff here in Louisiana as well as setting up an entire structure in Arkansas. Bill Compton and Shane McIntire, could you please step forward?" Everyone moved to part the way for the two of them to come up from the back of the room, the two of them stood in front of the stage, "Compton, I hereby call you into duty from Louisiana State Investigator to Sheriff of Louisiana." You could have knocked Bill over with a feather; I think you could have knocked me over with a feather. Was this Eric's punishment? Now Bill would be under his thumb at all times. "McIntire, you have proven very valuable in the time I have known you, I would like to put you in Arkansas as Sheriff." If a vampire could look pale, Shane looked pale, if he were human I would be afraid he was going to throw up.

A gunshot rang out then another, I was taken to the ground by both Eric and Bill but it was too late. I felt the pain in my gut and chest. I could hear a commotion in the crowd, "Who?" I managed to ask. "I don't know lover, Bill call 911."  
"No, don't call 911. Eric take me to your office." He scooped me up and with vampire speed we were in his office. "Lover you are loosing a lot of blood, why not call 911?"  
"You can heal me. Reach in and pull the bullets out and then let me feed from you."  
"Lover, you have lost a lot of blood, you already have so much of my blood in you, I don't know what the result will be."  
"I don't care, I don't want to go to the hospital."  
He looked at the wounds, "Sookie the bullet in your stomach went straight through. Let me get a knife and I will get the one from our chest."  
"Hurry, I feel like I am about to pass out." He got the knife from his desk, licked it, and dug in. I screamed out, he hesitated. "Finish Eric!" He did. He lifted me and slid behind me on the couch and used the knife to cut his arm and I began to suck in the blood. I sucked hard; I felt the blood still oozing out of me.  
"Sookie, you are bleeding badly. We may need some help; we may need someone to clean your wounds while you feed from me." I know he didn't want this I could feel it in him, but he wanted to save me.  
"No, we can do this," I stopped just sucking just long enough to say. I could feel it starting to work, but I was worried about the amount of blood I was taking from Eric. I stopped again, "I feel it working, are you ok?"  
"I'll be fine, take what you need. I'll get blood from the blood bank to replenish." He looked at my shoulder and it was starting to heal. "Keep feeding lover, it's working."  
I was worried I was draining Eric, I stopped, "Get Pam to get you blood, if you need a donor I understand this time." With perfect timing Pam knocked on the door and announced herself, Eric told her to come in alone. No one had ever seen me feed before, I was a little self conscious but I needed to heal and I was on the mend I could feel it.  
"Do you have him?" Eric asked and Pam was fixed on me, her fangs ran out. "I won't ask you again," Eric's voice boomed. Pam snapped out of it and shook her head in confirmation. "Call the emergency blood bank, have them deliver 20 pints of O+ and I want it here in five minutes." She shook her head and ran move to the desk and made the call. She left the room to wait for the delivery. In less than five minutes she knocked on the door again and again was permitted lone entrance. She was carrying a large ice chest. I didn't expect what happened next, she hooked an IV up to Eric and the blood dripped into his arm quickly; Pam hung around and quickly changed each bag as it emptied. By the time I felt healed enough to stop feeding from Eric he had already gone through 12 of the bags. I pulled away from him and Pam changed the bag again. I lifted my shirt and the bullet hole was closed and Eric looked at the exit wound on my back confirming that it looked good. I unbuttoned my shirt, forgetting Pam was in the room and Eric ran his hand over the bullet wound that had been in my chest. He pulled me to him and kissed the spot that was still slightly pink. Pam changed the bag again. Eric and I sat there holding each other. Eric and I both kept spare clothes at the club, I got up as Pam hung the last bag and went to the closet and got myself a black t-shirt and Eric a black t-shirt too. His shirt was soaked in blood where I had leaned against him. Eric stood, pulled his shirt off and put on the one I handed him, all the while Pam just blended into the background. "Let's go see who tried to kill you and find out why before we cut his head off." Eric was furious. At this point I was willing to be the one that did the decapitation. It has been a long time since I had been shot, stabbed, staked or seriously injured in any way; needless to say I could go the rest of my life without experiencing this again.

We walked out into the club and a hush came over the crowd. Without saying everyone in the room knew what had been taking place in the office the last hour. Bill and Shane were sitting in Eric's booth with a severely battered Victor Madden sitting between them. Victor must have been blood deprived because he was not healing quickly from whatever they had done to him. Eric and I walked up to the table Victor stared at me in disbelief. Eric stood in front of the table and placed his palms down and shifted his weight onto them leaning down he stared across the table into Victor's eyes, "Victor, you are too big of a coward to have done this on your own, who put you up to it?" Victor just stared at him. "Victor you will answer me." Eric's voice was ominous.  
"It doesn't matter, if I get out of here alive he will kill me, either you will kill me or he will kill me, either way I will meet my final death since I did not complete the job." He glared at me again.  
"Victor tell me who and where have you been since the battle with the Arkansas rebels?" I could tell Eric was trying to calm himself so that he didn't reach across the table and rip out Victor's throat.  
"I have been held hostage, tortured, starved and being that I am weak of character I gave in and did as I was instructed."  
"Why were you kidnapped?"  
"I saw who killed the de Castro. He is the one who has had me captive. While I was in my weakened state he offered me what I craved. Power. He told me that if I killed Sookie and helped him bring you down he would give me Arkansas."  
"How could he give you what isn't his to give? I won Arkansas, I am the King of Arkansas." Victor just stared at him. "Victor, tell me who he is!"  
"What will you promise me in return?" Victor questioned.  
This only added to Eric's anger, he spread his arms grasping the edges of the table and he ripped it out of the floor and threw it across the room; he grabbed Victor by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "You will tell me." Eric was staring deep into his eyes then he I picked up a name, Eric tossed him back onto the bench, "take him to the cellar and chain him with silver, I haven't decided what I want to do with him yet." Eric looked back at me, I know I must have had an awe stricken look on my face, he projected to me, _you heard the name that was in his head?_ I answered him, _yes, you did too, didn't you?_ He gave a single nod in confirmation. I watched as Bill and Shane scooped Victor up, he didn't fight, he knew one way or another he would meet his final death. Eric and I walked into his office, shutting and locking the door behind us. Eric dropped onto the couch, I sank to my knees in front of him cupping my face in my hands, "Sweetie, are you OK?"  
"Actually, no, I don't think I am. How could or why would my own brother betray me like this?"  
"Why don't you ask him?" I couldn't think of any more simple way to resolve the question.  
Eric stared at me for several seconds, "you are right, I should just ask him." He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a speed dial number and put his phone on speaker, I was beginning to think there wouldn't be an answer. "Drake, it's Eric, we need to talk."  
"I hear congratulations are in order, Louisiana and Arkansas are yours. Now you are King over more states then me since the King of California won Nevada. Yet one more thing you are better at then me."  
"Drake, I did not call to gloat, I called to ask you why you sent Victor to kill Sookie?"  
There was silence, but we both knew he was still there; finally he spoke, "he must not have succeeded if you know I sent him and you aren't breaking in my door."  
"He did not succeed," he reached up and caressed my hair, "I don't understand why."  
"Northman, when you were made vampire you were instantly her favorite, I had been enough for her until she saw you on the beach and she had to have you. She prided herself in her newest child more so then any of us before you ever saw. You were a great Viking, always a little better then me, before I was turned I had set my eyes on one of the young women in our village, Katherine, the blacksmith's daughter, but she rejected me because she had eyes for you, when you were made vampire and our master preferred you to me it was pouring salt into an old wound. You have always seemed to be just a little better then me, a little preferred over me, I held some comfort in knowing I had made King and you were just Sheriff, but now you have even outdone me on that." He stopped speaking for a moment.  
"Why Sookie, Drake?"  
"I couldn't believe you were getting involved with a human when you told me, when I helped you find the jeweler for the ring I thought you were a fool for getting married to a human, I couldn't understand what was happening to you but I was looking forward to witnessing all the misery it may cause you. Then, you brought Sookie to Florida; I took one look at her, one sniff of her mesmerizing scent, then I could smell you coursing through her as well. I wanted her for myself and knew that it would never happen not even if you were to meet your final death. If that weren't enough, she took my two women from me. She lured them to Louisiana and now they are both with shifters. They left a King to be with common shifters. My only hope then was to be able to cause the two of you as much misery and pain as possible. That's why I arranged the uprising in Arkansas, it wasn't difficult, I must tell you I actually thought Compton had turned against you and was looking forward to making him an ally, but I witnessed him helping you at the Summit, it was just luck that Victor saw me behead Felipe. Victor is weak and I knew with enough torture and then the right incentive he would do whatever I wanted him to do. Now that he has met his final death, no one can testify to what happened in Las Vegas."  
"Drake, no one said Victor was dead. You will be brought to justice according to our laws." Eric hung up the phone. He immediately made another call, I wasn't sure to whom, but he explained what had happened. "Lover, I will have to go away for a couple of days when I am called, once Victor has been retrieved there will be a council hearing and he will have to go before the council and judgment be passed. He will end up meeting his final death. I will have to travel with that snake Victor and take him to the council to give testimony. He will not lie or hide truths from them."  
"I can't go with you?"  
" I will have to wait for a ruling on this from the council."  
"As many of these types of events that I have been to and I can't go to the one that involves me? That doesn't make since."  
"You have never been involved at this level. This is a different council this is the supreme council; they govern over all the Kings. You can always go and stay in a hotel where ever the meeting is held." I shook my head letting him know that I understood and he pulled me off my knees and sat me across his lap holding me tightly. "Lover," he said into the top of my head, "I don't recall the last time I ever felt the way I did when I saw that you had been shot. I am not even sure what the feeling was, I think it may have been fear, I have so little experience with that emotion, even in my human life, but I believe I was afraid of loosing you."  
"Thank you for saving me again, I know that it was not easy on you for me to take so much blood."  
He put his finger under my chin and lifted to look into my eyes, "Sookie, it is you who saved me, when you finally agreed to love me, you saved me. Speaking of this though, how do you feel?"  
"I feel fine, I don't feel any pain at all."  
He called Bill and Shane into his office; I sat quietly as they spoke. Shane would coordinate with his men the transfer of Victor to the counsel meeting. As I was sitting quietly I heard it. _I wonder how much of his blood she consumed to heal. _It was Bill's voice. I couldn't be hearing him, he was vampire but I had heard Drake's name in Victors head too. I had never been able to read his thoughts before, even when I consumed his blood on a regular basis. _She is right, she is not the woman I loved. I tasted her in Las Vegas, she was not my Sookie. I still can't believe she will be vampire she is going to let Eric turn her. Why did he make me Sheriff, what is in it for him. _I glanced over at Eric but I didn't project to him he glanced at me and he knew something was "off". _Lover, do you need me now?_ He was concerned. _I'm ok, I'll tell you what's up when we are alone._ He continued talking to Shane and then he went to Bill, you will need to plan to go to the Council meeting now that we know Drake was the master mind of the Arkansas uprising. You were the spy you will need to give testimony since all the other regime members are dead. Victor will tell all he knows at the meeting if he has any hope in not meeting his final death. He finished with them and sent them on their way. Shane's men would take shifts in watching over Victor at night and during the day they would hire from the shifter community to stand guard in case Drake located him and tried to have him killed during the day.  
After they were gone he turned to me, "What happened in here earlier?"  
"Eric, I heard Bill's thoughts. His mind was wondering when you were talking to Shane and I heard his thoughts."  
He just stared at me for a moment, "you are sure?"  
"I'm positive. He wondered how much of your blood I consumed to heal me, he admitted to himself that I was not the same person I was when he and I dated, and he is still in disbelief that I will let you turn me."  
"Sookie, did you hear McIntire?"  
"No, he was very concentrated on what you were saying. He is very loyal to you."  
"You must be sure that you do not let this out. This is very dangerous."  
"I know. I know. Eric it worries me, I don't think I want to be able to read the minds of vampires, I just hope I am capable of keeping up shields that will block them. You and I never talked about the fact that in Bill's hotel room you heard Quinn's thoughts."  
"I know, Lover. You and I have crossed boundaries and taken on each other's traits, I am certain there has never been another relationship like ours."  
"Can we go home?"  
"Yes." We walked outside and I was given yet another jolt. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could hear the night in a way I never had before. "What is it lover?" I explained to Eric what was happening. "Sookie, you consumed so much of my blood and you lost so much of your own, you are taking on vampire traits without actually being drained. We may want to contact your grandfather and get his input on what is happening."  
"Eric, it doesn't matter, I will either be human or I will be vampire, either way I am your wife and that's what matters." We got in the car and rode home in silence. We got out and went into the house and as we walked in I had an overwhelming need to go climb into the hot tub. I started peeling my clothes off as I walked through the house by the time I got to the French doors I was nude; Eric was following me watching me and peeling his own clothes off. I turned the jets on full blast and relaxed down into the water. Without a word he slipped in next to me and I snuggled into him. Within moments I began kissing his chest and I straddled him looking into his face, "I love you, Eric, I know you love me and I am your wife, but it really means so much to me that you gave me so much of your blood tonight, without you I would have died."  
"Sookie, we were put on this earth to save each other and we have done that in so many ways." I bent and kissed him then reached between us guiding his shaft into me and lowering myself onto him. I slowly raised and lowered myself on and off of him. I was kissing him deeply and began kissing and licking his neck and I had the urge to taste him. I struggled with myself; I had already had so much of his blood tonight. Then something I never expected, I pulled away took a deep breathe, I could smell him, as I let my breath out and I felt them, my canine teeth elongated. I sat down hard onto Eric and lifted my hand up to my mouth. I did not have full fangs they were only slightly extended. Eric moved my hand and raised my lip to look at my teeth, his fangs ran out; he was rather excited by my mini fangs. "Sookie, are you ok?"  
"I am. I am a little stunned and a little confused, but I am ok." He raked his own top teeth over his bottom lip, then he turned his head and pulled his hair back fully exposing his neck, I couldn't resist, I sank my mini fangs into his neck and sucked. Our love making intensified and I couldn't help it I sank my fangs into Eric several more times and he had his fair amount of turns sinking his into me. After we both climaxed together I looked at him deep into his eyes, "Am I vampire?"  
"No, you aren't. You can't be, you still have a heartbeat. You don't have a full set of fangs. You are something different. Something I am sure has never existed before; all the more reason for you to contact your grandfather. Be sure that you rise before the sun tomorrow, we need to know how the sun is going to affect you."  
"I have to tell you this is a little scary. I have a change in night vision, hearing and now I have little fangs. I reached up to my mouth and my teeth were back to normal. Not to mention I heard Bill's thoughts so I am a telepath on a vampire level."  
"Maybe you can only hear the thoughts of vampires you have shared blood with."  
"That wouldn't be so bad. That's just you and Bill. Although, Pam has had my blood, when the maenad attacked me. But that was so many years ago."  
"We will find out soon enough whom you can read. But we will also need to discover if you have other vampire abilities."  
"I already had increased strength, but we should test that," I turned to Eric and picked him up in my arms with no problem and no straining and I stepped out of the hot tub. That was weird I put him down. "Ok, so I guess I have even more increased strength."  
"We should test your speed." We raced through our house naked. My speed was increased although I was not quite as fast as Eric and stopping at the end of the hall upstairs was a little rough, I actually crashed into the wall before I could stop completely. We got downstairs and crawled into bed, "Can you extend your fangs at will?" He popped his out. I tried, I wasn't sure how to try but I concentrated on it and nothing.  
"I guess not. How do you do it?"  
"I don't know how to tell you, for me it is just something I do, not really any different then extending my finger." He reached over and began kissing me, while his tongue was probing my mouth my mini fangs extended and poked into his tongue. He pulled back, "Ouch," he smiled. I pulled him back to me and sucked the blood out of his mouth.  
Before drifting off to sleep I set the alarm so that I was sure to wake while the sun was up. I rubbed and squinted my eyes looking around our room, the chair was over turned the bed covers were turned all wrong one corner of the fitted sheet was coming off the bed. Eric was lying on his stomach bare ass shining; I couldn't believe it my fangs ran out again. It was becoming obvious my fangs were connected to my libido. Did I dare, yes I did, I leaned over and sank my fangs into his perfect ass. He gave a little growl and actually gave a little grind into my mouth. I licked my lips threw the cover over him and went into the restroom. Yep, still needed to take care of human necessities. I stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked at my stomach where I had been shot just a few hours ago, there wasn't even a scar my neck was also healed. I went upstairs and took a quick shower I was squinting slightly at the sun coming through the window. I slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts and a t-shirt and walked downstairs. I decided to go out to the pool and see how I reacted to the sun. My eyes were overly sensitive to the light, but my skin was fine. I went back in the house and grabbed my sunglasses and my cell phone then walked back out to the pool area. The sunglasses made all the difference and my skin was still not burning so I think I am still fine. I called my grandfathers number, I told the answering service to tell him I needed to see him immediately. In about 15 seconds my great grandfather was standing in front of me. "What is it child." He no more got those words out of his mouth and he grabs my hands and gently pulls me to my feet. "Child, what has happened, you have changed."  
"That's why I needed to see you." I told him what had happened the night before starting with the announcement of Eric being King and the gun shots and what changes happened to me after.  
"You are not complete vampire, you never died and came back."  
"Right, I still have a heartbeat, I still have to take care of human necessities and obviously I can be in the sun. Although my eyes are very sensitive to the light, speaking of, do you mind if we go in?" We walked inside into the living room.  
"Child, I have never heard of this before. I told you and Eric that you two were entering into new territory and there was no way of knowing what would happen."  
"I know grandfather, but I was just hoping you could shed some light on it."  
"The only thing I can say is you are now some kind of hybrid. Part human part vampire, this is not something I would let become public. Show me your fangs child, are they normal vampire fangs?"  
"No, they are mini fangs, my canines just slightly elongate. I can't show them to you, I can't make the extend at will." He looked at me with an obvious question on his face. I was a little embarrassed to say it, but I did, "they seem to only extend when I am sexually aroused."  
"Oh, I see." He dropped the subject. I filled him in on what happened in Las Vegas and we made other idle chit chat and then he left. I went back downstairs and crawled back in bed and went back to sleep.


	70. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

When we arrived at the club Pam was already there, of course. She looked a little pissed off. She marched up to Eric looking up into his eyes with a searing cold stare that made my hair stand on end, I had never seen Pam be anything but respectful of Eric. She finally said with very annunciated words, "Why didn't you tell me about Drake last night?"  
"Pam it was a busy night, you were busy, I was busy and preoccupied with Sookie's injuries. I know that you and Drake have a relationship, but he is a traitor to me."  
"I know that now Eric. I didn't think he was serious, I thought he was just mouthing, but he offered me to come to Florida and be his second."  
Eric was furious, "Why didn't you tell me this when it happened?"  
"This was a private conversation in the confines of my home that was had while being intimate with Drake. Like I said, I thought he was just flattering me."  
Eric's cell phone rang, he walked over to his desk and did a very human thing, he jotted down a note on a pad on his desk, "Yes, I have it. Has Valk been taken into custody yet?" He listened and then hung up. Pam and I just stared at him, then he finally spoke, "Drake is in custody, they apprehended him at his mansion in Florida. The Council session is set for tomorrow night, but we won't have to travel, it will take place here."  
"Here in Shreveport or here in Louisiana?" I asked  
"Here in Fangtasia. Pam make the necessary arrangements with the staff and put up notifications for customers. Send Compton and McIntire in here." I went over and sat on the couch. Bill and Shane walked in and both did a double take of me. That was weird and was not un-noticed by Eric which made them both a little uneasy as they stood before him and he was glaring at them. Bill finally gave in, "Eric, we weren't being rude, although we know it is Sookie sitting there she's giving off a different scent, it was only a look to confirm she was sitting there and not someone else."  
"A different scent? What do you mean Bill?" I had to know what he meant.  
"Sookie, you don't smell like yourself, I mean obviously you smell like you but it is not your normal scent we have become accustomed to. For a moment I thought there was another vampire in the room. But we all know that isn't the case, no one, not even Eric would bring a new vampire to a night club until they had time to learn to control their thirst." Bill was babbling. I stared at him for a moment and I heard him, _She is not vampire, we would all be able to tell without a doubt, but she doesn't smell human, she must have consumed much of Eric's blood last night, it will take it some time to wear down, that has to be the scent we are picking up on. _He tried to take an un-noticed deep sniff of the air, _yes that must be it, I smell Eric oozing from her. I never recall my scent taking over her so completely. _I was projecting to Eric as Bill spoke so he knew what I was hearing, I was doing this with a new skill level. It was almost immediate.  
"Compton, that is absolutely none of your business. You will stay focused on Louisiana and the issues at hand and not the personal life of my wife and me. Is that clear?"  
"Of course Eric, my apologies, you had news to tell us?" Bill gave a bow of his head. _His wife, his wife, fine she may be his now and he may have her as his wife, but I have something of her that he will never have, I was her first relationship, her first love, her first fuck." _I moved across the room at an inhuman speed and slapped Bill across the face with an inhuman strength that actually knocked him off balance. He snapped his head around to me and I know it was out of instincts with his fangs extended but that was all it took for Eric to fly over his desk and grab Bill by the throat and raise him off the ground. I felt my mini-fangs run out, luckily for me they were small and I was able to easily conceal them. But I projected what was happening to Eric, he growled at Bill, Bill and Shane both were still stunned and confused by what had happened in the last minute. Eric tossed Bill aside, he landed on his feet, "What the hell just happened Sookie?" Bill was staring at me in disbelief. For the first time I heard Shane, even though he was not speaking out loud, _Oh shit, should I stay? Should I go? Should I ask if I should stay or go? I do not want to be witness to Northman killing Compton and I don't know what the hell is going on with Sookie and if they don't want me to know then I don't want to overstep my bounds by staying in the room._ "Bill, could you and Shane step out of the office go get Pam and come back in about 10 minutes?" I had turned my back to him, I didn't think I could hide my fangs when I was talking and they were still extended and I didn't have any clue how to control them, I wondered if I would ever be able to. They did exactly as I asked.  
I turned to Eric as they left, "I'm so sorry I reacted to Bill. I know we intended to keep my transformation our secret. I guess just as a new true vampire, I am going to have to learn to control my new skills."  
"Lover what did he say that pissed you off." I told him, angry no longer describes what Eric feels when it comes to Bill when it comes to him dredging up the past. "I swear I should just kill him and get it over with."  
"Maybe so." I said out loud and shocked us both.  
"Sookie, you saw your grandfather today, right? I smelled him in the house?"  
"Yes, he had no explanation other then to tell me that I am now a hybrid. I gave this a little thought, I wonder if I will become stronger and stronger the more of your blood I take, or if this is it and I will just hone these skills? But I wonder if this has stopped my aging? I know these are all questions that we will just have to wait and find out. But I have thought of a positive about being hybrid. We were both sharing concerns over having to feed on donor blood when I turned, but obviously I can still satisfy your hunger at least for now so you won't have to supplement with True Blood, or from the blood bank or donor blood."  
"True." He smiled and caressed my arm. "What about the sunlight? How did it affect you?"  
"It hurt my eyes, but that was it, just my eyes being very sensitive."  
"Good, not that you had discomfort, but that you can still enjoy the day. Pam and the others are coming, what do you want to tell them? Do you just want to skip over it and talk about the Council meeting or do you want to tell them about your transformation?"  
"I don't know. Should we tell them? Obviously they already picked up on something. The only reason Pam didn't was because she was so pissed about Drake."  
"I will support you in whatever decision you make, but it is yours to make." A knock on the door, I walked over and opened the door and Bill came in staring at the floor, Shane followed unsure of how to act and Pam walked in past me then stopped and turned and stared at me.  
"What's the matter Pam?" I asked.  
"Sookie," she stepped right in front of me and I pushed the door shut, "Sookie, are you vampire? Have you been brought over? No it can't be you were human when you left last night, plus I saw what happened in here, you were never completely drained of blood. Besides a new vampire can't be mainstreamed so quickly, but you smell almost identical to Eric, with a hint of you." She was staring at me very intently then she turned to Eric with a puzzled look on her face searching for an answer. Yep, I was going to have to tell them. I started off with another display, I used my new found speed and zipped across the room into Eric's arms. "Could you all have a seat, please?" I know it was a very human thing to ask them to sit down, but it made me more comfortable. "I want to share something very personal with you. The three of you plus Trey are around us the most and all have already noticed a difference in me, but this must be held in the strictest of confidence to your King. Agreed?" They all gave a nod in acknowledgement. "I am not vampire, not exactly."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean, not exactly?" Bill popped off and Eric growled.  
"I'm getting to that if you will just shut the fuck up, Bill. As I was saying, I am not exactly a vampire but I'm not completely human either. It appears that I am some type of hybrid, probably the first ever and possibly the only one ever. You all know of my fae heritage, that has proven to have some interesting effects on me as Eric and I continue to grow our bond. Last night I may have very well have consumed all of Eric's blood, but I myself did not ever loose all of my blood so I would not have been brought over. But the quantity of blood I did take to replace what I had lost seems to have had an effect on me. I obviously have increased speed. I cannot move as quickly as Eric, I don't know if that is not yet or that I am just not able to. I have significantly increased strength, hearing and eye sight, and lastly," I wanted to show them my fangs, I was actually kind of proud of them, but since I didn't know how to control them I decided to see if I could produce them, I turned to Eric and began passionately kissing him and nipping his lip and I brought blood and that was all it took and my fangs ran out.  
Bill again, "and finally what, you have better make out skills?"  
"No smart ass," and I turned around and hissed at him. Bill was staring in complete disbelief.  
Pam stood and walked up to me, she didn't even ask she put her thumb on my upper lip and raised it up to get a better look at my fangs, "well, aren't those cute petite little things?" She gave a little chuckle and sat back down.  
"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Bill was still staring at me in awe.  
"One more thing, Bill. Seems that for some reason I can now read _YOUR_ mind. We think it may be because you and I have shared blood in the past." I was just going to leave it at that, I hadn't told Eric yet that I heard Shane and other then them I had only heard Victor, but then again, that's really the only vampire I have been in contact with since the blood transfusion. Except Pam and I hadn't heard her yet, I was staring at Bill waiting for him to react. I didn't turn or react in any way to what happened next, all the years of being a telepath I had learned to mask the ability well. But there was Pam behind me, _Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Lalalalalalalalalala hellllooo can you hear me. Have you ever heard me think about how I love the look of your tits?_ OK, she was just trying to get me to react, but I stayed focused on Bill who was working hard at keeping his mind blank. Shane had a quick thought but a true one, _I hope that Compton's is the only one she can read, that could be a very dangerous thing to get out. That's why she reacted to Compton earlier; she heard something that pissed her off. She better learn to control that. It's been 75 years but I remember having to learn to control all the new power, she has that plus worrying about reading vampire minds, whew, she better be careful._ "So Bill, nothing else to say or ask? No other comments? You really need to erase your earlier thoughts from your memory, or at least keep them masked because if you don't I will know and frankly it's time to get the fuck over it, I know I have, I have moved on to _bigger and better literally." _OK, that was just flat out mean of me and I got a mental prod from Eric, _Sookie, that may be true but that was rubbing salt in open wounds._ Pam actually chuckled out loud. Bill was furious. "Bill, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but seriously, what do you expect from me now?"  
"Obviously being a cold hearted bitch developed from your recent transition too." Here we go again, Eric flew across the room but I moved with him and got between them.  
"OK guys, let's not do this, Bill, I really am sorry for saying what I did in front of others, I didn't have the right to degrade you like that, but you have worked my last nerve for the last time. Obviously we are going to be working together and seeing more of each other since you are now Sheriff of Louisiana, so we are going to have to learn to be civil to each other."  
"Compton, you only live now and every other time because of Sookie, it is her need to take care of the friendship she wants with you that keeps you from meeting your final death."  
"Eric, why did you make me Sheriff then?"  
"Because I want you at my beck and call and to do as I wish when I command, I know you are capable of doing a good job without me ruling you with an iron fist, but right now I take pleasure in watching you be uncomfortable. Even with this punishment you get rewards, you should be happy, not just every vampire gets this type of power." Bill remained his sullen self but he dropped the subject and Eric was able to continue with what he had brought them in here to tell them. "I would like to continue with the business at had if we are through with all the drama." He looked to each one of them, they all stared at him unmoving, unbreathing, unblinking. "As Pam and Sookie already know, I had you two sent in here to let you know that I have received a phone call, the Council has decided that the meeting will be held here, tomorrow night. We will be closing Fangtasia again and we will all gather here at 11pm. Drake is in custody but I do not want the guards taken off Victor and feed him no more True Blood then necessary to keep him from going insane; do not remove the silver." Eric gave a run down of the events and everyone dispersed. Eric and I took an early leave of the club. We had ridden the motorcycle to work and since we hadn't had much time to spend enjoying ourselves since our wedding we went out for a long night ride. With my enhanced vision at the speeds we were traveling I could see things as they were instead of a blur, now I had an idea of why Eric was able to go so fast when it was so dark. I snuggled up to him and held on tight not from fear but because I loved the feel of our bodies touching. I ran my hands up and down his chest admiring the muscular tone of his body, I ran my has down his stomach and along his thighs only brushing his manhood, teasing him yes, but both of us enjoying every minute of it. We drove down near one of the bayous and parked under a huge tree. Just as we parked I could see an alligator slip into the water, I smile to myself when I think about how not that long ago things like that would have frightened me or made me nervous, right now all I could think about was feeling and tasting my husband. I slid off the bike and Eric threw his leg over to stand but I gently pushed him back into a sitting position, we were near the same height with him propped against the bike, he spread his legs and I walked into him. We began kissing and caressing each other I loved the feel of him, every bit of him. It didn't take long before my fangs ran out, Eric leaned back and his fangs shown in the moonlight. You would think that kissing may be difficult with both of us having extended fangs but we managed just fine. My hands found his belt and swiftly undid the belt and his jeans, I managed to shimmy them down enough to expose his swollen member without making him stand. I dropped to my knees and began licking him like an ice cream cone and flicking my tongue on the head of his shaft. I slid him into my mouth carefully, since I couldn't retract my fangs at will; at least not yet; I wanted to make sure I didn't pierce his the sensitive skin of his cock. That didn't last long though, as I slid my mouth back up over the head my fang caught the brim of the head and he winced in pain. The blood that dripped into my mouth tasted different then anything I had ever tasted before, there was almost a sweetness to it, before I knew it Eric was writhing in a very pleasurable pain as I sank my fangs in slightly and began sucking and licking with a hunger I had never experience before. It was only a couple of minutes before he exploded into my mouth and I drank down every drop as I sucked in another mouthful of blood. I rose to my feet and kissed his mouth as my hand stroked his still inflated manhood. I had often wondered if this was a trait human men had, I doubt it, the ability to come and still be erect. I looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you. But you wouldn't believe the difference of the taste of the blood from," I glanced down, "there."  
With a huge smile on his face, fangs still extended, "Lover, you can hurt me like that anytime." He pulled me to him and kissed me. "Do you think you will ever be able to control those things?" and he flicked one of my mini fangs with his tongue. Right then I understood another of his reactions, the fangs are sensitive to touch too, it was very similar to him flicking my nipple or my clit with his tongue. He didn't give me a chance to answer before his mouth covered mine again. I loved kissing Eric he was so perfect at it. He pulled my shirt over my head; I didn't even wait for the next move, I unbuttoned my pants and shimmied them down and stepped out of them. I stood in front of him in a navy blue bra with white polka dots and matching bikini panties. His hands began rubbing my breast through the bra and he moved down and began kissing my cleavage. I reached behind me and unfastened my bra and his hands slid underneath. I removed one arm then the other and hung my bra on the handlebar of the motorcycle. He was pinching and tugging at one nipple while his fangs pierced the skin above the other. I ran my hands through his beautiful blonde hair pulling him into me and he drew deeper on the puncture marks. He slid his hands around my hips sliding into my panties taking a moment to message my ass before sliding my panties down, I stepped out of them and kicked them over on top of my jeans. Here I stood totally naked in the moonlight next the bayou and Eric was still completely clothed. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he guided his huge cock into my dripping wet hole. In a few minutes Eric removed himself from me and lifted me so that I was facing the front of the bike, "Sookie, put your feet on the footboard and your hands on the handlebars." I did exactly as I was instructed and he straddled the bike and I lowered myself onto him again. Using the bike as leverage with a place to put my feet and the handle bars to grab onto I began to pick up speed and force. His hands were pinching my nipples, rubbing down my stomach to rub my clit. I love the feel of the summer night air on my naked body. I was becoming quite the exhibitionist. Eric was kissing my shoulder and sank his fangs in again and began to feverishly massage my clit and less then a minute later we were exploding into each other. I sat back on him; he was still inside me, both his cock and fangs. One last draw on the bite and he withdrew his fangs, gave a lick and kiss to seal it. I put my arms behind me in the air and then clasped my fingers around behind his neck, he kissed my neck and squeezed my tits and we sat there just like that basking in the moonlight not speaking for several minutes. Finally he spoke, "Lover are you going to play Lady Godiva on my motorcycle or would you like to get dressed and we can head home?" He kissed my neck again. I didn't speak I stood and got dressed, very slowly letting Eric take in every bit of me. My fangs still hadn't receded. "I really hope that some time in the near future I learn to control these." I smiled at him. "They are like walking around with a hard on I imagine, not hiding how I'm feeling! Not that I could hide it from you anyway."


	71. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Since humans were strictly forbidden to attend this type of Council meeting, even the human wife of a King, I sat in the office hoping to be able to pick up on what was going on by reading Eric and maybe even Bill's thoughts. I wasn't even allowed to gaze out before the meeting began, I had no idea who the Council consisted of and maybe that's the way it was supposed to be. Drake was brought in through the back door, I didn't see him, the office door was shut and locked from the inside, and I was doing my best to stay safe. Trey was locked in the room with me. I decided there was no time like the present to tell him about my transformation. He actually didn't seem shocked at all. "Fangs huh. A hybrid, that's interesting. I wondered how all this would effect you and how long it would take. It's pretty cool I think. You were one in a million before, now you are definitely one of a kind Sook. So what do you think is going to happen here tonight?"  
"I have no idea Trey. Eric said it could go many ways tonight and he left it at that and I didn't probe any further." And that's the truth. I wasn't sure I wanted to know all the gory possibilities the outcome of the meeting might produce.  
I listened in on Eric as he told his version of what he knew. I listened to Bill as he told his version of what he knew. Victor was brought forward still in silver, Eric was transmitting very clearly to me, he knew I would want to know what was happening. He even sent me a mental image of Drake and the look in his eyes when he looked at Eric was deep seeded hate. When Drake asked if he would like to speak on behalf of himself he declined. He also denied nothing. The Council actually stepped into the gift shop, closed the door and debated, but not for long. They came back with their decision in only about 15 minutes. They started with Victor, they were not punishing him for shooting me for shooting a human, they saw it instead as an act of insubordination against a King, even though he had only been King less then five minutes when it happened. For that his punishment would be confinement in a vampire jail where he would only feed on rats for no less than 25 years. When released if he survived and was sane, he would be issued his final death if he sought vengeance. Next for Drake, they started with stripping him of his kingdom. Then it was his punishment phase, he had taken the life of another King, without due cause. He had been the instrument of an uprising in a deceitful manner only to bring malice on an individual not the King of that domain in which he had no quarrel with. His maliciousness did not bring any gain for him or his kingdom so he was charged with murder of all of the vampire deaths as well. He was sentenced to his final death. Then they turned to Eric. They told him if he so accepted without an election he was awarded the state of Florida, he would be the new King. Drake stood and flew across the room and tackled Eric. The head of the council warned everyone to stay put. I could not stand by for this, I lost contact with Eric, and I ran out of the office and out into the club where I watched anxiously as Eric and Drake fought. They gashed each other, punched, and tossed each other around. Neither any more seemingly stronger then the other, both of them out to prove who the better vampire was. The lead council member motioned to the other two and they reached under the table and pulled out cases. They opened them and each took the sword out of the case, they tossed them to the two fighting vampires. They fought relentlessly, the swords clashed, they cut each other only for it to heal immediately, then I screamed as I watched Drakes sword enter in Eric's back and exit out of his stomach. The look on Eric's face did not give way to the pain, it was full of rage and anger, he raised the sword above his head his muscular biceps flexing as he twisted and swung around pulling the sword out of Drake's hands yet still lodged through Eric's body, his sword came swooshing threw the air and the next sound any of us heard was Drakes severed head hitting the floor and then his body. Within moments his body was ash. I ran over to Eric, not sure what to do, I looked around and Bill and Shane were coming up. Bill wrapped his arms around Eric from the front as if giving him a hug, only locking his arms down next to his body and avoiding the pointed end of the sword himself. Shane grabbed the handle and without a word of warning yanked it out. Eric roared in pain and he buckled to the floor onto his knees. I rushed to him, more quickly then a normal human, my fangs again having a mind of their own were out, I bit my wrist and held it to his mouth. He latched on. I was hoping that no one would notice my fangs. I took a look around and all eyes were on us, fangs out and a low growl and hiss filled the room. Bill, Shane and Pam moved in and circled around us as to provide some sort of warning and protecting us. With Eric's age and strength the wound healed within a matter of minutes and he was careful not to take too much of my blood so that I wouldn't feel week. He stood and pulled me to him careful to mask my face as much as possible so that my fangs wouldn't be spotted. We stayed in an embrace for about a minute while Eric project calming and safe feeling into me in hopes of helping my fangs retract. It worked. Eric motioned to Trey and had him escort me back to the office. I collapsed onto the couch. I didn't even try and listen to what happened next, I knew Eric wouldn't keep anything from me. I drifted off to sleep as Trey watched over me. When I woke three hours had passed and Trey had not moved from his spot as far as I could tell. I asked him if everyone was still here, he confirmed that as far as he knew no one had left. I reached out to Eric, he was fine, he projected an image to me, and I wasn't leaving the office. The Council along with several other vampires were enjoying an orgy and feeding from willing donors they had summoned. Eric could not leave but I knew that he had not partaken in any of it. He actually growled and hissed at a fangbanger that approached him. She was completely nude and had several sets of visible fang marks on her breast, thigh, neck and even her hip. This party continued on, I went back to sleep, I had no worries that Eric would remain true to me. I woke up with Eric telling Trey to go home and thanking him for looking after me. Eric locked the door behind him and clicked off the light and stretched out on the couch next to me. It was daylight outside. We slept on the couch wound tightly in each other's arms.


	72. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

As I started to wake in the early afternoon I had almost forgotten where I was. But really, it didn't matter where I was as long as I was with Eric and that's is exactly where I was, with Eric. He had his arms tightly wrapped around me and one leg draped over mine with my face buried in his chest. I wiggled around enough until I loosened his hold on me enough to get up. I looked down at stomach and lifted his shirt; you would have never known he was injured so badly last night. Here I am with the newly crowned Vampire King of Louisiana, Arkansas and now apparently Florida. We were in for a very busy life. I needed to take care of human needs so I slipped on my shoes and walked out to the bathroom. Not sure how much time I would be spending here in the near future, but I need a private bathroom, I need to get Alcide to work on that for me. After I finished with the restroom I walked out into the club, you would have never known by appearance that there had been a council meeting let alone a vampire death here last night. Drake was dead. Oh no, I would need to tell Justine and Natasha, they needed to hear it from me. I wandered around the empty bar for a little while, I took inventory of the liquor and the gift shop and then I went back into the office. I sat down behind the desk and entered my inventory into the computer, decided what we needed to restock and ordered it on-line. I really was getting better at the whole computer/internet thing. I had managed to keep myself busy all day; it wasn't quite sunset and with it being late September the sunset earlier and earlier. Eric started to stir, I guess he felt my boredom kicking in, I didn't want to leave him here, I wanted to be here when he woke up. I went and laid back next to him on the couch looking at his face; even dead to the world he was beautiful. He opened his eyes a little and groggily asked me what I was so happy about. "You, you being mine, me being yours, the fact we are married, the fact I love you and you love me, the fact that we will be together for hundreds of years." He wrapped his arms back around me and pulled me to him and gave me a sleepy kiss. I wasn't tired; I had gone to bed so early last night. I made use of my time by practicing trying to extend my fangs at will. I must have worked at this for 45 minutes at least and then I did it. I finally found the right concentration and the right thought pattern or whatever but I got it! Then I retracted them and extended them again and I did this over and over. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I was waking to Eric's mouth on mine. One of my favorite ways to wake up; I anxiously reciprocated his kiss. Then I sat up quickly, "Watch this," I told him and I showed him my control over my fangs. He just smiled pulled me back to him. We kissed and caressed each other and before I knew it we were laying naked on the leather couch. We took time to feed from each other before we made love. I rolled over on top of him and sat up inserting him into me and plunging down onto him, I moaned in pleasure. We were just getting into a heated rhythm when the door to the office opened, Eric sat up wrapping his arms around me before I could turn and see who was there. But I did turn, we had quite a little audience, Pam, Bill and Shane stood in the doorway frozen. "Excuse me, but this isn't a spectator sport, do you mind leaving and shutting the door so I can finish fucking my husband in private?" Pam began laughing and gave the guys a little nudge and they all walked out, Pam reached behind her before she shut the door and turned the lock on the knob.  
"Lover, you handled that well." Eric seemed a little shocked.  
"So did you, you didn't run naked across the room and kill anyone for walking in on us." I smiled and kissed him then I began to do just as I had said, Eric's was still sitting and he swung around so he was sitting on the couch. I leaned back putting my hands behind me on his knees and we got back into that heated rhythm. He bent his head and buried his face in my breast giving each of them the attention he was sure they deserved. I had my hands tangled in his hair and just as I was reaching my climax I pulled back on his hair arching his neck out I extended my fangs and sank them into his neck. My walls tightened around his shaft and I felt him explode into me as he purred loudly as we came and I sucked his neck. "Sookie," he said as I withdrew my fangs and watched the wound close immediately, "I have made arrangements with the council I do not intend to begin business as the King until we get back."  
"Until we get back from where?" I was confused.  
"Until we get back from the honeymoon I promised you."  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" I was so excited I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed.  
"We leave just before dawn tomorrow. I will need to travel in my coffin but it will be well worth it."  
"Where are we going, how long are we going to be gone, what do we need to pack?" I was rambling 100 miles an hour.  
He just smiled, "We will be gone a month, pack everything, pack nothing we can shop when we get there. Lover, do you have any idea how much money a King makes, you can shop everyday for the clothes you wear that day and throw them out."  
"I would never do that, and no, I have no idea how much money the King makes, but judging by the houses they had in Las Vegas and Florida, I would say A LOT. Where are we going?"  
"The home in Florida is ours now. We will build a palace here as well. I see no reason to have one in Arkansas unless you want one and then we will. But I think a nice house will do fine."  
"We don't need a palace or mansion here, our house is perfect. Where are we going on our honeymoon?" He was avoiding the question he was doing this to me on purpose.  
He smiled, "we'll talk about housing arrangements later, now we need to get ready to go to Alaska."  
"Alaska? Eric do you plan on conducting business?"  
"No, not at all, I chose Alaska because this time of year the nights are growing longer and by the time we leave we will have almost 24 hours of dark to spend with each other."  
"That sounds perfect." I threw my arms around him again and kissed him. "Let's go home and shower and pack!" I stood, pulling him to his feet and tossing him his clothes, he gave a little chuckle and we got dressed.  
"I have already told the other's so they know they will need to run things. I have been in touch with Mason in Florida and he will watch things there until we return."  
I hadn't thought about Mason, "How did he take the news of Drake's death?"  
"Lover, he is a vampire, he took it no way, he accepts it and welcomed me as his new King."  
"Of course, vampire, I am so glad you aren't so cold hearted."  
"Oh, but I am, except when it comes to you, maybe even more so then many other's, I have over a thousand years of practice. You would assume I would be sad that my brother is dead, dead by my own hand even. I am not, I feel no remorse or sadness, he is gone, I am still here.

" I understand, I don't care what you feel towards others, the way you feel towards me is all that I care about."

Sookie and Eric left Fangtasia went home and packed for their honeymoon in Alaska where the nights were almost never ending this time of year and they would spend a solid month of no vampire politics, or at least they hoped.

This is the end of "And the Winner Is".  
Thank you for following my story and all the wonderful comments.  
This author is taking a break for a while but as you can tell there is still much to happen in Sookie and Eric's life. I hope to begin a sequel in the not to distant future.  
**THE END**


End file.
